Miraculous Fox
by The Swordslinger
Summary: In a world different to his own with no idea of who he was, there are things one can't expect to be normal. Taking a career as an action star capable of doing all his stunts is one thing, joining up with superheroes to save Paris from crazy villains is certainly a lot more fun. Though things can get weird when the villainesses are after your butt. Naruto x possible harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

No, you're not seeing wrong or misreading anything. After a lot of stress and a very bad situation I don't want to talk about regarding my personal life, I needed a break. Thus, my best friend and beta for this story The Lord Of Pages and I agreed to watch this to see what the fuzz was about in order to riff it RiffTrax style.

Miraculous Ladybug is cheesy, filled with clichés, and is your everyday typical Saturday morning cartoon with magical girls… and we loved every second of it. See, in an era where the norm is to have edgy characters, Marinette was a breath of fresh air in the cynicism of life and Capt. America being a nazi. I needed this show after many bad things bummed me.

The Lord Of Pages and I will write and continue this whenever we feel like it, so don't expect it to be something big or change your life, or for it to be regularly updated. It's just a fic for the both of us to just relax, kick back and… be silly. All we want is to have fun and avoid anything serious.

Now I leave you with a few words of his.

 _ **The Lord Of Pages:**_ This is just something we both needed to write after the stress and issues we've faced in daily life, and it's a fun little romp through an adorable series where it doesn't take itself seriously, has a cheesy over the top villain, two wonderful heroes, and a charming easy to watch show that is just pure and lovely in an era where cartoons have to be complex or deep to be critically acclaimed. In essence, it's a Noblebright show in a world that thinks Grimdark is the ultimate expression of art, and it stands out despite being so cliché riddled it could serve as a modern Hero of a Thousand Faces.

 **XXXXXX**

"Relax Marinette, you won't be late." said a red, black-dotted, small fairy-like creature as her miraculous holder threw objects around her room at her parents' bakery's attic. Shoes and combs flew as she hastily grabbed any she needed to somehow be ready before she grabbed her bag.

"What?" Marinette momentarily stopped before panicking. "Being late isn't the issue, it's not being early that'll kill me! It's Adrien's first time on screen!"

"Yeah, but it may not even be that good." the girl's companion replied, "Far as I've heard, he ain't even a starring role. He's there to get more people interested in the franchise. Alya said so herself, right? And even she thinks the show sounds boring."

Speak of the devil, "Hey there!" exclaimed Marinette's best friend as she walked in, getting Tikki to yelp and fly right into her partner's bag, "Ready to see your charming prince in front of a camera getting every frame for you?"

Marinette giggled forcibly as she put her bag behind her, "S-Sure thing! I can't wait to see him in… um… what was it called again?"

"Something Japanese sounding." Alya said with a wave, "Apparently, it's all the rage there. They're trying to move the franchise overseas. And I've heard the main actor is quite good and perhaps quite the catch."

"Perhaps?" the pigtailed girl asked confused, "You're missing info?"

"Hey, I only get what I know will interest you. If it isn't going to get the eyes of the public, how am I going to pay for good clothes as an adult?" the spectacled girl countered.

"Still, what's it all about?" she asked, "Will Adrien have to… uh… you know… dress up or…"

Her best friend and wing-girl gained a catty grin, "Girl, you getting any weird ideas in there?"

"J-Just answer, please!" the heroine pleaded, blushing madly.

"Far as I've heard, it's a show with a masked superhero. Let's see…" she pulled out her phone, "Main actor's got a… name I don't think I can pronounce. Anyhow… Show's about a male actor who uses his show's outfit to face monsters who change reality to battle in all kind of crazy scenarios. Huh, sounds like he could take some pointers from Ladybug."

"Tell me about it…" Ladybug's helper whispered under her breath.

"Oh, here's something juicy." Alya noted, "He does all his stunts, all of them. No doubles or extras needed. He's quite good at martial arts, too. Perhaps they'll have Adrien show off his fencing lessons with this guy."

Marinette imagined it, "Oh, that will be awesome!" she shivered in excitement, before an idea hit her, "Wait, will Adrien be a bad guy?"

"Only one way to find out." Alya said as she motioned to the door.

And as the two made their way, someone else was lost.

Running through the streets of Paris was a blond teen. "Alright, where to!?" and he was lost. Deep cerulean eyes, a tanned skin tone, and a spiky mane combed backwards like a porcupine's spikes made him stand out. What really had him get attention besides a lean face were the birthmarks on it resembling whiskers. He wore an orange button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown slacks, and red and white sneakers.

After running past a bus stop, he stopped and looked around, taking a moment to sigh in relief, "Help!" which had to be halted when hearing a cry for help.

A girl with bucked teeth and overalls was trying to get down a tree at a park, "Ugh…" he looked at the street, trying to decide if he should continue or help the girl, "I've got to be there at five, so… just five minutes…" he clenched his teeth and threw down his backpack.

"W-Who are you?" asked the girl as he walked near.

"Name's Naruto." He said with a noticeable Japanese accent while extending his arms up, "Come down, I'm not biting."

"You talk weird." She said, eyeing him curiously.

He groaned, "Trying to help you here. You could be nice."

"And you look weird too. Why do you have lines painted on your face?" she asked, still curious.

"I'm leaving, then." He said flatly as he turned around.

"No, wait, please help!" she begged.

After taking a deep breath, the blond raced to the tree, jumped to a nearby bench, used it as a step to jump even higher, and latched on to the trunk beside the girl. She was more than a little awed at his dexterity while he merely wrapped an arm around her. Quickly and without any warning, he jumped down and set her on the floor.

"Now please don't do anything like that again, not everyone can help you." He said seriously, "Why did you even climb that tree?"

"I wanted to be like Ladybug." She pumped up her fists, "She climbs and jumps around like you, but better."

He smiled, "Heh, so you're trying to be your hero, then? I can respect that." He crossed his arms, "Did you know I'm a hero too?"

She shook her head, "Nah, you're not. You're a weird but funny nice guy."

Containing a growl, he shut his eyes and spoke flatly, "I wanted to impress her, but then again, kids here are different from the ones in Japan…"

"Why're you talking to yourself?" she asked, staring cutely at him.

Ruffling his hair, he sighed tiredly, "Doesn't matter. Go back to your mama, scamp. I must be somewhere else. Just take care, ok?"

After turning to run off, he heard her talk again, "Hey!" she called out to him, "I'm Manon, next time you come around, let's play! You can even be my boyfriend!"

He took a few steps back, "W-Wait, wait, wait! Do you even know what that means?"

She nodded, "Yeah, boyfriends are boys that girls really like."

He let out a breath of relief, "Glad to hear it…"

"So come back and I'll give you my most important treasure, ok?" she said bluntly, shocking him.

"Wait, y-you got some odd idea on what that means, don't you!?" he basically implored her to say so.

"It's as a sign of love, right?" she answered innocently, worrying him.

"I…" he started, robotically raising a hand up, "I gotta go! See ya later, Manon!"

"Bye!" she waved as he ran off, picking his backpack as he dashed off.

It was then that the whiskered boy finally arrived where he wanted to be at, a large enough park to hold a hundred bystanders standing on half of it while the other was barricaded. As it dawned on him that the cameras, microphones and the staff were getting ready, something was off. Mainly because the crowd was mostly girls and the staff was busy taking care of another blond. Said other boy was wearing a typical fencing outfit while the spiky-haired teen approached.

"Did I-" he started, only to get a megaphone to the ear.

"Late!" shouted a photographer Adrien knew. "I thought you were a professional! Do you want our help? Show us how good you are and pose for pictures!"

"Blew the wax outta my ears…" the whiskered boy mumbled, stunned from the shout.

"Get moving, vamos!" the photographer instructed him.

"Sorry about him." Adrien told the other blond, "Uh, we'll be working together, right? Name's Adrien. I… well, I tried to tell them not to take pictures, but my dad arranged it."

His sheepish smile made the other boy sigh, "Worry not, the director was willing to go through with this to get our show more views. And name's Naruto."

"So, what am I supposed to do after the pictures are taken?" the secret hero asked.

"We fight." The other teen replied, "We'll see how good you are with your moves, show you a few of mine, and see what to do as we go along."

"Is it really that laidback?" Adrien thought it'd be exhausting both physically and mentally, "Aren't directors supposed to record many times until it is perfect?"

"With TV shows you don't have that much time. Besides, once I get into the flow…" here the boy grinned, "Well, I hope you're as good as they say."

Adrien felt like he could be cocky, "We'll see, then."

"So, um, quick question." Naruto started as he put down his backpack and pulled out some clothes, "Is it true you French have the strongest cheese? We only have the stuff when it comes in cheeseburgers or pizza back in Japan… Never really tasted it myself."

"Wow, talk about missing out." Said Plagg from inside Adrien's bag.

"You said something?" Naruto asked, his head tilted to the side as he scratched the back of his cranium, "Because, uh, sorry if I insulted you. I'm just curious."

"N-Nothing, I just have some here." Adrien chuckled as he held up some Camembert, much to his partner's protesting, "It's an acquired taste, though."

After giving the stuff a whiff from a distance, the other blond agreed, plugging his nose, "Oof, you're right." he took a couple steps back, "Then what about pasta? I'm a noodles kind of guy, and the Italians are somewhat close, right?" he scratched his head again, "Sorry again if I'm putting my foot in my mouth… I suck at geography. Too many places here."

"I'm surprised your French is this good, accent and all." The cat boy retorted.

Shrugging, Naruto answered, "I had no choice but learn it for the flight here."

"As Americans say, touché."

"Everyone ready!?" asked the photographer.

"Shoot!" Naruto cursed as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing an upper that made Adrien look at his own with some self-awareness.

Lean frame, but strong marks from muscles underneath. Under a black muscle shirt Naruto had a six-pack, strong pectorals, and arms many martial artists trained endlessly to achieve. It was clear for the other boy that if Cat Noir fought the blond, the feline superhero would have to avoid getting punched.

"Oh my…" a few girls who had been there to watch Adrien whispered when seeing the other blond, who was quickly getting dressed.

Naruto then put on a white military jacket with a hoodie and a collar that covered the lower half of his mouth from the nose down. Said hood had two fake orange fox ears on top. He finished it off by putting on some white cargo pants, a pair of white greaves with orange highlights, matching gauntlets, and an eye mask that resembled the top of a kitsune mask.

Then he struck a standard kickboxing pose, both fists up with the left one further ahead, "How do I look? I'm the Steel Ninja: White Fox." He said, pronouncing the English name with a heavy Japanese accent that reminded Adrien of a few times he watched anime.

"So, what do you do?" the other boy asked.

"Fight inter-dimensional beings who shift reality in their favor and take me to crazy adventures." Naruto answered, "The latest arc sent me from Japan here to France to fight my arch-nemesis, who'll finally be revealed now. But before that, I have to get through one of his top lackeys: you."

"Will I get a cool suit, too?" Adrien asked with a smirk.

"Well, you kinda have to when in these shows." Naruto answered and shrugged, "You'll be Dark Star Blade." He said with more of his thick Japanese making Adrien hold back snickers, "Get in your outfit once the shoot's over."

"Oh, it won't be over like that." The photographer said, annoying Naruto with his grin, "Cari, we need you to get along Nene Adrien in his. Make him look good, alright, Cari?"

"Cari… Nene?" Naruto echoed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Spanish for a playful way of saying darling and baby respectively." Cat Noir's alter-ego was already used to his photographer's lingo.

The photographer had a massive smile, "Alright everyone, get in position, por favor! Now, Cari and Nene, look fabulous! Chop-chop, yeah?"

"I think I died a little inside." The white-clad blond whispered.

"Get used to it." Adrien said with some sympathy.

XXXXXX

"Finally made it!" Marinette cheered as she skidded to a halt to see Adrien uncomfortable in a black knight suit with red stars on the nipples and moons with grinning faces as shoulder pad. She was obviously disappointed, "What are they even making him wear?"

"It's a superhero show for kids, did you expect villains to look normal?" Alya asked with a grin.

"Couldn't they have given him something dashing like the guy in white?" she asked her best friend.

"Lemme see…" Tikki peeked to look at said white clad figure, "Hmm, is he the main actor?"

As if she had heard the tiny creature, Alya answered, "Oh, that's the guy who's name I can't pronounce… I know it starts with an n…"

"And go!" both girls and fairy-like being were taken out of their thoughts when Naruto raced at Adrien.

Said other blond had a fancy rapier with a red blade and a golden scabbard shaped like a sun. Naruto went in for the offensive, to which Adrien replied by stabbing at his shoulder. It was making Marinette squeal, until the white-clad blond swatted aside the attack by backhanding the swordsman's wrist to throw a punch of his own. She gasped, worried for Adrien, until the boy who secretly was Cat Noir tilted his head back and kicked Naruto on the side.

"Good." Naruto said, taking a moment to reveal his face, his mask hanging around his neck. "I'm glad you can fight, this'll make it easier."

Seeing his smile, Alya stared, eyes half-lidded behind her specs, "Damn… And here I thought blond boys weren't my type…"

Marinette turned to her friend, confused, "That guy looks a lot like those anime superheroes, especially with that super-form hairdo."

"Oh, sorry." Alya gulped, "But admit it, he looks to be in better shape than Adrien. And those pants hug really well that cute, tight little pair of-"

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed mostly shocked.

"What? A girl has her tastes." She retorted with a shrug and an unapologetic smile.

As for Naruto, he was instructing Adrien, "After the kick, keep coming after me. Anything you can do with your sword? Like fancy tricks?"

"When it comes to fencing, there's a few." Adrien answered, but had to note something, "You're really in charge of this, aren't you?"

"I know my ways around a fight." Naruto shrugged, "That's why the studio gives me this much freedom. Anyway, we'll have the cameras fixed with wide angles so nothing shakes and the viewers can see everything. People want to know if a movie's good or bad, so we'll make this show's fights great so they can always remember it."

"Sounds fun." Adrien said as he took a stance, "So, what happens once I strike you again?"

Naruto kicked the air twice, one at his chest level and the other over his head with one leg, "That's my comeback. Got it memorized?"

"Sure. So I have to counter you?"

"Go nuts. We'll see what happens and what we cut out." He turned to the cameramen while the photographer filled his camera's digital memory with every frame he could.

The two boys repeated the same motions again, with Adrien stepping back when Naruto's leg lashed at him. The swordsman stepped forward for another slice, and Naruto took a moment to jump, spin around, and slam his foot on the blade to pin it to the floor.

"What now?" Adrien asked.

"Punch me here." Naruto replied. Rather than being shaken, Adrien punched his fellow blond to push him away. "Good… You'll have the upper-hand from the start to the middle. As we go, we'll have to get quicker." He rubbed his chin, "Let's see, if people are going to cheer up for the hero, what could be a good challenge after that."

"A death beam from my sword?" Adrien asked, "It's like everything Ladybug and Cat Noir deal with, there's always stuff like that to try to liquify heroes in an-"

"Alright, that works!" Naruto was pumped, "We'll see how we move to set where to plant the explosives and edit the shot for that."

"You're really pumped." The fencer commented.

"I love looking good and having people cheer me on, sue me." Naruto said with a playful grin before putting on his mask. "Now get ready. I'll hit you once your combo's over. I'll really hit you, though, so be prepared."

"What!?" the photographer exclaimed along Marinette.

"Absolutely not!" said the man as he approached the two, "To harm Adrien's beautiful features… I thought you never hit anyone in these shows!"

"We try to make it realistic, as much as possible." Naruto answered, "That's why every time I get hit and hurt on camera it's all real."

Adrien had an idea of what style Naruto followed, "Like Jack-"

"Barbaric!" the photographer snapped, "You can't harm beauty! My camera is meant to capture beauty, not this… this much fealdad!"

Naruto turned to Adrien, "It means ugliness." He gave the fencer a thumb up before turning to the photographer again.

"Adrien, nene, we're leaving."

"But we already agreed to this." The model argued, "And it's actually fun and-"

"Nonsense, I'll make sure your dad calls off this deal now!" the photographer said.

"You can't change your plan like that!" one of the cameramen shouted.

"What if I still help him, then?" Adrien crossed his arms, "I just have to go out every time I have a break and see him for a shoot, right?"

"Heh, you got guts if you're willing to get punched for this…" Naruto grinned, "Fine, we'd still pay y-"

"No!" the photographer screamed before storming off, holding his camera furiously, "I will find a way to make sure you put no filth on the face that makes millions smile!"

"Oooh, drama…" Alya said as she recorded it with her phone, "This'll go great in my blog along pictures of this cutie with your cutie-pie."

"If Adrien's that willing to help him, I guess the show must be worth a watch now." Marinette commented.

XXXXXX

As a shutter opened in a large attic filled with white butterflies, the soul-twisting Hawkmoth looked at the window with a smile.

"For you to try to prevent ugliness from staining your image of beauty, anger and pride make a delectable landscape for your next picture." He took one of his butterflies, giving it his evil power, "I am Hawkmoth, and I will give you the power to stop that foolish charade sullying your desire for wonderful pictures. All I ask in return is for you to give me Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous. Now, go forth, Frame Shutter, and teach them the meaning of dedication and art by capturing them into the perfect picture… of despair."

As the photographer held his camera, he grinned as the dark butterfly corrupted it and him, "Of course, nene."

"Please don't call me that." The evil man said flatly.

At the park, people were observing the newest take. Finally, the cameras were rolling and Adrien had to put on a black helmet with a red star mask on it, complete with angry eyes. He aimed the rapier at the blond and the two started. As scripted since Adrien was supposed to be a new and very powerful enemy, he had the advantage and Naruto had to take a couple steps back when punched. After his double kick retaliation and Adrien's counter, the blond stepped forward and threw a right hook at his helmet.

"Whoa…" he muttered under his breath as he stepped back but returned to his stance.

Naruto got into character, doing the typical ninja hand-sign seen in movies as he stood straight, "Dark Star Blade, I know not who your master is, but I shall stop evil from corrupting the people of this world whether it be here or back home." He spread his arms as he made his left side face his opponent, left hand aimed at him and right palm backwards in a kabuki pose, "I shall protect their hopes and dreams, for I am the Shinobi of Light, the Steel Ninja: White Fox!"

"And cut!" the director called, clapping, "Great work everyone, thank you very much for your help!"

"Well, that was fun. Short, but fun." Adrien said as he took off the helmet.

"You helped, which surprises me. For a fencer, you knew your way around a fist fight." Naruto said as he took off his mask and hood.

"Ah, you know, just going with the flow…" Adrien blurted out, trying not to seem suspicious.

"You better keep it up, we'll redo the take a couple times to see what parts look best, and after that it's more fighting." Naruto said.

"Wait, you mean it wasn't good enough?" Adrien arched a brow, "Man, you actors have it rougher than us models."

"Don't get comfy just yet, the next shoot will start soon."

"Everyone into position, from the top!" the director called as the boys put on their gear and returned to the start.

Naruto acted shocked again, "Another devil here? Is their reach extending so far?"

Adrien didn't say a word, for an actor was meant to say his lines, all to give Dark Star Blade a powerful evil voice, "Address me as Dark Star Blade, White Fox." He aimed his rapier at him, "For the master has summoned me specifically to finally end you. It's time his little games with you stop."

"Games?" Naruto clenched his fists, "You mean to tell me all those people whose lives he ruined and I tried and even failed to save… They were all games to someone!?" he took on a pose with his hands at his sides like claws, "For all the smiles you've taken, I can't let whoever your master is go unpunished! I took this mask to protect good and destroy evil, and your master's actions are nothing but evil's embodiment! Dark Star Blade, you will tell me who he is and where to find him!"

Adrien stepped closer as the deep-voiced actor continued his lines, "Why should I when you're about to lose your breath forever?"

"This is so cheesy it's oddly entertaining." Marinette commented.

"And the way he moves in those pants is amazing." Alya was having a good time taking pictures.

But just as Naruto and Adrien were about to fight, someone else appeared, "Say cheese!"

"Wha-" the director started, only to be frozen with his entire body and clothes turned black and white like an old picture.

Understandably, people were already running away, screaming their heads off while the cameramen tried to help their director, "Boss, move, wake up, say something!" one of them shouted, still holding his camera and filming while the guy with the microphone stand shook the man.

"Not now." Adrien grumbled as he stepped back, already knowing what'd happen, "Naruto, run! We need to get help! Get everyone who's still here to safety!" he shouted, hoping it'd break the white-clad blond out of his thoughts so he could help the audience staring in awe as the secret superhero raced the other way.

"You do so!" Naruto shouted back, cracking his knuckles, "I'll buy you some time and deal with this guy myself!"

He raced at the director's frozen body, looking for the attacker while Adrien felt unsure, "Dammit, what do I do? If he gets hurt…" he ground his teeth, "Not now, if it gets bad, Ladybug can help him. She'll be here any second, I know it." He took off the helmet and ran off, taking off the armor as he called for his feline friend from his bag.

"Already in trouble?" Plagg asked after popping his head out of the bag, half a cheese in his mouth.

"You know what to do. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien called, transforming into his alter-ego.

Meanwhile, Marinette used the chaos to get behind a tree, looking at her partner, "Time to get into the spotlight. Tikki, spots on!"

For his part, Naruto was alerted of who the attacker were when they landed in front of him. The cameraman and the mic guy turned to one another, shrugged, and started filming. A very bizarre mime was in front of the blond. He had the typical outfit, pencil mustache, and a red beret. However, he had a visor covering the top half of his face designed as a camera. It zoomed in on the boy while the man grabbed one of the many rolls of film on the suspenders of his suit, which acted like grenade straps.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, fists up.

"Name's Frame Shutter." The mime said, grabbing a roll, "And you're not needed in this picture, cari!"

Recognizing who the man was, Naruto barely had time left from that distraction to see he threw the roll at him. Hesitating wasn't his thing, thus he jumped forward, rolling under the small projectile, and watched it blow up behind him like a grenade that turned the ground gray. He turned to the mad photographer carrying three new picture bombs in each hand.

But seeing the camera and mic on him, the blond got back into his role, "I am the Steel Ninja: White Fox!" he took on his pose, "After coming to this city to find the evil corrupting it, I shall bring you to justice! Prepare yourself, devil!"

Hawkmoth spoke to his newest pawn, "Frame Shutter, dispose of this meddlesome boy and get me the Miraculous. He isn't worth a second glance."

"Sorry, nene, he's the reason my future pictures of beauty would be tainted. He pays with a perfect picture of pain!" the madman shouted and jumped at the blond.

Seeing him throw three grenades, Naruto ran forward, jumped over one, rolled under the other, and kicked the third up into the sky. They blew up, turning a tree, a bench and even part of the sky black and white. Failure angered the photographer further, and he threw the other three only for Naruto to reach into his back and pull out a white tanto dagger. Dull edge and a lack of guard made it an ideal tool for acting and looking cool, but the stainless steel was real enough for the blond actor to fight.

Frame Shutter laughed, "You think your butter knife will help you!? You better butter me up for mercy, cari! Not that I'd give you any." He venomously said the last sentence.

Acting on guts and mostly a half-baked plan, Naruto threw the dagger up and kept charging, arms thrown back in a ninja dash. Frame Shutter ignored the dull tanto and acrobatically jumped at the blond, skipping from one side to the other like a frog with grenades in hand. He threw two more bombs at Naruto, jumping after him as the blond dodged them. With the single goal of making him pay, he wanted to at least punch him before freezing him…

It was when the dagger started to fall that he realized the blond foresaw a reckless attack. Naruto swatted aside the punch, delivered a jab that sent the possessed man backwards, and jumped up. Spinning his body in the air, he showed an insane amount of dexterity and flexibility by lifting his foot over his head to slam his heel on the dagger's pummel. Frame Shutter grunted with a sore jaw, and yelped when the dull blade pierced his camera's lens.

"Empty words from an empty-hearted devil." Naruto said as he landed, posing with his hands clasped in the traditional ninja hand-sign, "Let this evil pass away from this world."

As the camera rolled, the photographer's mask broke, returning him to normal as a black butterfly flew out… and it was then that Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived.

"You saw that, right?" the male hero asked the girl, a clawed finger aimed at the actor.

"I'm having trouble believing it." She retorted before seeing the small butterfly. "I got something to do first, though."

With the akuma taken care of and the city returned to normal, she and Cat Noir observed Naruto before the attacker.

As the photographer held his head, he asked the boy in white, "What happened?"

"Evil corrupts many, but it's mankind's job to move forward." He handed the man the remains of his camera, "Beauty isn't something we can see without the ugly. Without struggles to keep us moving forward to be better, we can't really be beautiful."

"I… I guess." The man said as he sighed, "Cari, I got a lot to learn…"

"And cut!" the director shouted after he returned to normal, "Perfect! This will be the ideal footage and… now… can someone get me an aspirin?"

"Seems like we finished that sooner than expected…" Naruto sighed in relief as he took off his mask and hood, "Who are you two?"

The director slapped the cameraman's head to make him film as the two heroes answered, "Cat Noir and Ladybug, at your service." The boy in the catsuit answered.

"I heard about you." The maskless Naruto said, "So this is the kind of stuff you fight here."

"You're no slouch either, White Fox." Ladybug answered, "Can I call you Fox for short or do you prefer your real name?"

"Whatever you choose works." Naruto smiled softly, "Thanks for showing, I don't think I could've dealt with that butterfly."

"Hey, we may call you to get the dirty job done for us sooner or later." The cat boy said with a small grin.

"And cut!" the director shouted, rushing at them, "And please do call, boy!"

"Wait, what just happened?" Ladybug asked.

"How about you two join the show?" he asked with a beaming smile, "This could help it at long last to get more fame! The Steel Ninja: White Fox, fighting along the heroes of Paris! If it isn't the best crossover ever, I don't know what is! Think about it, people would be able to appreciate your heroics more and our star would help you two fight these guys."

"What!?" Cat Noir was slack-jawed.

"Wait, is that in my contract?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're made for this! And the more realistic the fights, the better! Plus, we'll save up a lot on special effects, costumes, casting, and explosives!"

Ladybug hummed, "He is strong, though…" she turned to Cat Noir, pointing a finger at the cameraman.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure about the whole camera thing if we get into trouble." Cat Noir pointed out, "Secret identity and all."

The director grinned, "I'll keep your identities secret. Besides, it's only for the fights, you two can get out before anything happens and I'll delete any footage you don't like."

"If he's this competent, it's better than your lines." Ladybug said flatly to the cat boy, Naruto wincing a bit.

"Harsh, aren't ya?" he turned to the director, "Now then, what to do with Adrien…? We did promise him a role for this."

"Forget him!" the director cheered, hugging Naruto single-armed, "With this footage, we needn't him!"

"We still made a promise, and I had fun." Naruto said as he stepped back, arms crossed, "Besides, we could still use his popularity."

"Uh, fine…" the director conceded, making Cat Noir frown.

"Suddenly I feel like chopped liver." The black clad teen whispered to himself.

On his lair, Hawkmoth wasn't happy, "So a new star is born, hoping to shadow my plans with his incandescent light." He clenched his fist furiously, "Let us see how bright you burn as I snuff that flame, White Fox. All he'll be is a third milestone in my path to get the Miraculous."

XXXXXX

"Now class, I want you to give a warm welcome to our exchange student, Naruto Uzumaki. He's a professional actor and stuntman, but even he has to go high school when not on a shoot." Marinette was shocked even more when at school the next day, the guy she met the previous day walked in with a dry wave at the school.

He was clearly used to the proceedings, and yet she felt a degree of bitterness to him. A sad truth about his life, he never got to stay long enough to form connections to the kids he met. She wasn't stupid, and she was good with people… Adrien and her feelings notwithstanding. Plus, she was a quick thinker, and she quickly figured the reason why he was so embittered about being here was that he didn't have time to make friends.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a polite bow, earning some odd stares from the other students.

Of course, the gossip mill started already, a corner stone of high school educations. Ranging from topics concerning his obvious Japanese name and features, as well as the thick Japanese accent he had. To what he did as a living. As classes begun, it became clear that the gossip wouldn't stop. Notes were passed, and before he knew it, Naruto had a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

Reading it, he gave off a small groan, as it asked, "Are you the guy who posed with Adrien on that film set yesterday?"

Forcing a grin to his face, he turned around to look at a timid redhead with glasses who looked away suddenly. Turning his head back to the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking his way, he turned back and gave her a thumb up. He probably shouldn't have encouraged this. He'd regret it. Absolutely. Why did he do that? The day was off to a flying start already.

When lunch occurred, he plopped down on a seat and begun eating his lunch. Rice, chopped up fish, and a green salad. A thermos flask of Miso soup was next to him, and as he begun eating, his keen ears pricked when he heard an obnoxious girly voice speaking about him.

"Sabrina, you useless toadie! Why didn't you totally tell me that this new kid was on a set with my Adrien? UGH! You're like so useless! Guess I'll need to deal with this myself!" he turned his head around, his keen eyes spotting the stereotypical valley girl walking towards him. "Hello there, got a minute? We so need to talk about what you and my Adrikins did."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto examined the tables, "We asked him for help with a shoot for the show, that's all."

"When does it air?" she asked, impatient.

"There were problems, and his role had to be changed, so-"

"Ugh, why did I bother?" she groaned, "What good is a show if my Adrikins won't be seen on it the moment I turn on the TV?"

Turning on her heel, she left, to which Naruto sighed with a shrug, "Certainly can't envy the guy now."

"Tell me about it." Adrien said as he sat before him along a dark-skinned boy with glasses.

"Yo, you're that super-karate star, right? Name's Nino." The newcomer made a finger gun gesture at the new student, "Heard from my main man Adrien you got some sick moves."

"My style's a free one in general, not karate." Naruto responded calmly.

"What other black belts do you have, then?" Nino asked, curious, "Can you break bricks with your bare hands and the likes?"

"Sure." Naruto answered still calm, "I've also got some tricks to keep up the ninja act for the show."

"Ninja?" Nino was intrigued, "Do you use sweet swords, fight in the shadows, and stuff?"

"More like a dagger and broad daylight…" Naruto scratched his cheek, looking at Adrien for help.

"Come on, give him some room to breathe, Nino." The model told his best friend, "He just got here, after all."

"Ok, ok, ok, I can see he's like you in needing his space." Nino grinned and crossed his arms, "Hey, you ever need to know what's in with music, hit me up. Any friend of Adrien's a pal of yours truly. Hey, I actually think it'd be good for him to have more pals and a real party."

"There you go again." Adrien chuckled.

Naruto grinned, "Doesn't sound so bad."

"So, what part of Japan you from?" Nino asked, "Because, no offense, but you look mostly American, perhaps a bit European."

"Couldn't tell, I could never ask my parents if I wanted to." The spectacled boy looked as if he had accidentally kicked his favorite puppy, "No worries, some people say it's best to not know and never have it than know and lose it… Or something like that."

"I can see why…" Adrien whispered to himself before shaking his head, "So, how'd you make it as an actor? Especially an action star."

"Long as I can remember, I was good at fighting." Naruto looked up, "Bullies targeted me for looking foreign. It was during elementary school that I met a kid getting bullied by some. They broke his nose, so I broke theirs back. The kid was some producer's son, and told his dad how good I was fighting. From then, well, as it's said, the rest is history."

"Wait, so no formal training?" Adrien was shocked.

"I just fight with what I got, but it seems natural, like I've lived with it before…" the whiskered actor chuckled, "Crazy, huh?"

"Dude, we hear weirder every week whenever Ladybug and Cat Noir are involved." Nino said with an almost boasting tone, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Like?" Naruto asked and Nino went on to explain him some stories.

Meanwhile, Marinette observed the three boys until feeling Alya's pat on her back, "Girl, relax. He ain't stealing your dreamboat, because I'm gonna steer that dream ship."

"I wasn't-" Marinette blushed when the thought of the two blond boys together entered her mind, "Ugh, I'm not going to sleep with that image in my mind now."

Alya smirked, "In a good or a bad way?" her friend shot her a glare, "Relax, I've got this. Just watch and learn."

"Wait, what are you-" she tried to catch her, but Alya was already moving towards the whiskered boy.

"Hey there, hope I don't bother you, new kid." She waved at him, "Name's Alya, owner of the Ladyblog and longtime searcher of superhero identities."

"Sorry, I can't tell you who Ladybug and Cat Noir are. I promised." Naruto was quick to say, surprising her.

"Yeah, so I've heard, I was there at the shoot to see what you were like as an action sensation." She sat beside him, smiling as she leaned a bit close to feel his strong arms, "Needless to say: mind blown. You stopped a bad guy before Ladybug and Cat Noir. You sure work out a lot."

She poked his biceps, making him blush and getting Marinette to stare in jealousy, "She makes it look so easy."

Her small partner chimed in, "You should take notes."

"So, superstar…" Alya continued with a catty grin, "Any plans? Because I could use your side of the story to make my blog that much juicier. And Adrien's too."

"Are you for real?" the model asked, confused.

"Duh, you where there and even got to fight our big shot here." Alya grinned inwardly as she tapped her chin, "Although, where and when to interview you two? Hmm, not only that, but I could use some help from someone else who was there to get some insight into what you did."

Marinette froze, "She isn't…"

Tikki beamed, "She is!"

"I know, why don't I invited my friend Marinette to see what you three's sides of the story look like."

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, sounds good. Just, uh… what's that Ladyblog?"

"Just my blog which reports and follows your new crime-fighting partner." Alya said, "Must say, you're pretty gutsy taking on those villains along her and Cat Noir. The police are good, but they're powerless with how ridiculously strong those guys are. You must be really excited to fight the bad guys, right?"

Naruto grinned, "Well, I like fighting. Sure, I mostly act, but it's what I'm good for. Besides, I can never go all out on a set. Going all out against those guys as White Fox gets my blood pumping…" he held up a hand and clenched it into a fist, "Fighting is all I have known, so to see how far I can go for a change really makes me look forward to the next round."

"Glad you were holding back on me, then." Adrien chuckled.

"Well, I was told to make you look good under the contract. You knowing how to fight was a decent enough surprise. Perhaps we should spar."

"I'll pass, I get the feeling you can punch through a wall." That feeling came from past experiences as Cat Noir.

And just then, Marinette appeared, "Hey, can I borrow Alya for a sec?" She wasted no time in dragging her friend to a bathroom stall, "What're you doing!?"

"Killing two birds with one stone." Alya shrugged, "We can ask Adrien all about that so you can get close to him and have something better than babbling to start a conversation. And I will have a blast interviewing Mister Ninja and taking some good pictures for the blog… and extra for myself."

"Ugh, I'm so gonna die of embarrassment before Adrien, and now a superstar will see me in my shame."

"Relax girl, we so got this." Alya grinned, "Besides, you get to see more of Adrien, at least."

"But I'm not ready for a conversation, I had planned to wait another… week, you know?" she chuckled sheepishly.

Alya gave her a deadpan stare, "And you said those same words last week. Marinette, you are coming to talk with your love and help me get the future father of my children."

Marinette hung her head low in defeat, "Why do I even bother arguing?"

"So you can be pushed forward, now let's get that interview ready." Her friend cheered.

XXXXXX

As the day came, Naruto was in a small apartment as the director and camera crew were getting ready to follow him.

"You don't have to come, you know?" he told the Japanese men in their native language.

"Don't be silly. We're so going to rock this, boy!" the director cheered, "Besides, the premise of the show was a high school boy who lived a double life as an action star and a hero. We just need some takes from your everyday life, your time at school, and whenever Ladybug and Cat Noir are in action, we film gold! This is a golden cow with endless milk, boy!"

"I agreed to an interview with some classmates, you really don't have to." Naruto argued.

"Nonsense, the more we can show of you as a character interacting with others, the better. Besides, your character as a high-school boy is yourself." The director laughed, too pleased with himself, "What better idea than let you act natural when out of the costume and as a true hero when wearing it?"

"This is going to be a long day." Naruto let out a breath of resignation.

He opened the window, the crew already filming as the director called at him, "What're you doing!?"

Naruto gave them a two-fingered salute, "Sorry, this is so I can relax for a bit. See ya."

Parisians yelled in fear and shock when the blond jumped down, only to grab on to a nearby branch, spin to stand on it on a squatting position, and then jump down. As the crew kept the camera on him, he waved them off as he dashed off at high speed with his bag still on.

"We keep that in." the director said, "And now, to track him down."

Meanwhile, at Marinette's house, the girl could barely hear the news as a woman with pink hair spoke.

"On our main topic, yesterday's shoot of the sensation from Japan, Steel Ninja: White Fox, premiered its second season with a twist."

A male reporter continued, "One of the many villains who terrorize Paris took a step in. However, before Ladybug and Cat Noir stepped in, the main star and stuntman Naruto Uzumaki – an orphaned boy taken in by the studio for his prowess in martial arts – had other plans."

The lady continued, "In a rather bombastic display of skill, he singlehandedly defeated the enemy before our heroes. Well, that's one way to make us want to step up. I've heard my own daughter met him earlier before they started filming. He was enough of a sweetheart to get her down of a tree."

"Wow, he's sure going to make competition hard for us guys, then." The other reporter jested. "Well, if any of you's interested in the show, the director not only gave us footage of the fight and Ladybug and Cat Noir's choice to let this brave actor aid them fight crime. We also got the intro for it."

As Marinette tried to catch little Manon, the girl stopped in front of the TV, "Oh hey, Marinette, that's my new boyfriend."

"Uh, what? Wait, give me the hat back!" she tried to catch her, but fell over the coffee table as the pigtailed girl observed the show's intro.

It began with an epic yet very cheesy 80's rock riff, the heavy strumming of the guitar being heavily inspired by the Japanese rock culture. A lone figure was silently seen walking down an empty street, moments before he began running and then flipped into a flying kick! Revealing himself to be Naruto, clad in his Steel Ninja: White Fox outfit!

A huge white title graphic appeared over the screen, spelling out in English the title of the show. "Hero of Justice, Noble Warrior White Ninja: Steel Fox!" It flashed to him running over rooftops at night, as an intro song began sang in English. By a clear non-native speaker, it was also clear that Naruto himself sang the intro song. Surprisingly good at it too.

"He who fights the darkness, he who stops evil, he is the one we all look to! A heroic Ninja unparalleled by all! A Steel clad warrior of justice! The one we call… WHITE FOX!" his fist impacted the face of a huge monster, shattering it into black shards that flew away, flying into a blade held by an ominous figure. Who threw out his cape to reveal…

"Adrien!?" Marinette cried out with a blush, the opening was a preview clearly, and Adrian was already a member of the show.

As Dark Star Blade, he coldly crossed his arms then threw one out dramatically, a wave of darkness enveloping the screen.

"The hero who never gives in, the hero who refuses to lose! He is the one we all cry for! When he fights, evil flees! A Steel clad Angel of light! A Ninja who fights for the weak! The one we call! WHITE FOX!"

He ran right at the screen, before his legs glowed pure white and formed a pair of fox tails, shooting around in an acrobatic spin kick, his body formed a glowing white fox which roared at the screen and impacted Dark Star Blade's body! An explosion of light and darkness heralded the two appearing on opposite sides of the screen. Their backs turned to each other before they spun about, his leg smashing against Dark Star Blade's sword.

And then, it cut to the white-clad ninja standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean as the sun set before him, and thus he stole little Manon's heart, "Isn't he cool!?"

"Parents, I think I know what new show your kids will enjoy." The male reporter said, "And yes, that was young supermodel Adrien Agreste as one of the antagonists. Boy, I fear those two will be stealing some hearts in this show. Leave some for the single men, guys."

The female reporter chuckled, "Well, if the intro's anything to go by, our new hero will be a fun one to look up to."

Blinking her eyes, Marinette rose a single eyebrow as she watched this, before she turned around to look at Manon, "I guess he's pretty cool. He does this for a living after all. That's mighty impressive."

"He's way cooler than that silly pretty boy Adrien! That's for sure! Naruto can actually fight rather than look good for the camera!"

It took her a second and a half to understand what Manon just said, "H-HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Adrien is not a silly pretty boy!" Her words paused when she heard her cell-phone go off, answering it quickly, even while Manon yelled at her.

"Marinette speaking-"

She was interrupted when Alya excitedly talked to her. "GIRL! Did you see what they put on TV just now? That Naruto is a real hunk! He even sings his own TV show theme!"

"Yeah, I saw…" Marinette winced as she pulled her ear away, "…before you blew the wax off my ears."

"So, what're you waiting for?" the spectacled girl asked.

"See, I have an issue. A favor for my mom's friend, whose daughter is…" the sound of something crashing made her wince again, though she forced a smile, "…an absolute angel."

"Say no more, just open the door." Marinette was confused but did as told, finding Alya before her at the other side.

After a quick talk in which Alya convinced her pigtailed friend to bring the small child with them to the park, the two were on their way.

As for Naruto, he had already arrived to see Adrien at a photoshoot.

"This is how you spend your time?" he asked the green-eyed blond.

"Not how I'd like to spend it, but hey, it kills time." The secret hero replied, "Also, it helps kill two birds with one stone."

Naruto saw who the photographer was, who had taken a small break as Adrien talked to him, "Ah yes, cari. I am sorry for that previous outburst… Honestly, I can't recall how it came to be. All I recall is that I was worried sick for Nene Adrien's face, and then… Magia oscura, cari. It had to be."

Turning to Adrien for an answer proved useful, "Dark magic."

Giving him another thumb up, he turned to the photographer, "Listen, you seem to have learned your lesson. So long as you let us do our job, I'm fine. We do need Adrien to work as an antagonist. We already have to find a way to fit the other villains in. If anything, you turning into the first lackey of the Conqueror of Darkness, Dark Star Blade worked out well."

"Wait, that's my title as a villain?" Adrien arched a brow, "Couldn't you have found an outfit better fitted for that name?"

"We work with what we got." Naruto answered, "Besides, mine's a bit of an odd case. Since I do all my stunts and get hurt a lot, and to avoid getting new suits constantly, mine was customized. It's fireproof, bulletproof and doesn't get any kind of stain."

Adrien blinked twice, "Wait, bulletproof too? Isn't that excessive?"

"Do you know what kind of stunts some actors do?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

Adrien nodded, "Point, Jackie Chan himself once let himself fall into real burning coal."

"Ahem, while it's a good break, nene, we have work to do." The photographer said.

"I'll wait." Naruto said as he went to sit on a bench, looking to the street for the girls.

But just as his buttocks touched the bench, he felt a pair of tiny arms hug his neck while a body threw his on its side, cuddling him, "Hey there, Naruto!"

He panicked upon recognizing the buckteeth and pigtails, "Ah, the squirrel girl." He said mostly confused, "What're ya doing here, scamp? Is your mama around?"

"I came here to play with Marinette and an odd girl." She then whispered all conspiracy-like to his ear, "She says she's a unicorn who can grant wishes, so help me see if it's true, ok?"

He sat up straight with a sigh, setting her on the other side of the bench, "Much as I'd love to, you can't just tackle me and-"

"Oh, I also brought what I promised!" she exclaimed, cutting him off as she looked into a small bag she carried.

' _Words go in one ear and out the other with this one… Wait, something about this is bugging me off…_ ' he frowned as she smiled at him with a coy smile.

It worried him deeply, "Promises are meant to be kept, right? Well, I promised you to give you my most important treasure."

' _Ah, that's right_ …' he looked at the sky, and then his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, ' _What am I supposed to do_!?' she opened her bag, "Oi scamp, hold your horses! What're you even thinking about just giving a guy something that precious!? Do you even know what you're saying for your age!?"

"I've made my mind, you're my boyfriend now!" she declared as she jumped at him.

"W-Wait!" he implored her, ready to cry at the absurdity of the situation.

"Here." She said, handing him a small doll, "It's my Ladybug doll, my biggest treasure. Keep it safe, ok?"

It was as if someone had dumped water on him, he stood there, holding her at arm's length before staring at the heavens, a serious but relieved look on his face, ' _This is fine… I should learn from this to never again think of the worst. Not everything in this world is dark and gritty…_ '

"So, she your type?" Alya asked with a giggle as she approached.

Our whiskered blond sighed deeply, "You're having a blast, aren't you?" he put down the girl but accepted the doll, "Honestly, kids here are weirder than home."

"Do you really have a say considering you've been kicking bad guy butt in your movies against people twice your age and size?" she asked with a small smile.

"Fair point." He stood up, a hand on his head, "So, what's this interview going to be like? Little scamp here's with you, it seems."

"Marinette isn't the kind of girl to say no to someone, especially when they ask her to take care of little kids." Alya replied with a short sigh, "But since we're here, we may as well see what you can tell us. And…" she leaned close to him, "I've seen you've become fast friends with Adrien."

"More like he's trying to be friendly with the new kid." Naruto replied, not sure what to say regarding that.

"Good for you two, then." Alya said as she sat and scooted close to him, sitting between Manon and the blond, "See that girl with the pigtails? The cute one about to melt down as she stares at Adrien dreamily?"

"Kinda hard not to." He answered awkwardly.

"Best friend of yours truly, Marinette." She grinned slyly, "She's a love, but she's… well, not good when it comes to her crush. If only someone could help her get alone time with her dream boy… Perhaps enough so she can actually do more than become a stuttering mess before him."

"That someone being me, right?" he ruffled his hair, which upon being let go returned to its porcupine state, "You really expect me to just pair them up?"

"Or at least help her start a conversation." She pointed at her friend, "See that? It's the most she can manage when he's around. I've been trying to push her to go for it, but…"

"Crazy thing is that it's exactly like some shows I starred in…" he looked up, "Only that in one of those I was protecting a girl who was secretly an idol from evil aliens."

"Did it have a happy ending for the couple to give her pointers?" Alya asked excitedly, "What about scenes where you show how good you are fighting?"

"See, I'm an action star. People just want me to kick ass. Romance ain't my thing, I haven't even learned a thing about girls despite having some as fans."

"Anything you have on Adrien that could help her?" she asked, remembering she was partially doing it for Marinette.

"Hmm, well, he does need someone." He looked up, "Met a guy yesterday before meeting you, Nino. Long story short, he knows too well Adrien needs to liven up better than Adrien himself. Guy's all lively and laidback, but it scares me how good he seems at reading people like us… Or maybe he just really wants to liven up the place."

"That works as a start, at least." Alya said as she pulled out her phone, "Now, about that interview-"

"I wanna get a balloon with Marinette and my boyfriend!" Manon frowned, "You two are only talking boring stuff. We came here to do fun stuff, right?"

Alya sighed, but bopped the girl's nose with a finger, "Alright, alright, but please remember our deal."

Manon nodded, "Sure." She turned to Naruto and winked with no subtlety at him, "And you do too, ok?"

Without any other words, she pulled the blond while Alya followed, "What deal did you have with her?" she asked once Manon let go of him to get Marinette.

"Finding out if you're a unicorn, or so I'm told." The whiskered actor answered.

"Children in general have odd ideas, like her thinking she can just go and make you her boyfriend." She grinned, ' _Besides, there isn't any competition: I'll win._ '

Once Manon had her balloon, Naruto turned to Marinette, "So, your friend told me you're crushing on Adrien."

Reactions as instantaneous and spontaneous as the one that happened next would shock anyone, even him, "Don't tell a soul." She whispered darkly after grabbing him by the collar, her eyes looking into his soul.

"Oi, I'm not threatening your mama." He said with a nervous, cold sheen of sweat on his forehead, "Enough with the death stare already, ne?"

"Just don't tell anyone, alright?" he felt her grip tighten.

"Alright, alright, I swear." He whisper-shouted, unaware he had been holding his breath until he was breathing again once she let him go. "I thought Alya was exaggerating."

"Listen, I can't help it." She tried to defend herself, hands on her chest, "Have you ever seen someone you desperately want to be with but… you can never find the right words for it? That's me! Even worse, I think of how nice a life with him would be, but then all possible worst scenarios come at once and… I just… blah…"

Seeing her try to form words was both endearing and worrying, "Oi, I ain't judging. If anything, helping you would be great." He used his mind to voice the real reason, ' _Anything so you don't go nuts again._ '

XXXXXX

As a contest ended, so did one girl's ambition and hopes… and with them, her sorrow, rage, and frustration grew. "I should've won that contest! I wasn't just more beautiful, I was more popular, I'm better than her in every way! IT! JUST! ISN'T! FAIR!"

She was an attractive blonde in a light blue mini dress with cloud patterns, small shoulder puffs, and a parasol. She slammed her foot on the ground when she was alone in an elevator. This girl's cry of frustration was heard. Miles away, a large room had light shine inside of it as a massive window opened, revealing a cloud of blue butterflies flying around Hawkmoth.

"Ah! The feeling of despair, one who was cheated out of their rightful reward! The frustration of someone who gave their all, only to have their hopes dashed on the cliffs! The rage and jealousy that come from not succeeding when another did! This is the recipe of one who is ripe for akumatization! Go my little akuma, and evilize the one who calls for our aid!"

The man said as he held out both hands, purple and black energy corrupting one of the butterflies and making it turn dark as well. It flew out and through the window. As the girl clenched her fists around her parasol, the butterfly landed inside of it, corrupting it and changing it to a deep black. Her eyes widened and she lowered her head, before snapping them up, a butterfly like aura surrounding her face as it turned.

"Aurore, you have been cheated out of your rightful victory! I am Hawkmoth, and I will give you the power to retake what is rightfully yours! The only condition you have as you rain down righteous judgement, is that you must take Ladybug's Miraculous! And that of Cat Noir! Now rise and bring forth the torrential might of your fury, Stormy Weather!"

Hawkmoth's voice said in the girl, Aurore's ears. "I will, Hawkmoth." She said in a dark tone as her body began to change.

"Now go! AND BRING ME THEIR MIRACULOUS!" his voice echoed in her ear, even as he looked up at the skylight while she begun to transform. "I shall wait patiently with my guest."

Glowing pure silver, a spot on a wall showed the image of a large moon, making him clasp both hands with a sharp inhale.

"Greetings!" A melodic if dark, evil, and powerful voice resonated in the room, making him acknowledge the newcomer.

A single ray of moonlight shone down, illuminating the room in an eerie silvery white light. Inch by inch, a woman materialized inside of its confines. Her arms spread wide in a welcoming if domineering gesture. She was beautiful, astonishingly so, but her entire aura radiated a sense of pure evil and malice that made Hawkmoth smile in acknowledgement.

Her body was flawless and radiant, clad in a pitch white body suit that extended from her shoulders to her lower torso. Said bodysuit was akin to a leotard, made up of silk and opulent materials. Each arm had long, white detached kimono sleeves, each of which hid her hands in their shadowed confines. It still could be seen quite easily that she had very long black nails on each hand. Over each leg were black thigh-high boots, with a crescent moon shaped heel to indicate that she was balancing herself on her feet with a shocking grace.

But it was her head that draw the most attention, two pure white eyes stared madly at him, while a multi-ringed eye gazed at him from the middle of her forehead. Two white horns stood up upon the crown of her forehead, while wild silvery white hair flowed around her like a halo. Her features were hidden by a black mask, shaped like a bunny's head, leaving only her mouth, her ruby red lips, and an emotionless and cold frown on her face visible.

"Salutations. And to who do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he greeted her with a wide gesture himself, the woman smiling slowly. It was a ruthless grin, one that matched his own.

"I am… The Shadow Moon Queen." She gestured towards him magnificently. Her sleeves making sweeping gestures as she moved.

"Hawkmoth, a pleasure to meet you Shadow Moon Queen." he greeted her just as magnanimously.

"We have something in common, Hawkmoth." She said as she motioned a hand, an illusion taking form, "This boy took away my powers in a life he's forgotten. It is my plan to reclaim it and make this world one of peace. Our interests seem to align, though. We need to take something we desire from children for order in this world to happen."

Mimicking his grin was a nice touch, he had to admit, "And what is so important about this child, then? A power comparable to the limitless magic of the Miraculous?"

"No…" she smirked, "That boy dared to steal my heart… I shall steal his and crush it in my hands."

"Truly, a scorned woman's ire is any man's downfall." He stated coyly, twirling his cane before stopping before her. "What good will shall we give the other to make a fair deal?"

She grinned, holding up an orb, "He is still weak and unaware of his powers. They're as limited as mine while he holds my heart. But I still have minions to slow him and those foolish children acting as a thorn on your side, Hawkmoth. All I ask is that you bring him to me alive…" she licked her lips, "My revenge will be slow and last until time's end."

"Oh yes, I know that feeling too well." He grinned back, "This may be the start of a beautiful… revenge."

"I concur, but now, let my little pets help you…" she held up the orb and, just because she could, crushed it in her hand, "Go forth, my pet, and aid our friend."

Dark ooze spilled from the orb and slithered towards where Stormy Weather was, Hawkmoth grinning at her, "It appears you'll have company, Stormy Weather. A perfect crew for a new weather girl like you. And if you see that new star in our city, give him to them."

Aurore grinned, "Sure thing, I'll tenderize him if you want me to."

XXXXXX

"You're a small ton of fun, aren't you, scamp?" Naruto asked as he carried Manon on his shoulders, her hands steering his head while he held her balloon.

"I'm not that heavy, and boyfriends should carry their girlfriends, right?" she asked the last bit curiously, "At least, they do when married…"

"Fun must happen when you're around, then." He jested playfully as he followed Marinette, "What about you?"

"I'm thankful you're being so patient with her, honestly." The secret heroine sighed, "But, uh, did Alya say anything about-"

"Secret's safe with me." he answered, "Worry not, ne? I'll let you two do whatever you want… Uh, Adrien and you, I mean."

"Thanks…" Marinette breathed out an uneasy sigh, "So, uh, um… Anything you could tell me as pointers?"

"Out of advice, sorry." He shook his head, "Why don't you try and talk? Anything works. Or just ask him what his day's been like. Hmm…" he looked up, "Compliments are weird, even if we guys like them. Having cute girls say nice things is weird, at least for me. Try to, I don't know, keep them down."

"Got it…" the girl took a deep breath and took a step forward, only to spin on her toes and return to where she was, "I'll mentally prepare myself for next week."

Before Manon blinked, Naruto grabbed the dark-haired teen and held her up by her collar with surprising little effort, "Alya told me to do this if you said that."

"Heheh, you look like a puppet, Marinette." Manon giggled.

With a resignation sigh, the teen buried her face in her hands, "Could you just let the ground eat me before Adrien sees me?"

"Oi, you're cute." He bluntly affirmed her, "Matter of fact, if he said no, I'd pummel some sense into him if needed."

"Wait, don't hurt him!" she cried, flailing while still midair.

"Fists get the point across better than words." He told her firmly.

Alya soon came running by, "Marinette, they need a girl to pose with Adrien, this is your chance!"

"Heard her, didn't you?" Naruto asked as he carried Marinette to where the shoot was happening, but…

"I wanna go on the merry go round." Manon said with puffed cheeks, "And I wanna go with you and Marinette."

Alya grinned as she picked up the girl, "How about you leave her with me?"

Naruto continued walking, but watched in amazement how Alya quickly made the girl follow her to the ride. He only stopped when he was near the shoot, and turned to Marinette. What he found in his hand was her jacket in his hand. Quickly turning his head from one side to the other, he tried to find her. And it was then that things got weird.

"Ah, I see, so you're the new bothersome face around." Said Stormy Weather, floating over him and hefting her umbrella on a shoulder, "You're actually cute in a dorky way of some guy trying too hard to be cool."

"Uh, thanks." He said, getting into a stance, "What're you here for?"

She flicked her umbrella wrist, creating chilling gales of wind that froze balloons on instant. Recognizing that getting hit by that would be less than ideal, he rolled to the side and was thankful that he had his backpack. But that relief was replaced by shock when his filming crew and director arrived, with several cameramen recording everything from all angles.

"Gold, this city is pure gold for us action fans!" the director cheered ecstatically.

Stormy Weather grinned, posing for the cameras, "I know your shtick, White Fox. I'll let you transform only to look good."

Naruto huffed, "Very kind of you." His voice dripped sarcasm like trees do with syrup.

He grabbed his backpack to get his dagger, but the director stopped him, "Cut, cut, cut!" he raced at the blond and pointed at the villain, "Naruto, you must transform like in the show. She's giving you the chance for the cameras to adore you and your new villains! And letting her hog some of the spotlight may let us know how she came to be to set this villain better. We can't let that footage go to waste when we always did small backstories for the first season's roster of bad guys!"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Naruto grumbled as the director went back to filming, "Please give me a moment."

"Take your time, I actually like your show and binged the entire first season yesterday."

"Only twelve episodes, but thanks." He said and turned to the director, who was counting down.

"And… action!"

Naruto clasped his hands together, his index fingers pointed to his chin while his body was rigidly standing straight, "Hen… shin!" he spread his arms apart, letting his left side face the girl while sliding his left foot forward. With the magic of special effects, it'd look like a white fox spirit burst out of his chest and engulfed his arms, giving him his gauntlets, then his legs to grant him his greaves. And with a final collision against his chest, it'd turn into his white duds while he held the mask in his hands, putting it on casually.

In real life, Stormy Weather waited less than a minute for him to change behind some screens the crew carried. "It's more magical on TV, I'll say."

"I don't have magic items like Ladybug and Cat Noir, sorry." He replied as he got into the same stance right where he was.

"Good job, everyone!" the director cheered, "Now, to resume the fighting… ACTION!"

"Devil of evil, state your name!" Naruto said fully in character.

"Stormy Weather, and I'll deep fry you then drown you in rain before I blow you away!" The girl with the parasol told him, moments before she spun it like a top, creating a huge beam of electrical energy, restraining a yelp, Naruto rolled to the side, and jumped up swinging.

Dashing right at her, or trying to, she pointed the umbrella at him and sent out a huge gust of wind that sent him tumbling ass over teakettle.

"Ugh! This'd be so much easier if I had magic powers! Wonder if there's a Fox Miraculous or something similarly cheesy out there!" he muttered before he got in character, shouting at his opponent, "Stormy Weather, your crimes will not go unpunished! I am the hero of the innocent, the justice seeking warrior of the night! I am The Steel Ninja: White Fox!" he declared moments before he flipped above another beam of energy.

Timing it at the last second so he'd soar over Stormy Weather's head, making her spin about just as he spin-kicked her in the face! Or, at least he tried to until she shot back like out of a jet, wind blowing her away from him. But just as she was about to get too far away, a familiar yoyo strapped itself around her waist and pulled her down.

The cameras focused on Ladybug landing behind the female villain, "Sorry, but you needed to get your head out of the clouds." She said, her confidence as the heroines making her feel powerful.

"Not bad, my lady." Cat Noir said from his perch on a tree, jumping acrobatically and leaning on the blond, "So, I know you got to beat the last baddie, but let the vets give you some pointers. First off, their power source. Care to take a guess where her akuma is?"

"You mean the butterfly she captured last time?" Naruto asked.

"It must be in her umbrella." Ladybug said as she pulled, making Stormy Weather stand on her knees while Cat Noir casually walked to her, "They're usually in very important items to the person who was akumatized."

Naruto nodded, "Careful, you've seen what she can do." He said, but didn't feel too threatened since Stormy Weather couldn't move.

Bad idea.

"Oh, you think I'm alone?" the villainess grinned, "Come do your thing, Lunatics!"

Behind Stormy Weather, a black blob jumped out and burst into several different balls that splashed the floor. Each spot took form as they grew until the heroes were surrounded. The cameramen took every detail as the black matter gained humanoid forms until resembling men in business suits. Coat, pants, shoes, and even vests and ties darker than night with a trendy trilby hat. What really made them stand out were their featureless faces which were akin to a mannequin's head, a crescent moon painted on them.

"What're these guys, her backup dancers? They sure look looney enough." Cat Noir asked, taking a step back as he held her extendable staff, twirling it in case they attacked.

"I thought you knew all about these guys." Naruto told them.

"On our defense, this is new." Ladybug said before the Lunatics lunged at them.

Quickly, Ladybug flipped backwards when one threw a swift punch at her, putting her hands on the ground to right herself, and then smashed him in the face with her yoyo. It wobbled back, but came back for more. Cat Noir used his staff as a spear to ram one end on the gooey mook closer to him, and it worked. He gave a grin, and it vanished when it grabbed his weapon and pulled him closer. Seeing the other hero in trouble, Naruto dashed forward, jumping to kick the humanoid monster in the face to get some distance.

"So, we got extra help but extra bad guys." Cat Noir quipped, "Why can't we ever have nice things?"

"Wait, Stormy Weather…" Naruto saw said girl getting untied by the Lunatics.

"Well done." She said as she floated up, aiming her umbrella at the two male heroes, "Now freeze!"

"After you!" Ladybug exclaimed as she jumped over another punch, putting her hands on the Lunatic's wrist for support and to propel herself at Stormy Weather.

The parasol was kicked off the girl's hands, leaving her vulnerable for Ladybug's attempt to punch her lights out to avoid any more trouble. However, Stormy Weather's bodyguards were quick to react with one of them taking the punch. Ladybug's eyes bulged in disgust as her arm sunk elbow-deep into the humanoid's torso.

"Careful, they're ticklish." Stormy Weather joked as the Lunatic grabbed Ladybug's arm, "And they're huggers too."

"Hissatsu!" Naruto called out an ultimate, killing technique, jumping at the humanoid for a high-jump kick, "Hyper Kick!"

While his thick Japanese was shown in the attack's name, it didn't make the kick any less powerful. In the series, it'd have the special effects coating his leg with blue fox fire. However, in the filming sessions his kicks could still break teeth. The Lunatic was launched back, crashing against two more while simultaneously freeing Ladybug's arm.

"Heads up for a rain of pain!" Cat Noir shouted, twirling his staff like a helicopter's blade as he jumped at Stormy Weather, his staff clashing with hers.

"You're starting to annoy me." Stormy Weather swung her umbrella, sending the three heroes flying back until they skidded to an unceremonious halt.

Hawkmoth was ecstatic, "Yes, with this army of Lunatics and Stormy Weather's powers, the Miraculous are in my hands!"

"Don't let your expectations get the best of you, Hawkmoth." Shadow Moon Queen said, "My cute puppets are good, but they are vulnerable to powerful energy, the likes those two pesky heroes possess in their magic weapons and Naruto has hidden within. With enough damage, they could vanish."

He turned at her with a scowl, "What good is an army if they are easily defeated?"

"Numbers." She said, letting him catch on, "After all, my powers are weak from that boy holding my heart. Yet my lovely minions are tireless. Your generals are the ones who pack a punch. Thus why I allied myself with you, my finely dressed gentleman."

The masked villain held his cane in both hands as he sighed, "I suppose all good things have a limit. But so long as we can get results, I can overlook so many failures."

Both stared at each other, knowing their game before seeing how the heroes were doing. Naruto was face up with his back arched at such an angle the pair of buttocks Alya fantasized about were directly in view over his head. Cat Noir landed on a branch, hanging from it by his stomach like laundry. Ladybug landed face down, sprawled on the floor.

The three groggily got up, noticing Alya there, "Hey, why is there three of you?" Ladybug asked upon lifting her face.

The spectacled girl was still distracted from the booty shot she got – which was already on her phone –, but managed to regain her composure, "Snap out of it, Ladybug! Don't give up! Come on, you're the heroes of Paris, and even have a new ally now!"

Manon worried over the boy she proclaimed was her boyfriend. "Get up, you can't lose! You're a hero too, right?"

Getting into character, Naruto held his head up and clenched his fists, "That's right. I'm a warrior of justice. If there isn't anyone who'd listen to the cries of the innocent, then let me be there! Even if you don't believe in your own hopes and dreams, at least know there'll always be I, the Steel Ninja: White Fox!"

After his cheesy proclamation which the director was giddily getting every cameraman to get in film, Stormy Weather huffed, "How can you say that with a straight face? Hopes and dreams? Don't make me laugh…" she growled as she flew up, gripping her umbrella tightly, "So long as there's two people in this world, someone will be unhappy!"

"Do you believe that, Stormy Weather!?" he clasped his hands in the typical ninja way, both index and middle fingers pointing skywards, "After losing your hopes and dreams, aren't you glad you at least had them to begin with!? People who can't recall what it was like to find joy in those fantasies… are the ones who I, the hero of justice, will save!"

"What are you babbling on about!?" she asked, a dangerous red tint on her cheeks.

Ladybug caught on to what he said, "Your akuma's the one making you talk like this, which is all the more reason to take it from you."

"And today's forecast was sunny, and we're keeping it that way." Cat Noir quipped before turning to Naruto, "Though you were cheesier than Camembert."

"Part of the character." Naruto whispered back, low enough for the microphone to not pick that up and loud enough for the heroes to hear him.

Sadly, the villainess saw the balloon Manon held of the winner of the weather girl contest, "You're just mocking me, like all the rest!" Stormy Weather shouted, "Lunatics, after them! I'll make sure that their defeat is broadcast all over Paris… No, the world!" she cackled madly as she flew away, leaving the heroes to deal with the gooey cronies. "And I'll do so with the person who stole everything from me! Just you watch, heroes!"

"Wait, Stormy Weather!" Naruto called out, only to be blocked my more Lunatics, "Tch, so you won't let us pass no matter what, huh?"

"How do we even beat these guys?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug hummed, "If we use our powers, we'll have to recharge them and that'd mean showing our identities. We've no other choice but use them as a last resort only for this fight."

"Then I'll find other ways to impress you, my lady." The black-clad hero quipped with a smirk.

"No, you two go on ahead." Naruto cracked his knuckles and brought up his fists, "I chose to get myself into this, the least I can do is make the job easier for you two."

"And let you have all the fun?" the cat boy stood beside the fox boy, "Not happening. Besides, you know what they say about ladies first."

He winked at Ladybug, who held back a sigh, "You better not abuse your nine lives, Cat. And be careful, Fox."

"We'll be there, count on it." The whiskered blond told her.

"No witty line?" Cat Noir asked, grinning as the Lunatics approached them, "Good, more chances for me to give the audience one-liners."

"Both of you better meet me at the studio!" Ladybug exclaimed as she threw her yoyo to a building, swinging away like a certain arachnid-themed superhero.

Naruto and Cat Noir were surrounded by charging Lunatics, and thus charged back. "How about a little game?" Cat Noir asked as he let one of the Lunatics grab his staff, twirling his body around it to throw the enemy off. "The one who beats the most of these guys wins a chance to kiss our fair lady's hand."

Hooking his arm around one of the slimy humanoid's, Naruto retorted, "What're you talking about, Cat Noir?" somehow he managed to stay in character, and avoid any distraction to pull his enemy so its back hovered over the ground. He slammed his free elbow on the Lunatic's face, sending it down, hard.

"I'm seeing if you got what it takes, newbie." Cat Noir said as he casually jumped over one and kicked it in the face, getting it to stagger backwards. "Besides, I'll show Ladybug I can win her heart fair and square even if there's competition."

Both stepped back to keep some distance between themselves and the remaining Lunatics, and the director approached the boys, "Naruto, go for it! The drama, the mystery romance between a hero of our country and this city's greatest heroic idol would touch all female viewers' hearts! Besides, you need a girlfriend!"

"I'm not sure she even likes me in the first place!" the white-clad blond shouted back, momentarily out of character.

"Way I see it, all you'd do is kiss her hand or try to." Cat Noir said, "She is hard to get, so I'm willing to say you have a snowball's chance in an oven to steal her heart."

Seeing the cameras, Naruto tried to get back in character, "Even so, I have never thought of anyone as a love interest of mine… I haven't even kissed."

"Keep that in, our female viewers will love this." The director whispered to the cameramen and the sound editor.

"Call it friendly competition, one I won't lose." Cat Noir said, and then casually dodged one of the Lunatics' punches with a tilt of the head, "Besides, you'll kiss her knuckles."

"Fine, if it gets you to fight seriously." Naruto pulled out his blunt dagger and got into a very low stance, crouching with his dagger at the side, "Don't complain if I win."

"Fat chance." Cat Noir smirked as he twirled his staff.

Cat Noir faced three at once, smacking the first on the head before using the bouncing to hit the other two's neck and torso respectively. He smirked as he kept twirling his weapon, letting it hit and push the enemies back with quick blows before stabbing one of them in the foot, kicking it down, and lifting his staff. He smashed it quite cleanly on its head, making its body tremble before it burst into a black puddle, which slowly melted away.

With his weapon in hand, Naruto's fighting changed greatly. He went up against five of the Lunatics. Jumping at them, he slashed at three, rolling on the floor to a stop behind them before going at them once again. Gripping his dagger tightly, he swung it in a large diagonal slash on one's torso. Upon sensing another getting close from behind, he cartwheeled back. He slashed the Lunatic before him again to give it a nasty X-shaped cut before he used the momentum to kick the other in the face.

Casually, he threw the dagger at another's face, blocking his view to greet him with a swift punch to the face, followed by that same hand backhanding him brutally. And when it fell, the whiskered boy caught his dagger again, getting into his low stance akin to a fox hunting. Without another word, he jumped at one Lunatic's exposed back, stabbing it.

The creature met the same demise as Cat Noir's enemy, to which Naruto noted, "One point each." He told his ally after getting into his stance.

"Good, seems they can only take so much punishment." The cat boy said with notable relief.

There remained a good dozen more, which charged at the two boys who rushed back into the action. Being careful of the mooks' slimy bodies, the cat boy extended his staff and used it as a pole to jump over them. Naruto wasn't as patient and jumped at the one nearest to him, drop-kicking it in the face with both feet and using the impact to bounce back.

Once he landed behind the Lunatics, Cat Noir smirked as he made his staff shrink into a small baton, "Let's play! Catch!" he threw it, making it bounce off one's head to another, and then to a third before it returned to his hands, "Good boys!"

Playing the part of a stoic hero meant that Naruto couldn't come up with one-liners, but he made up for it by letting one of the Lunatics get close to him. Swiftly, he stabbed it in the gut with enough force to paralyze it. Then, three swift slashes in which he swung his body from side to side right to the humanoid's gut made it lose its balance. And to finish it off, the blond grabbed it by the lapels, lifted it off the ground, and slammed it on the ground in a textbook judo-throw against two more behind him.

All three burst and vanished like the others, making Naruto sigh in relief, "I'm ahead now, Cat Noir. Are you sure you want to keep up the bet?"

"Hey, I, uh, just let you have those three as freebies." The cat lied, trying to keep up his tough act.

XXXXXX

While the boys were fighting, Ladybug had other trouble, "Would you stop chasing me!?" she asked the five Japanese men following and filming her.

As some of them showed incredible parkour by jumping and climbing ledges after her to record her voice and film her, there were others in a van with the sound equipment, "Sorry!" one of the guys at the van said, "Director said to film you! Tough job, but pays well!"

"How are you even keeping up with me?" she asked as she swung over a building, only to be surprised that the cameramen pulled out grappling hooks to go after her.

"Years of following Naruto-kun!" one of them said, keeping the camera firmly in place so it didn't shake even if he followed the girl frantically. "We train every morning to make sure we can keep up when he's running. Also, it is very good for our health."

"Well, Stormy Weather's at the studio, so give it your all." The red-clad heroine said as she lassoed a street light and swung into the main entrance.

Finally in the studio's big lobby, she could see in horror how Stormy Weather had some Lunatics carry a tied up, gagged girl over one's shoulders, "Get her ready for her final appearance on TV live." She cackled, "We must make sure she regrets taking what rightfully belonged to me."

"Not if I have something to say about it." The heroine said firmly.

"Ah, Ladybug, letting your boys play dirty without you?" the villainess taunted.

"I can see why they didn't choose you, your lines are worse than the cat's." the pig-tailed girl quipped.

That made the villainess snap, "Do you know how hard it is to come up with decent quips!? Urgh, I'll turn you into a popsicle before taking your Miraculous!"

With a flick of her wrist, the air was frozen solid. Ladybug's eyes widened as a massive ice wall blocked her way to Stormy Weather and started to move closer, growing. Endangered or not, the cameramen filmed and followed the girl as she raced out of the building, staring at the windows. Spinning her yoyo, she lassoed one of the open windows to get in.

"Missed us, my lady?" Cat Noir asked with a grin as he landed beside her.

"She plans on broadcasting her victory over us with that girl from the contest…" she then realized something, "Where's Naru- White Fox?" she reminded herself to try to follow the script as best she could.

"Right here." He said without his mask or hood, but wearing a helmet as he parked a red moped behind them, "Sorry, it was the best I had to drive here." He told the girl as he put his mask and hood back on before returning to his character, "Ladybug, what's the situation? Has that devil harmed any innocent here?"

"She's got a hold of her rival from the weather girl contest. The way she said she'd show the entire world our defeat along that girl worries me." she crossed her arms, tapping a finger on an elbow, "It couldn't be more obvious that it's a trap. She sealed the lobby in ice to make sure we find another route."

"I heard of ice queen stereotypes, but she takes the frosty, frosted cake." The cat boy grinned for his comment while the heroine gave him a dull stare.

"So, White Fox, do you think you can climb up there?" she asked, gripping her yoyo to swing up.

"I possess my tricks, Ladybug." He took on his ninja stance, hands clasped, "With my mind set on it, there's no obstacle I cannot climb for the sake of the innocent!" he threw an arm forward, a short steel claws shooting out from the palms, perfect for climbing or parrying blades, "My suit isn't just for decoration. Behold the Ninja Claws! Legendary items to climb up any obstacle!" then he whispered, "Sorry for the long description, the camera's rolling."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Cat Noir questioned rhetorically, though he guessed it was a necessary item for a ninja and stuntman.

Back with Stormy Weather, she huffed, "Now, to finish off the job…" she noticed some Japanese cameramen who had quickly gone after her to keep filming, so she grinned at their lenses, "Once those heroes step in, there'll be nothing to stop me from getting their Miraculous…" she clenched her hand as evilly as she could, "Maybe I'll even let that cutie White Fox service me."

One of the cameramen gave her a thumb up for her acting and soon they followed her.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was surprised to see how Naruto was keeping up with him. The feline hero was using his extendable pole to lift himself into the air while the other blond madly crawled and jumped on the walls. Ladybug got there first, Cat Noir arriving seconds later and then Naruto flipped in acrobatically.

"Tired?" the black clad hero asked the fox-themed actor.

"I do this stuff several times just for my show's trailers." He panted out, but swiftly regained his breath as the filming crew went after them with their own grappling hooks.

"Talk about dedication…" Ladybug commented.

"Makes me wish more action films followed their example instead of shaking their cameras." The cat commented.

"Here for the final cut?" Stormy Weather's voice made the heroes turn to see her floating with a grin on her face, "Because I'm taking you out of the picture!"

Aiming at the ceiling, she fired an energy beam from her umbrella which turned out the lights. Soon the studio was filled with nothing but darkness while she cackled.

However, the cat boy had night vision, "She's getting away!" he was going to try to grab Ladybug, but heard several footsteps behind them, turning to see more Lunatics, "Great, the guys that can't take a hint. Don't you know it's rude to be so insistent on a second date?"

Ladybug stepped close to him, "Cat Noir, we can't see a thing. I'm afraid you'll have to guide us through them, this is obviously still a trap but we can't let her hurt Mireille."

"You mean the cute girl from that contest?" Naruto asked, somehow keeping his voice in a serious tone, "I voted for her, it'd be a shame not to see her on the weather report section." He stared at the dark hallway, wishing his mask had night vision too until he got an idea when seeing a nearby trash can, "Cat Noir, are all the Lunatics lined up?"

"Yeah, why-" the black clad hero asked only to see the whiskered actor race forward.

Ever prepared, the filming crew were filming every detail as Naruto charged like an angry bull. His hand gripped the trash can, which he used to smash a Lunatic on the face. Using the momentum, he spun his body around to deliver another wild swing at the one before him. Rinse and repeat for the others, the blond didn't stop or slow down, he merely used brute force to clear the path like a raging rhinoceros. When got to what had to be the last one, he jumped up with the trash can in both hands over his head and split it in two on its head.

"Did I miss any?" he asked, finally getting winded from the climbing and fighting like a two-ton gorilla.

"Nope, now follow me!" Cat Noir said as he grabbed and guided the other two heroes through the darkness.

They finally found Stormy Weather, who unsurprisingly was exactly where she said she was. She was at the station, with Mireille tied up and at her feet, one foot on her head and pressing down roughly on the girl's face.

"Ohohoho~! I told you all, I'd make this little glory thief pay for her actions!" She said before she pointed her umbrella at the trio who all looked worried for the girl at her feet.

"Let her go Stormy Weather! She has nothing to do with this!" Naruto, not just in character for once, but genuinely furious that she was harming an innocent girl threw out his hand angrily. The cameramen whistled in excitement.

"He's using real emotion to get angry about this! Keep it in! He'll look even cooler!" The director fist pumped.

"Why should I~!? She deserves to be tortured for making me lose! If it wasn't for her… I'd have won that contest! But unfortunately for you all, you can't stop my next move~! Idiots~!" she taunted them, moments before she spun her umbrella around in a circle, a huge tornado forming around the trio and trapping them in its grip!

"Oh come on!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

All three were sent flying and crashing on the roof as an even bigger tornado covered all edges of the studio, keeping them in. Naruto crashed face down on the floor, Cat Noir against an antenna and Ladybug on a panel. The Parisian heroes got up on shaky legs, but Naruto wasn't even given the chance as he was lifted by a Lunatic gripping his shoulders.

It kneed him on the right side, getting him to grunt, then kneed the other side, getting him to growl, and before it kneed him again Naruto stopped the humanoid's knees with a hand. He used the other to grab it by the collar, pull it down, and introduce him to his knee. Sadly, it wasn't the only Lunatic around and both his allies were already busy with their share.

Cat Noir was tackled and tightly bear-hugged by one, getting him to squeak from the air that it squeezed out of the cat boy. Unsure of how much longer he could take the punishment, Cat Noir was quick to bring down an elbow on his enemy's face. He then used the other hand as a hammer, slamming his fist to make the goon let go of him. It made its legs wobble enough for the dark blond to kick it, finally free.

Ladybug was trying to get to Stormy Weather, who had some Lunatics take the terrified Mireille up the panels to the highest point, all the while the gagged girl cried. She narrowed her blue eyes at the villainess, who casually twirled her umbrella before sending her own minions flying. Ladybug would've been confused, if not for the fact the Lunatics had all been thrown her way.

Forcing herself to remain focused, she spun around her yoyo like a flail, getting them and knocking the goo humanoids out of the air, "We need to get to Mireille!"

"We'll cover you, my lady!" Cat Noir said as he delivered a roundhouse kick to a Lunatic to keep it away from her.

"Cat!" Naruto's voice alerted the feline boy to look back, seeing that the fox-themed hero had stopped a punch aimed at the back of Cat Noir's head by gripping the Lunatic's wrist.

Grinning, Cat Noir turned as Naruto took a step forth, both punching it in the face, "Thanks a lot, rookie."

"Don't hold back, you two!" he said, furiously glaring at the Lunatics carrying Mireille to the top of the panels.

Stormy Weather giggled, "Too late, this is a good a distance as any…"

Ladybug felt her heart sink, "Is she…?"

"Lunatics… throw her." Stormy Weather gave them a thumb down.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried, throwing her yoyo into the air, summoning forth… "A kite!? Really!?" she exclaimed while examining the red, black-dotted toy.

"Goodbye, Mireille. Hope you enjoyed being at the top…" Stormy Weather declared as the Lunatics threw the girl off the edge into the tornado's powerful gales.

Observing everything around her, Ladybug noticed the antenna tower, Naruto's greaves which reminded her of the claws in them, and the panels, "White Fox, go after Mireille! Trust me on this!"

"Like I'd think that twice!" the blond shouted.

"Cat Noir, the panels!" she cried while throwing the kite up and running to the antenna tower.

"You got it, my lady! Cataclysm!" the cat boy called forth dark power to his hand, which he used to rust the panels, making them tilt down.

The Lunatics fell off, getting flung into the tornado while Naruto jumped into the falling panels, running up as he saw Mireille flying in circles in the tornado. Knowing she was moments away from getting flung out, he sped up. Without a second thought, he grabbed the girl with one hand and nailed his other hand's claws on the panel. The pull strained his arms, but he managed to keep a tight grip on her.

It worried Cat Noir to no end, "When will your plan start working, Bugaboo!?" he felt his heart ready to jump out of his chest.

"Now!" the heroine cried as she tied the string to the antenna, raced off, and jumped into the air while holding the kite, using it to glide on the wind.

"What is she doing!?" Stormy Weather cried, but soon found the bug themed girl's heels on her torso.

With that solid hit, Ladybug let go of the kite, which spun around Stormy Weather, the wind propelling it pulling the girl and tying her with the cord to the antenna tower. In a few seconds, the girl was tightly wrapped to the steel bars, her umbrella falling out of her hands and into the floor. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as the wind died down, allowing him to pull Mireille onto the panel, and quickly run back to the roof as he knew the structure wouldn't hold much longer.

Ladybug breathed peacefully, "Alright, time to de-evilize." She walked to the umbrella, ready to stomp on it, but a Lunatic was faster, "Oh no…" she paled as it threw the umbrella back at Stormy right into her hand. The villainess managed to blast the cord tying her, setting her free with an evil smirk on her face.

"Now I see why the Shadow Moon Queen recommended Hawkmoth these guys." She giggled, "Now, time for round two, but wait…" she started cackling, "That's right~! Can't fight for long after using your powers once, right~?" she taunted the heroes, who looked at their bleeping Miraculous, "Alright, take two!"

She turned to Naruto, who held on to Mireille tightly but uselessly. With a flick of her umbrella, Stormy Weather sent both flying apart, "No, Mireille!" he tried to reach the girl, but gravity took a hold of him and painfully embraced him on the floor.

Stormy smirked widely, using the wind to keep Mireille afloat as the girl shook with terrified, tear-stained eyes, "Now, where were we?"

"Time's almost up, what do we even do now!?" Cat Noir asked an equally panicking Ladybug.

"I'm not sure, but there has to be a way…" the heroine felt hopeless as Stormy went away.

Just as she flew off towards the vortex Naruto gained an idea. A dangerous, stupid, insane idea. But it was his best shot at keeping her locked down. He flipped skywards, jumping on one of the panels to climb up like a possessed monkey. Stormy Weather felt cocky at the fact she had all three where she wanted, ready to mock Naruto for trying to get to her.

"Sorry Mireille, just look as your hero tries and fails to save you." She rubbed the terrified girl's cheek, and it made something deep inside Naruto snap, his leg unconsciously glowing a bright blue as he jumped at her. What was shocking was that he cleared a twenty-yard distance with a single leap as he whirled around like a tornado.

"YOU'RE!" his leg shone briefly, a flicker of blue flames erupting along its surface, making his entire body glow for a half second, "NOT!" Stormy Weather whirled around just as he kicked her across the face, "GOING TO HARM ANYONE ON MY WATCH!"

The force of his blow sent her flying back down to the roof, Naruto landing down briefly as the flames disappeared, making him shake his head before he collapsed on a knee.

"W-whoa… what the?" Cat Noir asked, but saw Mireille fall, "Ladybug, the umbrella, I'll get the girl."

He found more Lunatics on his way, but being desperate, tired, and angry, he charged at them and swatted them aside with his staff, extending it to propel himself at her. Mireille's body went limp from both relief and exhaustion in his arms. Ladybug wasn't giving the Lunatics another chance to get the umbrella, she raced at it and split it with her heel.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Ladybug declared as she swung her weapon to capture the escaping dark butterfly in her yoyo. Once it was in, she pressed it to let the small and now white butterfly flutter off into the sky. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Seeing how the battle had been won, the Lunatics burst into puddles, disappearing… for now, "Well, glad to see they're not staying for the party." Cat Noir sighed in relief.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" the heroine shouted as she tossed the kite into the air, beams of red light with black spots suddenly fixing every damage that Stormy Weather and even the heroes had caused. It even fixed the trash can Naruto broke on a Lunatic's head. And it all ended with Aurore returning to normal, unaware of what had happened.

"So, got any ideas what those creeps were?" the cat hero asked his partner.

"The fact Naruto's now our partner and that… blue light say a lot." She said, turning to said white clad hero who got up on shaky legs, "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I've never done or felt anything like that until now… What even happened?" he asked tiredly.

"Well, we're short on time, so explanations will be needed later." Cat Noir said before bringing up his fist, "For now, how about you join us?"

"Join you…?" he echoed, somehow sounding still in character due to his exhaustion from using inner spiritual energy to fight for the first time.

"Hold up your fist and repeat after us." Ladybug said with a small smile, all three doing a fist-bump, "Pound it!"

Naruto grinned under his collar, "Pound it."

"Oh that's right, the kiss!" the director exclaimed, "Naruto-kun, kiss the fair maiden's knuckles!"

"Wait, what!? Now!?" he asked in shock.

"You won the bet, you earned it!" the director said.

"Wait a sec, we were even!" Cat Noir said, though felt saddened he hadn't beaten the newbie.

"Just now at the hall Naruto-kun took five more than you, Cat Noir. So, as you agreed, he can kiss Ladybug's hand."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this!?" she asked, before grabbing hear earrings when hearing a beep, "Ugh, we'll talk about this later. Bug out!"

She left, swinging away with her yoyo while Cat Noir sighed with his head hung low, "She's so going to kick my butt…"

XXXXXX

In the room where Hawkmoth's lair was, the man himself clenched his fists furiously.

"Miraculous Ladybug, Cat Noir, and this White Fox!" He threw his hands skyward with a yell. "You may have brought sunlight to the storm I unleashed, but you will not be able to clear the skies forever! You have bested one more akuma, but you will not be able to stand much longer against them! I will obtain your Miraculous… And as for you White Fox, I will let my newest ally take care of you! To the victor after all, go the spoils!"

He turned around, the Shadow Moon Queen silently holding her chin with one hand, her expression intrigued by Naruto's victory.

"To think it was thanks to him unlocking his spiritual power, that he was able to save the day. How… amusing." She said with a cold smile, Hawkmoth looking at her as she slowly lifted up towards the skylight. "I will meet you again Hawkmoth… Until the next akuma is ready, you may simply look to the moon at night when you have need to talk to me. For now, farewell." She intoned as she spun around, her body disappearing into a beam of light as the window slowly closed behind her.

"We will meet again Shadow Moon Queen, and together, we will destroy Miraculous Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their newest ally! This, I promise!" He said as he was left in darkness.

XXXXXX

"I'm always intimidated about meeting the person who pays my bills, my rent, my food, and for my stipend…" Naruto said as he adjusted a stuffy collar and tie.

He hated his monkey suit, but the dark grey professional business suit was what he wore for interviews, press meetings, and in general important meetings when he wasn't on set.

The director patted him on the shoulder with a laugh, "She likes you though! It was her who noticed your innate talent after all! She really respects you and likes your talent. So, go in there and make her proud!" he said as he ushered in Naruto.

After taking a deep breath, he looked at the owner of pretty much every show he worked on, "Ootsutsuki-san." He greeted with a polite bow, even as a woman silently smiled at him. Her hands intertwined together, while she sat at a massive and very rich looking wooden desk.

"Naruto-kun. I've told you its fine to call me Kaguya-san. Have a seat. I assure you, we have so much to discuss…" As he silently took a seat, he looked at his beautiful boss.

She wore a fine silken white business suit, with a skirt and long white stockings. Her long white hair was in an elegant ponytail starting from the top of her head, and had the most alluring white eyes he had ever seen. She claimed she wasn't blind, it was just a genetic quirk she had. A bloodline twist if you would. Ruby red lips were quirked into a smile, a beautiful black bow was worn like a pair of rabbit ears over her head.

Her mature yet youthful form displayed immense confidence and control, so he tried to be polite, "Thanks. So, what am I here for?"

"We're so happy to have you work for us at Usagi Entertainment." Her smile was genuine and her words kind, he never suspected a thing about his boss, "That is why we will keep an eye on your growth and your little, shall we call it, display will be a secret."

"Thanks boss!" he bowed again, "So, uh, do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"I will look into it for you, but if you can learn more of it by fighting these villains, then you'd be a great help for these heroes." She smiled sweetly, getting him to blush.

After that was said and done, Naruto left with a sigh, "That was oddly too easy to walk away from. I guess she's the boss for a reason."

"And because she pays well, too." The director said with a cheery grin.

Meanwhile, the woman looked at Paris' night sky, smiling softly at its moon, "Worry not, Naruto-kun. You will grow, learn, and adapt. And when you're ripe for the taking, all of that power will be mine…" she clenched her fist, before a blush appeared on her pale cheeks, "And then, the fun part of my revenge will start with you as my eternal slave… and lover."

Our blond hero felt a chill run up and down his spine, and knew not what he was getting himself into, but he was ready to face tomorrow's challenges as Paris' new hero.

Thus, the adventures of Ladybug, Cat Noir and White Fox started.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I'm surprised it's this long. I've had so much fun, time flew away. Miraculous Ladybug is so cliché and basic that it's a joy to riff. But truth be told, I enjoyed it for its lack of cynicism. It was a nice change of pace for yours truly.

For me hating the show would be like hating a cat for eating my unattended tuna sandwich. Yes, it did a bad thing, but it did a predictable thing and it did so because the opportunity was right before its whiskers. I can't be mad at it for being hungry, and hey, it did something it wanted.

And that's what gets me hooked to Ladybug, it doesn't need to try anything new or put on dark themes, it's just silly, simple, lighthearted, but well-meaning fun.

I'll take mindless fun every day over stories where something's constantly bashed for being bad or the likes. It's why I don't do bashing stories anymore. It got to a point where I was trying to get angry, but then realized it didn't help me any.

Canon Naruto has many, many flaws, but if I got angry at them, what's the point? It won't make my life better, and it does no harm to me or anyone I love.

That's another reason why I enjoy writing these silly stories even if people like TheRedButcher want me to hate Canon Naruto. I just see the potential that Kishimoto's ideas had, and want to see what'd happen in different settings with them.

Also, yes, I shamelessly like stories where there's goodness and friendship instead of those focused on people seeking revenge and harming everyone around them.

Now I'll leave you with my beta and a few of his words.

 _ **The Lord Of Pages:**_ As we said before, this is just a fun little side project we decided to work on after we begun streaming the series together. Every scene Hawkmoth is in this glorious golden villainous storm of clichés, our favorite thus far was in the Chef episode, where he said without any sense of irony, "Revenge is a dish best served cold!" the sheer amount of unapologetic cliché evilness this guy has is refreshing. He has no higher motivations beyond vague evil bad guy things, and in general feels like a wonderful return to the good old days. Where villains could just be puppy kicking jerkbags and we didn't have to sympathize with them. It's a fantastically fun and cheerful series that we deeply enjoy, and we hope you enjoyed this story too.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

I think I figured out the reason why Ladybug is an oddly fun but obviously formulaic and cliché padded show, the clichés. Each character is a stereotype, but they're written with heart. Marinette is a magical girl stereotype when you get down to it, but she's written competently and with funnily animated reactions to everything. It's hard for us not to love her.

Then there are guys like Jagged Stone who is a rocker stereotype, but also has a pet alligator and references to great rock idols like Jimmy Hendrix, Freddie Mercury and Iron Maiden. If you can make a character more stupidly awesome than that, I'd like whatever you're having.

 **WARNING** : Since the show's pretty non-linear but episodes were released differently on different regions, we'll go with what we got.

 **XXXXXX**

"That was a rush…" while Naruto had a meeting with his boss, Marinette plopped down on her bed, "Lunatics, an actor with odd powers, and that cat making a bet."

"Why don't you try to relax, Marinette?" her partner said as she floated around, eating a cookie, "You can try to talk to him about it when you're Ladybug again."

"It won't be that easy. Besides, what was that all about?" she sighed deeply, "After Manon was called to pose with Adrien, Naruto was called by his boss. Alya sure was displeased."

"I don't think the meeting will be anything bad for him, given that he is helping us and his show." Tikki observed.

"Of course they won't just tell him not to help us, but…" she stared at the ceiling for answers she knew wouldn't come, "I have this odd, ominous feeling. There is so much more than meets the eye that it's scary. Just who or what is he? And who or what is that Shadow Moon Queen that Stormy mentioned?"

"An ally of Hawkmoth's, one we can't take lightly and is obviously connected to our newest ally." The ladybug Kwami listed.

"None of us is going to have an easy time, I can see that." Marinette sighed, "I honestly preferred when there was only one bad guy to fight. Now they have a parade to back them up and look dashing doing so…" she hummed, got off her bed, and went to her desk, "Hmm…"

"Are you going to work on a new design?" Tikki asked her holder.

"Yes, and something else." She sighed, "Naruto doesn't know who Ladybug is, but getting to know him to ask what he knows about this could work in my favor. Being Ladybug means there's a disaster, so there won't be much time to ask about that blue light. However, being Marinette, the fashion designer…"

Tikki smiled at the newest drawing, "Oooh, he's sure to love that."

"I just have to make an excuse to give him without being creepy or letting Adrien think I'm into him…" she paused in thought, "I also don't want to make it look like I'm using him to get easy money and connections like Chloe would."

"And you must keep him from knowing you're Ladybug, too." Tikki said, and soon felt worried, "Marinette? Are you okay?"

The girl was frozen for a moment, before her head hit her desk, "This is easier said than done…" she grumbled, before shaking her head, "Ugh, I'll make it work as I go."

"Not the best idea, especially considering how you improvise." Her Kwami pointed out unapologetically.

"Well, I'm not hearing any better ideas." She retorted with a tired frown and looked at her work, grabbing an eraser, "For now I'll try to finish this."

After that incident, it had been a soothing time for Paris as news spread, Naruto's face started appearing on posters and screens, and merchandise started being sold. It still came as no surprise that Ladybug was more popular. Posters had her with her and White Fox's backs turned to each other, her standing in front of him while he looked at her confident, smiling face over his shoulder. Cat Noir appeared on a crouched position between the two with a cocky smirk.

Alya herself had been more than giddy at the increase of views on her blog after the interview with Naruto. And her behind the scenes shots helped cement people's love for the new hero. Anyone who claimed it all to be fake had been nuked by the fox themed hero's newest fans. However, with fame there are always drawbacks. Creepy fans obsessing over their new favorite thing, for starters. It was why Adrien had a bodyguard. However, Naruto needn't one.

Passing through an alley, he was ready to get to his apartment, but a stuttering voice halted him.

"I-I'm telling y-you guys that you're wrong!" said a fast, young male voice.

Turning, Naruto saw a black boy with glasses from his class surrounded by others, "You really wanna say that, Max?" one asked as they surrounded him.

Max adjusted his glasses, "P-Preposterous, it's what I say this is! You know that the decisive factor to it is simple math! You can't deny numbers!"

"We're tired of hearing you talk." Another boy told him, pushing Max back against a wall. "Act high and mighty all you want with that brain of yours, but you're giving us that money. We are not leaving without your help. Besides, it's your fault for walking out with a fat stack of cash."

"As I've said, preposterous!" the spectacled boy managed to firmly say, "I've beaten you fair and square, winning our bet legitimately! Why must you-"

He was punched into the wall, and that was more than enough, "We said we'd fight you, but we didn't mean only in the game. And you'll learn your place."

"Hey, how about you let him go, this city is better clean." Naruto said as he approached them, hands in his pants pockets.

Max was surprised to see him while his attackers didn't recognize him, "What're you talking about? We're not throwing trash, just talking with trash."

Frowning, Naruto spoke with a stern glare, "Can't walk past trash without putting it in a dumpster. Guess where you're going."

"You little…" the bullies surrounded the blond, fists up…

A full minute later, and Naruto had curb-stomped the last one, keeping him down and smearing his shoe's sole on his face, "Had enough?"

"Ugh, this guy's a monster…" one of the bullies groaned before passing out.

Breathing out slowly, the blond turned to his classmate, "Max, right? You alright?"

"Y-Yes, with a great appreciation for your timely arrival, too." He managed to compose himself, "From the bottom of my hypothetical heart, you have my gratitude. Those guys could never take a no for an answer when it comes to fighting games."

"All this for a game about fights?" Naruto asked.

The nerdy boy was baffled, "You come from Japan and never heard of such videogames!? We may be apart culturally, but it's as if a samurai didn't know what a sword was…"

"Sorry, I'm more used to hearing about idols in my line of work." Naruto commented, "Though I'd rather hear about the girls, they're cute. Apparently male idols are big with ladies, but I'd rather follow a cute girl singing than another XY."

"Sentiment's mutual on that regard." Max said before examining the blond, "Say, you may not have heard about it until now, but how about accompanying me in a demonstration? A friendly display of what fighting games are about and why we French are ready to post a big competition with the newest, hottest one."

"Cool story, but I'm not interested." Naruto waved off.

"Please, I could show you around so you have something to do here, and you'd be able to socialize with other enthusiasts." Max said hurriedly.

"Hmm…" Naruto crossed his arms, thinking it through, "Why are you so pumped up about it?"

Max beamed excitedly, "It's the passion of putting your own skills against others, a man's romance when it comes to the adrenaline of being the best in a competition. It is in our bloodline to search that oh so elusive place at the top. Not only that, but you must find ways to read and outmaneuver your opponent as you go! And to fight humans instead of a machine means you must try to get in someone else's head. It's not a battle of reaction speed, but wits!"

"You're making it sound like it's life or death… Ok, I'm in." Naruto grinned at the end.

"Appreciating your kindness for trying is one thing, but I appreciate your enthusiasm even more." Max said with a friendly nod before turning around, "Over here."

All Naruto learned that time is that when it came to fighting games involving robots was that he sucked. Plain and simple. Either that or Max was a master. Not once did he land a hit, his yellow, fox-themed mecha had been curb-stomped harder than he had curb-stomped Max's attackers, and it left him drained.

It was quite taxing, and by the end of it he felt truly tired, "How is someone supposed to hit you?" he asked with a frown.

Max chuckled, "Compliments will get you nowhere, but did you really think those guys were enraged because I let them win easily?" he adjusted his glasses, "They're students from the schools participating in the tournament in a few months. Their arrogance and hot-headedness made humbling them very satisfying."

"Until they wanted to test if you were as good with your fists as a controller, right?" Naruto pointed out, aiming a finger at Max's bruised cheek.

"Regrettable but predictable course of events." Max sighed, "Perhaps it was my fault for agreeing, knowing full well what they could be like."

"Yeah, you're good, but if it comes to the streets you better stick to crowded places." Naruto crossed his arms, "Still, I feel a tad angry. I really wanted to win this…"

"Practice makes perfect, as the saying goes." Max commented, offering a hand, "How about I teach you to polish your skills. Who knows? We may even partner up for the tournament. You could double as my bodyguard."

"Heh, sure. You could pay me buying me lunch at school." Naruto chortled as he accepted the handshake.

If it were a videogame, Naruto would've started a minigame to earn someone's trust in an everlasting friendship.

XXXXXX

Next day, classes seemed normal enough, until lunch.

"Hey, Naruto, right?" asked a familiarly valley girl voice.

Turning, Naruto saw the same blonde who asked him about Adrien not too long ago, a classmate of his, "And you're Chloe…?"

"That's right, though I shouldn't be surprised you know me given how much people love me here." Seeing a petite girl with short, pink hair cringe in disgust as she passed by from just hearing those words said the blonde was lying, "Say, I am so sorry for how I talked to you last time. I had no idea you were totally cool. Like, fighting along Ladybug of all people? How much cooler can you get? And you're an actor, right? I bet you also make good money."

"Actually, I kinda don't." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh sure, I get a lot, but I don't know what to even do with it. Give me a bowl of good noodles a day and I'm good. Boss is who pays for everything, and while she gives me good money, I don't have much I want to spend it on."

"So it means you must have saved quite a lot, then." Chloe's eyes seemed to glimmer for a second.

Fraction of a second, rather, for he continued with a shake of his head, "No. Figured it'd be better helping the orphanage I was in before the studio took me in. Granted, it's not as big as a big-name star's check, but it's still too much for me. I'd rather give it away to someone who needs it, especially kids who ended up like me."

"Oh… that's nice…" she said with a strained grin, "Anyway, to make up for our little disagreement I am willing to show you around Paris."

"No thanks." Was Naruto's firm reply, "No offense either. I'd rather see the city myself."

"Come on, how can you when you've that filming crew after you to get the action recorded for your show?" she asked with a small, rather stereotypical laugh pertaining to a low cost high school drama's queen bee. Just a cheerleader outfit, and boom, instantly recognizable antagonist made more identifiable, "I mean, do you want them to miss a shot of this?"

In case her hands moving up and down her slim form wasn't enough of an indication, she referred to her body.

However, Naruto remained firm, "You could be in danger. I'm supposed to fight villains, not act as your bodyguard."

Grinding her teeth slightly, Chloe tried to compose herself, "Such a shame, then. Well, in case you need shoots at the best hotel in Paris, you may call me. Daddy is its owner, not to mention the mayor of Paris. Your producer may contact him if you need to film in certain areas."

Once again, that aura of confidence returned to Chloe, which Naruto calmly shattered with a friendly grin, "Thanks, but it's already done. After he heard I'd be helping Ladybug and Cat Noir, he was more than happy to give us free reign. It took some convincing from the boss, but it worked out fine."

"Ugh…" Chloe groaned before turning around, "Well, if you ever regret not picking good talent, you know where to find me. Sabrina, let's go."

Naruto blinked as he saw a familiar redhead with glasses follow the blonde.

And his vision was obscured by a grinning Alya, "Loving you is as easy as loving pie, big guy." She said with half-lidded eyes, which tickled his spine.

"Meaning…?" he asked uncomfortably.

"That was Queen Bee, type: Nasty. Otherwise known as Chloe Bourgeois." She crossed her arms as she examined him, ' _He is clueless but well-meaning and rather strong-minded. And his front's as good as the back._ ' Easily retaining control, she continued, "You dodged quite the superficial bullet there."

"Trying to be polite, is all." He answered, "Kicking up conversations for something she wants is her thing, I noted."

"And that's the tip of the iceberg, my good fellow." She grinned, drinking in his blue eyes with her own, "Pro-tip: she's either after something or a way to get to Adrien."

Blinking, Naruto whispered, "Marinette is trying to woo him too, right?"

"Why do you think I need your help?" Alya got closer, "Come on, big guy, you can certainly see who your new pal would have a better afternoon with."

"I can, but it should still be their choice." He sighed, "All I'm doing is helping Marinette talk to him. After that, it's all her."

"Guess how long I've been trying to get that part done." The blogger blew a few loose strands of hair off her forehead tiredly from the memories.

"Can't be that bad, right?" he hoped it wasn't the case, but Alya's pointing finger said otherwise.

He followed the digit to see Marinette walking around in circles while Adrien didn't notice – somehow – that the girl seemed to be bouncing off an invisible forcefield around him. It was amusing, though. Every time she got too close, she bounced back, only to try to get back in and return to where she started. Thankfully for her, others didn't seem to notice.

"Adrien's birthday is coming soon, and she has a nice little scarf she knitted herself for him." The glasses-wearing girl said.

"Birthday?" Naruto held his forehead with a hand, "What to get him?"

"How about a girlfriend?" Alya put on a catty grin.

"Not funny." He said with a frown, "Listen, I'm not against them loving each other, I'm against forcing it."

"Understandable, but what's the alternative for him, Chloe Agreste?" she asked with some sass.

"Point, but you still miss the point that matters." Taking a deep breath, he tried to be reasonable, "I'll try and get him something and Marinette can come with me. It's up to her to do some talking or not."

"Why are you so against the idea of forcing love?" Alya asked curiously, "It's alright if you don't wanna talk about it, but it'd help me see what makes you so…"

"Just… a bad memory." Grabbing his head to ruffle his hair, he tried to explain himself, "Forcing people together can make them unhappy. Boss once tried to get me a girlfriend. She was some idol popular at the time and I had to date her to get fame because some guys said so. She was like Chloe, thinking about herself. It didn't last at all."

"Why would your boss make you do so?" Alya asked, confused.

"Ratings." He replied as if it was self-explanatory, but still elaborated on his point, "We were new and needed viewers, but after that fiasco we at least managed to get back on track. Although, I haven't heard of that idol since then. Matter of fact, I don't even remember who she was."

"Wow, talk about a bad time." Alya said, inwardly cringing, ' _This won't be easy, then. But… mending his poor heart… Heh, I'm getting as romantic as Marinette now._ '

Meanwhile, Kaguya looked at a picture of Naruto, smiling softly as she caressed it with her fingertips, "I can sense you'll break some hearts as easy as when you stole mine. But I've taught you what women not to be with. After all, that idol I created may have been a fake, but she was the perfect example of what girls you shouldn't be after. It is real women like myself who can give you all the love you deserve…"

To say she was messed up was an understatement.

XXXXXX

"Paris is easy to get lost in." our hero commented as he walked through busy streets trying to find Adrien a present.

Considering they weren't best buds, he still felt compelled to get the guy something. At least he tried to be nice, and even tried to remain friendly outside of a shoot. Also, Nino's words about Adrien needing a party and more friends resonated with the blue-eyed blond. Thus, he asked the boy for some help.

"Listen, anything works." The cap wearing boy told him, "Birthdays aren't that big celebration you'd expect with Adrien, but I plan to change that. So, really, any present your heart is in will work. Chill and go with the flow."

"What's your present, then?" he asked Nino.

Grinning as he pulled out a small bottle, the boy answered, "Getting him a party, duh! His dad is a total control freak, but I will change his mind."

"How so?"

"Eh, I'll wing it." The laidback boy replied as he pulled the bottle's cap and blew some bubbles, "Picture life is like these bubbles. All of them have a very short time to be in the air and pop out of existence. Why not have fun and be as pretty, cool, and pure as one of them?"

Observing the other boy in surprise, Naruto commented, "That was profound of you, Nino."

"Heh, just picked that from a show I watched." He chortled, "Either way, if life's short and you can only be young for so long, I have to try to get Adrien into a party. Besides, you ought to see my skills as a DJ, bro."

"Will I have to dance?" Naruto asked, clearly not looking forward to it, "Because all I've seen is the director and some of the crew disco dance. Japan was really big on disco when they were young."

"Whoa, for real? Man, and here I thought you guys were a couple steps ahead of us when it came to technology…" Nino said before feeling guilty, "Oh, no offense. Stuff just goes out of my mouth before I think it through."

"Oi, if I were to get mad about it, I'd have to be mad at myself, too." Naruto commented, "I still expect some of you French to bring out Camembert from your pockets."

"Heh, we're cool then, dude." Nino said and looked around, "So, see anything that gets your eye?"

"I brought you here to ask that." Naruto's reply was slightly tired due to the mental exhaustion of classes and stress from overthinking about an ideal present, "You're his friend. What would you recommend besides going with the flow?"

Nino grinned slyly, "Getting the dude a girlfriend for his first slow dance, for starters. He seriously needs one."

Naruto arched both eyebrows at a certain irony, "Huh, I actually said the same thing to someone."

"Yep. Other than that, Nino's idea loaning business is closed." The other teen shrugged.

Naruto ruffled his hair with a slightly exasperated sigh, "All right. Let me ask for your advice, though. I got no idea what's cool for you French. Japan's trends go by too fast for me." He let go of his hair, which returned to its skywards spiky state.

Blowing more bubbles, Nino commented, "Why not buy him something good to eat? Actually, buy the birthday cake."

"What?" Naruto turned, confused.

Nino grinned wider, "I've decided to help that dude smile. Life is more fun when you got people smiling, and it feels great to help them enjoy life even if they're like a bubble. Worth a try, right? So, yours truly will get the party started, and you can back me up with an amazing birthday cake."

Smiling back, Naruto started to like the guy, "I knew Adrien hanged around you for a reason."

"No problem, man." Nino blew some more bubbles and thought some more as he looked at them go, his expression falling, "It would work as a great plan B in case Daddy says no. I know the man's strict, but going by how Adrien acts, who knows how far he can go with that."

"Should I get a small one?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, get one which gives us one or two slices for like every person in our class. I'm gonna invite them all if- no, when the man says yes."

"Best of luck, then." The blond replied before stopping, "Wait, where do I get a cake?"

"Uh, beats me…" Nino shrugged.

Both sighed, "Help me look around, please."

"Sure."

As they took a shortcut through an alley to see if there were any small but decent bakeries there, someone else appeared.

"Hey, you two kids." Said a giant, for the lack of a better word, with a bushy mustache and a blue tee.

"What is it, sir?" Nino asked, taking a step back to look at the man in the eye.

"You're need a birthday cake, right?" the man started, examining them, "Then you must follow this route and take a left."

Looking at one another, both boys shrugged and started walking, noticing the man was right behind them. Despite how odd he seemed, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. The guy seemed too friendly to be alert, so Naruto relaxed even more when finding a nice bakery before them. One which the man got in and then behind its counter.

"Odd way of advertising your shop, Mr. Baker." Naruto commented as he looked around.

"Heh, Mr. Baker's my favorite actor. I'm-" the man started, only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"Dad, I'll be out for…" Marinette blinked when seeing two familiar faces, "Naruto? Nino?"

"You're getting fishcake?" the man asked, "Do you have some Japanese soup planned for dinner or-"

"No, him." She said, aiming a finger at the blond.

The man grew wide-eyed, "You mean, you and he are…"

"No, his name's Naruto!" Marinette exclaimed, red in the face, and turned to both, "What're you doing here?"

"Getting some birthday cake for the birthday boy." Nino answered. "You dad was cool enough to tell us where this place is."

"You mean Adrien's birthday?" Marinette asked, feeling her mind shatter, "I… uh… cake flavor…? You want birthday?"

"Marinette, sweetie, are you alright?" her father asked, concerned.

"Fine I am, yes!" she squeaked out, getting even more nervous at her slip of the tongue, "I mean, yes, fine am I- I mean-"

"Oi, breathe!" Naruto exclaimed, letting her do as told, "Better?"

"A bit, sorry." She shook her head, "You're getting Adrien's birthday cake here? What flavor? What theme?"

Shrugging, Naruto said, "Don't know. Nino here's supposed to help me with that."

Nino smiled brightly, "Chocolate, bro. Everyone loves the stuff and if they don't like it we can get… I dunno, vanilla?"

"Hmm, actually, there's a cake I've wanted to try out that has both flavors combined…" Marinette's dad told them, "It's a simple cake with vanilla and chocolate icing, but the trick is getting that chocolate just right to compliment the vanilla. You leave it to me."

"Good." Naruto felt a bit lighter before turning to Marinette, "Oh, and you're invited to the party when Nino gets it ready."

"For real?" Marinette looked like she had won the lottery.

"Yeah, no problem." Nino replied, "The more the merrier. And what merrier than a cute girl, right?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, she is cute."

The girl buried her face in one hand, whimpering in shame, "Oh come on, don't embarrass me, especially with dad here…"

The man snickered, "Heh, thanks for the compliments, boys, but she's had enough."

"Oh, actually, I wanted to talk to you, Naruto." Marinette blurted out, sweating slightly, "After seeing your show I kinda got an idea and… you know, thought I'd make my own piece of fan art my own way…" she blushed as she tried to make it sound normal.

"Show?" the man asked, before looking at the blond, "Hmm… I think I saw him before…"

"That show Marinette binged last night." Said a petite Chinese woman from who Marinette definitely got her looks and figure.

"Ah, now I remember…" the man snapped his fingers, before getting bug-eyed, "Wait! You're the guy fighting along Ladybug and Cat Noir!?"

"Yep, one and only." Nino said with a hand on the boy's shoulder, "And he's also pretty chill."

Naruto stared at the boy with an arched eyebrow, "Do you always take things so calmly?"

"S-Sorry…" the man got out, "Boy, am I stunned. Didn't expect to have someone comparable to Ladybug walk in."

Marinette nearly giggled at the coincidence, feeling more at ease with how serious yet calmly Naruto took things, "Anyway… I've been working on a jacket based on your last episode. Think of it as a welcome gift, a late one, and a thank you gift. For helping keep Adrien and others like me safe at the park when Frame Shutter appeared…"

Tikki was surprised, it was the first time Marinette spoke so calmly around someone new.

"No sweat." He smiled, "Of course, you got me pumped. I really wanna see it."

"I'll try my best." She answered a bit shyly, but smiled brightly.

XXXXXX

Cake, check. Not it was time for Naruto to wait for the party.

"Get back here where you're tall enough to ride, Tiny!" the sound of someone's mockery made him turn to his right.

There was a small park with some skaters practicing on a rail, grinding down a set of thirty steps. And before them was a small girl with wild, short pink hair, black clothes, and a cap with rollerblades. She frowned as the skaters made fun of her height, and she truly defined petite. If not for her rollerblades, Naruto would stand two heads taller.

He could walk away, but he also couldn't let things go and take a wrong turn, "How about putting your money where your mouth is?" he asked while approaching them, pointing at the girl as he tried to remember her name, "Alix, right? I think we go to the same class."

"And you're the transfer student." She replied.

"That's good and all, but why are you in none of your business?" one of the skaters asked, irked.

"I know her, that's enough to make it my business when you're bullying her." He crossed his arms, casually shrugging, "So, what's the deal?"

"These guys just claimed the rail all to themselves." Alix growled, "And they think I'm not cut out to make it since I'm small."

"We've seen good skater girls, but none are as young as you, kid. So get going." Another skater said.

"So they think you're…" Naruto started, then whispered to himself, "Can't blame them, though."

"What side are you on?" she turned to him with a frown.

"Sorry, but you really are short, even for a girl at our class." He admitted.

"Well, you told them we're at the same class, so maybe they'll believe I'm old enough to try the rides." She said and turned to them.

However, "No, sorry. This is a you-need-to-be-this-tall ride, shorty. Doesn't matter how good you are if you fall. At least girls in our group can take the damage."

One of said skater girls nodded, "Yeah, sorry. You should know they're right, you could get really hurt. I broke my wrist my first time trying this."

"As I've said, put your money where your mouth is." Naruto repeated, "How's this? Give her a chance, and if she falls, I'll take responsibility for it. I bet I can catch her."

"Dude, no offense, but can you really?" Alix asked, examining him.

Not saying a word, the blond raced at the rail, jumped on it, and slid down with a perfect balance using only his sneakers. Once he got to the end, he leapt and skidded to a halt.

"Good enough!?" he asked from the bottom.

However, seeing as he had distracted the skaters, Alix followed after him, grinding down on her rollerblades with a smirk. As a demonstration of her skills, she managed to get to the bottom and leapt… rather high. Due to her small size and light weight, she had gained so much momentum and speed that she rocketed off into the air.

She was high, too high, eight feet over the ground and still flying forward before her descent started with a scream… a scream that stopped as soon as she did, "Oof… you're heavy." Said Naruto as he cradled her in his arms, winded from the impact, yet standing tall even as he staggered back after catching the girl.

Pink dusted her cheeks as she got off, "Whoa there, stud! Thanks, but there's a limit when it comes to touching!"

"Sorry, I just acted." He rubbed the back of his head in mild-embarrassment.

Breathing deeply, she looked down, "No, I can recognize when I mess up. Guess they weren't saying that just because… If not for them or you, I'd be losing some teeth."

"It's cool." One of the skaters, who had raced to try to stop her, said with relief, "Good thing your friend's fast."

"Not like I could've thought of anything." The blond admitted.

"Same." Alix sighed, "But man, now I'm angry. The rail was cool and I wanted to try it out, but if I'm gonna smash my face into the ground regardless, what's the point?"

"Actually trying, for starters." Naruto answered with a hand on his waist, "Trying's better than nothing if you ask me. And hey, you lived to tell the tale, right?"

"Huh, when you put it like that…" the girl gained a catty grin, "Yeah, it was cool. And the time I was in the air could've been cool if only I had something soft to land on."

Catching a glint of her eyes, Naruto went on the defense, "You're not using me as a cushion."

"Come on, I wasn't thinking that, honest." She grinned sheepishly, "Anyway, thanks for doing your part as a superhero. I'll see you later."

With that she rolled away, leaving Naruto to sigh tiredly, "Girls are weird." He whispered in Japanese.

"But they can be a love at times." Said a voice from a trash can, a camera popping out before one of the Japanese men filming the show appeared.

"What the…!?" Naruto exclaimed, still in Japanese, "How long have you guys been following me!?"

"We've our secrets." The director said as he walked out behind a tree, a megaphone in hand, "And cut, everyone! We'll see what we can get tomorrow!"

"Wait, what just happened!?" the blond asked, ready to lose his mind.

"Kaguya-san asked us to follow you around." The director answered with a beaming smile, "The best actor is the unaware one, she said. And we'll get real footage from your small adventures in Paris. Saving that boy from bullies, finding a cake for your friend, and helping that girl will make our viewers oh so happy."

Naruto gave them a deadpan look, "You guys are downright terrifying and creepy."

The director just smiled brightly, "We're just doing what we must to get paid, boy."

XXXXXX

"Boss- I mean, Kaguya-san, we need to talk."

The woman in question looked up from her desk at her main star, smiling softly, "What is bothering you, my child?"

"Direct orders about following me around." He crossed his arms, "I trust you, you're a really nice lady and all, but why can't I have some alone time with friends? I know the show's a slice of life on the side, but I'd rather have real friends."

"Worry not." She had a soft smile, "It was my idea to do that, but upon further inspection of what was filmed, taking your normal school life would be a crime. It is for that reason that I've made a change. They will follow you, yes. But they shall only film when you're forced to take your role and will keep a decent radius to not intrude in your personal life."

"Wait, are you serious?" he was perplexed, "Did you really change your mind just like that?"

Her smile made him blush as she stood up and walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto-kun, you're a boy with unmeasurable value, but a boy nonetheless. I love you as much if not more than a son of my own. Taking happiness from you just like that when you're finally making friends would be too cruel."

He gulped at her sincere smile and captivating eyes looking into his, "I… I don't know what to say, Kaguya-san…"

"Enjoy yourself, then." She let go of his shoulder, standing straight and taller than him, "Oh, and do remember we'll have a shoot with Adrien soon. Be careful and do your homework before going to bed early… And before I forget…" she snapped her fingers as she recalled something, "Those girls you've met…"

"What about them, Kaguya-san?" he asked, confused.

"You're getting really close to them except for that Chloe." She tried hard not to spit venom when mentioning the blonde, "Am I wrong to fear they may take you from me?"

Blushing bright red, he stuttered, "C-Come on, Kaguya-san! I've met them just a few days! I've still not kissed a girl in my life! You're the closest I have to a female friend!"

She giggled, covering her mouth to hide a sinister smirk, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. However, I do worry for you, my child. After the events with that idol that used you for her own gain, I do not desire to see you toyed with. Especially since I do care for you more than I can ever put to words."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto gave his boss a wry grin, "Thanks Kaguya-san… I really appreciate all you do for me. Hell, you didn't need to give me a job, or help comfort me after that bad break up."

He was surprised when she suddenly embraced him, one hand holding the back of his head gently, the other around his neck, Kaguya giving him a soft hug, "Of course I had to comfort you after that spiteful idol insulted you and trampled on your feelings, all for the sake of her career. You would've been truly heart broken, and I couldn't let that stand for my most prized actor and son."

Blushing, he was unable to look at her face, which bore a monstrous and possessive smile, her eyes shining with desire and a deep yet twisted love, "Thanks Kaguya-san..." Her heart thrilled at those sincere and grateful words, while she had to force back a blush.

"No… Thank you Naruto-kun… For being such a wonderful employee, actor, and son…" She said as she pulled away, her eyes closed and her normal smile on her face.

"So, what's on the agenda besides waiting for Adrien to be available for another shoot?" he had been curious about that.

"Given Paris' frequent attacks, I'd say you're fine standing by." She giggled as she examined him, "Have fun. Be yourself."

He grinned brightly, "Thanks, Kaguya-san. Take care."

She waved as he left, her smile growing more sinister by the moment, "You do too, my child. I can't wait to have your heart all to myself…"

Crossing her arms, the woman with a truly godly body stared at posters of her stars covering her walls, tracing her fingers over her favorite one. In it, Naruto was a kickboxer, and had a pair of shorts, bandages on his hands and feet, and nothing else. Showing off his strong physique made the movie 'Fire Fox's Fighting Spirit' a hit with girls.

Before our hero had a chance to ponder what to do next, he received a call, "Hey, what's up?"

"I need some assistance, can you come over?" Max's voice replied.

"What's going on?" the blond asked.

"Remember the place we met? Well, there's a park a couple blocks nearby. I'm hiding in a dumpster." And the call ended like that.

Pocketing his phone, Naruto sighed, "What did you get yourself into?"

Knowing the boy was in danger, he made a beeline for said park. It didn't take long to find it, there was only one dumpster large enough he could hide in. After knocking on it, Max's head poked out with a look of true relief and a surprising lack of stench.

"Good timing once again, my good friend." He cheered, ecstatic to see the blond who helped him out.

"What crap's going on? And why don't you stink to high heaven?" our hero bluntly asked.

"A special deodorant I've been working on for a science project." He at least answered that before getting serious. "Can you recall the barbarians we met not long ago? Well, they're smarter than they look and kept track of me. Fortunately for me, I had my good friend Kim to accompany me in exchange of helping him with his homework."

"But…" Naruto knew what was coming.

Sighing worriedly, Max looked around, "As I've said, they are more intelligent that one can give them credit at a simple glance. Kim and I were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and made a break for it. Before they got near us, he tossed me here and told me to remain quiet and wait for him."

"How long has he been gone?" now the blond was worried.

"Ten minutes, give or take." Max answered as he kept looking around for something, "They can't be far. Kim's a good enough athlete to outrun them, but I can't leave him alone even if my fighting capabilities are… admittedly laughable. So let's go!"

"Heh, I like your moxy." Naruto said with a grin, "At least you called for help instead of leaving him to his luck. Where to?"

"Oh!" Max raced to a bush which had a piece of red cloth stuck to a branch, "Over here, it seems!"

As they rounded corners and ran through alleys, they soon found one of their classmates, an athletic boy with spiked up hair and a red hoodie panting at a dead end. Around him was the same group of bullies that had tried to attack Max not long ago, along new faces. It seemed that they were there in case Naruto arrived, which he did.

"Can't run now, pal. Where's the nerd?" one of them asked the boy, obviously Kim.

Said red-clad boy growled as he tried to catch his breath, "Why do you think I'd tell you? I'm nowhere near as smart as Max, but I know not to let guys like you near him."

"Fine, your funeral." One of them said as they approached him, fists up.

"Oi." They turned to Naruto, who was walking to them with a stern gaze, "Stop and turn tail. Otherwise, I'll break your jaw so you can stop pretending to be tough."

"It's that super strong freak again!" one of the bullies panicked.

"Shut it, we got more guys to get back at him!" another growled before facing Naruto, "And don't think for a second we're letting you go! You're paying for all those bruises with all of your bones broken!"

"Done with your little speech?" Naruto asked as he brought up his fists.

The first who attempted to punch the blond got his fist grabbed by the actor. The tight grip made the thug let out a cry of pain that allowed Naruto to reel his right fist back to punch and then backhand the punk with the swift movement and the strength of a chain whip. The bully stumbled back but the blond still had a tight grip on his fist, so he dragged said thug back and, this time reeling his head back, gave him a strong head-butt. Needless to say, he was knocked out.

Kim saw it with awe, "He isn't human, is he?"

Max replied, "That's something I ask myself too."

Soon the two began to cheer for Naruto. Said blond started to like the attention, but it didn't matter, he wanted to beat the bullies to a pulp for what they tried to do to them. Seeing as the thugs were keeping their guards up, Naruto decided to charge at them and use that change of pace to his advantage with how they reacted.

He ducked under the first punch before delivering a right hook to the thug's jaw, followed by a left and then another right hook to the stomach. If one kept in mind that Naruto's punches pack a bulldozer's might, it'd be no surprise to see the thug almost lose his lunch as he held his stomach with both hands, hunched over.

From the corner of his eye the blond saw another thug running at him, so grabbing the one that was about to puke in a headlock and then in one swift motion drag him around. He swung the thug's body while using the momentum and his weight to crash his head against the charging punk's with a nasty crack. Both fell to the ground out cold with the one that had been charging sporting a bloody nose. Naruto let go of the other thug's neck and he too fell out cold.

One bully started to panic, "What the Hell!? How come we can't land a hit!?"

"Shut up and attack!" another shouted.

One came charging forward like a bull and grabbed the blond by the waist, intent on tackling him down for a beat-down. Seeing this coming the blond stopped the thug, skidding to a halt with minor effort before bringing an elbow on his back, repeating the motion until he was let go. The attacker crashed on the floor and didn't get up.

A second charging punk thought he could take the blond while he had his back turned, but Naruto rolled away from him and once at a safe distance he got on all fours. Then the boy launched himself forward like a speeding bullet, grabbed the bully by the lapels and slammed his forehead on his. Once again, another punk was knocked out.

The thugs instantly started to backpedal in fear, "Oh, this isn't worth the trouble! There's no way this guy can be human!" one screamed as he turned to flee as did most of them.

When only one remained, he could only scream, "Cowards! Get back here!"

"Why?" Naruto asked as he cracked his fists, "If you can't handle things on your own, run. And if I ever hear you tried to attack any of these guys or anyone from our school…" he held the bully by the lapels, pulling him close to his face, "I'll actually stop holding back." He said with a glare that made the bully scream and run off.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Kim cheered, "Seriously, how can you do all that!?"

"Lots of practice." Naruto answered, shaking his head, "Are you alright?"

"Just winded…" the other boy answered, "I didn't think they'd ambush me, but they got the jump on me around a corner and led me here."

"At least that lesson should suffice, or so we can only hope." Max said with a grin.

"Yeah… but I think I'll take a break. I'm busted." Kim said as he sat down on the floor.

"Take care, you two." Naruto said as he walked off… only to be stopped by a new voice.

"What a waste. A shame, I say!"

"Hm?" Naruto turned and saw an aging, skinny old man walking up to the blond. And judging from his appearance, he was a local.

He possessed a raspy voice and gray hair which was short on the sides, long on the top of the head, and slicked back. A pencil mustache adorned the face of an aged but gentlemanly looking French man. His attire wasn't too shabby, but obviously not high-class either. Black dress pants, coat, vest, and shoes with a blue shirt, a red tie, and a brown trench coat.

He spoke with a raspy voice and a friendly smile on his face, "You've got a dynamite punch and waste it on punks? What do you think that raw fighting prowess is for!?"

Naruto took a step back, noticing the smell of booze from him, "Look, I just helped a couple of guys from my school with whatever came to mind. That's all."

The man nodded with a small grin, "Yes, that's the problem! Seems like you're confident in a fight. A real dynamite boy! But you could polish a lot!"

"Aren't you being too friendly calling me boy?" Naruto asked tiredly.

It only amused the chuckling man, "Ha ha! Don't get ruffled now, kid! Compared to me, you're a toddler."

Our hero had enough, "No sense arguing with you, gramps. I'll just go. Take care and don't drink too much."

Before Naruto could do that, the old man stopped him, "Hey, now. Hold up! Wait! I got one piece of advice for you!"

"And that is…?" Naruto didn't mean to be disrespectful, but that man was trying his patience.

The elder grinned, "All your punching is fine, but your leg work leaves a lot to be desired. Get some boots."

Frowning in confusion, Naruto wanted the man to explain himself, "What're you babbling about all out of the blue?"

The man grinned, "If you're in a fight, your legs can give you some distance. Heh, they can even serve to break kneecaps if you slam your heel into their thighs with proper boots. And if they're good, you could even stab your toes into your opponent's gut without fear of breaking them."

Naruto hummed, a hand rubbing his chin in thought, "Using boots to kick more directly, huh… Doesn't sound bad, gramps."

The man chuckled again, "Ha ha! Bet you're glad you stopped and listened now, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Naruto casually waved at him.

Sighing, the man turned around. "All that wisdom-giving killed my buzz... Time for round two! You have a good time, boy!"

"What a weird old man…" Naruto commented before leaving.

XXXXXX

"Hey bro, cool boots." Nino told Naruto next day at school.

Taking the aging man's advice, Naruto kept his outfit mostly the same: orange button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and brown slacks. However, he had a pair of red short boots that looked like oversized shoes with white laces and soles.

"Thanks. Heard from a guy they're useful." Naruto replied cryptically.

"Well, today's the day." Nino cheered, "Time for me to ask Adrien's dad to let us make one party to never forget. You got us covered in the cake department, right?"

"Yeah. But shouldn't you have asked that a while ago!?" Naruto was panicking.

"Don't worries, it's his son's birthday now. He couldn't say no now of all times." Nino didn't sound too confident, "Besides, I got the invitations ready. I'll get everyone ready once he says yes."

"Even you don't think it'll work. Come on, we can try something else." Naruto tried to argue, but Nino wouldn't listen.

"And I'm telling you, it has to happen. No dad can be that rotten, right?" the spectacled boy didn't give up easy, Naruto would give him that.

Shrugging, Naruto decided the only battle he'd lose would be getting Nino to listen to him. No other choice but to get the cake.

"Ah, just the one I was waiting for." Said Mr. Dupain upon seeing his costumer, "I think the birthday boy will love it." He handed him a white ring-shaped cake with chocolate icing making rings on its donut shape. "The inside's chocolate bread with a creamy vanilla and chocolate filling. I'm sure you'll love the combination."

"Thanks a lot. So, where's Marinette?" Naruto asked.

"She'll, uh…" he looked up at his daughter on the stairs, who made quick hand-motions with a terrified expression, "Getting ready, is all. She's been working on the present, so she's possibly trying to make sure it's perfect."

"Or panicking about whether to give him to Adrien or not." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked the bushy-mustached man.

"Never mind. Thanks for the cake." The blond said as he paid and left with a white box in his hands, "Now, what's the quickest route?"

"There he is!" yelled the bullies that had picked on Max, now with even more friends.

Naruto stared dully at them, groaning tiredly, "Again? Seriously? Can't this wait? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Shut up, you're not getting away that easy!" one of them yelled, pointing at the blond.

"Ok, seriously, how many times do I have to curb-stomp you until you learn?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Hey boy!"

"Oh, not you again…" Naruto sighed as he turned to the aging French man.

"Is that any way to greet a friend, boy?" the man asked with a chuckle and a scent of fine booze, "Why not try something like: Oh be still my beating heart?"

Naruto deadpanned, "Oh be still my beating heart, not you again…"

The man didn't lose his grin, "Ha ha, you're real dynamite, boy." Then he pointed at the surprisingly patient punks, "How about I do you a- Nay, two favors?"

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked as the skinny man moved forward.

"You can keep your pastries safe and learn what kind of polish a diamond in the rough like you can get." The elder said as he got between the bullies and Naruto, fists up.

"Your funeral, old man!" one of the punks yelled.

Naruto was about to say something, but saw the man shake a leg forward, and then the other to loosen up into a practiced stance. It looked like kickboxing, but with his two fists up and defending his head at the chin's level. Then, in the blink of an eye, the man taunted the punks with a series of jabs to the air. Mastered lightning fast punches stabbed the wind, four hits that went by rather quickly. A right hook, a jab, a liver blow, and a swift upper-cut.

The bully that had yelled raced at him, and the man reacted by quickly and swiftly kicking him in the thigh, shooting the punk's leg back violently. The punk fell to the floor, clutching his knee. Another raced at him, and the elder casually weaved under two wide hooks, almost as if he were dancing before approaching him. Now within range, the man punched his opponent on the bridge of the nose, brought his knee on the bully's gut, and finished it off by using the same kneeing leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to the punk's temple.

When the second bully fell, yet another tried to attack the man, this time backed up by a friend. Seeing that, the elder smiled as he got in close, threw a left jab that sent the punk's head reeling back, and put one foot behind him to hook both legs. With a sweeping motion, the punk fell while his comrade still tried to attack the man. But the skinny aging French fighter casually put his sweeping foot down, and spun his body around to ram his other foot's heel on the punk's gut.

Naruto watched it all with immense concentration, narrowing his eyes, "That's rad!" he exclaimed, and suddenly it was as if he had been hit by a revelation.

He could see himself, a mental image of his own body following the old man's moves. Swift punches to aid fast kicks, and taking a simple stance that prioritized speed. Adding to that his own supernatural strength, the blond was awed.

"What the crud's this old man's deal!?" one of the punks on the floor asked.

"You're French and don't know what Savate is? Shame!" the elder said with a smile, aiming a finger at them before turning to Naruto, "What say you, boy?"

"Forget it!" a punk yelled, "We're getting you two one way or another! It doesn't matter if the old man can fight!"

"Ah, seems they don't quit easy." The elder had a mildly surprised look on his face.

"Nope, but you put me in the mood for a fight." Naruto said and handed the man the box, "Don't even touch that cake."

"Ha ha, sure thing, boy. I've been wanting to see what more you can do." Said the elder, grinning wider when seeing Naruto perfectly copy his stance.

"Get them!" one of the bullies roared.

As soon as one of them was within range, Naruto lashed out with his heel right at his thigh, but didn't stop there. He brought up his foot and slammed his heel a second time, right on the bully's face. Another tried to come at him from behind, but Naruto spun around and punched him in the jaw, swiftly putting a foot behind his legs to sweep-kick him. However, he wasn't as kind as the elder and when the punk fell the whiskered blond brought up that foot and slammed it down, curb-stomping the punk.

"What the f-" the bully who had been about to change this fic's rating from swearing out of sheer shock was dealt with by the use of a punch to the nose.

Reeling back his fist, Naruto delivered a second punch to the jaw with his other hand, and used the first punching hand to grab him by the lapels. He brought one knee to his gut, then the other, and finished it off by spinning around, exposing his back to the bully for a millisecond to extend his leg and sink his heel in his gut.

Noting the obvious change in tactics the blond had, the other bullies were afraid, "How the- Did he seriously just learn a new fighting style!?"

"I just take what I like from other styles." Naruto said, "I'm a free-style fighter, to me anything goes so long as I can punch teeth out."

"Eek!" the bullies shrieked before running off, knowing they were, once again, no match.

"Real dynamite, boy!" the elder cheered as he handed the blond the cake.

"Who even are you, old man? And those moves…" Naruto started, far more curious than ever before.

"Name's Dominic Canton."

"I'll stick to gramps, gramps." Naruto retorted dully.

The man just laughed, "Ha ha, well, to answer your second question, that was Savate, France's fine and gentlemanly way of kicking someone's teeth in." Dominic smirked as he said that, "Now, what say you, boy? Would you like to come to my gym? Give me a couple months and we can make a champion out of you not just in France, but the world."

Naruto's answer was swifter than Dominic's punches, "Cool, but no."

"What!? How can you say that!?" the man was shocked, finally changing expressions, "All that talent, and you'd still fight punks?"

"Listen, I'm not fit to be a pro-fighter." was Naruto's soft reply, "I'd rather fight by my own rules without holding back than having a referee stop me."

The elder was sharp, "Hmm… I smell another reason, boy. And no, it's not my morning drink."

"Well, there's this lady who has treated me right from day one. She's counting on me to help her, and I owe her a lot. Besides, haven't you heard the news of the new hero?"

"It's you, I know." Dominic said, "But I didn't care the moment I saw you. That skill and potential of yours could make Savate a sport everyone looks up to. It is my passion to make it a sport known and loved by all. When I first saw you fight, I knew you could take it to the next- Nay, the ultimate level!"

"Oi, aren't you putting too much faith in me?" Naruto was surprised to say the least.

Dominic shook his head, a sad smile on his face, "Savate isn't as popular as boxing, but it helped me move forward. Now all I do is teach it to kids who want to be in shape."

"Does it really mean that much to you?" Naruto asked, slightly awed.

Dominic nodded, "It's a sport I love. That's why I want you, a real dynamite boy, to make the world know what it's capable of."

"Well… I do get behind cameras for the world…" Naruto started, "And I could use more tricks to fight villains."

Dominic grinned from ear to ear, "That's what I am talking about, boy! Gym Canton is open for you. Be sure to drop by anytime you want to polish those boots."

With that, Dominic left, "What a weird old man… But Gym Canton, huh? Guess it won't hurt to check it out… Wait, am I forgetting something?"

Eventually he noticed the box he carried. However, once he arrived at the Agreste manor, he found an image that shook him. Before him was Adrien trying to reach Nino, who wouldn't listen and didn't even acknowledge Naruto. He just passed by without a second glance, a truly angry look on his face. And on the other side of the main door was Gabriel Agreste.

The man had an oddly imposing aura around him with his cold face, elegant suit, and intelligent eyes hidden behind his glasses. Adding to that a face that had never smiled even as a child, Naruto could see what kind of man Nino went up against and lost to. But before he could even think on what to do, Adrien's father noted his presence.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, if I recall correctly." The man said as he observed the box in his hands, "Odd, I didn't picture such a talented actor doing deliveries."

"It's for your son, uh, sir." Naruto wasn't sure how to reply. Part of him wanted to slam the cake on his face, already connecting the dots regarding Nino's bad humor. But on the other hand, the man was Adrien's dad, and the less problems he caused for his fellow blond teen, the better. Thus, he held back his anger.

"I appreciate your kindness." He replied dully, "Anyway, I will be busy. You can leave it with my assistant."

A woman in a business suit swiftly took the box from him, walking to put it in a fridge, "Wait!" Naruto said firmly, stopping the man, "It's your son's birthday, right? That's what the cake's for. Isn't it better if he can enjoy it with some friends and you… sir?"

"Impossible." The man said sharply, "I've already told my son what kind of friends he needs and doesn't. That boy from before is one of the second kind."

"What?" Naruto asked, eyes slightly wide as he subconsciously clenched a fist.

"Simply put, his actions and lack of respect left a lot to be desired." He calmly pushed up his glasses, "You're a talented young man with plenty of potential. I'd recommend you don't waste it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've something to attend to. Thank you for your present, and goodbye."

"Wait!" Naruto called, but the door was closed, leaving him with an arm stretched and grinding teeth, "If that guy's Adrien's old man, he…" our hero tried to come up with something to say, but most of the stuff that'd come out would be tactless.

Swallowing his own anger, the blond walked away with a heavy sigh. He had to find Nino and see what else he was missing.

XXXXXX

As Nino's dark mood summoned the evil Hawkmoth, said villain tried to invoke someone.

"Shadow Moon Queen, heed my call…" he declared to the skies, observing as they darkened before she appeared.

Clicking her heels as she stepped in, the three-eyed beauty smiled softly at her ally, "Hawkmoth, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A brand-new project." He said as he held out a palm, a white butterfly landing on it, "If your Lunatics are an army, what could you do regarding my generals?"

"What is on your mind, my dear friend?" she asked, tapping her cheek with a finger, "Because I have a few tricks up my sleeves…"

"Powers beyond what I can grant them." He responded, "My akumas grant them a power fitting of them, but what could you grant them besides soldiers?"

Gripping an orb, she smirked, "Power of ancient warriors. This is chakra, an energy all beings possess. Sadly, the flow of time made it so nearly nothing remains. But if I were to give this to someone with great power, for them to tap into their true potential would be an unforgettable afternoon in Paris."

Hawkmoth grinned wickedly, "My lady, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached Nino, seated on a park and blowing bubbles as a father took their crying child away.

"Adults always have to ruin everything…" he growled, glaring into space.

"Oi." He turned to a whiskered blond, "Need to talk?"

"What's there to talk? You should've seen and heard that man!" Nino was furious, but Naruto kept his cool.

"Even so, what do you gain remaining angry at him?" Naruto countered, "It won't change the fact he's a moron."

"So we just have to let Adrien follow his orders and not enjoy a single birthday like every kid should?" Nino just got angrier.

"Even if I punched his dad, he's not the guy who'd learn his lesson." The actor growled, "Trust me, after what he told me about you, I more than agree with you. Heck, if you were to punch him, I'd possibly help sock him in the kisser or hold him for you."

"Then why are we standing here and letting that guy get away with it!?" Nino was truly furious.

"Because he can't tell us not to be friends with Adrien and expect us to follow his orders, right?" was the spiky haired boy's reply.

"Ah, oh…" Nino shook his head, a grin appearing on it, "Man, guess you're better at taking it easy than me."

"Learned from the best." Naruto replied with a matching grin.

And Hawkmoth was unhappy, "Impossible! How could he turn such anger into joy in such a short notice!? Shadow Moon Queen, I can see what kind of person was the one to take your heart, but robbing me of a proper soldier just made this personal."

"Are you worried, Hawkmoth?" she asked as she crushed the orb over the butterfly, letting its dark contents sip into its already corrupted body, "Because you should take notes. Do not worry, be happy, for my little sapling will make your newest villain cooperate."

As the two boys made their way back, the butterfly flew to Nino, and Naruto noted its dark body had strange blue vein-like lines on its wings. Soon the tiny bug landed on Nino's bottle cap, and Hawkmoth's symbol glowed over his face. It was then that the villain felt a surge of power from his newest minion, clearly his ally's doing.

"Interesting, and quite an enjoyable rush…" he chuckled sinisterly through his nose, "Bubbler, I am Hawkmoth. You've been blessed with the Shadow Moon Queen's power to right the wrongs of adults. All I ask is for you to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, along the boy beside you as your queen demands."

Kaguya took center stage, a symbol matching her third eye appearing on Nino's forehead, worrying Naruto, "Nino!? Come on, man! Snap out of it!"

She spoke softly, "That child stole my precious heart, Bubbler. It is my only desire to get it back. However, feel free to have a blast playing around with him."

"As you wish." Nino said as his body changed.

His skin turned a light blue while his body was morphed into a bizarre armor of blue, red and yellow. However, the odd blue energy that had coated the butterfly merged into him. As Bubbler, Nino grinned and slapped his hands together, pulling them apart to show they were covered in soap. Between his palms was a large bubble connected to his fingers, and it kept stretching and stretching.

"Oh not again…" Naruto grunted.

Grinning, Nino looked at the blond, "Sorry, but the Shadow Moon Queen needs you out cold." He jumped up, spinning his body around and throwing the large bubble, which split into three dozen smaller ones which flew like cannonballs at the blond.

Flipping back, Naruto watched awestruck as the bubbles hit the ground and exploded! They crashed on the floor with enough force to dent it, but took it even further by blowing up with the force of shotgun blasts. Regardless how ridiculous it seemed, the small crater between him and Bubbler said that getting hit with bubbles was dangerous.

"Explosive bubbles and complete control over the element of water…" Hawkmoth observed, "What other gift did you grant this child, my fair lady?"

"Fuhuhu, a woman has to keep her secrets."

"Oh shoot, oh crap, oh shoot, oh crap, oh shoot, oh crap, oh coot, oh shap!" Cursing rapidly, Naruto's body flipped onto back and over a park bench, using it as cover as bubbles hit it with the intensity of machine gun fire. Behind him he felt a lens zoom in on his back, whirling around a rock he picked up, he sweat-dropped when he saw the director and cameramen hiding behind topiary bushes.

The director popped his head out of a bush. "Keep filming! This is some quality footage right here! You getting it all?" he asked the cameramen who saluted him.

"Yessir!" they replied firmly.

"Why do I even bother questioning you guys?" Naruto groaned.

"Transform, White Fox!" Bubbler demanded, "It's about time I make your existence as beautiful and lasting as that of a bubble! Your days of playing hero are about to burst!" he gave a loud laugh after saying that, which the crew filmed while a dumbfounded Naruto looked on… until, "So, uh, is that good enough for the show? Got my good side and all?"

A part of Naruto died as his brain tried to reboot itself from the ridiculous conversation while the director was ecstatic, "It was perfect, Bubbler-san! Thank you for your hard work!"

Bubbler smirked, "Come, White Fox! The Shadow Moon Queen has a bone to pick with you, and she'd adore having all your fans get their hopes crushed! Hahahaha! I'm about to pop all their hopes and dreams by showing them their hero is no match for me!"

"Nino, answer me!" Naruto shouted as he poked his head behind his cover, "Is this all for real? What do you mean Shadow Moon Queen!?"

Pulling out a bizarre mixture of a sword and a bubble ring, Bubbler aimed his weapon at him with a smirk, "You're the man who took her heart. She's got business with you, business Hawkmoth is a part of."

"Cut!" the director said, approaching the bad guy, "Bubbler-san, is Hawkmoth this city's main villain?"

"Uh, sure, man. Didn't you get the memo?" Bubbler still showed Nino was there, "He wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, but his new partner the Shadow Moon Queen wants your main star. She's hush-hush about it, though. If you were to ask me, she really wants to make her revenge last."

Back in Hawkmoth's lair, Kaguya shrugged, "He is not wrong."

"Entertainment or business, I am afraid I don't get you, my lady." Hawkmoth told her, "Why let them keep filming like this?"

"Fuhuhu… Well, is it not obvious? If people see their hero defeated, their despair could aid you gain oh so many more subjects."

Somberly grinning, Hawkmoth chuckled through his nose, "My fair lady, you surely know how to make a quality show."

Back with our hero…

"Yes, perfect!" the director cheered at the answer, turning to Naruto, "We now have the perfect villain behind all the evil in our show: Hawkmoth. But not only that, the one who caused you trouble in Japan was her ally, a deadly force unseen by many, the Shadow Moon Queen."

Rubbing his face with a hand, the young actor ignored the director and approached Bubbler, "Nino, you better snap out of it before I have to start punching you."

For emphasis, he slammed his fist into a palm, to which Bubbler snorted, "Come on, man, you gotta get in your role! Shadow Moon Queen wants all your fans to see you lose!"

"Fine then!" Naruto snapped, the cameras never leaving him, "I'll get the real Nino out, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming out of whatever Hell you are." Putting his foot forward, the boy made the signature hand-sign for his show's transformation sequence. "Hen…shin!"

Fortunately, he had his backpack with him at all times for just such an occasion and it didn't take him long to get into action. After a quick change thanks to the screens the crew had ready, Naruto took on his hero persona. However, under the mask and hood he couldn't help but grind his teeth at the fact he was fighting Nino.

"I am the Shinobi of Light, the Warrior of Truth and Justice!" he exclaimed as he clasped his hands, doing the ninja hand-sign, "Steel Ninja: White Fox!"

"Let's dance!" Bubbler exclaimed as he jumped at Naruto, who brought up his fists in the Savate stance, ready for anything.

Once Bubbler was a yard away, the boy clapped his hands, spreading his arms to the sides to create a large bubble wall. Quickly, Naruto rolled out of the way as a rain of bubbles flew at him. Each and every single one slammed where he just stood with the force of rubber bullets, and left small craters on the floor due to their explosive nature. But as the fight got set, people had started to get closer.

Particularly, men, women and children who had been hiding in the park and wanted to observe the fight. One of them was a young boy who had started watching Naruto's show and wanted to cheer for his hero. However, he had gotten so close that when Bubbler attacked again, he was within firing range.

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled as he forgot about the fight and raced at the kid, jumping as the bubbles were about to hit him and rolling to a stop, the projectiles barely missing him as he held the kid close, "Run to your mother, this isn't a place you should be staying at!"

"R-right!" the kid yelped as he got up, "Y-you can do it, White Fox! Beat the bad guy!"

Giving him a thumb up, the blond turned to Bubbler, who had drawn his sword, "Devil of evil, possessing someone like this… I can see why Ladybug calls your kind akuma!" he held up a fist which he clenched dramatically, "What if you had hurt someone? The real Nino would never have thought of taking away an innocent boy's smile!"

"Barking to the wrong tree, pal." Bubbler chuckled as he twirled his sword before hefting it on his shoulder, "All I gotta do is take you to the boss lady. And boy does she really want to see you."

"Alright, then." Naruto said as he pulled out his dagger, "In that case, I shall stop seeing you as Nino… and beat him out of you!"

"Cut!" the director stepped in, confusing everyone, even the masterminds behind the fight, "Naruto-kun, stay in character! White Fox is supposed to be another persona! He'd never say a thing like that. Be more dignified, more righteous. Your main role without the mask is yourself, yes. But White Fox is a beacon- nay, a paragon of mankind's greatness."

Sighing, Naruto put a hand on his hip, "What do you suggest I do, then? He nearly hit that kid!"

"Why not something classic?" Bubbler commented, "You know, a one-liner. People love a good pun every now and then, even if they're bad."

"No, no, no!" the director complained, "One-liners may be a hit for Americans, but we're trying to recapture what made heroes of old in our country great! Part of their charm is how serious they took everything! They were the straight man in the madness the villains brought to our world! And I'll make sure they keep the sanity we need!"

In his lair, Hawkmoth arched a brow, "I shall give him this, he's passionate."

Groaning with a hand on his masked face, Naruto pondered something very important, ' _What am I doing with my life…?_ '

The director turned to the villain, "Hmm, now that I think about it, what are your motivations, Bubbler-san?"

The villain smirked, "Having a good time with my bros. However, I gotta get Naruto to the Shadow Moon Queen. Nothing personal, but she's the boss."

"Could that be it?" the director was baffled, "Bubbler-san, surely something deeper must move you forward."

"Well, it's adults cutting our fun." The villain said, "After getting the Miraculous and White Fox to Hawkmoth and the queen, I can help kids enjoy themselves."

"Ah, a villain who as an innocent boy wanted freedom but had his desires twisted by true villains!" the director gasped in shock… and his smile widened, "I love this city! It is so perfect for our show! That determination from something pure turned into evil is what our show needs more of! Bubbler-san, thank you for your hard work!"

"Director, we're ready to film again." One of the filming crew members said.

"Everyone back into position!" the man shouted, "And… action!"

Slipping into his role, rather reluctantly, Naruto got into a crouched stance with his dull dagger ready, "Bubbler, it is my sworn duty as the shinobi of light to stop evil! To make sure a devil like you doesn't take away my friend's wishes of making another smile…" he aimed his weapon at the villain, "I will judge you!"

"Tough words from some guy who hides behind his mask to fight crime! Judge me? Ha! I'll be the one crushing you in the end!" Nino was rolling with the evil lines.

Dramatically – he didn't need to do it but it looked cool and evil so there it was – he slammed both hands together, bubbles rippling over their surface as he separated them. A flowing surface of water rippled incandescently before he put one hand above his closed fist. Throwing a hand out as the rippling bubbles formed their sword form, Bubbler threw his opposite hand out, giving a slight and dramatic bow.

"With my divine sword, the Ten-Times Steel-Shattering Bubble Saber, I will destroy you White Fox! And then, I will take over all of Paris once I have Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!" he declared with a yell, moments before he quickly looked at the director, who gave him a thumb up.

' _Yeah, I'm doing this._ ' Naruto told himself dully before dashing at his opponent, dagger reeled back.

Both clashed, saber clashing against blunt dagger with sparks flying, "Go, White Fox!" the people cheered for Naruto, briefly distracting him.

Seeing his opponent worry about the bystanders, Bubbler took a deep breath and blew on his saber. Yelping, Naruto witnessed as his dagger hand was covered in a strange black goo. It was definitely a bubble, but it felt like iron cuffs. Pulling back, he noticed too late that it wouldn't come off. So he dumbly tried to pull out his hand.

"What dark art is this!?" he asked, reminding himself to stay in character for half a second as he tried and failed to free his hands.

"My special Capture Bubble!" Bubbler cackled, "Try and fight with your hands tied in a bubble tougher than steel! And anything that goes in them stays there, so don't shake hands! Ahahahahaha!" he cackled as the typical villain he was, hands on his hips and head thrown back.

Naruto grunted, "It's like tar…"

Bubbler grinned, "That's because it's a special kind of tar. Think of it as super glue as tough as steel."

The director rushed forward, a microphone in hand, "With his hands tied, can our hero beat his enemy!? And who is this mysterious Shadow Moon Queen, ally to Paris' formidable and fearsome villain Hawkmoth!? The answer will come right after these messages from our sponsors!"

Commercialism was the last thing Naruto needed, "Help me get this thing off my hands!" he snapped.

The director shook his head, "But Naruto-kun, we've signed with Mr. Agreste's brand to promote him. As he is our sponsor, at least this message helps as a reminder of where to put his commercials. We're also showing commercials for the latest REVOC's brand summer jacket!"

Somehow, Naruto remained calm, sighing tiredly, "Why do I need to know that?"

The director snapped "You'll be wearing one for our next episode! You need to sell it kiddo! Especially since we don't do toy commercials anymore after the last time one of the plastic swords we gave you broke on set! Seems that toys don't do well in actual combat, who'd have thought?"

"Anyone with a forehead at least an inch wide!" Naruto's angry reply echoed in the park as he pointed at the man.

But the director beamed as he ignored the actor, "Besides, we haven't stopped filming, so keep the action going!"

Looking at the sky again, Naruto kept his thoughts to himself, ' _Why me?_ '

"Worry not, dude." Bubbler said, twirling his saber on one finger, "I'll give your cameras plenty to blow people's minds!"

"Boy!" a familiar voice called, "What good are your legs for!?"

Listening to a recently arrived Dominic's call, Naruto let Bubbler get close before fooling him. Lifting up his right knee, he made the villain think he was going in for a whipping hit to the head. Instead, he kicked Bubbler's thigh, forcing him to stumble before landing face down. With his hands captive, the young actor turned to the aging kickboxer for advice.

"Gramps, am I glad to see you." He said, still maintaining his soft, friendly voice and mixing it with the serious hero persona.

Dominic grinned, "Eyes on the prize, boy!" he pointed at the raising Bubbler. "If your hands are tied, bring them to their knees before slamming that heavy heel of you on their face. I would never recommend this on the ring, but street smarts will get you further here than gym classes."

"Who are you, old man?" Bubbler asked, rubbing his sore face.

"I'd worry more about the dynamite boy, kiddo." Dominic said as he pointed to the charging Naruto.

Within range, the blond threw his shin to Bubbler's side, lashing out like a whip. Grunting, the villain parried the strike with his saber's blunt side, taking the hit and feeling it vibrate his joints. Pulling his foot back, the blond didn't put it down but instead lashed out with another kick. Once again, Bubbler stopped it with his saber, and felt how the kick lifted him a couple inches off the floor.

Jumping back acrobatically, the villain landed on a lamp post with a smirk, "You're good. I can see why Hawkmoth and the Shadow Moon Queen have to work together to get you. It sucks for ya that they gave me back-up!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers, "Lunatics, you know what to do!"

Growling under his breath, Naruto observed as the black blobs jumped from Bubbler's back, landed before him, and took form, "Ok, what is new?"

As he asked that, two stepped forward and pulled out three-foot-long staves. And just to show off, they split them in two, showing a chain connecting both halves. It was to show that their weapons could morph between staves to large nunchakus. They lashed at the air with them with swift blows worthy of Bruce Lee before turning them back to staves.

"…Well, butter his buns and call him toast." Dominic whispered with a slightly astonished expression.

"What side are you on!?" Naruto snapped slowly before he took his own stance, refusing to give up.

XXXXXX

Marinette smiled as she wiped her forehead, "Good, it's all said and done…" she pulled up a small box, her cheeks burning, "I hope Adrien really likes it…"

Due to her being invited – unofficially, but still invited – by Nino and Naruto to Adrien's birthday party, she was waiting for word from them to know where to go. She sighed as she looked at the scarf inside the box before putting it there, letting out another sigh, this one of relief. Then she turned to a bigger box, poking her chin in thought.

"What's the matter, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"It feels weird giving Naruto this when I've also got a present for Adrien. Ugh, I can so see Chloe making fun of me or using it as-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, listen to your friend!" the red Kwami exclaimed, "It'll be fine! You said you were making it as thanks for his hard work and Nino can vouch for you! Relax. If anything, you should be ecstatic. Naruto is in on this to help you with Adrien, Alya said so."

"I know, but-"

"No buts. Just relax." The tiny being quickly cut her off, "Besides, it'll be fun. You've worked hard on those projects, you deserve to party."

"Yeah…" she breathed out shakily but managed to smile, "Thanks, Tikki. I'm just really nervous. Never before have I given a boy something, and now two…"

"Well, we have to wait until the party's ready. They promised to call as soon as it was set." Tikki pointed out.

"If anything, I'm hoping a villain comes so we don't have an excuse to make this awkward…" Marinette grumbled as she walked down to the TV.

"Breaking news!" said Manon's mom on the tube, "A villain attack has happened and it seems our new hero is overwhelmed. People are waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to appear, but it seems that our intrepid star from the land of the rising sun has his hands full… pun unintended."

Marinette groaned, "Oh come on, I was only joking!"

"Did you say something, sweetie?" her mother asked, for she was the one watching TV.

Marinette stiffened but managed a response, "N-nothing, I just remembered I have to finish something with my projects! Yeah, that's it!" she raced to her room, "It seems we have one party to crash and one to save. Tikki, spots on!"

For his part, Naruto quickly learned that not surrendering was a very poor choice, as Bubbler chortled and left him behind, letting the Lunatics rush right at him and begun fighting him en masse. It was a frantic and even brutal fight, every blow he struck was rewarded with twice that pain, and it was becoming clear without backup he really was toast.

"I'll let them sort you out, White Fox! For now, Paris, Ladybug, and Cat Noir await! As they say, au revoir! Or would it be sayonara sucker?" he laughed before blowing a bubble and flying off while using it as his own balloon.

If Naruto was in a foul mood before, watching him get away like he was Winnie the Pooh was a good start to making it worse. He backed away slowly, gulping slowly as the hour looked quite grim indeed. Thankfully before the Lunatics could advance further, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, making him whirl around.

One Lunatic looked up in confusion, even as a yoyo swing could be heard, moments before the Lunatics were knocked off their feet. Naruto couldn't be happier of seeing Ladybug flipping down in front of him, her entire body crouched and giving him a brief glance at her taut backside. That red and black spotted suit hid nothing.

Swallowing for a certain reason, he none the less was grateful for the help, "Thanks. I owe you one Ladybug."

He said gratefully, making her stand up and give him a thumb up, "It's not even a problem, Fox. What kind of hero would I be if I left an ally alone when they needed me?" her eyes went to the black blob on his hands, "What's that thing?" she asked as she moved her left hand to touch it.

"Ladybug, don't!" Naruto shouted as he tried to move his hands away… only to push them into her extended hand.

"Eh, what!?" she shrieked, trying to pull back.

Sighing tiredly, he explained, "I tried to get rid of it, but ended stuck as I am."

"Ah, the tension! I love it!" the director wasn't helping as the Lunatics drew closer.

Observing how things went, Dominic spoke up, "Boy, that lady friend of yours has some good kicks. Use her as a weapon!"

"What!?" Ladybug cried in shock.

Before anything could be said, one of the armed Lunatics raced at them, thrusting his staff forward like a spear. Taking the aged drunk's advice, Naruto held on to Ladybug's hand in the bubble with both of his, spun around, and swung her like a flail. Getting then what Dominic meant, Ladybug held on to his wrists and slammed her heel on the goon's jaw.

The direct hit echoed like a cracking whip, sending the armed Lunatic to stagger backwards. Four others came at them from all sides, but Ladybug still had a free hand and her yoyo. In a blur of speed, she managed to get two, but the other duo was coming from Naruto's side. Pulling her close, he carried her bridal style in one swift motion.

"Eep!" she squeaked, feeling his strong body holding her close for protection as he spun around to kick one on the solar plexus. Quickly, he threw Ladybug into the air, where she brought up a leg and slammed it on the closest Lunatic's face. Crowds of people started to step in to see what was happening and cheering for the two.

As she landed, Ladybug was alerted, "Behind you!" a kid yelled.

She pulled the blond to her, as an armed Lunatic swung his nunchakus to try to hit him on the back of the head. Using the momentum, Naruto jumped with one, two, and three steps to spin around her. Propelling him further by spinning her body around, Ladybug threw him at the Lunatic with nunchakus, which was what it wanted.

Naruto's knee would've hit the mook on the face if it hadn't used its nunchakus to stop it, wrap the chain around his leg, and pull him closer. Both heroes fell down, groaning as their enemy put his weapon back in its staff form. The faceless goon twirled it over his head, ready to bring it down on Naruto's head, but the actor acted quicker.

Used to the pain of falling as a stuntman, he pulled Ladybug over his body. The heroine used her leg to kick the staff off the Lunatic's hands before she threw her other at its gut. The suited minion stumbled back while our two heroes got up as best they could despite still being surrounded.

"We can't keep fighting like this!" she groaned as both jumped back when two Lunatics tried to tackle them, "If we find Cat Noir, he can help us get rid of this bubble."

"Nino… Bubbler's still on the loose, though." He pointed out, using his heroic voice before pulling her to avoid another Lunatic's kick, "Ladybug, we have to catch that fiend before he harms others. And I have an idea of where to go. Are you familiar with the Agreste mansion?"

She panicked, a forced grin on her face, "Uh, um, yeah… I mean, who isn't!? It's, uh, quite big and nice!"

"Good, because you'll have to take us there." He said, holding up the bubble encapsulating their hands, "Sorry, but you're the only one who can move fast enough around the city like this." Then he pulled her back into the bridal carry and jumped over one Lunatic's kick, kicking the mook's knee to jump over on to one's shoulder.

Ladybug held on tightly as he jumped over another's head and landed behind them, "Ok, but if we're going, we need a change." she felt her cheeks heat up as she got off, moved her captured hand so he held on to her body, and spun her yoyo with the free one, "Better. Sorry, but you'll have to hold on tight."

She started to swing around like Spiderman, to which the director shouted, "Men! Grappling hooks!" he shouted to his crew as all of them, even he, pulled out their grappling hooks and went after the heroine.

Dominic was about to leave, but the director held him in a tight hug, "Huh, what the!?"

"Your valuable lessons and possible role as a sensei to our star are something I won't let go of you for!" the director exclaimed, grappling hook ready.

He basically committed kidnapping for the sake of the show, ignoring the aging French man's scream as they swung after Ladybug.

XXXXXX

Adrien sighed as he pushed away an empty plate, "Another eventful birthday." He said dully after having seen what his dad said and did.

His partner was devouring more Camembert when the boy returned to his room, "So, anything interesting?"

"No, same as usual." The model sighed as he sat down, "Why is it always like this? All I get is the same present over and over."

"Did he say anything about those two guys being here?" Plagg asked curiously.

"Supposedly, I can't be friends with Nino. But…" Adrien rubbed the back of his head, "He said I should stick close to Naruto, that he's obviously talented. Anyone can tell something's up from that. Suddenly he wants me to be friends with someone? Then again, it may be because of business."

"At least he's a good friend and really helps out during fights." Plagg said, but it didn't lighten the mood… until he got an idea, "Hey, I got it. Why not have him as your wing man?"

"Beg pardon?" the dumbfounded boy asked.

His Kwami snickered, "Think about it, he seems nice enough to try to make the party a reality. Why not go as Cat Noir and ask him to hook you and Ladybug up?"

"D-do you really think he'd help?" the boy nearly squeaked. "After that mess with the bet, she must hate me. Not to mention he won, and he could get close to her, and-"

"What do you get locked up here, then?" Plagg retorted, chewing on more cheese, "Besides… gulp! If he won her heart, you'd at least know it was not meant to be."

"How can you say that!?" Adrien slammed his hands on the table, scaring his partner into dropping his meal.

"Come on, I was just joking!" Plagg said before grabbing his cheese, "But really, do you want that to happen?"

"No…" the blond model sighed, "Alright, I'll tell him and hope he respects the bro-code."

"There you go. Now, what's… that noise?"

Upon going out, they found that a party was being thrown at the mansion's entrance, and that all adults who tried to get close were put in bubbles high in the sky.

"Yo Adrien, sweet party, am I right?" Bubbler asked behind a DJ booth, their classmates forced to cheer for the birthday boy.

"Nino, what is this… What's even going on?" the model superhero asked.

"I've made a few calls and got some awesome powers to make this party a lot better." The villain answered, "I even got some guys to film it."

Pointing a finger down, he made Adrien look at several Japanese cameramen who had followed Bubbler from the start, "It's a job." One of them said while filming and recording the DJ villain, who dexterously flipped a record in his hands before playing some energetic song.

"Give it up for the birthday boy, people! It's his first party!" Bubbler cheered, but the guests weren't all that happy to oblige, until he glared at them.

Of course, Adrien was more than tempted to help, but the idea of enjoying a party was too great. Finally, for the first time in his life, he could fool around… At least, that's what he'd fooled himself to think until seeing the other kids' miserable faces. However, despite the tragedy, many people would try to have fun. Chloe being the one.

She got Bubbler to play a slow song, saying it'd be Adrien's first slow dance, which aligned with Nino's initial desire of making his friend enjoy himself. "That little…" Ladybug growled as she arrived, White Fox still glued to her, and landed on the roof to overlook the party.

"Did you say something?" the actor asked, but managed to keep his voice as a serious one despite the close proximity to the heroine.

"N-nothing!" she yelped out, "Anyway, we must stop this before-"

"Yoyo." He whispered.

"What?" her face spoke only of confusion.

"Drop your yoyo to my feet." He explained shortly and quickly.

Knowing he had to have some plan, she did as told, and saw the blond kick it to one of the speakers. Already possessing supernatural strength, he easily made the speaker fall over. Everyone gasped and turned to it, the music stopping and making Chloe very unhappy. Both heroes moved fast, sticking to the shadows as they walked close to Bubbler.

"Come on, man!" the villain growled, kicking the speaker after noticing that it was cracked, "Everyone was finally getting into it!"

"That's definitely a cue this dance has gone on long enough." Plagg told his partner, pointing at a familiar white hood passing by quickly.

"Yeah, time to change the music." Adrien whispered as he slipped away during the confusion.

"Alright, he's distracted." Ladybug whispered to the action star, "Have you seen where the akuma is?"

"His saber on his back." The stuntman replied, "Easier to sneak around. It's because of that thing that my hands are tied."

"We won't be able to approach him easily, so we need another distraction, but I can't use my Lucky Charm just like that…" she whispered the last bit to herself.

"Apparently, this Shadow Moon Queen is after me…" he started, but his mood soured when realizing the obvious flaw, "But… tch, I am still tied to you."

"Actually, Hawkmoth is after my Miraculous no matter what…" she said, getting an idea.

Intrigue would've been seen on his face if not for his mask, collar and hood, "Huh?"

XXXXXX

After transforming into Cat Noir, the missing hero arrived to something bizarre.

In the middle of the entrance was Naruto, carrying a seemingly unconscious Ladybug in his arms, "What's this? How did the Lunatics not beat you up?"

"Bubbler, I've remembered something." The blond whispered, intriguing an observing Kaguya.

"Listening…" the villain said, a hand on his hip.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the whiskered blond did his best to act natural, "I… was in love with the Shadow Moon Queen."

"What!?" Bubbler, Hawkmoth and even the evil woman herself asked, though she didn't sound like the idea was unwelcomed.

Nodding, the blond continued, "It is true. Memories came flooding back. I desired her, loved her, respected her, and adored everything about her. That power, beauty, and downright charming will-power made me mad with love…" he took a pause to whisper dreadfully to his co-star and crime-fighting partner, "You owe me so much for this."

"Keep going." She urged him.

Looking at the fake-sleeping Ladybug in his hands, Naruto continued, "Which is why I brought her here. With Ladybug in his hands, Hawkmoth can stop worrying about her. And thus I can finally be reunited with my one true love."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" Bubbler exclaimed, "How can I even buy that!?"

Shadow Moon Queen's seal appeared over his forehead, "Bubbler, do not… do not…"

"At a loss of words, my lady?" Hawkmoth asked genuinely baffled.

Shaking her head, the woman snapped, "If he is telling the truth, tell him to surrender and hand you the Miraculous. Bring him to me soon after."

"As you say, Your Highness." The villain replied with a smirk as he approached the two.

Cat Noir was watching, perched high atop a flag pole, his hand clenched briefly, "Is this guy serious?! Is he really going to betray us for the Shadow Moon Queen?! DANG! I can't let him do this to Ladybug and me! CATACALYSM!" he yelled before black energy gathered around his entire body, concentrating in his right hand which glowed a deep black.

Hearing his voice alerted the two heroes too late, "Is that…?" Ladybug asked in a shocked gasp.

Cat Noir shot off the pole, rushing towards the two with a loud cry that made Naruto spin about, "UNHAND MY LADY, FOX!" before his hand surged towards Naruto!

"W-WAIT! THIS ISN'T!" It was then that Cat Noir saw Ladybug's expression turn panicked and Naruto's shout made sense, and he realized he made quite a mistake.

Rapidly redirecting his initial attack, with his other hand, he shot his extending bo-staff into the ground, vaulting over Bubbler's head. Thinking faster Ladybug shot her yoyo up, latched it around Cat Noir's torso then tugged him forward! Catching his balance agilely, his hand touched the bubble that imprisoned their limbs, freeing them in an explosion of force that knocked all three plus Bubbler apart!

"So it was all an act!?" the feline hero looked shocked.

"Yes, but I can't blame you…" Naruto said as he and Ladybug rolled around their free wrists.

"Argh, I should've known!" Shadow Moon Queen roared in a foul mood, her mouth twisting into a furious scowl.

Ladybug put her hands on her hips, "If Naruto actually turned on us, do you really think he'd have an easy time capturing me?"

Seeing Cat Noir's pained look was enough of a motivation for the actor to help him, "Being fair, I'd attack anyone who dared hurt you without thinking, too."

"Come on, guys, have some faith in me." she kept her hands on her hips, puffing her cheeks in an adorable pouty glare.

"Welp, if a girl I liked was ever in any kinda threat, I'd do so, too." Bubbler commented.

Cat Noir grinned, "See, this guy gets it? Isn't it natural for dudes to want to jump in to help a girl they like… being around! Like being around!"

His bad attempt at hiding what he really meant was covered by Naruto's save, "For example, it's natural in shows like mine. Girls in trouble triggers something inside every man. Let any man hear a girl's cry for help, and they will try to act. Any way at all. Some may not know how to act accordingly, but it's the real men who act."

Bubbler crossed his arms and laughed, "Darn straight! This dude gets it! No point beating around the bush! Just go in, guns blazing!"

"Right!?" Cat Noir cheered, "Besides, we can all agree our fair lady here is strong, yes. However, if we could, we'd do anything to help her if she were in trouble."

Hawkmoth had a hand on his chin, his eyes shut, and a small smirk on his face, "I can concur with these boys…"

"Of course, it's also every man's romance to fight for their beloved. Am I right, guys?" Cat Noir asked as he turned to the crowd and the party's guests/hostages.

"Yeah!" all cheered, even the cameramen, the director and Dominic.

Rubbing her forehead with a hand, Ladybug sighed, "Men…" then she blinked in realization upon hit by her own awareness, "Wait, aren't we forgetting something!?"

"Oh yeah dudes, I totally forgot! Sorry! Had a lot of fun, but business time. Game face on!" Bubbler realized, laughing before he swiped his hand down in front of his face. Bubbles sprouted up from his eyebrows and forming angry ones.

"You seriously going with that?" Naruto asked him dryly before he coughed and got into character, "You'll pay for nearly bringing harm to Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir as well as me! I, White Fox will be the one to deliver judgement to you!"

Bubbler laughed with both hands on his hips and his head thrown back, "AHAHAHA! Yeah! You and what army?! Check it, I've got a full battalion! What can the three of you do!?" he snapped both hands as an army of Lunatics formed behind him.

"We can!" Naruto's eyes briefly felt something surge up, a metaphorical burning fire that he had no idea was in him, "Defend the weak! Protect those whose voices cry for help! And guide them towards a better tomorrow! That's what a hero is meant to be!"

"And saving and winning the hearts of pretty dames, we can't forget that." Cat Noir quipped before hearing a beeping sound, reminding him of his limited time.

Fearing for her feline partner's secret identity's safety, Ladybug threw her yoyo up, "Lucky Charm!" she invoked her magic to bring her forth, "A headband!?" she tried to understand her magical items' reasoning, but things always started too ridiculous with no piece of advice.

"I've got three minutes tops to fool around with the Lunatics." Cat Noir said as he twirled his staff, "Make the most of it, you two!"

He charged at the blob monsters with a jump, spinning in the air to smash as many as he could with his staff. Knowing that he was trying to give them the best opening he could offer, the other two heroes ran after Bubbler. Smirking, the villain slapped both palms together, separating them to form a bubble wall.

However, instead of throwing a rain of explosive bubbles, he slapped it flat, "Eat this! Bubble Cutter!"

He threw it at the floor, where it changed shape and became a buzz-saw! Ladybug lassoed a tree branch to swing out of its way while Naruto merely jumped over it. Having foreseen that, the villain took out his saber and waved it around, creating a large bubble wall colored black. Remembering what the black bubbles did, Naruto forced himself to skid to a halt.

Sadly, Ladybug felt one of her feet touch and suddenly get coated by the stuff. Grunting in disgust, she landed on the stairs to the mansion, and yelped when seeing she was stuck. It made Hawkmoth more than a little happy to see such results.

"Yes! Yes! Bubbler, quickly! Her Miraculous is there for the taking!" the villain cheered.

"Lunatics, go after that girl's earrings, too!" Kaguya ordered.

Naturally, Naruto went to help her, but his path was blocked by Bubbler who had up his saber, grinning, "Show's over, bro."

And it was then that, due to the insanity and how hopeless the situation seemed due to how close the Lunatics were to Ladybug, that Dominic pulled out a flask. Suddenly, Ladybug's eyes caught on to many other things. Sniffing the air, she noted a bizarre smell coming from the black bubbles, similar to tar. Her eyes went to headband, the candles on the birthday cake, the black bubbles, and Naruto's greaves.

"Fox, kick him with all you got!" she told him, and Naruto trusted her enough to lunge at Bubbler.

The stuntman lashed out with a kick to his opponent's temple, which the villain responded to by swinging his saber. However, the whiskered boy's attack was a feint, for he moved his heel right at the villain's shin. It made the blue-skinned boy limp forward. Swiftly, Naruto delivered and upper-cut that Bubbler barely avoided by tilting his head back, which was what he wanted. He spun and kicked him in his exposed jaw with his heel, sending him rolling back.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but I learn quickly when setting my mind to it. The same trick won't work twice on me." Naruto said as he slowly lowered his leg.

"Sir, your flask!" Ladybug called out to Dominic, who looked at the object in his hand, sighed, and threw it at the heroine. The Lunatics felt confused when she grabbed it and spilled the contents on the headband, damping the cloth, "Cat Noir!"

"On it!" the hero could be insanely determined and relentless if his lady was in trouble, and he showed by swatting back three of the Lunatics who had been about to hold her, "Sorry for the delayed date. These guys are way too clingy."

Rolling her eyes at the quip, the girl pointed at the cake, "The candles, hurry."

He nodded, jumped at them and tossed one of the Lunatics back while the heroine held out her yoyo, wrapping the cloth around it. As soon as Cat Noir got them and turned to her, she was twirling her weapon. Mainly to get one insistent Lunatic away. He hurried over, getting her to grin when seeing how close he was. Throwing her yoyo, she lit it with the candle, turning it into a burning flail.

"Don't try this, kids at home! Woah!" Cat Noir said and yelped when seeing one of the Lunatics pass by him, its face burning.

Lashing at her captured leg, Ladybug was glad to see the bubble burn like tar, and she quickly pulled out her foot before turning to Naruto, "Fox, let him get one of your legs!" after seeing what she did, he did as told.

Pulling out his dagger, Naruto threw it at Bubbler's face, getting a yelp out of the villain who quickly stepped back. With a jump and a twirl of his body, he kicked his saber, coating his leg on the substance. Ladybug immediately threw her fiery yoyo, burning his leg. It came as a testament to the REVOC's company that Naruto's suit was more than resistant to fire. It didn't even stain his suit as he made Bubbler jump back.

"Dude, careful!" the villain yelped, terrified.

"Put down the fire!" Hawkmoth roared, "It's only a desperate trick to fool you!"

"Hissatsu!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, catching his dagger midair, "Hyper Fire Kick!"

Instead of attacking with the dagger, the blond jumped with a twirl, bringing up his burning leg over his head. Bubbler was too stunned by the move to react, but brought up his saber. And his shock grew when the blond slammed that foot on the floor, used the momentum to spin his body around and rammed his heel on the villain's gut. Bubbler staggered back, a hand on his gut and his eyes wide in shock.

Due to the highly flammable nature of the Capture Bubbles, his saber was burning too quickly, and as soon as the fire fully consumed it, the tiny akuma flew out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said as she opened her yoyo, "Time to de-evilize!" she shouted, moving her body gracefully as she threw her magic artifact at the dark butterfly, capturing and purifying it before letting it go with a kind smile, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

As he observed her, the way she acted and how pretty her smile was, Naruto felt something odd, a fire different to his passion for fighting in him, "Whoa… I never noticed it, but she really is pretty." And then he caught himself, confused at his own feelings, "Wait, what? Don't I like-"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" the girl's cry brought him back to reality as everything returned to normal.

Infuriated, Hawkmoth yelled to the skies, "Inconceivable! The Miraculous was just within reach! Curse you, White Fox! Curse you, Cat Noir! And I shall forever curse you, Ladybug! No matter what, I shall burst that bubble and make you realize you cannot always win!"

Shadow Moon Queen bit her thumb, "I concur…" her three eyes glared at the heroine, for she felt something off that made her want to hug her nemesis close to her ample bosom. "I shall return to you once your next villain is ready, Hawkmoth. For the time being, let them enjoy the party… Now that my revenge has changed. Your enemy has proven to be also a thorn on my side. Mark my words, I shall make her punishment as darkly sublime as White Fox's."

Grinning darkly at that, the man bowed as she left, "I will look forward to it, Your Highness."

XXXXXX

After that incident, things were going great at Naruto's apartment where Adrien had gone to after half-lying to his dad and saying it was just to hang out.

"Bring it up for the party boy!" Nino cheered behind his DJ booth.

Despite the apartment's small size, it was still comfy enough to make a decent party, "Mmm… this cake's freaking amazing…" Naruto moaned after a bite.

Adrien walked to him, "Thank you for hosting the party here." He then looked at Nino.

The DJ grinned, "Dude, if you're gonna say sorry, save it. We're bros, aren't we? Besides, someone told me your dad can't say no to being friends when he can't see."

Adrien smiled back as he turned to Naruto, having a hunch it was his doing, "Thanks, you two. I mean it."

"If you want to thank us, you can get a girlfriend so we don't worry about you." Naruto replied with a smile, earning himself a playful punch from Adrien.

"Same to you." The model replied.

Not far off, "So, Marinette, you ready?" Alya asked her friend.

"I'm not so sure anymore. Why did I even bring both boxes?" she shivered from fear.

Patting her back, Alya smiled softly, "You'll forgive me for this, I know." And with a hard slap to her friend's back, she sent her tumbling forward before both blond boys.

"Oh, need anything?" Naruto asked as he put down his empty plate.

"H-here!" she squeaked, "Happy birthday and thank you gifts!" she said quickly, not even waiting to catch her breath.

"For me? Sweet!" the model cheered as he looked at the scarf, "Whoa, now this is stylish. Did you make it yourself?"

"Huh…" Naruto said as he opened his, whistling, "Subarashi…"

"Huh?" Marinette, Adrien and Nino asked with cocked eyebrows.

"It means wonderful, sorry." He said as he pulled out a black jacket with a white faux fur collar. On its back was the most amazing piece. It was a white fox detailed like one in old Feudal Japan paintings, holding a familiar dagger in its mouth, a crescent moon on the background.

Swiftly putting it on, he couldn't help his grin, making her feel butterflies in her stomach, "W-what can I say? I was inspired after seeing you fight those guys at the park." She got out with a blush which Alya noted.

Adrien smiled at her, beaming, "If that's what you do for us, you have a lot of talent, Marinette. You could even end up working with or along my dad."

"Your old man?" Naruto asked, "What's he got to do?"

"Don't you remember?" Adrien retorted.

Marinette spoke up, "Gabriel Agreste is one of the biggest fashion names in France, if not the world! His designs are amazing and inspiring! He is one of the reasons I keep giving it my all when making any piece. Even Adrien's scarf has some effort and ideas I got from him. The stitching especially. It makes it both durable and makes the design work!"

Naruto observed the scarf, noting she was right. Every nook and cranny was designed to follow a beautiful pattern.

"Maybe we should've hired you to design our costumes." Naruto commented.

Alya hummed, "It appears this got interesting…" she sighed, "Gal pals before studs. My thing may be temporary… I hope Marinette knows which to choose."

All of a sudden, Naruto was approached by a familiar small girl, "Hey, stud." Alix called, "Sweet party."

"Oh hi Alix. And thanks, but it was mostly Nino's doing." He said, making the petite girl smile.

She beamed brightly, "And you were actually on fire during that fight. Do you think you could teach me some moves? I'd like to use some of those acrobatics."

Alya narrowed her eyes, ' _Oh no, not if I have something worth saying._ '

And so, the party went on and people enjoyed themselves. Naruto found himself liking his new life quite a lot.

For how long, though.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I hope to make each chapter at least worth a good villain fight, two if I'm ambitious. But I also want Naruto to interact with the minor characters. Let's be honest, some of the minor characters – especially the girls – look like fun people to interact with. Granted, I'll go with whatever's inside my head-canon.

Also, yes, I'm a bit on the fence with a few girls to add to the possible harem. But the more than likely candidates to be paired with Naruto are Alya (she's a love), Alix (a tomboy cute as a button), Juleka (why are goth girls so oddly hot?), Kaguya (don't deny it, you want it to happen), and Marinette (let's be honest, you saw it coming).

If I do go crazy, I could try to add Aurore or others if there are good enough suggestions. Aurore's somewhat possible with what Naruto did to stop her from becoming a murderer. If you guys have any suggestions, be warned.

 **I will NOT make it a big harem, this I swear. 9 girls would be the limit, 10 is pushing it, and beyond that it's just impossible. So don't go too nuts making requests.**

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Now I'll leave you with a few words from my best friend and beta, The Lord Of Pages.

 **The Lord Of Pages here** : Heyo gang, after me and the Swordslinger had a real blast with the last chapter, we decided to pump this one out to tide you all over. I owed him big time for helping me so much with my stories, so I was glad to help my big bro out on this venture. We hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next, and I'll do my best to help provide for an even better story! Until next time, so long, farewell, hope to see you all again!

Swordslinger out!


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

After some of your thoughts, suggestions, and such, I've decided… that I can't decide on anything at all. So, I'll make the harem smaller: 3 or 4 girls, 5 at most. And that is IF I want it to be a harem. As the summary says with the "possible harem" part, neither I nor The Lord Of Pages know what to do. We write without any big plans.

Also, after seeing fan work of the show's official canon pairing, I'm thinking about whether to pair Marinette with Naruto or Adrien. Can you blame me for a pairing growing on me? It's still a gamble, though. As I've said many times, nothing is set on stone. Who knows? I may pair Adrien with Riposte/Kagami as a reader suggested.

Now, a few words from my friend on this chapter.

 **The Lord Of Pages here** : I've talked him down on the harem number. I'll also be a bit of a jerk and say it outright to avoid controversy on this one. We ship Kaguya X Naruto because she's a blank slate. We know jack about her, and as such she's a wonderful character to pair with him due to how we can do anything we want with her.

She deserved better than to be made as the scape goat for the Uchiha clan's blatant evil. As such, she's the only harem member we're considering. This is to avoid drama later. What's not set in stone is who's in or who's out, only that we're both debating on who gets in and who doesn't. Kaguya's a strong contender for spot number one, be warned.

Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter and the work we put into it!

 **XXXXXX**

"Whew… what a day." Marinette sighed in relief as she plopped down on her bed in her pajamas.

"You had the biggest smile in the party." Tikki noted with a cheerful grin, "Adrien was nice to you and even complimented your scarf."

A silly, blushing smile grew on the girl's face, "I know, right!?" she hugged a pillow out of joy, "Heh, maybe our new friend is my lucky charm."

"Speaking of which, we still have so many questions to make." Tikki said, sad to bring the mood down, but it was needed.

Returning to reality, Marinette nodded to her Kwami, "Shadow Moon Queen's heart, could Naruto really have something like that? And her revenge…"

"I'm sure he's as confused as us." Tikki mentioned, but a thought came to her, "Unless… Could he know? Could he be working with her?"

"Definitely no." the girl ruffled her hair, tired as she thought on the concept, "He had plenty of times to take my earrings, whether our hands were glued or not. Not to mention, he just doesn't fit the bill. Why would he try so hard to help others, even throwing himself into a tornado?"

"Still, maybe he's hiding something." The small winged being commented, "I don't know what it could be, sadly. All I can say is that things are getting more complicated."

"Yeah, Bubbler seemed to pack something extra unlike what Hawkmoth gave him…" she looked at her palm, "I could feel it when releasing the akuma."

"Let's hope we can keep our winning streak." Tikki was worried.

"So do I." her partner said before cupping her to put her to sleep, which she also did soon after.

Next morning…

At the other side of the street of the academy, Marinette was sweating bullets as she hid behind a tree, looking around before dashing to another. Turning to one side, she saw the usual students pass by. Gyrating her head to the other, she found Nino and Naruto sitting at the stairs, the latter squatting at the bottom with Marinette's jacket on and unzipped.

Looking at the time, Marinette counted the seconds before a limousine appeared, and out of it walked Adrien, "Hey guys, made you wait?"

"Long enough to grow moss." Nino jested.

"Uh… what's with the pose?" Adrien asked his fellow blond, who kept the squatting stance.

"Practicing a bad boy pose." Naruto replied, "Back in Japan it's usual for school delinquents to kill time in this pose. With this jacket, I feel like I have to."

"Oh, yeah, that's just going to worry the teachers and principals, then." Adrien responded uneasily.

"Don't worry, I'm practicing for a commercial." Naruto answered, "One of our sponsors wants me to show off a summer jacket and make it look tough. They're a brand in Japan, and they apparently want to please the punks in the audience."

"What kind of commercials have you starred in, then?" Nino asked, "Anything cool?"

Humming in thought, Naruto thought back to an old one, "I was actually very big on noodles as a kid, so a company that made instant ramen hired me. All I did in those commercials was eat the stuff to suddenly beat bullies. Like Popeye, but with product placement."

"Not like it's different from everywhere else in the world." Adrien commented.

Naruto deadpanned, "One of the commercials had me fighting aliens just to get the stuff, I even suplexed a freaking UFO."

"I stand corrected." The model replied after blinking twice in rapid succession.

"Dude, now I want some." Nino commented.

Naruto grinned, "I got a free life supply of the stuff…" then his mood soured, "But the boss has been watching my diet lately…"

"Wow, I can relate to that one." The other blond commented, recalling how picky his father was when it was about the model's life.

Suddenly, Alya's voice snapped Marinette back to reality, "Ah, a moment between best friends is oddly deep when it comes to men, so I'm told."

Gulping down a yelp after jumping to the side with terrified spasms, Marinette replied, "When did you get here?"

"So, which one do you like? Blondie number one or two?" the spectacled girl said.

"What…?" her friend was confused.

The blogger put on a smile, "If you like either, I'm willing to help you hook up. Girl, you need to see if what you have can be true love. Better to try, right?"

Taken back, Marinette tried to form words, "Alya, what're you saying? Weren't you into…"

"Hey, I've been pushing you into dating so much it's hilarious. And I know when I'm too into boys, thank you very much." She waved a finger playfully, "It's the good thing about being a girl, actually. We can move over heartbreak relatively easy. It's the dudes who go through a lot of depression. Don't break any hearts, please."

"Alya…" Marinette had a kind smile, and then blushed, "Wait, I'm not into Naruto! Sure, he's a great hero, but I barely know him."

"Same goes for Adrien." Alya retorted.

"Ugh, listen, just help me not make it complicated." Shaking her head, the secret heroine turned to see the boys were heading in as classes were about to start.

"Let's try talking to them, have some fun, relax, live a little, and see whose butt is better." Alya said with a shameless smile.

"Please, don't!" the poor pigtailed girl squeaked out.

XXXXXX

After the serious incident as Stormy Weather, a certain girl wanted her life to change for the best. And that's what she wanted and tried to do when returning to the studio. Aurore was walking home one night, a dark alley way making her frantically try running out of it until without warning, a bunch of thugs jumped her from the shadows!

One approached, pulling out a switch blade before another tried snatching her purse! The girl cried out in fear, her eyes widened in terror before one of the thugs was kicked away, a brilliant white figure standing in front of them with his leg up. A blond-haired youth appeared to look as fashionable and heroic as only a smooth hero could.

Wearing a splendid and expensive white suit, with unique butterfly designs over the jacket, he sold the part of suave. A shining inner luster, red threads glimmering brilliantly, a white fedora which he threw into the air stylishly, and a full-on scarf with a prismatic design added charm.

However, his fashion sense and slicked back hair didn't distract when he punched one thug away, making him yell. Naruto posed brilliantly in front of the relieved looking girl as the thugs kept running at Naruto. Several leapt out from behind trash cans, some climbing over fences, and others leaped down from the roof.

Smooth and classy jazz music played as Naruto proceeded to take them apart one by one, defeating them en masse before whirling about to save Aurore from an attempted mugging! With all the bodies broken around him, Naruto squatted over them as the last one tried to remain conscious.

"How're you so tough…?" he asked.

"Pick your fights wisely, like choosing a fine suit." He said, stood in the pristine suit, and gave a thumb up to Aurore, who breathlessly thanked him.

"You were incredible! How did you defeat all those foes without getting a bit of dirt on you?"

"It's the man wearing the suit, but with this one I can't help but feel confident!" He said with such a smooth and even practiced tone, it made the girl swoon.

He then held out his hand to catch the fedora, placing it on his head with a bow which ended the shoot, "And cut! Perfect!"

Naruto sighed as he took off the hat and ruffled his hair, it immediately spiking up back to its usual anime hero style, "Well, I'm surprised this suit's comfy…"

"Looking dashing as ever, I see." Aurore said, smiling as she walked to him. "Granted, Gabriel Agreste did it in association with REVOCS, so it should be no surprise."

"Oh, I see… Uh, sorry, I didn't get your name." the blond rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"It's Aurore, Naruto. No need to worry." She smiled with a pleasant look on her face.

Tilting his head to the side, he questioned, "How'd you know my name, lady?"

"Forgive me, I forgot I never introduced myself like this…" she looked at her feet, regret all over her face, "I appear to have been a villain called Stormy Weather. At least before you helped Ladybug and Cat Noir stop me. Not only that, but you also prevented me from being a murderer."

Realization hit him with a shocked expression, "That was you!?"

She nodded sadly, "It shames me to know I acted like that, even if I was controlled. Despite my anger, to go that far against Mireille… I feel sick thinking how close I was to-"

"Oi!" he exclaimed, giving her a stern look as he pointed at her, "Listen, lady, I know not what could've gone through your mind, but I know Hawkmoth's to blame. A friend of mine's been used by him too. He wasn't even himself, it was like a sick joke. So, yeah, you were mad at that girl, but if there's anyone who deserves the blame is him."

"My, you're quite forward!" she said, stunned at his bluntness, "For a boy known for fighting, you're quite caring, passionately so."

Shaking his head, he elaborated on his point, "Just hate seeing people being down because of others. Hawkmoth's the kind of guy I utterly despise for that alone."

"Brave and bold…" she said, her eyes half-lidded, "I think… I like my choice quite a lot. Why be a weather girl when one can be actress?" she grabbed her parasol, opening it to hide a pink hue on her cheeks, "Especially with such a straightforward example of a real man as a co-worker…"

"Said something, Aurore?" he asked, confused.

"Oh m-my, never mind, look at the time!" she blushed and left, the blond confused but ultimately shrugging it off.

"She's weird, but seems to have changed for the best." He said as he started to unbutton the suit, "Time to go home."

Our whiskered hero was ready to call it a day. Work as an actor could be tiring regardless of the job. And as he took off the jacket one Gabriel Agreste designed along a Japanese brand he didn't care about, he wanted to get back to his usual duds. Especially Marinette's comfy jacket.

Due to its design, it called someone's attention, "Interesting piece of clothing." Paris' top fashion designer said as he approached him.

"S-sir?" Naruto got out with some surprise, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course, I can't let my work get less than what it deserves." Adrien's father said stoically before giving him a ghost of a smile, "Being frank, I wanted my son to model it for us, but your talents sell it better. After all, given what it was designed for by REVOCS' top fashionista, but I'm glad it worked. A business suit that allows one to fight freely hasn't been something I was interested in until hearing of how Japanese like you make it look good."

"Apologies in advance, sir, but I'm not that big in fashion." Naruto replied while putting on his jacket, "Must admit I got no fashion sense."

"And yet you're wearing such an interesting piece." The man commented, "May I assume it's made by an independent designer?"

"She is, why?" he felt something was off, the man seemed too friendly all of a sudden.

"I am interested in working with you more often, then." The fashionable man said, adjusting his glasses, "After all, you are one of Adrien's worthwhile friends. Not to mention that it is due to your skills alone you stand here. Dare I say it, you've got a rather unique gift attracting people to you. This one must be quite a talented artist to be a friend of yours."

"Am I really that big of a deal?" the boy asked, a hand on his hip as he looked to the side, failing to see a glint in the man's eyes.

"Modest, too." The man responded, though remained as serious as ever, "I do look forward to seeing you work for us along Adrien. Seeing him have fun makes me… happy." The way he said that sounded, dare one say it, sincere. If he thought the man capable of it, he'd say the guy was truly happy.

"So am I." the young stuntman commented, rubbing the back of his head, "It's nice to have friends like him."

"Ah yes, I've heard you're quite a good comrade to him." Here he tried not to grin too much, "And it came to my attention all you've done along Cat Noir and Ladybug."

"Mostly riding their coattails." Shaking his head with a sigh, Naruto tried to be honest, "Sure, I try to pull my weight, but it's mostly to use their fame for this show's sake."

"If you should learn anything about the world is when to use every opportunity you have for anything you desire." The man's words were sharp, wise, and came from deep in him, "It is a foolish thing to not seize one when you have it. And I am glad to see you around."

"Uh, thanks, sir." It certainly made Naruto feel uneasy.

"We shall meet again." The spectacled man said as he left.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say we're lost brothers and you're the favorite." Adrien said behind Naruto.

Rubbing the back of his head, the whiskered blond replied, "Not sure that's a bad thing. Guy's imposing. Like a hawk around a chick, or a spider before a moth in its web."

"Sounds like my father, alright." Adrien said with his arms crossed and a grin, "So, are you going to ask what I'm doing here?"

"Yeah."

"Long story short, he wants me to befriend you more." Adrien said with a shrug, "As for the reason, beats me. My guess is that this partnership with REVOCS and your studio is good enough to get out of the house."

Chortling through his nose, Naruto retorted with, "Definitely a good thing. Your old man could use the sun to see whether he's a vampire or not."

"Oh, that reminds me." here the secret cat superhero pulled out a ticket, "I was given this, but I don't have much use. It's for the reveal of a statue for Ladybug and Cat Noir. And, uh, sorry you didn't get one." He put on a sheepish grin at the end.

Snickering, Naruto shook his head, "Nah, nah, I'm fine. The idea of having a statue of myself is good enough, but those two deserve it. All I'm doing is tagging in to make more people watch my show. Doesn't really sound like a hero's goal, does it?"

"But hey, what guy doesn't like some attention?" Adrien retorted.

"For you it's easy, you're a model." Naruto quipped.

"Touché, my good sir." The cat boy chuckled, "So, do you have any plans? I've got piano lessons in a couple hours."

"Well, there's this arcade Max wanted me to check out after the shoot." Naruto commented, "Says he's going to teach me the ways of being a street fighter to become king of all of the fighters… or something like that."

"Wait, you don't know what games he's talking about?" Adrien felt downright baffled saying that.

"Oh, so that's what he meant…" the actor opened his mouth slightly in realization, rubbing his forehead with a hand, "I thought he had joined some dojo."

"In that case, maybe I can show you some of my moves and…"

"And…?" Naruto didn't know what to think of the pause.

Ruffling his hair, Adrien let out a tired sigh, "Sorry, I shouldn't bother you with that stuff… Anyway, let's go and check what's there."

At the arcade…

Things were fun as Naruto mashed buttons to try to land a hit on Max, whose mecha casually suplexed his, uniting its face with the digital pavement. Sighing in defeat, the whiskered actor held out his hand, which Adrien took as his cue to step in with a friendly high-five. And as soon as the model got the controls of a black cat themed robot, things went differently.

"No way, for real!?" Naruto exclaimed, "Not only do I have to worry about beating Max, but you too!?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head, "I like this game a lot, especially when I have free time."

Max grinned rather darkly as he used two fingers to push up the bridge of his glasses, "Well done, though. Mr. Agreste, I shall leave you with fair warning. Although you have won this battle fair and square, do not expect mercy for the war. I shall improve and become victorious next time we engage in jolly battle."

"Aren't you taking this too seriously?" the model asked, cocking an eyebrow.

It was then that Naruto took a step forward, a finger aimed at his friend's face, "Fighting games are battles of wits between men to hone their strategies to get in their enemies' heads. It's only natural for men to want to overcome each other and show everyone who is the better fighter. Are you man enough to say that, Adrien?"

Max nodded sagely, arms crossed and a proud smile on his face, "I've taught my pupil excellently."

Pumped up, Naruto held up a fist, "Agh, that's it! Next time, I'm gonna get a lot tougher and beat you two with all I've got!"

"And I shall welcome the challenge! A ha ha ha ha!" Max burst out laughing like a Saturday morning cartoon villain.

Adrien watched it all with a shake of his head, "They sure get along."

XXXXXX

Next day, after classes…

Just when Naruto prepared himself to leave, hefting his red backpack on one shoulder to show the image on the jacket Marinette gave him, someone approached him. It took him an incredible amount of focus to pinpoint the soft, barely audible voice of someone calling for him among many leaving students. But it was accompanied by a far louder voice.

"E-excuse me!" two said as one, though one was loud enough to get Naruto's and other people's attention.

Upon turning, he recognized them as classmates. One of them – undoubtedly the loudest – was hard to miss in a crowd. He easily towered over him, had a black tee with crossbones, and was built like a bulldozer. Beside him was his complete opposite, a petite and colorful girl. She had a pink headband, rainbow-colored braids, and an aura of pure innocence.

It was like comparing the sun to the moon, "Uh, need help?"

"Y-yes…" the girl said, "I'm Mylene, and this is Ivan, we… uh… we really need your help."

"With what?" he asked, trying not to sound impatient but deeply desiring to get the job done as soon as possible.

"See, we plan on going to a concert featuring my favorite band." Ivan said, sounding oddly aggressive as he walked seriously to Naruto, "It was an idea of Mylene's, honest. She wanted to see things I like since I've been doing my best to be with her when she wants to enjoy something."

"Oh, so you're together, then. Good for you. But what's that got to do with me?" Naruto managed to smile, but was still confused.

"It's b-because it could get tough…" Mylene said, not looking him in the eye.

Rubbing his cheek with a finger, the blond retorted, "I'm glad you're asking for help, but if you need a bodyguard, isn't it better you stay home?"

"N-no, not like that…" she got out, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"What we mean to say is… uh… this is hard to put into words." Ivan held his head as he tried to come up with something.

Finally, Mylene got it out, a determined look in her eyes as she pumped her fists, "Could you t-teach me how to be a punk? Please! Make me a tough punk girl!"

"Huh…" Naruto gave her a dull nod, until his brain managed to process what she said with a surprised expression, "Huh!? Wait, what!?"

Gathering attention was the last thing they needed, so Ivan spoke up, "Maybe we should talk this out somewhere quieter."

Sitting at a bench in one of the less frequented parks of Paris, Naruto heard it all, "So, you want to prove Mylene's worth to other punks, right?"

Ivan nodded, distressed, "Yeah, but she's so sweet and cute I fear they could try to push her around! I can and will stand up for her, but…"

"If I remain there for long, I may end up as easy prey." She continued for him with worry on her face.

Shaking his head, the blond sighed, "Why're you even bothering going, then?"

"I won VIP tickets to the concert, and since Ivan's done his best to make me happy, I want to make him happy." Mylene said with a sincere smile.

"I get that, but still, getting yourself in a place you know could be dangerous…" Naruto let their minds do the rest.

"Which is why we need your help." Ivan said as he stood up, clenching a fist, "We got the attire, but we need the attitude."

"Just a second, why me?" the whiskered actor asked, still confused.

Mylene turned to him, a small smile on her face, "Because… you're my ideal of what a punk should be." he pointed at his face and the girl nodded firmly, "That confident stride of someone who isn't afraid to stand in a fight. A fire in your eyes that says anyone who faces you will be in trouble. However, you also have a gentle aura. Everything about you says you'd fearlessly take a punch for someone. You're the punk with a golden spirit."

"Not sure what to say…" the stuntman got out with slightly wide eyes.

"Please, help us!" Ivan pleaded, clasping his hands as if in a prayer, "Mylene wants to change for the best, and this could be it. I want her to stop being afraid of things like this, so it's also me who's begging."

"Laying the guilt thick, aren't you?" the blond grumbled, lowering his head as he accepted his fate, "Well, why not? I don't have anything better to do."

"Yes!" Mylene exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Getting up, he looked at the girl, "Attitude and actions speak louder than words. Anything you need help with?"

"Well, guys I know will be there." Ivan said, "I wanted them to meet my girlfriend, but how could I have her impress them despite being a sweetheart?"

Observing the girl, the blond asked, "How would you greet them?"

Mylene smiled softly, "Oh, with a polite wave of the hand. I'd wish them all a good day and, well, try not to bother them."

Breathing deeply, Naruto put his brain to work, "Hmm… You need to go strong. Either go all out or be quiet."

"What do you mean be quiet?" Ivan asked, "Some of these dudes have been wanting to meet her after I told them how wonderful she is."

"Oh you…" she was blushing.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto tried to find a good answer, "Well, given her personality and the fact you want them to eventually know the real Mylene…" he rubbed his chin deeply in thought. "Why not have her remain quiet?"

"What?" she asked, "But that'd be so rude, and Ivan's good friends with these guys."

"Exactly." Naruto responded, "They'll get to know you sooner or later. Right off the bat, it'd be a bad idea. Keep your mouth shut and greet them with few words, all while your head is held high. And if someone tries to pry, give them a few but firm words."

"Like what?" she asked.

Naruto turned to Ivan, "Anything you think they'd say to her?"

"Mostly say hi, they'd finally get to know her now." Was the taller boy's answer.

"Well, you can answer with a simple hi. No need for big words or entire conversations, just nod your head."

"S-sure…" she said, "But what if they want to know m-more about me, like how I met Ivan or what I do?"

"Well, you two are classmates, so that'd be obvious."

"He surprised me with lyrics to a song he wrote for me…" she said with a smile and a small blush.

"Tell them it's personal firmly." He replied.

"Oh, it'd be rude, but… ok, I trust you." The shy girl nodded.

"As for what you do… what do you do?" he finally asked.

"Oh, I follow my dad in his acts and plays or take care of my hair. Ah, I also tend to sing my song when I'm nervous…" she smiled bashfully at the end.

Shaking his head, Naruto saw he had a lot of work, "Yeah, the dad and song parts we could do without, but the hair…" he looked at his and Ivan's, "Actually, some punks are big on a good, imposing haircut. And yours is cool. Hmm… Maybe you could tell them you do his, too."

"So, I'd be a punk hairdresser?" she asked, a glint in her eyes, "I never thought about it, but I could make friends easier that way…"

"Yeah!" Ivan cheered, and then raised a hand like he was in their classroom, "So, Naruto, question."

His reaction took their advisor off guard, "Uh, listening…"

"If punks wanted to make fun of her, what could she say?" the heavy metal enthusiast looked him in the eye, "I want my friends to see she's sweet inside, but I'd rather she tells off any punk who'd try to start trouble."

"Making it easy for me, aren't you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Please, just in case she gets in trouble and I am not around!" he begged.

"Well, we could practice." Naruto said as he turned to Mylene, "Pretend Ivan and I are punks, and we'll see how to go from there."

"S-sure…" she squeaked out.

"Oh, what're you doing here, girlie?" Naruto asked, getting in front of her with his hands in his pockets, the perfect picture of a punk with his glare.

Mylene stepped back, shivering, "N-nothing!"

"Ok, ok, back it off!" Ivan shouted, getting in front of Naruto.

"Ivan, we're acting." The blond answered.

"O-oh…" the couple got out.

Putting a hand on his face and slowly sliding it down, Naruto turned to Mylene, "Besides, that's the wrong answer and reaction. Mylene, if some punk gets up in your face, you stand your ground. And if they want to start trouble, you need to end it quickly."

"H-how so…? I've never gotten into an argument, I even try to avoid discussing with Ivan." She whispered.

Turning to Ivan, Naruto felt a bit jealous, ' _I can see why he likes her. Lucky guy._ ' He returned to the task at hand quickly, "Since you're a girl, you have it easy. All you got to do is ask if they really want to start something with you? Whatever their answer is, tell them they're not worth the trouble."

"A-alright!" she said as firmly as she could.

"From the top now." The blond said as he turned to Ivan, who nodded, "Oi, what're you doing here, girlie?"

Putting on her game face, Mylene stood where she was, "Do y-you really want to start something…?"

Ivan stood up, "Like what, cutie?"

She sighed, "Y-you're not worth my time… I've a man who's actually worth it."

"Good enough." Naruto said with a grin, "If they keep pushing, just leave and call Ivan."

"I'll try to not leave her side, then." He retorted.

"How should I say goodbye to people, then?" Mylene asked, "I'm supposed to meet them and I want to be friendly."

"Simple, joke around." The whiskered Japanese replied, "Tell them to do their worst until you meet again or something like that."

"D-do your worst, punks!" she said as strongly as she could.

Ivan beamed, "Alright, well done!"

"Thank y-you, Naruto! I mean it!" she said with a sincere smile.

"So, is there anything else you need?" he asked the two.

"Y-yes…" Mylene got out, holding out three tickets, "I could use some backup."

Letting his head drop, Naruto sighed, "I did say I'd go to that statue ceremony, but…" he looked at them and inhaled deeply, "I promised to help, didn't I?" he tried to rationalize things in his head, ' _I think Ladybug and Cat Noir can forgive me if they know I've helped some classmates._ '

"Thank you, man! Honest!" Ivan said, "You ever need anything, don't hesitate to call!"

"I'll hold you to that, you know?" Naruto asked with a playful grin. "So, when's the concert?"

Mylene smiled sheepishly, "Half an hour."

His reaction was reasonable, "What!?"

Both clasped their hands, pleading, "Sorry!"

Groaning, Naruto resigned himself to his fate, "There better be good popcorn…"

XXXXXX

Being a man of one's word could be a serious pain to the glutes, but some of them lived with little to no regrets. As Naruto approached a park where a decent enough stadium was set, he walked through a sea of people wearing dark clothes and Mylene in a black jacket. On her pink headband was a series of pins with crossbones and skulls.

As soon as they set foot in, some people in black approached Ivan, "Yo, about time you showed your mug." One of them said with a lazy wave, "This the chick?"

"Yeah, she's Mylene." He introduced her as the girl tried to remain firm.

"Hi…" she managed to say dully.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" another asked.

"D-don't need to be." Mylene got out, surprising them.

"Heh, seems cool. Cool hair, too."

"Thanks, I do it myself…" the shy girl said as firmly as she could, "I could do yours."

"Sweet girl you got, Ivan." One of the friends complimented the boy.

"I know, no need to remind me when she's around." Ivan joked.

Soon the band started to play and Naruto found himself bobbing his head to the beat. During breaks, Mylene was able to talk and get to know his friends more. Finally, when the concert was over, Ivan went to get himself and Mylene some drinks. Naruto remained close just in case as one of the punk girls who accompanied Ivan's friends approached the girl.

"So, you really do your hair?"

"Yeah." Was Mylene's simple answer.

"Cool, I could use some tips if you're willing to share." Said another voice that seemed familiar.

"Ah, Juleka!" Mylene exclaimed in surprise, but due to her voice being naturally low due to her shyness, she didn't get too much attention.

Speaking of attention, Naruto's was on the girl identified as Juleka. She was tall, had long legs, and was very pale. Her long black hair reached down all the way below her waist. Bangs were dyed a deep purple while half her face was covered by some of her locks, leaving a single eye visible. With her gothic style of clothing, she fit in the place like a glove.

"You know her?" Ivan's friends asked.

"She's a classmate." Mylene said, "She goes to the same class Ivan and I go to."

"So that's how you two met?" another one of Ivan's friends asked.

"Yeah." Was all Mylene said, surprising Juleka.

"Something up?" the tall girl asked.

"N-no, just… thirsty." She lied, which the tall goth noted.

Before they could start discussing what was going on, though, someone ruined the fun, "Yo, check it out! Gloom and doom never looked so good."

Some punk approached Juleka, who merely looked away, "Oi, what's the matter? My friend's talking, sweetie. At least say hello." Another said.

Mylene acted, "Do you really want to start something?" she said firmly, further surprising Juleka.

"Huh, what're you talking about?" a third punk asked, "Think you're hot stuff, shorty?"

Putting on her brave face, Mylene said something that made Naruto proud, "I don't need to think so. I've a man who's worth my time who knows so."

Ivan's friends cheered for her, while the punks grew madder, "You little-" one tried to grab her.

Key word being tried, for his wrist was caught by Naruto's hand, "How about you leave? I like this party as it is."

"Ugh…" the punk grunted as Naruto applied pressure, "Argh! What's with this guy!? His grip's strong as iron!"

Letting go of him, Naruto put his hands in his pants pockets, "Lady said what she meant and needed to say. Beat it or I'll start beating sense into your skulls."

"Another hot shot, huh!?" one of the three punks asked, ready to fight.

Turning to his classmates, Naruto took off his backpack and jacket, "Take care of these for me, will you?" he cracked his knuckles, "This won't take long."

"Here." Ivan said as he handed his girlfriend and one of his friends the drinks he got, "I've a few words to say, too."

Naruto nodded and the two got ready for action, with the first punk charging, "Get ready to eat dirt!" the offender shouted.

Said punk ate Naruto's right heel, which immediately knocked him out cold. Another tried to punch the blond, who immediately leaned back to avoid the strike before his shin went to his opponent's gut. When the troublemaker bent down, Naruto delivered a right hook followed by a swift left upper-cut that sent him to the ground, unconscious.

Ivan had to deal with his own opponent tackling him, grabbing him by the waist while the metal enthusiast tried to overpower him. He managed to not fall as he fueled himself with the determination of avenging his girlfriend's honor. So, he hooked his large, strong arms around the attacker's waist and lifted him up for a textbook pile-driver!

Seeing that the last punk was still conscious after Ivan slammed his back on the floor, Naruto went quickly, brought up a foot, and curb-stomped consciousness out of him.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about!" one of Ivan's friends cheered.

"Good riddance." Naruto growled as he smeared his foot on the thug's face, "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, thank you." Mylene said relieved.

"Same." Juleka replied, observing her three classmates.

"Yo Ivan, good thing you came to your girl's rescue, even though she's tough as nails." One of said boy's friends told him.

"We need to find ways to bring her more often." Another said, "She's got more guts than normal girls standing up like that."

Mylene giggled, "Thanks. For now, I'd rather go. Do your worst till then, punks!"

"Yeah!" Ivan's friends cheered while the actor nodded with pride.

Waving at them, the girl left with her proud boyfriend while Naruto picked up his things until someone approached him.

"You did good." Juleka said, as he noted her attire and appearance, slightly mesmerized.

"What do you mean… Juleka, right?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The only reason Mylene would've said that even with Ivan around is help." She answered, moving a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "People have also heard of how you've helped Max. Everyone's seeing you as a very reliable guy, and I saw why."

Chortling, the blond shook his head, "Wouldn't know about that, but if people are happy, that's good. Don't think I'll make a business out of it, though."

"I can imagine." She answered coolly, observing her own feet, "Actually, I envy that. You've been here for a short time, and people notice you so easily."

"Being fair, I stand out too much. Not always in the good way." He replied tiredly, "Seriously, fighting hostiles is a routine."

"And yet you're the guy those two asked for help without a second thought." She had a small smile and her arms crossed.

"I'm not the kind of guy who'd leave someone to their bad luck, either." He answered sincerely.

"Never change, then." She said and started to leave with a smile, "It's good to see what kind of guy you are. Take care."

He waved at her, a slightly dumb smile on his face, "Man, do goth chicks have to always be ridiculously attractive…?"

"Not all of them, sadly." The director said right behind him, wearing a tee that he bought at the concert and a large smoothie in hand.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his face, "Why am I not surprised you're here?"

"Because filming you in a slice of life moment is perfect for the show! It'll make you look like a normal person caught up in a war beyond your scope, an underdog to cheer on!" the director passionately told him, making the blond groan softly.

"Alright, alright… everything for the sake of the show, right?"

"That's correct!" The director said with a nod, even as the cameramen walked behind him and got ready to film. Just at that exact moment, they saw Cat Noir dash across the skylines, making Naruto scratch his cheek in confusion the director asked, "Did an akumatized villain attack recently? Why's he moving around without Ladybug?"

Our hero was about to put it out of mind, until he saw another Cat Noir chasing after the first.

His eyes narrowed, "Guess I have an answer to the question you just asked. Two Cat Noirs, one of them has to be an impostor… Guess I gotta suit up, huh?" he asked the director that question rhetorically.

XXXXXX

Up on a rooftop, Cat Noir observed the building before him.

"Cat Noir…" he turned to see White Fox, Naruto having put his suit on in a flash to follow him. He instinctively got his staff ready, "Wait, I need to check something."

"What is it?" the feline boy asked.

Rubbing his chin, Naruto said, "I know who you are."

"Y-you do?" the black clad boy asked.

"Sure, you told me." the blond started, "When you asked me to help you win Ladybug's heart."

Cat Noir frowned, "Ok, did you hit your head or anything? Hero 101 says you never tell others your secret identity."

"Good." Naruto said, pulling his hand out of his back to reveal his dagger as he sheathed it, "You're the real one."

"Oh man, am I glad you're on my side." The green-eyed blond breathed out in relief, before blinking, "Wait, so you saw my copy?"

"I did, he wasn't exactly well-hidden with you after him." Was the white-clad boy's reply.

"Wait, something's up, why would that mediocre artist…" he trailed off, and gulped, "Oh… I think I made a bigger mistake than I thought."

"Explain, please." Naruto said sternly, holding back a groan as he guessed what could've happened.

"See, uh, this artist wanted to meet Ladybug, like meet and then introduce her to his parents. He's way too old for her, though. You know, shady guy like him shouldn't be allowed a mile near her." The cat boy said quickly, nodding firmly.

Pointing a finger, Naruto knew what was up, "You're jealous that he admitted he liked Ladybug and lied to him. Cat, I've been in so many shows and movies with that plot I can see it a mile away. What did you say to make things worse? I haven't forgotten that slip of the tongue."

Wincing, the model turned superhero tried to think of an excuse, but he knew he was busted, thus he hung his head in defeat, "I… kinda told him you were also gunning for her hand. And then let him know you two didn't have a chance since she and I had something special."

"Ok, cut!" Naruto called, the cameramen on the roof looking at each other and the baffled director.

"Why!?" the man asked, shocked, "Naruto-kun, why-"

"Shut it." Naruto said firmly as he took off his mask and hood, "And you." He walked to Cat Noir, grabbing him by his collar, "Want to win a lady? Do so fair and square without using some moron's cheap tricks! For crying out loud, if you're so into her just say so and I'll help you! Next time you pull this stunt, I'll pummel you, though."

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Cat Noir yelped, trying to set himself free, to no avail due to the other blond boy's insane strength, "Seriously, I've been kicking myself for that idea. But can you blame me? Dude, you're cool, everyone knows you, and you get around too easy!"

Groaning as he remembered staring at Ladybug's ass-ets for too long, Naruto tried to be firm, "I barely even know her. Besides, I'd rather she gets to love someone because she knows them well. I've already had a lot to deal with shallow girls being after me for fame and it's only thanks to my boss that I can relax. You've got it easy."

"Ok, I understand…" Cat Noir said defeated, "But do you know how maddening it is to like a girl as stubborn as her? She only sees me as a sidekick at best, what am I supposed to do? She's the most amazing, cutest, confident, strongest, and determined girl I've ever known and I haven't seen her real face or heard her real name."

Letting him go, Naruto took off his gauntlet and bit his thumb, drawing blood, "Then, a promise as men." He shook Cat Noir's hand, leaving his blood on his suit and shocking the hero, who was too surprised and dare he say awed to pull back, "It's a blood oath. If you're really that determined to get to know her, I'll help you. Making her fall for you is all on you."

"Y-you…" Cat Noir got out with a shocked gasp.

Pulling back with a smirk, Naruto held up his blood coated fist, "If it makes you fight better, I'll go all the way. Now that I've promised, I'll help you try to get to know who she is. But I said it's your job stealing her heart. Don't make me regret this, or I'll have to make you pay with your own blood."

Shaking with his head hung low, Cat Noir stared at his feet, completely at a loss, "You really are something else…" he brought up his head to look at his blood-soaked hand, and balled it into a fist, a smirk growing on his face, "Alright! I can't back down now, can I!? Thanks, I meant it!"

"Ah, a true bond between brothers!" the director cried, panicking, "Naruto-kun, do you know what great plot point we lost because you-"

"Worry not, sir, I recorded it just in case!" One of the cameramen shouted, his shoulders held appreciatively by his boss.

"You are a son to me now." The director told the man with proud tears in his eyes.

"B-boss…" the cameraman was moved, too.

"You Japanese are way too weird…" Cat Noir whispered to his ally.

"They do this stuff before breakfast." Naruto whispered back.

"Anyway, this has to be a trap if he's getting the two of us here." Cat Noir said.

"But I'll know who you are." Naruto said as he winked at him, the feline hero returning the action.

XXXXXX

When Ladybug arrived at an art studio, she didn't know what to expect.

Unknown to her, she had arrived there before Cat Noir and Naruto, "People saw Cat Noir get here. Where could he-"

Gasping upon hearing steps behind her, she turned with her yoyo ready, spinning it like a flail, "Hey there, Ladybug." Cat Noir said.

"What's going on here? Did you really just become a thief?" she asked, confused.

"No, don't you think it's odd he just decided to turn evil?" a new voice asked behind her, chewing something.

"Fox?" she was surprised to see the whiskered hero without his hood, chewing some stick.

"The fakers have fooled his camera crew and Paris." Cat Noir said worriedly, "Hawkmoth has managed to akumatize two people with Shadow Moon Queen's help. I only managed to find who the real White Fox was after he was attacked by his copy. It was tough, the guy knew his every move and had us cornered."

"I can't believe it…" she whispered, "Is this for real? How can some copy be stronger than you two?"

"They had the Lunatics, for starters." Naruto said, chewing the stick and nearly breaking it in his teeth, "Add to that having a copy of my moves in their heads, and it meant business."

"We have to stop them, then." Ladybug said, only to have Cat Noir grab her wrist, "What is it, Cat?"

Naruto quickly held her other hand, "Tell us now, Ladybug, and be honest, which of us do you like most?"

Red like her outfit's color covered her face, "W-what're you asking all of a sudden!"

Cat Noir gave her pleading eyes, "Be honest, Ladybug! We know you've your heart set on someone! But… we're willing to share!"

Flashes of thoughts regarding that didn't help ease the heat on her face, "Have you lost your mind!?"

"Please, we only want the best for you! You're our inspiration!" Naruto begged, sandwiching her between himself and Cat Noir.

Ladybug's eyes started to spin around, "G-guys, this is way too sudden and unnecessary! There's a bad guy a-"

Whatever she wanted to say next was halted when Naruto arrived along Cat Noir, "Hey, get my paws off her!" the real feline hero yelled as the director and his crew descended after them with their own grappling hooks.

"O-oh, I'm so confused…" Ladybug grunted as she was pressed between two examples of ideally physically fit males.

The real heroes landed before them, Naruto crouched and with his dagger out while Cat Noir had his staff ready. Both copies walked before Ladybug and mimicked the original heroes' stances. As if a gong had gone off, the two parties charged with a confused Ladybug trying to think of a solution to difference the real ones from the fake ones.

Both White Foxes jumped at each other, the copycat pulling his own dagger and clashing steel against steel with sparks. Since their strength and skills were equal, their daggers flew off their hands. But the real Naruto had experience, and quickly punched his copy in the face, which his doppelganger replied with kick to his gut. Their strikes were simultaneous, so it was no surprise they both skidded back while their daggers fell on the floor.

Cat Noir and Copycat didn't have it easy either, staves collided like swords. Cat Noir twirling his and attempting to strike the fake with it as if it were a spear, only for Copycat to kick it away and try to smash him on the head. Quickly leaning his head to the side, the feline hero pulled back his staff and used it as a pole. Stabbing one end into the ground, he jumped at his double for a double kick, which Copycat blocked with his staff.

Knowing it was time to try to show who the real one was, Naruto tried to come up with a decent line, "Devils of evil, to use my face to take a girl's heart… I cannot forgive you! Forcing a woman to choose who she loves is a sin of true cruelty!" he stood up and clenched a fist, "Should you truly love her, let her find joy with whoever she wishes to spend it with!"

Copy Fox took on the trademark ninja pose, "Desist now, devil! True evil like yours, attempting to fool my allies by mimicking me… Yours are crimes beyond redemption!"

"Double the cheesy lines? And I thought using our faces was as low as you'd sink." Cat Noir said as he kept attacking his double, Copycat blocking his staff with his own.

"No, trying to get the lady's heart with your cruddy act is lower than that." Copycat said as he kicked the real feline back.

Naruto and Copy Fox raced to their daggers, rolling at the last moment to grab them, get on a crouched position and jump at each other. Another clash brought out sparks while the fake tried to stab the real actor with an actual sharp edge. As they struggled, the true Naruto clenched his teeth while trying to push Copy Fox back, but the doppelganger took two steps forward, putting the dagger's edge near his eye.

Shadow Moon Queen grew mad, and spoke to the double, "Copy Fox, do not harm him! I need him intact!"

Seeing Kaguya's symbol over the fake, Ladybug acted, "Not so fast!" she wrapped her yoyo around the copy's face, pulling back his wrist.

Hawkmoth snapped, "Why would you give him away!?"

Seething in rage, Shadow Moon Queen yelled, "That boy's only good to me in one piece, Hawkmoth, I thought I made that clear!"

With Copy Fox wide open, Naruto lashed his leg upwards, delivering a swift whip kick to his temple that stunned him and made him stagger to Ladybug. The girl bent down, hugged the doppelganger's waist, and showed her flexibility by swinging her right heel back all the way to meet the fake's face, breaking his mask. When she let go of him, the double burst into a cloud of smoke, disappearing from existence.

Realizing things weren't in his favor, Copycat leapt back, "Lunatics, to me!" he shouted, the suited gooey mooks forming behind him and readying their weapons, with a new couple now sporting sais which they twirled in their hands. "And since you want to play some more…"

Déjà vu, that's what Naruto felt when Copycat put his fingers in a cross sign before another Cat Noir and two extra White Foxes appeared in bursts of smoke.

Ladybug groaned, "Just what I needed to make this more uncomfortable…"

"Let's go." Copycat shouted as he, the clones, and the Lunatics went after the heroes.

However, Ladybug stood back as she readied her yoyo, "Doesn't that Cat Noir look tired?" she asked the real Naruto, who observed how Copycat was panting as he charged. The bug themed heroine's eyes widened, "Cat Noir, White Fox, fight your clones and beat them! I'll get the Lunatics!"

Taking a dynamic pose with his dagger beside his heart and his left palm forward, Naruto nodded, "Stand proud and don't give in to your usurpers, heroes of Paris!" he shouted to be as dramatic as possible for the ecstatic director, who was giddily jumping in place.

As the trio rushed against the small army, things got chaotic. Naruto was facing two clones of himself and one of the sai wielding Lunatics. The latter managed to catch his dagger the moment he tried to stab it, leaving the real to be attacked by two Copy Foxes. Groaning inwardly, he let go of his dagger and spun around, lashing at them with a whipping kick. Using his heel like a hook, he wrapped his leg around one of his double's arms, bringing him to the floor after the other fell down.

Kneeled on the ground over his double and with the Lunatic close, Naruto picked up his doppelganger's dagger to block the sais. Quickly, he kicked the Lunatic, sending it back before going after it, picking his blunt dagger on the way. Steel clashed against steel in rapid motions as the Lunatic parried and blocked his strikes, but Naruto was faster. He had the gooey minion backpedaling before it caught the Copy Fox's dagger, breaking it with both his sais easily.

Letting out a low growl as his copies went after him, he threw the broken dagger at them and started to backpedal, "Having fun!?" Cat Noir asked the actor as he passed by him.

The real feline used his staff as a baton to parry a strike from Copycat and said doppelganger's double. Two staff wielding Lunatics had turned their weapons into nunchakus, which they twirled to try to strike him. Cat Noir jumped over them to try to punch one of this copies in the face. Copycat stepped forth, blocking his punch with both arms to push him off while midair. The feline hero landed on his feet, skidding to a halt while the two fakes charged at him.

It became a show of his dexterity and skills when avoiding punches, kicks, and strikes from their staves or the Lunatics' weapons. He was getting overwhelmed, but being a feline hero came with the perk of being quite nimble. He wasn't as strong as the other blond, but he was quick enough to dodge getting pummeled… until his back hit a wall. Cornered, he saw a brief flash of his life before his eyes as they went after him all at once. Without any other choice, he extended his staff to propel himself into the air, jumping over them.

Finally away from his enemies, he didn't allow himself to relax when they charged after him once again, "Keep going, Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted, "Fox, focus on your copies. You too, kitty-cat!" she exclaimed as she side-stepped a Lunatic's punch to grab him by the arm and judo-throw him on the floor.

"What's the plan, Ladybug!?" Naruto asked, sounding serious like he should, but inwardly urging her as he parried swift stabs from a Copy Fox with his own dagger.

"Stand your ground and wait for my signal!" she said with authority, even as she cartwheeled away from a Lunatic with sais. Said suited being charged at her, throwing swift strikes with the three-pronged weapons to try to stab her. Defying all logic, Ladybug spun her yoyo like a flail to stop each and every strike with ridiculous precision.

Reaching a wall, she jumped at it, kicked it for a jump, and spun her body like a graceful ballerina to bring down her heel on the Lunatic's face. Using the momentum from her jump, her enemy's back arched backwards until its skull met the ground with the bug heroine standing on its face with one foot. It remained immobile before its body disappeared, leaving her a small chance to catch her breath before ducking under a kick to her head.

Retaliation was in order, and she did so by launching her yoyo at her attacker's face, nailing it where a nose should be. Had there been one, it'd probably be broken considering that the slimy grunt's head shook violently. But she didn't let it get away so easily. Getting up with a jump, she brought a foot over her head with insane ease – and distracting the copies and originals enough with the way her suit hugged her form as she moved. Bringing down her foot on her enemy's head made it vanish like its kind did.

And with that, she knew it was time, "Lucky Charm!" she called forth her magic powers, summoning a… "A candleholder?" she questioned the three-pronged item typically carried by ghosts in spooky mansions.

After kicking a Copy Fox to get some distance, Naruto turned to her, "Ladybug, I appreciate your powers helping us, but… how can that help us?" he managed to stay in character as he sounded serious, but his concern wasn't acted.

Cat Noir grinned as he did his best to keep his copies away from her, "You're worrying too much, Fox. Milady is one who gets a lot of bright ideas."

Copycat realized the trouble that meant, so he crossed his fingers again in that hand sign that Naruto found familiar, "Try this!" he shouted as he summoned more Copycats and Copy Foxes, three of each which charged at them.

But Ladybug grinned, "Getting desperate is tiring you, faker!" she told him, making everyone turn to who she pointed with the candleholder to see Copycat – the original villain under Hawkmoth and Shadow Moon Queen's influence. What made him stand out from the rest was that he was sweating and taking deep, ragged breaths.

"Fool!" Shadow Moon Queen growled, curling her fingers to claw the air, "I told him abusing that gift would exhaust him! It requires too much chakra and control!"

"No matter!" Hawkmoth shouted, as desperate as his villain, "Copycat, push through! The Miraculous are in your reach! You already outnumber them!"

All the doubles went after the originals and Ladybug. Instantly Naruto slammed his left heel on a Copycat's face with ease, turning him into a dissipating cloud of smoke. Cat Noir was as quick to swing his staff like a baseball bat against a Copy Fox's face, making if poof out of existence. As they did so, Ladybug noticed the tired original Copycat's wrists, her current item, and it didn't take long for her to know what to do.

"Even his clones are tired! I just need to get close to the original!" she told the real ones, the only males who weren't winded.

"Leave it to me!" Naruto said while taking a dynamic pose, clenching a fist before dashing at the clones with his dagger ready.

"Do get ahead of yourself, rookie!" Cat Noir quipped as he jumped at them, twirling his staff in his hands for a painful strike.

Clones and Lunatics stood forward to protect the original villain. Our heroes also charged forward. Naruto ducked under a tired Copy Fox's punch and rolled away from a Lunatic's leg as it kicked him in the same instant. On the floor, he threw a foot back, mule-kicking his copy right at Cat Noir, who slammed his staff on the Copy Fox, making it disappear as Ladybug used their opening to advance. Jumping over her allies, she put a foot on a Lunatic's face to use it as a step and stop it from striking them.

Midair, she threw the candleholder at the most tired Copycat, who barely blocked with his staff and stumbled back. Seeing the item bounce and fly up, she grinned and kept advancing. One of her feet landed on a Lunatic's face, then she jumped on a Copy Fox's shoulder, hopped on another Copycat's head before leaping at the original villain and grabbing her item. Finding himself cornered, Copycat brought up his palm, summoning dark matter to it.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted, ready to strike the candleholder and stop Ladybug's attempt to make her plan work.

"Fox, dagger play ball!" Cat Noir shouted at the other blond, who looked at his dagger and then at the black-clad feline holding his weapon like a bat.

Nodding once, he threw it with all his might, and Cat Noir swung hard, deflecting the strike right into Copycat's hand, making the dull dagger disappear as a pile of rust. However, with his arm extended, Copycat's arm was nailed to the floor when Ladybug slammed her foot on the candleholder, it acting like a shackle. The villain struggled to free his wrist, but wasn't fast enough to prevent the bug heroine from grabbing a slip of paper poking out of a pocket and shredding a picture of herself.

Upon seeing the akuma fly out, Ladybug did her thing. Their enemies disappeared and all damage had been repaired. And with a cry of "Miraculous Ladybug!" Naruto had his dagger back as good as new. He gave quite a sigh of relief, for he feared what Kaguya would say if he casually broke equipment that wasn't expensive but not cheap either.

Pocketing the dagger, he turned to the heroes, bringing up his fist for their cheer, "Pound it."

"Well, glad that's over with." Cat Noir said with a sigh, "And good thing we got cameras to prove my innocence."

"You may not be lucky next time, kitty-cat." Ladybug said, ready to leave.

"Wait, are you still mad about the bet?" the feline said.

"W-what do you think!?" she reddened like her outfit, "I'm not a prize to be won if some of you loses something!"

"In our defense…" Naruto started, but she wouldn't have none of that.

"I know and saw you didn't want anything to do with it, so you don't have to say anything for the cat." She frowned, "Cat Noir, I trust you a lot, but to do that… You're asking a lot from a girl if you just expect me to ignore it."

"Ladybug…?" the akumatized villain, a sculptor barely regaining his senses, said, "Y-you're here! I…" he fumbled for words.

Noticing what was going on, Naruto stepped forward, "Listen, everyone, I'll be blunt as a man should." He shook his head, "We're men, we can't understand women on our first try. But we shouldn't act we're in the right if we compete for a girl's heart. Fail as many times as you need to, but learn about her to see if it's worth something or not."

"W-what do you mean?" the sculptor asked, baffled, "Can't you see how wonderful she is?"

Taking off his mask briefly, Naruto sighed, "And I speak from experience. Getting a girl to like you but then seeing you two have nothing in common will ruin you. Be honest, do you two have any idea what Ladybug likes and dislikes?" he turned to Cat Noir when asking that.

"Uh…" the two males struggled for words.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to Ladybug, "And you, try to at least throw them a bone."

"W-what?" she was dumbfounded.

He pointed at her, "Sure, not all guys are going to be perfect, but at least give them a fair chance. Cat tries, at least. Maybe someone's got your eye, I don't know or care, but unless it's serious and you're dating him, don't be so mean on a guy. Again, I'm speaking from experience."

"Ah yes, that idol we forced you to date…" the director huffed, "Honestly, I'm so glad Kaguya-san broke our deal with her. None have heard of her since. Good riddance."

Inside of Hawkmoth's room, the man clenched his fists and pointed at the ceiling even as it begun to close, the Shadow Moon Queen watching him yell, "You may have beaten Copycat, Ladybug, Cat Noir, White Fox! But there are many more where he came from! A clone he may have been, but for every one of him you beat, I will raise ten more! For I am Hawkmoth, and my akuma are Legion!"

"Hmm…"

He turned to the Shadow Moon Queen who had a hand on her cheek with a serious frown, "A penny for your thoughts as the Americans say, Queen?"

"Why yes, I do have one. There was a girl I had my eyes on for a little bit. A serial liar and a girl with deep troubles of confidence, but she might prove… a match for the three of them." She mused, making Hawkmoth turn around slowly.

"A possible choice for one of my akuma?"

Her smile became the same as his, sinister and cruel, "Of course my dear friend! But she will not be here for some time, I have simply… predicted the future."

"A seer and an oracle, you are a woman of many talents O Shadow Moon Queen!" he praised, making her preen even as she began to fade.

"For now, we must await the next time we meet. Until then, look to the moon Hawkmoth, and call for me when you are ready."

XXXXXX

Back in her room after her talk with Naruto, Marinette looked at a phone she had taken non too legally.

"Still thinking about Naruto's words?" Tikki asked her partner as said girl observed Adrien's stolen phone.

"I never thought how hard it must be for guys to approach us girls, but even so, I don't feel attracted to Cat Noir. Can you blame me?" she put her face on her desk, "I better get this phone back to Adrien. After that, I think I'll…at least give some thought to the cat's words."

"Why do you turn him down so much?" the Kwami asked, curious.

"He's so over-confident and flirty, not exactly what I want with a boyfriend." The girl sighed deeply, "It'd be fine if he didn't flirt all the time."

Tikki nodded sagely, "He could also say that to any girl when no one's looking, but do you really think that?"

Deeply sighing, Marinette closed her eyes and walked to her bed, "No, how could I? Although, I'd prefer a guy who takes things seriously, like Adrien."

"Or Naruto?" Tikki teased, making her partner blush.

Marinette was indignant, "Oh shush, you can see he's not interested in me. We haven't even talked."

Bringing up a small hand, Tikki replied, "But you also haven't talked much to Adrien. The only boys you talk to regularly are him and Cat Noir."

"Oh no…" Marinette ground her teeth and dropped herself on her bed fully, "I hate it when you're right like that…"

"Sorry, but it's true." Her partner said sincerely.

Meanwhile, another teen had issues of their own.

Happier ones, though, "Alright, Plagg! Seems like I've finally gotten one step closer to Ladybug with a proper wingman!"

Bursting his bubble seemed like the sensible thing to do, "You know he said he'd help you talk to her. You've done that and still got nowhere."

Crossing his arms with a smirk, Adrien retorted with, "It means I have more chances to finally have her hear me out. Besides, with this now I'm sure he won't try anything!"

"Isn't that the same thing that Copycat guy did?" Plagg retorted as he tried to fit an entire piece of cheese down his mouth.

Growing flustered, the model tried to argue, "It'll be different! After all, Naruto was right! I'll try my best to get to know her! Give it some time, and we could be dating in a couple days."

"Whatever, you'd do better enjoying the little pleasures as the greatest treasures, like this cheese." The Kwami took out a large bite and relaxed.

"Sorry, not my thing." The blond said as he sighed, "I guess I owe my dad one, trying to make Naruto and I closer friends. If anything, it means I can use his advice with and without a mask. If only I could find that phone…"

"Or you could go for another girl with short dark hair into you… Seriously, that's like your one obsession." Plagg said, earning himself a mouthful of pillow.

On his side of Paris, Naruto was walking around the city to understand what was what.

Upon hearing his phone ring, he answered, "Hello? Who are you, and how did you get this number?"

"It's me, Marinette." He was surprised to hear her voice – even if it was digitalized. "I need one HUGE favor."

"Oi, you still haven't answered." He told her on his toes, "What's so important you'd get my phone number, and please tell me how you got it, ne?"

"I…kinda borrowed my dad's notepad and found your name and phone from when you ordered that cake." She said quickly, and he had to hold back a sigh, "But please, please! Just listen to me, ok? I…uh, have a serious problem. Long story short: I called Adrien while trying to build my confidence and attempted to leave a message, but then I actually did, but I'm so NOT ready for it, and-"

"Oi, oi, oi!" he shouted, trying to get her to slow down, "You said short. Please, make it short."

"A-alright…" she breathed deeply, "I regretted leaving him that message and…took his phone to delete it."

"You stole it!?" he hated his exclamation, for it drew attention. After hurrying to an alley, he continued, "What were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't, alright!?" she blurted out, clearly on the verge of tears, "Please, you must help me return it after I delete this message, I beg you!"

Sliding his hand down his face, he looked at the sky and questioned something important, ' _When did I become everyone's errand boy?_ ' taking a deep breath, he assessed the situation with a cool head, ' _Even if this is nuts, she's desperate enough to ask me for help… Kaguya-san, why did you have to force it into my skull to be nice to ladies like you._ '

"Naruto…?" her timidity asking his name was the final nail.

It was so innocent, so desperate, so cute…

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, but don't thank me just yet. If this blows in our faces, I'll even sing acapella about how much you love him if it's needed for you to talk to him." He said seriously to try to intimidate her into acting without fooling around.

Too bad it backfired, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear I'll make it up to you!"

Breathing deeply through his nose while pinching the bridge, he made a simple observation, ' _She'll make a lucky guy both miserable and happy._ '

The next day at school…

"Someone took it?" Adrien asked his fellow blond handing him his phone.

"I fear it was a fan of yours." Naruto answered truthfully while Marinette – looking behind a door and fretting as he continued – observed, "Begged me not to tell you who she was. I am a man of my word, so I'm keeping that a secret. She was desperate enough to cry for me to give this back to you."

"Wow…girls are really something else." The model said as he examined his phone, "Well, at least there are no new messages worth worrying about."

"You're not going to ask who it was?" the actor questioned.

"No, you said already she asked you to keep your mouth shut, and I can understand how hard it must be to talk to someone and being afraid of it." Adrien told him with a sincere grin, "Anyway, I have no plans for today. Call me if you have anything interesting in mind."

"Sure." Naruto replied and walked off, turning to Marinette when she walked to him, "I can see why you like him, but you're overreacting."

"I know, I mean it." She replied almost breathlessly, "Why does something so simple as talking to a guy have to be so hard?"

"Because if things were just handed to us, life would be boring." He guessed.

Giggling softly at his blunt reply, she ended up smiling at him, "Well, I owe you one, so ask for anything."

"Then…can you get me some of your dad's baking?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I've gotten a killer sweet tooth lately."

Letting out quite a cute giggle, she nodded, "Simple, but sure, I can get you something."

XXXXXX

Later that day, Naruto decided to make good on his word.

"Gym Canton, huh?" he stared at the entrance where the aging Frenchman expected him, "Better go in, then."

As soon as he did, he was greeted, "Hey boy!" the old European waved at him, chuckling while members of his gym punched and kicked sandbags, "All right, everyone! Listen up! This is the boy I was talking to you about, the one with the dynamite punch! Be sure to learn as much as you can fighting him, or you'll be floored!"

"Y-yes!" they replied, understandably confused by his words.

Naruto bowed his head to show respect, "Thank you for taking me in, I hope we can work together."

After changing his attire into a pair of orange slacks, a black muscle-shirt, while still keeping his red boots, and a pair of red boxing gloves, our hero got into the ring. He was surprised to see who stood in the ring before him. Without his tie, vest, and trench coat. Dominic rolled up his shirt's sleeves and put on a pair of green boxing gloves.

"Ready, boy?" the elder asked, smirking as he got into a stance.

Knowing not to underestimate his opponent, Naruto sighed, "I'd worry about you if I didn't see what you can do, gramps. Don't complain if I get serious."

"Worry not, I've told the kiddies here you'll never use our rules." He smirked and shook one leg once and then the other to loosen up, "I want to train them so they get street smarts. No good comes from getting attached to a ring's rules, especially outside of one."

"Heh, you're crazy, but I like it." Naruto rolled his shoulders, "Gives me an excuse to go all out on you for dragging me into this, gramps."

"Wouldn't ask for it to be any other way, boy." The elder got into his stance, "Bell!"

The echoing of the ring's bell being hit told them to charge, which they did. But as soon as they were within two feet from each other, they stopped and started circling each other. Dominic showed his expertise by hopping on the balls of his feet, whereas Naruto walked around. Then, the elder dashed at the boy, lashing out with his left leg at his temple. Should that have been against a regular member of his gym, it'd have connected. The blond stomped forward and punched Dominic before the elder had time to react.

Clutching his gut as he fell on the floor, the man couldn't help his grin, "Hey, that kid just took down the old man! What monster is he!?"

"You're firm on your approach and stance, boy." Dominic said as he got up, smirking, "But you're still a toddler with footing like that."

Dashing at the blond again, the young stuntman was ready to punch him again. Reading his moves, Dominic instantly dashed back, leaning his body away from his swing before lashing out with his right heel at Naruto's stomach. Said boy stumbled back and remained tall, though held back a grunt for the Frenchman packed a mean kick despite his age.

It was then that Dominic got serious, he dashed at Naruto again, throwing his left leg up which the whiskered kid barely had time to lean away from. Once again, the old man moved with a single hop from his right foot still on the ground, his left leg still midair as it lashed once again. Quick strikes with the point of his shoes – which were reinforced so unlike a pair of regular shoes he wouldn't break his toes – went at Naruto's body. Without much of a choice, the blond let his arms take the punishment before jumping back.

Putting down his foot, Dominic spun his hips, changing his stance in a split second, before doing it again and again as he approached Naruto to confuse him. He started throwing fast kicks to his sides, lightning fast hits that Naruto endured by using his arms to cover them while his fists covered his chin. Seeing that, the elder stomped a foot on the ground, spun his body around and lashed with a textbook roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. However, he failed to remember something very important: Naruto learned fast.

Having seen the man's moves, Naruto let out the primal roar of power from his people as he stepped forward, "Ora!" he punched the attacking leg down, making Dominic wince at the strike before Naruto punched him again, right in the face, "Ora!" he yelled, before grabbing him by the head and bringing him down to meet his knee with his forehead.

Backpedaling, the elder brought up his fists for defense as Naruto was about to deliver another punch to his face… *DING!* until the bell rang.

Coldly sweating, Dominic stared at the red glove inches from his face as Naruto stepped back, "One minute's rest, right?" he asked the old man, who grinned.

"Sure, take your time." The two sat on opposite corners, Naruto shaking his arms to dull the pain from the man's kicks, "Listen, boy. You know how to move, but not how to really get into a fight. You saw my skipping around, right? Well, if you ever find an enemy who loves going all over the place to keep their distance, force them to come to you and counter."

"What if they're like you and got a kick capable of knocking my teeth out?" Naruto asked while the elder grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"There's one trick for that in Savate, which you used." He told him, "Chasse Bas. When your enemy comes at you, bring up your knee to aim your heel, and unleash it against the lower part of their leg. The thigh, an inch above the knee, makes a perfect target to knock them off-balance and harm their kneecaps."

That didn't sound too good, "Oi, are you serious, gramps? I could break your leg."

"Is that concern what I hear from you, boy?" Dominic beamed, "If so, don't sweat it. I've been living extra hours for a while, and I can take the pain. You don't get to my age if you haven't at least taken several punches from life at her cruelest."

Huffing, Naruto smirked at the old man, "Don't cry to me if you regret it then, gramps."

The bell rung again and the two returned to where they were, with Dominic skipping on the balls of his feet while Naruto stood with his feet firmly planted. Seeing the way the man moved, he stood on the balls of his feet, but didn't hop in place. And when the elder Frenchman charged, the man didn't even see the kick coming until it was too late. Naruto's heel slammed down on the point he mentioned, right above the knee. Dominic grunted as he fell like a sack of potatoes, but the blond wasn't done.

As the man fell, Naruto rammed the tip of his boot into his gut, flipping him in the air, "W-what a monstrous strength!" one of the club members gasped.

However, Naruto worried for the elder, who remained on the ground, "Oof… I haven't been kicked that hard in a while." Dominic gasped out, sitting up, "I think that's enough. I could try to teach you more moves, but I'm afraid none of the guys here could take as much punishment as I, boy."

"Crazy old man, don't push yourself next time, ne?" Naruto said as he helped the elder stand up.

But the man didn't lose his smile, "Are you kidding me, boy? I've never felt to alive…" he winced as he got back to his feet. "You learn too well when fighting, terrifyingly so. I think no other method could be more perfect. Next lesson, we return to the ring."

"Yeah, you take it easy and I'll return when you're sure you can be alive for the next lesson." Naruto said as he walked away.

"True dynamite, boy…" the elder grinned at the retreating teen.

XXXXXX

Classes were over the next day, and there was some noise, "Come on, Alix! Or are you chicken!?"

Recognizing the voice as Kim's at the school's entrance, Naruto turned to the red-hooded boy standing before Alix, the petite tomboy skater having her hair done in a side pigtail. She had her arms crossed and a confident smile to match Kim's cocky smirk. As the blond approached to see whether to intervene or not, she spoke.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up, let's make a deal." She had her helmet held with an arm to her side, "A race, you and I, and you got to stop making your stupid dares for a year."

"Deal, and WHEN you lose…" the athletic boy grinned upon noting Naruto, "Well, I'll keep that a secret. But you'll be coming, right, Naruto?"

"What'd I miss now?" the actor questioned, thrown out of the loop by those words, "Last I recall, I made no plans with you."

"Kim means you should arrive at the course as a member of the audience for this race, my dear friend." Max explained as he walked by. "See, Kim believes himself such a specimen of physical health his tendencies for dares have become daily routine by now. Granted, I'm an exception due to my might being wits instead of brawn."

"I see…" Naruto nodded, before realizing something, "Wait, how come he doesn't challenge me, then?"

"Would you really want that?" Max asked seriously.

"Not really, but I'm fairly confident in my strength and skills." Naruto answered.

"You kidding? Fighting you after seeing you in action?" Kim retorted, arms crossed, "Sorry, man, I am still training to take you down in a race. Alix here is the perfect warmup."

That just escalated things quickly, "What was that!?" the pink-head snapped, putting on her helmet, "Ok, that's it! Naruto, you run too so I can shut his mouth!"

Our hero went wide-eyed, "Wait, how come I went from not wanting to be involved to being part of the race!?"

"Hmm… perhaps it'll be a good way to see how hard I must train to overrun him…" Kim mumbled to himself while Alix sped off.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto turned to Max, "Why does this happen to me?"

"I've been doing research on the laws of attraction and the universe, you'd be the perfect subject to see theories about attracting and drawing out the best of others." Max hefted up his glasses with a thumb, "Put simply, I'm researching a kind of legend scientists can't deny yet. It's about an energy of cosmic origins that pulls us together."

"And I fit in, how?" Naruto asked tiredly while Max beamed.

"By my theories alone, someone as easy to bump into trouble with people of extraordinary quirks like you must have a great concentration of this cosmic life force. Either that, or you can be superstitious and think it's luck or some curse. Regardless, you'll make an excellent study subject."

"Cool story, later." He waved off and turned to leave.

Max extended a hand to try to grab him and begged, "Wait, at least let me make a plan to test my theories!"

"Oi, I think my life's weird enough for you to just want to find out what makes it weird!" Naruto snapped, aiming a finger at the nerdy boy, "Besides, knowing my luck, you'd possibly find a way to multiply the craziness. Max, seriously, don't do this."

Sighing, the boy nodded, "All right… Since we're friends, I'll do what would make you happier." He put a hand behind his back, fingers crossed, ' _And that'd be finding out if there is a cosmic anomaly related to you._ '

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Next chapter will be Timebreaker's debut and more madness. Also, yes, the small mini-story with Mylene and Ivan is based off a certain game I love a lot and that has inspired many, many ideas for this fic and some future chapters. Trust me, I will try to not rip it off and make my stories still somewhat original. However, I couldn't help it here, with ideas on how to make Naruto interact with Ivan and Mylene (a couple so cute I want to put them in a box of cuteness) it was the best idea.

Anyway, I'll leave you with my friend, The Lord Of Pages, who has a special announcement and will start making Omakes for this fic as payment for forcing me to write omakes for his. His fic's called Life is Cosmic, by the way, a collaboration between us which is mindless fun that I'll admit is less focused than this fic, but we still have a blast with it.

 **The Lord Of Pages here** : Heyo, I'd argue about the unfocused angle, but he's mostly right about that. That said, we both love writing this and that story, and we have a lot of plans to go on with both stories. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the hard work we put into it, and we'll work hard for the next!

Now it's time to regale you with the omake! Let's dive right in, shall we?

 **Miraculous Fox Side Story #1: The Cover Commercial.**

"Marinette, Marinette c'mon girl! Adrien and Naruto will be on TV soon!" Alya pulled her (secret) superhero best friend towards Marinette's TV, having come off to help her watch Manon.

All three girls were excited to see a new commercial that featured the two handsome blond boys in a dual role. They were advertising a fashion design sponsored by one of the biggest clothing stores in all of Paris, and as all three sat down on the couch. Alya overdramatically pulled out the remote and clicked it on.

Marinette sat with Manon in her lap, the excitable youth bouncing up and down rapidly, "I can't wait to see my boyfriend on TV! He's so much cooler than that silly Adrien!"

With a frown, Marinette groaned to herself and shook her head, "Manon, Adrien isn't silly! He's-" she begun to chide until Alya shushed her.

"Quiet down you two! That blond stud-muffin will be showing up with Adrien now!"

Sure enough, the commercial started up, a soft yet dramatic song playing as a prominent R flashed on the screen. Four lines intersected it before an insanely beautiful woman stood in front of the camera. Clad in an opulent white dress with a furry ruffle that exposed much of her sizable breast line and her flat abdomen, making both teens very self-conscious.

Her red eyes gazing at the camera with utmost domination. "Fashion, beauty, purity… The three things that we of REVOCS LLC pride ourselves on. We who tell those who look to the skies in question, how to become beautiful and ascend past their status as uncultured fashion-ignorant beasts, and become clothed and enlightened humans."

"Is that…?" Marinette recognized her, "No way, that's Japan's greatest fashion designer!"

The woman threw one arm out dramatically, a feathered cape flowing with her as her magnificent white hair shone with a rainbow prismatic sheen. "I am Ragyō Kiryūin, and I am here to proudly present to you a collaboration with one of the few enlightened to know the power of fashion and clothing."

She stood aside briefly, Gabriel Agreste walking towards the camera, both arms held at his side before he too threw them out. The camera swept around dramatically to show a line of amazing white clothing on all sides of them.

"Hello, I am Gabriel Agreste, I am one of the world's premier fashion designers. For years I have labored to make my designs the most well known throughout all of Europe and the world. I am proud however, to state that my designs and my work are recognized throughout all the world, and my clothing is worn by the young and old alike."

He pushed up his glasses as two spotlights showed shadowed figures, "I would recognize that toned body everywhere." Alya said with a grin.

"It Is with great pleasure that I present to you the latest in REVOC's designs, all penned by myself and proudly worn by two of Paris' rising stars. My son Adrien Agreste, and the Japanese stuntman and teenage actor, Naruto Uzumaki."

He stepped away after having spoken, showing off two blond teens who stood back to back. Adrien had his eyes closed, as did Naruto, the two clad in the stylish purely white REVOCS business suit.

Naruto whirled into an acrobatic kick and posed with his hands facing the screen. "He's so cool!" Manon cheered as the camera lingered in a downwards pan from her crush's head to his white fingerless gloved hands. It showed the R's worn over each knuckle, and to the pair of white martial arts shoes.

Adrien on the other hand had a rapier in his hand, his head held close to the blade as if praying, with a flourish he perforated the camera with stabs. Each stab formed a hole that showed off his body in turn. Marinette gave a cute eep and blushed as she saw his confident smile aimed at the camera.

"Liking what you see? Worry not, same here." Alya had a massive grin.

The camera panned over them as the boys spun about and stood side by side, Naruto's fist forward along with Adrien's, both moving in synchronized motions as they posed together.

Ragyō stepped forward as Gabriel, the two adults giving the camera a powerful pair of stares as both spoke in synchronization themselves, "Only REVOCS can offer you this combination of style, fashion, and beauty. Only REVOCS can sell you Gabriel Agreste and Ragyō Kiryūin personal collaboration designs, buy only the best to surpass your own limits. Buy REVOCS."

The commercial ended with the two teens stepping forward as the adults stepped to the side, Naruto and Adrien giving another synchronized pose. Behind the cameras, they had to swallow their shame as their arms formed an R together, even as the commercial faded to black.

Marinette was drooling, as was Alya, while Manon looked a little disappointed, "That was it? They didn't say anything though! Boo! I wanted Naruto look cooler than that silly Adrien! What a lame ending!"

The two girls were too busy drooling to admit that they were a little disappointed that neither of the teens talked too.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

Going through with this idea won't be easy considering how long I'm making the chapters and how much I try to squeeze in with the minor characters. However, there's something a guy like me can't help but love doing this: innocence. Despite the obvious implications with Kaguya's desire for Naruto, there's no cynicism or nihilism to what I write here. It's pure, unrestrained fun for the sake of a good laugh.

 **Also, since you guys like the director, here's what he looks like** : five-foot-two with very short black hair, a beard, a round face, and a rotund belly. He has glasses with small, circular pink lenses, a pink button-up shirt, white slacks, and white sneakers. Despite being chubby, he has strong arms and legs like most of his crew, which are quite athletic save for him.

 **The Lord Of Pages here** : As said numerous times, me and my big brother in all but blood love writing this story. There's virtually nothing cynical or dark about Miraculous Ladybug, as such we both love writing for it. And be ready for far more insanity that we cook up together. We hope you both enjoy the story as much as possible because we love writing it!

 **XXXXXX**

"Nooroo. Do you know why I have decided to use your powers for evil? Besides my true motivation."

Walking into the chamber where he sent forth his akumas, Hawkmoth silently rubbed his chin as he spoke aloud. His butterfly pin glowed before a man stood in the shadows. Staring up at the window above him, he spoke to a floating figure who hesitantly spoke to him.

"N-no… I don't… G-"

His master stomped his foot against the ground, "Do not call me by my first name. Refer to me only as Hawkmoth when we are alone Nooroo."

The figure looked down sadly, "Y-Yes Hawkmoth."

"I decided it when I was still very young. I, as a young boy with little to do, had been obsessed with imported cartoons and shows from America. I watched them religiously, I could quote you every Transformers episode, or tell you the true name of He-Man and his villains. But what I was most obsessed with, what truly captured my eye… Were the villains."

"But why...?" the tiny being asked, fluttering into the light to show a purple butterfly Kwami.

He spun about, stomping his foot again dramatically, "It was the villains who started from positions of power, of martial and mental superiority, who should've won every time. Why wouldn't they? It was they, who had the motivations to win. It was they, who were proactive and tried so terribly hard to emerge victorious. I wanted Megatron to win, because he was so powerful and brilliant. I wanted Skeletor to win, because he made me laugh and I cheered him on over that oaf He-man."

"But... they didn't win, right?" the Kwami timidly asked.

He slowly faced Nooroo, his hand clenching tightly, "No matter how many episodes I watched, how brilliant the villain's scheme of the week was, or how superior they were to the idiotic heroes… they failed. They could never triumph when all should have been in their favor. Every time the heroes won, be it by Starscream betraying Megatron at the worst second or one of Skeletor's bumbling henchmen failing him at a pivotal moment, the villains lost not thanks to their own faults, but to heroes possessing plot armor or righteousness dictated by their own moral superiority.."

"Why would you keep rooting for them, then?"

"Why? I'll tell you why Nooroo. I felt a sense of dejection at this expected routine, like clockwork, playing out every Saturday morning. I once asked my father 'But why? Skeletor and his warriors try so hard to win, why they can't just gain a victory over He-man and his louts?' What he told me made me decide if I was to one day be anything, I would never be a loser. Reliant on the fiat of plot armor or the will of fate to be lucky. He told me… 'Because they're the bad guys! They always lose.'"

"But it's a cartoon, right? Not reality."

He went silent, the figure fluttering quietly, "You are correct Nooroo. But that's exactly why I cannot abide by the lazy and thoughtless decision to be like a hero who doesn't exist. To do the right 'thing' even if it is a stupid or foolhardy thing. No! I decided, if I am to be anything, I will be the best. And that means, I will be the best villain there is. Without exception. That is why… I! AM! HAWKMOTH!"

Nooroo floated away, terrified of his Miraculous' holder, "So, you want to surpass those you admired... by being the villain to defeat the hero."

"Not only one hero, but three." He chuckled darkly as he exited his attic.

XXXXXX

Alix was a girl who enjoyed her freedom, disliked being put in one place, and anyone could tell was confident on her skills. Despite being too headstrong, she could listen. At least if one had a way to get her interest. While not the most tactful of girls, she had some empathy that made it easy to hang out with her. Although no one said she wasn't competitive.

When she had her mind set on something, she became a girl of focus, commitment, sheer will, "I can do it, I can do it!" she chanted before she charged forward in a park.

There was a U-shaped turn right in front of her, and she was going at full speed with her rollerblades. As soon as she got close to it, she tilted her body to the side at a drastic angle, a hand reaching to the ground while the petite tomboy dashed through the curve. Forcing her legs apart, she tried to turn, and did so before dashing forward.

Smirking at her accomplishment, she jumped and skidded to a halt, kicking a cloud of dust, "If only you put that much effort in your studies." Said a voice behind her.

Turning to the spectacled young man holding some scrolls that was her brother, she shrugged, "Like I told you, it's this or more of Kim's boasting and dares."

"And catching a young man's heart too, isn't it?" the young scholar asked with a small grin.

Blushing, she sent him an adorable glare, "Oh shush, at least I don't obsess over a dead Egyptian princess."

Sighing, her brother gave up, "Fine, I won't tease you... for now." He whispered the last two words to himself, "But how you spoke about showing off to the other racer is just... odd. I don't believe I've ever seen you more pumped up."

"Well, he's supposed to be really good considering what he does in his show." She explained, "I'm actually glad Kim gave me an excuse to race the guy."

"Then it's all to prove yourself against a pro... and perhaps impress him enough to go on a date, right?" he had the Cheshire Cat's grin.

"Oh, shut it!" she huffed and glared harder at him. "At least it means I'd have a healthy interest, not a crush on a ghost."

Flustered, her brother adjusted his glasses while looking away, "Must you really cling to that? Need I remind you that it's because my studies that I've found fascinating legends?" In a split second he showed her one of the scrolls, "And Egyptian legends aren't the only ones I've found interesting. These documents I was asked to translate and study are-"

"W-Wow, is that Naruto!?" she asked in shock.

Before her, in one of the ancient pieces of paper, was the image of some Japanese being. Its entire body was covered in a yellow ninja attire, but the face was exposed to reveal the blond she was going to race. Although the spiky hair was done in an afro style rather than the broom-like hairdo.

"Yes, the similarities are noticeable." He told her, "Which is another reason I came to find you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Only father and I have seen this." He said, "Apparently, Naruto's boss, a woman called Kaguya, delivered these to us in a box. Long story short, these scrolls tell the heroic tales of an ancient hero. Someone who battled a corrupt goddess long ago. All I know is that I was asked to decipher these, since this Japanese is too complex, old, or perhaps a code."

"Does dad feel okay about that?" the girl asked worriedly.

"As I've said, only dad and I... and now you too, knows this." Her brother said firmly, "And the reason I'm telling you this is because you know this boy."

Crossing her arms, she frowned, "Come on, do you really expect me to go up to him and ask if he lived a thousand years ago?"

"He could be older than that, but that's the general idea." Her brother said, and when he saw her turn, he added, "Come on, aren't you curious!?"

"Tsk..." she was, "Fine, but... If this gets too personal, I'll keep it to myself."

"What, why!?" he was shocked at the response.

Frowning, she answered bluntly, "Because I know how you get when obsessing over something. Dad's still telling you not to touch that old stick to try to bring some girl to life."

Flustered again, he retorted with, "W-well... I'm giving you a reason to get close to your crush!"

She glared, getting him to yelp and jump back, "Knock it off! I'm not going to do it to just date a guy I barely even know!" she turned around, huffing, "And even if I did want to race him for that, it'd be better than being at a salon prettying myself up for some guy."

XXXXXX

Blowing on a pair of long but very well-manicured fingernails, Kaguya enjoyed her day at a Parisian spa.

"Not ever have my nails or hands been this smooth, I am amazed." She told the woman doing her other hand. Everything she could want and need was there. A robe capable of containing her voluptuous body without being too restraining, foot massages that had her body melting, and it was unisex.

She pondered if she could invite her young star to see him get flustered at the sight of a true woman's mature body, but shot that down. It'd be too early, and she wanted to keep nourishing his belief that only an adult woman like her was her ideal lover. Faint hues of pink dusted her cheeks at the idea of him wearing only a towel and asking what she'd like. Firstly, she had to find a way to get the lady caressing her feet and expertly relieving the tension between her toes to teach Naruto that magic.

Loosening her shoulders, she closed her eyes and let one of the women apply an ointment on her face, while another spoke, "Excuse me, Miss Ootsutsuki?"

Conveying a soft melody that still sounded commanding, she spoke while pampered, "If it's a phone call, you can put it on speaker."

"A-alright." There was the sound of a button being pressed.

And then, a voice she didn't expect to hear was talking to her, " _Kaguya, darling! How has it been!?_ "

Keeping an unmoving face, the white-haired woman spoke firmly even as the mixture on her face hardened, "Enjoying a day at that spa you recommended."

" _Oh, I knew you'd love how they pamper a girl there!_ " that cheer was annoying Kaguya quickly.

"Should I suppose you were bored enough to call me and distract me for amusement?" she asked firmly.

" _Dear, please, you know me better! I've been looking how well your boy is doing with that suit. Granted, I can see he can do more..._ "

"About that..." Kaguya grabbed a towel to remove the mixture on her face, frowning, "Promises don't mean anything without actions. You told me you took data from the best of the best to make sure it can help him improve, yet he's barely tapping into his potential. And I'm sure he's getting impatient not knowing what it is that he can do."

" _Patience, my sweet_." The voice on the other side sounded even more amused, " _Just now a new and very, very, very interesting subject entered the field here. Dare I say it, this should give us data to make improvements on that suit. After all, it's based on my daughter's work so your boy doesn't lose himself_."

"Do remember our deal, if your suit drives the best out of him, my services will still go to your project." Kaguya told her partner with a frown. "Anyway, have you found it?"

There was a sickeningly amused tone in that person's voice, " _Well, aren't you eager? Be patient, I will find it for you. But a_ _s you spin your webs of deceit around your adorable little charge, a 'real' hero in the city my adorable little daughter plots from draws something special out of these threads._ _La vie est drôle_ _,_ _would you not agree?_ "

Deepening her frown, Kaguya spoke, "Fifty percent of those special threads of yours hasn't been good enough already? What more can a newcomer do?"

" _Oh, I'm afraid I will have to cut this conversation short. It's only been his first day, dearie. Patience is a virtue you need. Now, as they say there, au revoir~_."

"How I despise that woman and her filthy body..." Kaguya whispered as she hung up tiredly before turning to the staff looking at her blankly.

With a snap of their fingers, they returned to their job, "W-what am I doing holding the phone?" the girl who handed it to her asked.

"Did you forget I asked for it?" she said, picking it up. "Do take it easy in this line of work." She said softly as she made a call.

After a few rings she got a response, " _This is Gabriel Agreste speaking, I hope this is important, my lady_."

"Sure is, Monsieur Agreste." She told the man with a soft tone, "I could use a couple favors regarding your son and the company you're associated with. Mostly involving a few new shots and the possibility of having you redesign a suit of ours."

" _Boldly asking to waste my time, I see_." He scoffed and was about to hang, if not for her next words.

She had a sweet smile on her face, "Are you not interested in something both our cultures find fascinating and that has truly withstood the test of time?"

Keeping his ear on the phone, Gabriel didn't let his guard down, " _Confidence can be arrogance, so do not test me_."

She kept her sugary grin, "I've just the perfect idea for how to make my beloved star more dashing for publicity events, nothing too big. But there's an idea I've had regarding what to do for your son and his character. All I need and ask of you is to work on my protégé's business suit."

" _All you've done is demand from me, but I've heard of no proper payment for such services_." He said irritated.

Finally, she put all the cards on the table, "I possess some interesting scrolls of ancient times depicting heroes. Little birds tell me you've been inspired by such things. At least that is the most I could get from your employees. Be warned, these aren't mere sketches and are more than old heirlooms."

Intrigued to say the least, Gabriel pondered her offer, " _Should they be a waste of time_ -" he heard a knock at his door.

Grinning, she continued, "I believe they arrived. Call me if you've made your mind in, say, half an hour. I need my pedicure badly."

After she hung up, Gabriel walked to his door where his assistant, Natalie, held up some scrolls along one of Kaguya's employees and Naruto's shadow, the director.

He bowed, "On behalf of Ootsutsuki-san, please accept these with our most humble gratitude for your hard work! Let's hope we can continue engaging in this jovial partnership!"

Gabriel merely grabbed one of the scrolls the bowing man offered to him, and upon opening it he was stunned. Depictions of beasts and heroes battling them in wonderful lines. All of them showing colorful people and styles that seemed Japanese but blended some other Asian clothing. Not to mention the attention to detail. When he picked up the phone, Kaguya needn't hear him to know Naruto would get a new suit and that she'd have Gabriel working for something else.

Blowing into one of her hand's nails to dry them while her other was tended to, she had one of the staff members dial a number for her, "Let's see how everything else is going."

Meanwhile, the blond actor was busy following his own relaxation routine.

At a small gym put in his apartment consisting of mats on the floor, a sandbag, and a spinning wooden pole with several shorter poles on it. Currently, he was doing push-ups on his thumbs with both feet high in the air, wearing an orange muscle shirt, and black slacks. Sweat dripped down his brow as he finished counting.

"...192... Are you going to... 197... come in? 200." Adrien walked in, whistling.

"Did he skip any while counting?" he asked a cameraman who the director tasked to bring the French blond to meet the Japanese one.

"He'd do another series as punishment or to compensate, or something like that..." the man answered the model.

Naruto picked up a towel to dry himself, "What brought you here?"

"A shoot. My dad was contacted by your boss and has some plans." Adrien answered calmly.

"I'm with Nino saying your dad should let you have fun." Naruto mumbled as he stepped into the shower.

"Tell me about it." The model replied and leaned against a wall, whispering to himself, "Should I tell him or...? I guess it's better if he finds out himself."

XXXXXX

At the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette finished making a banner for the race while her parents made plans for a fancy dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Hawkmoth took a pause from attacking Paris, it seemed. She could finally catch up on some things she wanted to do and relax. However, the Eurasian girl's luck had an odd way of working out.

"Hng... Why does being artistic in any way have to stink?" she clenched her jaw at the dozen sketches on her desk crumbled into paper balls.

"You need to relax." Tikki told her, "They'll like it either way. Besides, they'll be more focused on the race."

"I can finish it quickly, but there's the cake and the problem I don't feel inspired..." she grumbled and let her head fall on her notebook.

"You've already finished the banner, so why is this project a problem?" her friend asked the pigtailed girl.

"I just don't feel inspired..." Marinette looked up at her ceiling, "After working on that jacket and seeing the Lunatics in action, I've been having odd ideas I want to start but can't go through with... It's like, there's something I want to do and finish properly, but another thing comes, looks more appealing, and the first thing gets thrown in the bin!"

"Relax." The Kwami told her, patting her head, "It's not the end of the world, and you have all the time you need to do it. There's no hurry."

Leaning back on her chair, Marinette pulled the remote, "You're right. Still, I want to get something done, anything. But it feels like no matter what I do, it never feels good enough. I want it to be good, to feel like everyone can appreciate it even if I know at least someone will be against my ideas and points of view. It's frustrating, but it's just... annoying when all I work with and try to put effort in doesn't feel like-"

"Marinette, don't do this to yourself." Tikki said firmly, putting her tiny hands on the girl's cheeks, rubbing them, "Listen, you're stressed, you need a time out, and you have a good life ahead of you to do what you want. If you're so worked up, why don't we do something silly to cheer you up? You know, something that's fun no matter how you slice it?"

Giggling softly if slightly forcefully, Marinette conceded, "Fine... I do need a break anyways." She finally turned on her TV.

It showed none other than Adrien in a black business suit with a red star belt-buckle in his hands, "It appears you've decided to join the party, mon ami."

Sitting up straight in an instant, the pigtailed girl glued herself to the tube, "Oh no, I almost forgot the new episode aired today!"

Racing in was Naruto, even wearing the jacket Marinette gave him, "So the one taking orders from Hawkmoth, bringing those devils of cruelty to my land and this... Is a human?"

"Correct." Adrien placed the buckle on his waist, and it immediately grew a belt made of steel with a flash, "And to make sure Master Hawkmoth can be at ease, he granted me this gift." He crossed his arms in front of his face, letting only his green eyes to be seen, darkly whispering a single word, "Henshin."

Bad CGI covered Adrien's body with a dark matter that in a burst of black flames revealed a black, form-fitting body armor. Unlike the silly armor from before – due to the amount of money saved from not needing to use new costumes every week. The studio had managed to get Adrien a better villain outfit. Red boots, black tight pants, and a fancy purple jacket the likes generals used complete with golden shoulder pads. He kept the belt and had a purple helmet with two crescent-moon-shaped crimson lenses.

Last but not least, he had the same rapier from before in his hand with its sun-shaped handguard, and drew it from the golden scabbard on his hip. Giving the villain a hardened look and steeling his nerves, Naruto clasped his hands in the traditional ninja hand-sign and readied himself for battle... Only to be interrupted by the narrator.

" _Suddenly, our hero realized that he was facing a new form of devil, one that transcended humanity and fully accepted evil. Will the one who took the mantle of Steel Ninja, a youth who swore to protect humans from the darkness, be capable of facing such a foe? Find out in the next episode of Steel Ninja: White Fox_!"

"Urgh! I've missed it!" Marinette groaned, slumping back on her seat.

"Didn't you already live most of that episode, though?" Tikki pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I wished to see the parts that weren't real. You know, Adrien being related to the big bad guy." Marinette sighed. "Today's not my day."

" _But wait, ladies and gentlemen_!" as the credits rolled, there was an announcement. " _Just today, we'd like to ask for your contribution to the show! This week, you can send your ideal hero suit to this address! The best of the best will be judged by our stars, Naruto Uzumaki and Adrien Agreste, and others! Ah, but I'm sure you wonder if there's a prize!_ "

"A prize for a hero suit?" Marinette asked intrigued.

" _Should you convince our five judges that your talents can surpass the flamboyant look of the evil Dark Star Blade's outfit, yours will become our hero's new outfit! You heard that! If you have what it takes, yours will be the new and improved suit our hero needs to defeat the devils he faces for mankind's hopes and dreams!_ "

Marinette's eyes begun to shine, forming glimmering stars. Tikki knew that look, it was the look of someone who had their creative spark stoked into a burning inferno.

"Okay! Tikki, let's begin! I've gotta win that contest! Not just to impress Adrien, but to make Naruto see I'm more than just a face in the crowd!"

Tikki was more than happy to see Marinette so excited, and so she hovered closely over Marinette's shoulder as the girl worked frantically. Drawing, sketching, and creating a unique new appearance for Naruto's suit.

XXXXXX

The next day...

"I wish Kaguya-san had told me about that new suit idea of hers..." the boy sighed to his friend.

"My dad just told me there would be something big we'd have to attend, I didn't think we'd be judges." Adrien replied.

"Okay! Ready for the shooting of next episode?" The director asked Naruto and Adrien who were already in costume and ready to go.

"You know it!" The teenage model was growing to enjoy his role as the evil rival, while Naruto was already in business mode.

Said actor was in his costume, "Alright! I have to get beaten up. Our tech boys will edit in the special effects, which means you'll be standing around gesturing and posing the attacks. Luckily, we only use those for the really intense special effect shots, what we'll use right now is a liberal dose of pyrotechnics." he explained to the other teen, who nodded.

"Ready you two?" The Director clapped, making Naruto crack his neck before he got serious as did Adrien who clenched his fist, "Then roll 'em!"

"DARK STAR BLADE! You fiend, have you truly no use for the hearts you've stolen from the innocent?!" Naruto demanded as White Fox, the man who did the voice – a cameraman who had a really deep voice - for Adrien chortling with a deeper yet still powerful tone.

"Of course. The hearts of the innocent, what you fought so hard to protect, were mere trifles. What I truly seek, are the Miraculous and your life for the Shadow Moon Queen! For my Lord and Master, I will cut through the chaff of the mortal realm, and find them!"

He declared, holding one hand in front of his face as it erupted into pitch black fire. He threw it out, creating a black explosion as the pyrotechnics embedded in his armor went off at the set time for the natural yet still impressive effect. Naruto for his part charged at him, watching where he had to step on.

"I won't let you get away with harming the innocent people of this world Dark StaAAHH!" he screamed in pain at the last part.

Dark Star Blade had unleashed his attack, "DARK! DARKER! DARKEST! DARKEST DESTRUCTIVE STAR KILLER!"

In the special effects computer one of the tech-guys was using, he was drawing and adding in imagery of black stars forming around Adrien's hand. Then he formed a miniature black sun which Adrien crushed, his hand clenching in real time, before a black beam shot at and struck Naruto's chest. At the right cue, explosions rocked his body as pyrotechnics went off, and he was flung back painfully. It was all an act as they timed the pyrotechnics to go off when he flung himself back.

Rolling painfully on the ground, Dark Star Blade laughed above Naruto's body, "Idiot! What can you protect with so little power!? You're finished! Now, stand there and watch. The friends who couldn't come to your rescue are next!" He prepared to hold out his blade.

Naruto shook, clenching a fist as he started to monologue, which a special microphone distorted to make it seem like people were listing to his thoughts, ' _Ladybug and Cat Noir had put their trust in me without a second thought, and this is my limit... No... I refuse that idea!_ ' he forced himself back up.

"What're you doing!?" Dark Star Blade roared, "You've already lost! Your power is nothing compared to what Lord Hawkmoth gifted me with! This is your end!"

"Wrong..." Naruto brought out his dagger, "This sorrow, this anger, this despair deep inside me, I'll turn it into the strength to protect those who believe in the hope of tomorrow!" he stabbed himself with the dull blade, roaring, "This is the beginning of a new Steel Ninja... Secret Arts: Pure Soul Engine!"

Everything started to glow... until the Director clapped his hand, cueing the end of the filming for that scene.

"AND CUT! We got it! That was an amazing show! Nice timing on everything! Sadly, we'll have to postpone the filming until the contest is won! Since this episode is so heavily tied with it as a promotion gig!" The Director said eagerly and with great anticipation as Naruto put away his dagger and Adrien sheathed his sword.

The model smiled to his friend, "I bet you can hardly wait for a new suit. Thanks for getting me this one, it's way better than having star-nipples."

"I'm just glad it's not multiple suits since I fight along Ladybug and Cat Noir." Naruto commented, "Seriously, I get that selling toys is good and all, but changing my suit seven times or so to face a villain would be awkward."

"Point taken. So, are you up for lunch?" Adrien gave him a friendly smile.

"Really?" The actor asked as the model turned to his bodyguard, who merely nodded.

"I have some free time, and it seems my father doesn't need me for anything. Let's just call Nino and see where to go."

"Well, I've been curious..." Naruto hummed, "I'd like to go to a real café here in Paris."

Adrien was confused, "Uh, aren't cafés a worldwide thing?"

Shaking his head, Naruto spoke firmly, "No, I meant an authentic one with real Parisian stuff like maids."

"Wait, what kind of café has maids?" Adrien asked.

Naruto held his chin, confused but not as internally broken as the director, "So... France doesn't have maid cafés?"

"What!?" the director finally asked in shock.

Lifting his hands, the green-eyed boy had to ask, "Ok, what am I missing?"

The director turned to him, "We're in Paris, the epitome of France, so wouldn't it be normal for maid cafés to be amazing here?"

Staring blankly, Adrien asked, "What's a maid café?"

Naruto answered, "It's something the director really loves. A café where all waitresses are maids ready to spoil anyone and even make hearts with ketchup on your omelets."

"Huh, that sounds neat." Adrien commented, "Sadly, I don't think we have anything like it here."

After processing the news, one could see in slow motion the exact frames in which the newly arriving director's hopes and dreams were shattered. "M-My dream of a real European maid t-taking my orders was never meant to be...?"

Adrien felt so sorry for the guy, "Sorry to burst your bubble, sir."

Naruto sighed, shrugging, "It's not that big a loss. Really, only this guy would be so obsessed."

"Still, a maid café..." Adrien hummed, deep in his thoughts, "That'd be better than the usual service."

Rumbling from Naruto's stomach got them back on topic, "Well, are we going? I'm really getting hungry here."

"Sure, let's just go around and see if there's a decent enough café." Adrien answered with a smile.

XXXXXX

At Kaguya's request, Naruto's suit was done, and Gabriel admired it.

"Professional, but flexible. Casual, yet capable of standing in a party. Perfect for interviews, formal events, and hand to hand combat..." he walked around the mannequin which had the clothes on, and then examined the scrolls he had been gifted, "These have certainly sparked my inspiration. Call it a reluctant gift, but a good gift for this usefulness, White Fox."

Pinstripe was something he had died to try. The white pinstripe double-breasted jacket had a special kind of thread he got from REVOCS, an associate of his and Kaguya's. Adding to it an exquisite orange dress shirt, black dress pants, and two-toned shoes, and it was quite a charming and daring outfit. But the piece of resistance was the yellow tie it had. A spiral design made it soothe the eyes but also bold. Best of all, the material REVOCS gave him could never get stained.

"Sir, Miss Ootsutsuki has arrived to take her charge's suit and to talk to you about the contest." Natalie, his assistant, brought him out of his proud thoughts.

Sighing, he turned to her and walked to meet the woman, "Thank you. Please do bring the suit and allow me a couple minutes." He frowned upon entering the lobby to find the very woman that had been working more closely with him than he imagined, "Forgive my bluntness, but why am I needed? I've my own contests, but never anticipated you to be so bold in acquiring my assistance for this, my lady."

"I shall take it as an honorable favor, Monsieur Agreste." She replied with a soft smile, "However, aren't you dying to see what potential suits we could work with? I do know you are so terribly busy to ask you for a new, original outfit for my charge's show, but this city has surprised me greatly before. Aren't you curious who the winner may be?"

"Even if I could manage to find an outfit worth my time, my style is not the kind that would entertain children." his cold reply didn't faze her.

"Please spoil me with this, for I do believe our little alliance can do more than boost ratings." She smiled sweetly, "After all, I've spied young talent you may be interested in."

Arching his brow slightly, Gabriel spoke firmly, "I've had my fair share of occasions you've proved intriguing. Do stop this pause and get to the point."

Giggling softly, she nodded, "You're all business, I see. Perhaps you need more time with your son. I used to be that way before growing closer to my lovely charge."

Gabriel put his foot down, "I will cut this conversation short if you're only going to play around."

"Fine, be that way..." she sighed tiredly, "Have you seen his new, favorite jacket?"

Taking a moment, he nodded with his frown still present, "You mean to tell me you know who made it?"

"I see you are interested." She giggled, "Yes, I do. She is quite skilled and has great potential. Ah, I always believed my beloved star had the potential to draw extraordinary people. I have wondered why, perhaps it's a natural talent or the way he grew up. But, yes, this girl he met and got that jacket from is who I speak of."

Rubbing his chin, the spectacled man asked, "And your little contest is a way to test her, right? See if she has what it takes, if she can take on a challenge and win."

"Even if it's a silly contest like this, I do believe she won't disappoint." Kaguya held back a rather dark scowl, ' _And if she tries to get close to my cute little Naruto, I'll break her mind and soul before him. Ah, to have her and Ladybug watching as I shower him with love while little hussies like them can never feel what a real man is like..._ '

"I guess I finally have a good reason to be a judge." Gabriel said as Natalie approached with the suit in a package, "Here is the suit. Give the boy my regards." He turned, a grinning in a way that'd give Kaguya some competition, ' _Let your boy play as you wish, he shall be the Shadow Moon Queen's sooner or later, unless he's of further use to me._ '

Back home, Marinette shuddered, "Woo... Ugh... I had a nasty chill up and down my spine..."

In the streets of Paris, Naruto looked up at the sky, dread on his face, "What's this bleak feeling inside me?"

XXXXXX

At another part in Paris, Marinette hummed to herself at her usual inspiration spot.

"Is it that hard?" Tikki asked silently from the girl's bag.

"I do have some ideas, but it feels like something's lacking." She whispered back at the top of the stairs, looking at people come and go.

"It's not like you'll be hit by a revelation all of a sudden, these things take time." Tikki said to calm her down.

"But I don't have all the time in the world for this suit..." she mumbled worriedly.

Concerned for her friend, Tikki opened her mouth, "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" she clamped her mouth with both hands, wide-eyed at what she heard.

Turning to the side, the two girls found two angry men in suits around a staggering elder. Many people looked, but were too afraid to do anything since the men in suits were big. At that, Marinette pulled herself together and went forward. Even if it was dangerous, she had to do something, anything to help.

"Excuse me, what is the problem?" she asked, but the men in suits ignored her.

"Hey, old man, what do you have to say for bumping into us and spilling our coffee!?" one of the men shouted, pointing to stains on his suit.

And the elder just let out a belching sound, "Oof... I feel full... First time I taste stuff that strong..." he mumbled.

"You little..." the other suited man growled and went to punch the old man.

Marinette was ready to act, but the elder stumbled on his feet and leaned back at an unnatural angle. She saw in amazement how the fist sailed over him before the drunken man's eyes lit up with life. Forcing his spine up to straighten himself, the elder cheered out loud with a cry that made the secret heroine finally recognize him.

"Ah, I feel like my old dynamite self! That was a good drink!" he brought up both arms, revealing himself as Dominic.

"Enough games!" one of the suited men roared, and tried to punch the elder.

Waddling, Dominic approached the man as his body swayed, avoiding the punch before hugging him, "Hey, what the he... hic's wrong with ya!? I'm feeling sore all over after my boy, a kid I'd call my best dog, beat the snot outta me! Ya know!? It hurts! He's strong as a gorilla and I'm fifty next... Next... Huh? When am I fifty?"

As he rambled, the suited man tried and failed to get out of Dominic's grip, "Get off me, you drunk!"

"Hey!" the other man growled at the elder, having taken someone's bike to strike him from behind.

It was a testament to Dominic's skills when his right foot sailed back, slamming into the attacker's gut and knocking the wind out of him before he could get hit. When the man fell, and fell hard, he held on his bruised stomach. Meanwhile, the other man was trying not to gag from the booze the elder's breath exhaled.

For a second, Marinette saw an aura, akin to a bright red fire, engulf the elder before he suplexed the other man, knocking him out cold with a smile on his drunken face, "Second- I mean, second's round on me..." he giggled as he got up, groggily stumbling around to wherever he was headed off in the first place, "Oof, this buzz is great!"

"What just happened?" Tikki asked the stunned Marinette.

Said girl's mind was racing, having witnessed something too ridiculous for words, ' _The way he reacted when about to be attacked from the back... The back... The back!_ ' she snapped her fingers, "I got it!" swiftly, she pulled out her sketchbook and her hand moved quicker than lightning. "This design will be... dynamite!"

Exclaiming that loudly, Marinette brought up her design, fire being a motif that amazed Tikki, "That's amazing! Naruto's sure to love wearing that suit!"

Marinette giggled to herself, "I hope so. Let's go home."

And just like that, everyone returned to their daily lives. For her part, the Eurasian superheroine was humming merrily to herself in her room after getting home, admiring her new sketches. There was a frown on her face as she added some touches in some parts, erased some spots, and redid it as many times as needed until smiling.

"You're in a good mood for a change." Tikki told her.

"I finally feel relaxed." The girl told her, "After how crazy some things have been, I needed this to relax. And I'm confident this suit will..."

When the pigtailed Parisian went silent, Tikki panicked, "Oh no! Marinette, breathe! Don't think negative thoughts! It is sure to win!"

"S-Sorry, it's the perfectionist in me..." the Kwami sighed at her pigtailed friend's response, "I'll go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

As she exited her home, she failed to notice someone tailing her, Chloe and Sabrina, "Um, are you sure about this? I mean, maybe she doesn't know about the contests, you know?" the redhead asked shyly.

"Listen, that Dumbette is actually useful in making suits." The irritated blonde told her lackey, "She's sure to have something in that sketchbook of hers, so we just need to snatch it, get it sent under my name, and impress Adrien!"

Sabrina nodded, "Oh yes, he'll be delighted you're into a show he's in! And that you helped him and his friend too!"

"I know that!" the rich girl snarled as they followed after the raven-haired girl, "Now, if only we could snatch that purse..."

As soon as Marinette got into a bus, she gasped when bumping into someone who was getting out, "Ow, sorry! I wasn't-"

"Marinette?" Naruto asked, surprised.

She was astonished, "W-Why are you here?" she asked, holding her purse possessively.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you..." he noted where her hands were keeping her stuff away from him. "You, uh, busy?"

"Y-Yes, sorry!" she squeaked, trying to get into the boss, while he tried to get out. He gave a step to one side, and she was blocking his exit. Thus, she tried to move to the other, but had a blond action star on her path in a split second. Blushing like mad, she looked away while the boy chortled humorously if awkwardly.

"Care to dance?" the tiny Kwami jested to her partner.

"Huh, you wanna dance?" Naruto did have keen ears that Tikki and her partner worried about.

Marinette tried to cover herself, "I-It's a joke, since it kinda looks like we're dancing an-"

"Hey, get out or get in, make your choice!" the angry bus driver yelled and Marinette shrunk away.

Jumping off the bus, Naruto glared at the driver as he drove off, "Rude... You okay?"

"Yeah, just... feeling like nothing's working for me really does wonders to a girl." She sighed deeply.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered her with a smile.

"No... I'm fine, I'll be fine... I just need to get my head together." She looked at the ground as she said that.

Putting a hand on his hip, he stared firmly but warmly at her, "Doesn't sound like fine to me. Come on, I've promised you to get Adrien and you to talk. Believe in me a little."

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed behind the tree she hid on, before Sabrina pulled her back and clamped a hand over her friend's white-lipstick covered mouth.

"Huh, that was odd..." Naruto said at the sound before turning to Marinette, "So, how about we share issues if you want to feel more confident?"

"You sure?" she asked, and then looked mortified, "Sorry, I just... Didn't expect you to want to listen to my ramblings."

"Blame Kaguya-san for teaching me to treat a girl right." he sighed and motioned for her to follow closely. "She's so stubborn and yet so pretty when telling me to behave."

She smiled softly after hearing that slip of the tongue, "I'll give her a present, perhaps a nice dress."

Naruto blushed slightly, as Kaguya's conditioning made him think of her in a lovely night gown, "I... Uh, I can give some ideas, right?"

"Sure!" she beamed, "Though, really, perhaps you could think of asking Alya for tips. She can be mature in her own odd way."

"Ah, your friend with glasses." He hummed, "Well, I wouldn't mind help from a girl as cute as her."

"You'd be surprised of what she has in mind." She grinned inwardly, ' _Like a nice date I'm going to set you two up on._ '

Once Chloe got Sabrina's hands off her mouth, she glared, "Don't ruin the lipstick, dummy! Now, we better find those- Where are they!?"

XXXXXX

Sitting at a small outdoors café, Naruto asked, "So, who starts sharing issues?"

"You first, please." Marinette looked down at her smoothie.

Rubbing the back of his head, he started, "I've been trying to train more and understand something." He tried to word it right, "Lately, when fighting along Ladybug and Cat Noir for my show, I feel it. It's not like adrenaline, but every time I put on my suit, I feel... Something clicking."

"Perhaps you really like your role and want to be a hero." She said with a smile, "I can't blame you, it's such a rush- I mean, it must be, right!" she chuckled nervously for her slip. An audible sigh of relief escaped Tikki, who was thankfully better hidden in the girl's bag.

"I don't... Well, it is that, but something else." He looked at his hand, "So far, I only feel it when I put on the suit, and now that Kaguya-san wants to change it and says it'll be better, I worry. Will replacing the suit change me, is it just in my mind, or do I have something special?"

"I'm not sure I follow." She started, though she felt some parts clicking.

"It happened when I fought Stormy Weather. That time, I landed a kick on her and felt it. It just... came to me." he shut his eyes tightly, "No matter how much I train without my suit I can't feel it. And when I put it, pulling out that feeling is difficult, but it's still there, like it's sleeping."

"Is it a feeling or... something else?" she had to be sure.

"Do you want to know?" he asked with a single eye open, and she nodded, "Fine, but don't laugh. I think I've awakened some inner energy in me. Like that chi Shaolin monks talk in Kung-Fu flicks. And I only feel it when wearing that suit, as if the cloth's working with me to pull it out."

"Or maybe... it comes because you're fighting Hawkmoth's pawns." She said, "I mean, I've seen your show. That Shadow Moon Queen wants you for a reason."

"And that's what worries me. Just... what am I?" he scratched his head, "Man, I really dropped a bomb on you there, huh?" he looked away awkwardly.

"I'm glad you managed to tell me, even if it's really odd." She paused, "Why, though?"

"Because everyone seems to trust you in our class, except Chloe, of course." He answered honestly, "I thought that you'd at least hear me ramble and not laugh."

"How could I when you're such a nice guy? Have you talked to anyone about this?" she was genuinely concerned, and he tried to be sincere.

"Kaguya-san, but she says it may be a good thing, and that she'll look for an explanation, but I don't know how much longer I can wait. I've been waiting since that fight with Stormy, and it's been a while since then."

"I can't blame her, this doesn't seem like an easy issue... Makes mine look insignificant." She whispered, and tried to be honest, "Look, I've heard of that contest for your new suit, I have a finished product, but I always end up feeling like it's not good enough. Every time I feel like it's finished, I want to redo it from scratch."

"I didn't think designing was so hard." He admitted, "Then again, I'm an actor."

"Oh, it's hard." Marinette huffed, "Every single detail has to work and hold together, not to mention look good even when moving. Add to that the fact you are always fighting along Cat Noir and m-m-my favorite heroine Ladybug!" she couldn't believe herself and looked away while he thought on her words, "Oh, why am I so close to blurting that to him?"

"Perhaps because you're used to seeing him as yourself and Ladybug." Tikki softly whispered.

Noticing she had her face near her bag, Naruto grew worried, "Is it making you feel sick?"

"Y-Yeah!" the girl blurted out, "It's making me feel like it's not good enough, and if I do finish something, I always find flaws! And even if I'm content, I'm sure someone won't like it, or they'll just do their best to say why it's so bad! Improving is a double-edged sword like that, you know?"

"But you're getting better, right?" he asked confusedly.

"And that's the sad part." She sighed tiredly, even sadly, "I see my previous work and feel like... Like it'd be great if I could go back in time and change it all. Every single time I see an old design of mine, I get this feeling that I could improve it. And when it's a work I finished, I feel disappointed that I didn't do it as good as I would've liked now."

"Marinette..."

"So-sorry..." she shut her eyes, exhausted, "It physically and mentally tires me. But, at the end of the day, I can't help it. Having an idea, wanting to see it through, it's addictive. Like an adrenaline rush, it just makes me happy, but as soon as it fades, I feel like I want to do better. And that's what I'm going through at times when I'm not sure what I want."

"Listen." He said softly, "If you don't like it, someone will."

"Huh?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you to not try, please, do try and give it your all to keep criticizing yourself." He said a bit hastily, "But do know that there's people who will like what you do. Do you think everyone liked our show when it first started?" he asked tiredly, "Some had good claims, like how we're too much like old hero shows of the 70s and 80s. And yet the director, the crew, and even Kaguya-san like those so much that they don't care."

"And some people definitely won't like the new suit..." she started, and the saddened expression on her face made him kick himself mentally in the ass.

"Don't worry." He told her firmly, "Perhaps I didn't start off well. Just know that there are people who can recognize the effort. We got a lot of criticism when we first announced my show, but people liked it because we tried our best. So, keep improving and doing your best, I'm sure anyone will see you tried."

Giggling softly, she asked, "Are you telling this to me or yourself?"

He smiled, "Both?" the two chuckled, feeling more at ease, "Thanks, Marinette, I really needed that."

"Thank you, I actually feel motivated to add a few touches to my design." She said as she pulled out a notepad she had for quick sketches, "Be ready to be surprised."

"Knowing you, I'm sure I'll love it." He said and leaned back... and gasped when a face hung over his head, "Gah, Alix!?"

"Hi stud!" she beamed and waved, "Do we need to have a talk?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"I saw you two being so gloomy and then too cheerful." Alix then leaned close to Naruto, "Just do you know, she's into-"

"Adrien." He finished, earning the right to see Alix's cute confused face, "Alya told me."

"Yeah, I can figure out why. She does need the help." The skater commented offhandedly.

"Hey, I'm right here!" the novice designer exclaimed with a flustered expression.

"Sorry, but it's so obvious it's only because guys don't notice these things that your secret's that safe." She then looked at Naruto and offered him an apologetic smile, "No offense."

"None taken." The blond rubbed the back of his head, "I guess we girls and guys are too different to understand how these things work."

"It's why I like being single, at least for now." She winked at Naruto, making him confused before she looked at Marinette.

"I now see what you mean by guys not noticing..." she felt a bit embarrassed.

"Give us guys a chance, at least." Naruto said with some indignation, "Girls supposedly give hints, but what if we can't get them or think you're just teasing." He frowned while they let out a few giggles.

"Sorry, but it's the benefits of being a girl. We got to exploit it." Alix smirked, before poking him on the nose, "And you're cute when flustered."

"Thanks." He sarcastically told her while moving her hand off his face, "So, what're you doing here?"

"Checking out if Marinette's only into blond boys and finally ditched Adrien."

"Hey!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed.

"Kidding." Alix's sing-song tone said she was having a ball, "Still, I wanted to talk to you, stud. My brother's big on your show, and I must say I'm interested." She casually sat down, a playful grin on her face, "You wouldn't happen to have been a legendary super ninja in a past life, would you?"

Far away, her brother felt like slapping his face. Had he been listening on, he'd be mad at his sister's lack of subtlety. But due to how she was always playful and blunt, and how little she cared for what others may think of her bold statements, she was practically acting normal before the two.

Unaware of what she knew, Naruto shrugged, "I do feel like I've fought before in my life, yes. Maybe I'm just naturally good."

"No superpowers developing lately?" her brother was tempted to smash his face on a book he was reading at the museum all of a sudden.

"I wish they'd develop sooner." He confessed.

Marinette eyed Alix, "Forgive me, but why the odd questions out of the blue?" she felt something was off.

The pink-haired girl shrugged, "I've watched the show's first season, so I can't help but ask if he has some trick up his sleeve."

"So far it's all me and the fact my suit's quite sturdy." He replied honestly.

She grinned confidently, "Well, you better wear your good pants for the race, because I'm going to make you and Kim eat my dust."

He chuckled, "I'll see..." he then rubbed his chin, "Actually... It doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

"Huh?" both girls asked.

"Just... a random idea..." he confessed awkwardly, "I feel oddly comfortable moving in my gear, so perhaps it'd be a good way to see how good in a race."

"Sounds good." Marinette knew what he meant. "That way you can see if it gives you superpowers."

She bit her tongue and worriedly looked at Alix, who was staring at Naruto as if he grew a second head, "Oh, so you really get into your character or something? I knew actors were a weird bunch, but do you really need to dress up?"

"Something like that?" he retorted with a sheepish smile.

"Well, whatever helps you." She leaned back, "And why not? You and I haven't made a bet. Yeah, it's mostly between Kim and I, but you ought to bet!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't want to be involved in the first place." He felt uneasy at her widening grin.

"Let me guess, you're asking him for a date if he loses?" Marinette was worried, knowing what Alya could say.

"Good idea!" Alix giggled, "Actually, I was going to ask him to visit my brother and sign some stuff for him, but it'd be great to be treated to a good meal!"

Naruto was quick to retort, "Wait, why should I-"

"Chicken?" Alix grinned cockily.

Growling, the blond locked eyes with her, "Deal. If I win, you will have to..." he hummed, "I'll have to think on this one."

"A kiss is as far as I'd go on a first date, stud." Alix grinned cattily.

"Oh shut it..." he grumbled, embarrassed at her suggestion.

"Oh... shoot." Marinette looked away while Tikki popped out to look at her, "Alya's going to kill me."

"Then we must really cheer for Naruto to win." The Kwami whispered back.

 **XXXXXX**

Echoes of fists pounding heavily padded mitts bounced off walls with the intensity and ferocity of shotgun blasts. Inside a Gym Canton, the blond actor tried to get some tension out by doing a couple rounds. Of course, his opponent could only take so much before the sound of the chain creaking alerted everyone to stand away from them.

Delivering a solid straight right punch, the Japanese boy sent him flying before he fell, "I've said you have a dynamite punch, but take it easy. I do have many years on me, boy." The French gentleman told him. Dominic winced as he sat up from the floor, taking off the mitts to rub his arms, "Anything on your mind? Is it a girl?"

"How'd you-"

"I've been around long enough to know a thing or two about dames." The coach tipped a non-existent hat, "Back in the days, my main dogs and I used to woo any lady. And the old tricks still work."

"Save it, gramps." Naruto grumbled as he took off his boxing gloves, "A girl challenged me to a race, and if I lose she's taking me out on a date."

"So, win-win."

"Can it."

"Heh, you're too wet behind the ears, boy. A date right off the bat?" Dominic smirked confidently, "Try and get info on her. Experience has taught me one can never be too careful. I would double any precautions especially with any girl."

"Listen, I've had enough bad memories with dating back home." The teen sighed as he recalled Kaguya's fake idol, "It's why I like mature women more."

"Ah yes, as a young lad I too fancied the experienced ladies." Dominic grinned wider, "Always, and I do mean always, go for the motherly type. They have a touch no-"

"Stop, stop!" Naruto shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Argh, I'm getting some mental images I know Kaguya-san will kill me for having."

"Do have some confidence in me, my child." The boy froze, "I trust you, and I'm also capable of understanding you're... ahem, growing..."

Blushing, Naruto panicked when turning to his composed yet slightly embarrassed boss. Kaguya had a light tint of pink on her cheeks that made her look utterly cute. Though inside her head a series of rather non-family-friendly pictures started to swirl from what her protégé could be talking about.

Said charge grunted, "Don't think too much into it, Kaguya-san. Gramps makes everything sound dirty."

"At my age it's odd for young ones not to feel odd." Dominic approached the white-haired woman, "But I must say, Japan has beauty beyond compare."

Being polite, she gave him a grin, "Flattery will get you nowhere, my good sir. Though I am thankful you're teaching my dear boy how to perfect his prowess."

"So, is there any reason you're here?" Naruto asked after getting himself a towel to wipe off the sweat he built.

Kaguya had trouble keeping her eyes from observing the muscle shirt's fabric hugging his sculpted physique longer than needed, "I hope you haven't forgotten. It's about time you, our fellow judges, and I choose a winner." Then she aimed a finger at his pants, "And we have a not so little detail to attend to, my dear."

"Oh..." Naruto looked down, "Sorry about that, I wasn't really thinking."

"I can't blame you, you're so young." She said and approached him, patting his head, "Still, why would you take those old pants?"

"I've had this rather... stupid idea." He admitted, looking away and trying not to enjoy her touch too much, which was hard, "Whenever I put this gear on, I feel more at ease. Maybe it helps me move better than I think, but I fight more comfortably."

"I see, well, if you had talked to me about it, I could have let you test out if it's in your head or not." She said, though inwardly grinned, ' _I see, at last he's awakening to it. Oh sweet, innocent child, you made me wait for centuries for this. Do not tease the heart you've stolen._ '

"I knew it was stupid, so I didn't want to bring it on to you. I talked with a friend, so I'm a bit more at ease now." He admitted, and it broke her out of her happy place.

"I-I see." She clutched her hands, "So you have someone reliable. I am... glad." She forced a grin, which while looking genuine had an edge to it.

"Like I said, bringing it to you and having you think it was a waste of time worried me. Sorry." He sighed, to which he patted his head.

"It's alright, just remember to always trust me. I do not call you my precious son lightly." Her tone was calm, but her mind wasn't, ' _I know it had to be that bitch Ladybug. I may have no proof, but I know it. This has the stench of a homewrecker, and her stench is that of one!_ '

"So, when do we leave?" he asked, unable to notice her anger due to how well she managed to hide it.

"As soon as you're changed, but take your time." She said with a soft, warm smile. "Be ready to amaze everyone with your new suit."

"Oh that thing..." He took a deep breath, "Alright, alright. I guess I'll try it on. But I'll still say I look too much like some yakuza."

"A man makes the suit, boy." Dominic told him while passing by, a flask in his hand, "Do not embarrass your lovely boss."

"I know, gramps." The teen growled.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. It won't be that bad." Kaguya told him with a smile.

Little did she know, he was completely right. With Gabriel's suit on and – after Kaguya convinced him – hair gel to smooth his hair and comb it backwards, he looked like a yakuza. At least it gave the white-haired woman an idea of having him make yakuza movies once he got older. Perhaps have her director recreate the magic of Takeshi Kitano's films.

But that'd have to wait, for a woman she despised was before her, "Kaguya, darling!" there was a cheer to that voice that annoyed the pale-eyed woman. Naruto instinctively stood by her side protectively, his eyes not leaving the other white-haired woman before them. Also, he wondered how he got a rainbow glow under her wings-shaped hairdo.

"Ragyō-san." The producer nodded with a dull tone. Grinning wickedly, the other Japanese woman in a very revealing outfit walked to the boy as if wanting to feed him some candy. Naruto and everyone with half a brain cell could tell said metaphorical candy would be laced with cyanide.

"I see you brought quite the looker. Ah, but of course, Gabriel making that suit with our threads is a given." The CEO of REVOCS chuckled through her nose.

"We thank you for providing for our main actor's needs." Kaguya said with a blank stare, showing she was only being professional.

"Oh, I like a challenge for my Grand Couturier." Waving her hand around, the rainbow-haired CEO showed a petite blonde girl with a purple eyepatch, a pink dress, and massive drill shaped pigtails. If Ragyō made Naruto step instinctively before his caretaker, Harime Nui put him on edge.

"It's nothing, but a boy who can use our special threads so well is rare." The tiny girl giggled with her eye never leaving him, "Sadly, not as good as a hero Maman and I are observing back at Satsuki-chan's academy. It'd be fun if you had enrolled."

"I'd like to be there and prove I'm number one, but I'm more comfortable working for Kaguya-san. And I like Paris." Naruto calmly replied while feeling the girl's single eye examine him like he was a bug about to be squashed. Every fiber of his being told him to be wary, and he could tell that energy he talked to Marinette about was burning inside him.

"Ah, I see Gabriel-chan's still good. He didn't leave any opening for me to abuse this suit." Grinning wider, Nui gave him a cute smile, but he knew it was a mocking grin, "I can't wait to see what he does with the winner's design."

"Kaguya made it sound like it'd be worth my time." Gabriel Agreste said as he appeared, "So, all of us are here."

"Excuse my rudeness, Father." Adrien started, "But if Naruto's a judge and you mentioned his boss is another as well as us, who's the fifth?"

"That'd be one Harime Nui to your service!" Nui beamed, "Ah, I sense something special in you, like a red-thread of fate. I'm wondering if it'll be that color because of blood." As one, both Gabriel and Naruto stood before Adrien, the man because of his fatherly instincts and the actor because of his friendly ones.

"I'd advice not to make such tasteless jokes, Grand Couturier." Gabriel adjusted his glasses coolly, "It shows you have to mature, and I do not mean that as an insult, but a lesson." If he turned, he'd see his son smiling for his actions.

"Aw, but he's France's top model, right? I just have to have him parade another new suit of mine." Giggling, Nui pulled a parasol from behind her and twirled it, "Oh well, I guess I'll see if someone can compare to my designs here. It shall be fun giving critiques. I wish I can see their faces when I say how insignificant they compared are to me, though."

"So, she's confident in her work." Adrien said.

"You have no idea." Naruto whispered.

"Have fun my dearest." Ragyō said with a wave, "I'll keep you informed if anything changes at the academy."

"Yay! Thanks, Maman!" Nui waved like any little girl would to their mother, angering Kaguya.

Not for the reasons one would think, "Naruto-kun..."

"Yes, boss." He asked.

"Nothing..." she sighed, ' _I do wish he'd call me mommy, but it'd ruin my plans... or would it?_ ' she put that thought file on the section of her post-victory plans. That's where she had the file on how to make Naruto hers, ways to make him submit, and what dishes to teach him how to cook for her. Crepes sounded good.

XXXXXX

"It's about to start!" once Alya yelled that, Marinette raced to her living room with a bowl of popcorn.

Her friends were there. Juleka sat on the couch with a petite blonde named Rose sitting in front of her on the floor. Mylene occupied another side of the couch with Alix between her and the goth. Alya had the sofa all to herself and Manon on her lap. Once the pigtailed girl sat beside Rose, a tiny, red, black-dotted hand grabbed the popcorn, unseen.

For their part, the others watching were as tense. Ivan had been busy so he asked Mylene to tell him the details. Max invited Kim to his home and both waited eagerly. Obviously, Chloe and Sabrina watched in nail-biting nervousness at her suite. They hadn't been able to steal Marinette's sketchbook, so they sent their – Sabrina's – design so Chloe would win.

And soon, their screens showed all five judges sitting at a large table. Nui was in the middle, Kaguya to her right and Gabriel to her left. The two main stars of the show sat defended by their parent figures. Everyone who stared for more than a second could tell everyone but the tiny pigtailed girl wanted to be there with said petite blonde.

"Oh, that's Harime Nui!" Marinette exclaimed, "I love her designs, they're kinda intimidating but so awesome!"

"Would a female equivalent of a man-crush be a gal-crush?" Alix teased as she grabbed more popcorn.

"You should see her work." Marinette retorted.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen!" a certain bald, famous Parisian TV host cheered, aiming finger guns at the judges, "The time you've all been waiting for! What will our judges say of an aspiring designer's job for this show!? Starting with the star himself, Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy waved, "His lovely boss and show's producer, Kaguya Ootsutsuki!"

"I hope my opinion can help in this choice." She said mostly to be polite.

"And, believe it or not, world-renowned Grand Couturier and Japan's top fashion designer, Harime Nui!"

"Nui's hoping you all did your best!" she said with the most childish tone she could manage.

"Also, the enigma himself, the great Gabriel Agreste finally out of his home!"

"Let's just end this swiftly." The man said calmly.

"Finally, but not least, Paris' greatest model and son of our fourth judge, Adrien Agreste! What's it like to judge instead of posing what is judged!?"

"Pretty interesting. I'm hoping to see everyone did their best." The boy beamed, getting Marinette and Chloe to squeal in their sides of Paris.

"Marinette, perhaps you should, um, calm down...?" Rose asked a bit awkwardly, making the fashion enthusiast realize her outburst and blush in embarrassment.

"Marinette's got it bad!" Manon's comment didn't help either.

"Don't say the obvious." Alya whispered to the tyke.

"Now, drumrolls please!" the host cheered.

A screen showed the judges the first design. Everyone made a face. Naruto's eyes squinted in disbelief. Kaguya's face twisted in disgust. Nui just grinned. Gabriel looked as if he had been slapped across the face. Adrien rubbed his eyes. There was a tacky yellow jacket, tight white pants, and a fancy girly scarf.

Chloe ground her teeth, "They're not liking it!? But you said you designed it after my greatness!"

"I-I did, I swear!" Sabrina whined like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not wearing that even dead." Naruto said bluntly.

"Naruto-kun, be politer... Even if I have to say no too." Kaguya told him, and then looked away from the image.

"My, it looks like a rat was forced by a furious cat to draw for their life. But the cat's ego was the downfall. So sad." Nui chimed in.

"For the sake of not scarring children watching, I'll keep my innermost thoughts to myself." Gabriel said softly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to fight anyone wearing that. Mostly out of embarrassment." Adrien chuckled.

"Oops, sorry to whoever had their hopes and dreams dashed!" the host chuckled, "On to our next one!"

Over and over, the judges either found things they didn't like or didn't like enough. Naruto found a couple interesting outfits, but the others quickly dismissed them. Everyone could see he'd go with orange, white or red. Marinette noted that Adrien had a thing for dark colors and the color black, writing it on a notepad. Gabriel looked ready to break the soul of whatever poor sap he encountered next. Nui just had fun making snide remarks. Kaguya started to look tired.

"Yeah, I can see the fox part, but... I can't understand what most of it is." Adrien said at the latest drawing.

"Hey!" Manon exclaimed.

"Cute, but I don't do cute." Naruto commented.

"Says the guy who wanted to wear an orange jumpsuit." Adrien shot with a grin.

"Ah, shut it..." Naruto grumbled, embarrassed.

"It seems our judges are hard or weird to please!" the host announced.

"Hey!" Naruto took offense to the last statement.

"Well, this may be the last one!" the host motioned to the screen, "Love it or hate it, here's one signed by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Everyone who knew that name tensed up. And what they saw floored the judges, even Nui.

"Now, that's something I'd look awesome in no matter what." Naruto said with a grin.

Kaguya nodded with a smile, "It pays homage to the first outfit and improves its lackluster design. Well done."

Gabriel held his chin in thought, "Such passion capturing the archetype of a ninja. Yes, I can tell there's talent here."

Adrien whistled, "Damn, now I wish I had her design my new outfit."

Nui gaped, "H-How!? Not a single flaw! It's... Who's this girl!?" she was flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah!" the heroine jumped up, and Mylene was quick to grab the bowl of popcorn before it rained on everyone, "Did you guys hear that!? Even the great Harime Nui is amazed by my design! I can't believe it!"

"Folks, it seems we have a winner!" the host exclaimed, happy to have things end on a positive note, "Marinette, whoever you are know you won a small role in the next episode!"

"What!?" Marinette and Chloe asked from their homes at the same time, the first in joy and the other angrily.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

Kaguya grinned, "I thought I'd reward such talent by getting to know them. After all, our Grand Couturier is speechless."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet her too." Then she feigned ignorance, her only eye going blank as she thought out loud, "Actually, I have business to attend to back home. But I have a friend of mine who can keep tabs on such talent. I hope she can... bear the enthusiasm."

"Oh Marinette, you lucky girl, you! We hope to see you here soon!" the host cheered.

Grinning outwardly, the lavender-eyed woman sneered inside, ' _I'll make sure my beloved doesn't get attached to a useless hussy. But I have matters to attend to._ ' She changed her inner demeanor into a pleased one, "Naruto-kun, do meet me at my office when everything's over. This girl's design gave me an idea."

Hearing her whispering to him, he merely nodded.

Once everything was said and done, Naruto waited for his boss at her office, fumbling with the tie to loosen it, "Ugh, I do feel comfortable with this on, but why a tie?"

"It's a way to show you're professional." His boss giggled while walking behind him, making sure to sway her hips slightly as she walked to sit at her desk.

"So, uh, what're you calling me here for, Kaguya-san?"

"I had planned to give you this sooner or later," she said as she pulled a long case from a secret drawer on her desk, "a memento of an era long gone. I made sure to keep it for you, a reminder of a cruel warrior who'd try to kill a hero whose concern he didn't deserve. It's said a goddess took this artifact from him to hand it to her beloved hero."

"Wait, are you sure I should wield that?" he asked in shock, "I mean, it sounds awesome, and I'm up for it. But shouldn't it be in a museum?"

Giggling, she opened the case, "It's a relic I've kept with me for a long time. I do not mind lending it to you. After all, you're like the son I wished for."

"Kaguya-san... thank you." He said as he took out a straight red cane, pulling the handle to reveal a chokuto's single-edged blade, "So, who was this warrior?"

Sneering inside, she tried to keep her cool, ' _An arrogant brat who was truly unworthy of your friendship and I took delight killing._ ' She smiled, "He's been forgotten, taken out of any and all tales of the past. But do know the goddess remade that weapon so her hero could protect himself after she fell for him."

"Heh, sounds like us right now, doesn't it?" he said with a blush.

She smiled softly, but inwardly she was giggling darkly, "My child, I'd wish nothing more than see you happy." She got up and hugged him, earning a bigger blush as she rubbed gold locks with a sinister grin, ' _Especially once I take your heart like you took mine._ '

"Sheesh, if you put it like that, I have to work harder, huh?" he chuckled good-naturedly.

XXXXXX

The next day, someone was enthusiastic, "At last the day has come!"

"Calm down, Jalil." Alix's father and brother were busy at the museum, the former sighing at his son's enthusiasm. "I should be the one worried, excited and/or nervous Alix is finally interested in a boy. But I believe we should talk of the real boy, not a fantasy. After all, she's not trying to bring back a myth from the dead."

"Oh, just give me a chance to show you this." Jalil guided his father through a storage where a recently opened wooden crate rested, "It arrived just now. And there's no sender or a hint of where it came from. However, even you cannot deny the craftmanship."

Eyeing what was inside, the man gasped, "These designs... This artifact predates early Japanese craftmanship, but the style is the same." He took a piece of rust, like a scale of ancient iron, and observed it with wide eyes, "I sense that it wasn't the weather that did this to such an item, but-"

And to make matters truly bizarre, the piece of rust he took out flew back to the whole.

Jalil had a massive grin, "Are you willing to say it's just a legend now!?"

"Uh, well, it could be a magnetic property, but the matter at hand is that we were given an odd item." He caressed its surface, "Still, a Japanese TV producer delivered a masterpiece of forging just like that?"

"Apparently, the hero had a demonic partner." Jalil explained, unrolling a scroll with an image of a fearsome crimson fox with nine tails stepping on a mountain.

"A kitsune as a demon?" his father asked while adjusting his glasses.

Jalil nodded excitedly, "A demon he befriended when they united to fight the corrupt goddess. However, before the final blow was struck, she fell for him. Utter admiration for his power and spirit. But that gave birth to a twisted love, from which none came out unscathed. If I can decode this scroll, I could restore this weapon to its true form!"

"Wait, Jalil, anything involving demons never ends with a happily ever after." The man warned him.

Smirking, his son turned to the open crate, "Now you start to believe? But worry not. This demon is gone..." he gave off a sad smile, "I managed to decode that the goddess tried to seal it away." He pulled out another scroll, showing a white-haired woman with a cascade of white hair and two horns holding her hand to the fox. "The kitsune was the only means the hero had for dealing with the corrupt goddess, for she killed a warrior that should have helped him seal her on the moon... Don't laugh."

His son's seriousness made the man hold back a sigh, "I won't, but judging by how these stories go, the fox's inside this artifact." His father assumed.

"Close." Jalil said with a small hand sign where he put his index finger and thumb's tips very close to the other, "The corrupt goddess wanted the hero all to herself, but he fought back. As soon as they reached a stalemate, the fox was sacrificed himself. Giving his life for the only human who'd treat him as a fried, he sealed his power into an item that the hero used to seal her soul for eternity. However, the battle took a toll on him and had awful consequences... that's sadly all I got."

"Still..." Alix's father pulled out a three-pronged kunai, "This weapon's design is nothing short of amazing. And you told me this woman just handed it to you to study?"

"If anything, that whole mystery just adds to the fact there's more to this than we see." Jalil grinned, "Come on, where's your adventurous spirit? This is the closest we'll ever get to be like those movie treasure hunters. Someone knows we're talented enough to find the truth behind this myth! Why would you say no?"

Sighing, the man put the kunai back down, "Because unlike fiction we can't overlook reality, and reality says I should meet with your sister soon."

"How tragic, then." Both men stiffened at a soft, melodious voice, "I was wondering what you could make of that weapon."

Turning, they found Kaguya grinning at them, "Uh, Miss Ootsutsuki, if you're willing to be patient, I can keep making advances on deciphering the scrolls."

"I'd be pleased, Jalil." She smiled softly at them, "After all, I too do not think my beloved charge is linked to this by mere coincidence. Just do me a favor in keeping this a secret from him until the time is right."

"Please, my dear lady, you're overreacting to a simple story." Jalil's father told her softly.

She grinned warmly at the two, "And yet, some of my sources told me your son found links to Ladybug's history in Ancient Egypt. His youth and dedication show he's capable of handling such a task." She walked to the blade, moving her hand over it.

"I can't thank you enough for the opportunity to let me study this, Miss Ootsutsuki." Jalil bowed his head respectfully.

"And you're polite enough to be this well-mannered in my country's way." She grinned wider before taking the kunai, "However, I'm more fascinated about those seals."

"Well, how do I put it?" Jalil rubbed the back of his head, "That's the part where I need my father's help and perhaps others as well. Everything is so intricately made as if to keep all who see it unaware of a bigger mystery. There are hints, but that's the bets I got."

"Jalil, you know and watch movies showing why those are signs of something dangerous." His father argued.

"Come on, if it's a one percent chance that it's real and it could help that boy fight that Shadow Moon Queen, isn't it worth it?" Jalil had a grin that made it hard for his father to say no, but the man glanced at Kaguya from the corner of his eye. He knew there had to be more to it than what his son believed.

Giggling softly, Kaguya turned to the man, "Worry not, I will provide your son with everything he needs. Everything so the people can see their hero grow stronger."

"I... I can agree on that." The man said, but didn't look at ease.

XXXXXX

It was time for the race and everyone was eager to see it start.

"Glad to see you're on time, and that you like my dad's suit so much." Adrien commented while the blond walked up, "Alix had yet to arrive, so do give your critique."

Naruto answered while wearing the suit Gabriel made for him, minus the tie and jacket, and with the shirt's top two buttons undone, "It feels very comfortable. I like Marinette's jacket a lot more, though." He said while greeting him and Nino with a handshake, wearing said jacket and still carrying the red short boots Dominic recommended him.

"For being such an uptight guy, the man does have some taste." The spectacled boy commented, "Though I recall you didn't look that happy with it during the contest."

"My boss wanted me to wear the thing, although I think part of it grew on me."

"I bet you a free meal it's because my father put his special touch." Adrien commented. "He uses special cloth from REVOCs. Remember them?"

"How can I forget that creepy duo?" Naruto sighed.

"Still, his special touch and Marinette's jacket make him look a bit..." he stared at Naruto, arching an eyebrow, "...thug-ish?"

"Kaguya-san said the same thing, actually." The actor replied. "But I like this look. She's just happy seeing me wear Adrien's dad's clothes."

"Given their partnership, having you say you like the shirt and pants still works on a contract." Adrien commented, getting odd looks from his friends, "I got to learn this stuff thanks to my dad's business deals. Trust me, it's not the weirdest thing he's put into my education." Both nodded in understanding until the DJ had a comment to make.

"Yeah, but like, I've seen a couple action movies with yakuza, and you could be in one... Actually, that'd be awesome! Tell me when to you make one of those!" Nino's enthusiasm got them to smile a bit until Max walked to them.

"Sorry to cut this short, but do get ready... And you could have chosen a less form-restricting outfit." He glanced at the action star questioningly.

"It's a really good outfit, trust me." he said and walked to his only opponent.

"Do you think you'll show us your new outfit soon?" Kim asked as he stretched.

"Don't jinx it. Or do you want one of Hawkmoth's guys to come here, ruin the race, and blow this place up?"

Kim nodded enthusiastically, "I know, but it looked so cool! I can't wait to see Marinette and ask her to do one for me!" the athlete struck a couple poses. "Imagine all this packed in a cool hero outfit! Something awesome to make ladies swoon!"

"Give Marinette a rest, she worked really hard." He knew she deserved it.

"Still, lucky her, being on TV with you." Kim commented.

"And with these guys?" Naruto hooked a thumb to the director and the crew waiting for any villain to arrive.

Currently, the director had a megaphone, "I sure hope no villain ruins this lovely race!" he then turned to two dressed in wigs and dresses, "Come on, keep acting like it's a lovely picnic for evil to ruin!" the cameramen just nodded without shame, showing how used they were to their boss' madness as he continued, "Oh, what would we do if they'd make us show our star's amazing new suit and- Hey!"

His megaphone was snatched by Max, "Thank you! Now everyone, Alix should be here soon so please get into position."

"Can someone look over my backpack, please?" Naruto asked and one of the filming crew members did so for him.

As the director kept attempting to summon a villain, it wasn't long before Marinette arrived with a cute banner depicting the three racer's faces. Once Alix arrived to answer to Kim before he could make any cocky remark, the trio got into position. But before they ran off, Alix stopped the countdown abruptly, getting Kim and Naruto to fall face down.

"What is it?" Kim asked as he got up. Dusting his outfit, and noticing it didn't have a single stain, Naruto turned to the girl.

Alix handed Alya a rather interesting pocket watch and asked her to hold it, "Just wait. Guys should do so for a lady, right?"

"What part of you is ladylike?" Kim asked, earning himself some glares from the girls, "What? It's not like you guys think otherwise."

"Uh..." Marinette felt her cheeks redden as she tried to come up with a response.

Alya took the watch and pointed at Kim, "Tact, Kim. You need to learn it even if some things you say are true."

"Alya?" Marinette was surprised at her best friend's words.

Realizing what she said, the spectacled blogger felt regret, "Oh, sorry, I kind of let my worst side get a hold of me." she sighed inwardly, ' _Dad was right, us girls can be scary without knowing when jealous. I so don't wanna know what drama he learned that from in real life if it involves mom._ '

Alix was a good sport, "Eh, it's not like I care about being girly. All I get mad about with Kim is his big mouth." She turned to them, "Alright, let's get started."

"Wait, I-" Alya tried to call her while attempting to record the race with her phone.

Before she could, the three racers dashed forward. Alix was surprisingly fast, but Naruto was quick to leave her behind before Kim ran past him on a curve. While the blond started to dash faster, the class' smallest student used all her weight by curling into a ball on the curve and dash forward just as Naruto reached the athlete.

And just when things looked perfect for a picture, a chain reaction had Chloe drop the watch on Alix's path. Something the blond behind her noted. Jumping forward, Naruto rolled, his right hand extended. He managed to get the watch and skidded to a halt, right on Alix's path.

"Uh oh!" the girl yelped before she crashed into him.

The two rolled to the finish line, crashing into it with Alix on top. The strike forced him to let go of her watch, which fell on the floor right on Kim's path.

Said boy started to panic, "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!" he removed his sneaker to see in dismay that he had stomped and broken the watch, "Alix, I am so, so sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Chloe asked, "It's not like it was silver or anything important."

"If you hadn't taken it, then it wouldn't have happened!" Marinette hissed.

"No..." everyone turned to Alix, who lifted some pieces to her face.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Marinette tried to cheer her up, "Hey, we can try to fix-"

"No!" the girl exclaimed, "It's a one of a kind relic! One my dad gave to me! How!? How could… YOU! CHLOE, YOU GOT IT BROKEN YOU BRAT!"

Stomping her foot furiously, Alix looked over the ruined time piece her father had entrusted her with, tears running down her face. She wiped her face rapidly, glaring at the watch. Her distress at realizing what she happened was immense. She held the drain of her anguish with the anger and despair she felt towards Chloe for causing it.

Running after her, Marinette tried to calm her down, "Alix, wait, we didn't mean it! Let's try to find a way to fix it."

"Didn't you hear me!?" the petite girl snapped, tears running again down her face, "I usually don't get along with my dad, but he gave me such a precious thing to him! Now it's junk because I shouldn't have trusted any of you!"

"Alix, please be reasonable." Marinette begged, "None of us meant it, and I'm sure your dad can fix-" at that moment, she got a call, "What now?"

"Forget it!" the girl left, still clutching the watch pieces while the Eurasian girl answered to her dad about a cake for Manon's mother.

XXXXXX

Far away, a massive window opened, shining light upon the room filled with black butterflies. Amidst them stood Hawkmoth to get Alix's call. Raising his hands to the ceiling with a dramatic gesture, he spoke aloud eagerly. An image of the moon shone opposite to him, and Shadow Moon Queen elegantly stepped down to greet him as he readied the akuma.

"Ah! Is there no sound more tragic than the crying of a woman whose heart has been shattered? This young girl had something she cherishes and wishes to protect broken in front of her, her heart cries for relief. I, Hawkmoth, shall kindly deliver to her the means by which she will be relieved of her pain! Fly, my little akuma! Go out and evilize her!"

He grinned and sent off the small black butterfly, which flew out and straight towards Alix. Just as she got up, the black butterfly flew into her watch, making her stand straight up while her face grew a deep red, and the villain's mark covering her face. The Shadow Moon Queen had a nasty smirk as she held up a black orb.

"I will aid you in anything to make sure your revenge also sates my anger," She giggled darkly. "I made sure a special captain follows you, Hawkmoth's general."

Grinning, Hawkmoth nodded thankful, "You are too kind, my fair lady. Now... Timebreaker, your heart and clock have been broken by the cruel deeds of another. If you wish to undo the sands of time and bring things back to a peaceful rewind, you will go out and time-stop Cat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug, and bring me their Miraculous! Go now, and fast forward their defeats!" he ordered as the girl's body began to change.

"Not again..." Naruto grumbled.

"Yes again!" the director cheered, "Men!"

As the cameras rolled, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited, his new outfit made him grin as he changed into it, "Time to put on a show... Secret Arts: Pure Soul Engine!" he exclaimed as he clasped his hands together in the typical ninja pose, both index fingers pointing up. And then, he slid his left foot forward and spread his hands, "Henshin!"

The special effects made it so a white, gigantic nine-tailed fox appeared before him, its body bursting into azure flames that merged with his body. In reality, as everyone ran off, the boy was quick to change behind the screens the crew had so he wouldn't be charged for public indecency. Once they were removed, some onlookers stared.

From her hiding spot, Marinette pumped her fists, "It looks better than I thought!"

Tikki tucked her sleeve, "Marinette, time to become Ladybug." As they changed, Naruto looked over his new duds.

He wore white combat slacks stuffed in dark orange greaves with kneepads and a reinforced black tip, forming a loose yet also restrained effect. His jacket was replaced with a white gi with dark orange trimming held together with a dark orange belt with a fox tail design. It also came with a hood with faux dark orange fox ears atop.

The sleeves were inside dark orange gauntlets with black armored fingers while the hood kept fox ears that matched the gauntlets. Under the jacket he had a black vest which collar covered his neck, mouth and nose. Over his mouth and nose there was also a white mouth mask with dark orange streaks, it resembled sharp fox teeth set in a snarl.

And on his back, strapped to it with a pair of loops, was the scabbard for his new chokuto with its handle hovering over his right shoulder. Marinette's idea of him having a weapon on his back helped the twisted goddess' plan of handing her charge a weapon that could channel his inner energy. All because of a stroke of inspiration from a drunk man.

"We'll have to edit that fight with Adrien to make this match..." the director said thoughtfully, but then shrugged, "Bah, this'll be gold! Work your magic, our new villain!"

He motioned to Alix, whose new outfit was tight, very tight. Despite lacking a curvaceous body – even the slim Juleka had better legs – she had a nicely toned form. With the black and green spandex suit, her small but pert breasts left little to the imagination. Kaguya stared at Hawkmoth when noting that the skater's suit felt she wore nothing at all.

"Before you say anything, those outfits are made from what they feel comfortable with." He explained softly.

"Oh..." she said slowly, "I can relate to that."

"I do like looking you in the eye, but you'll need more than that to win." The villainess told him with a smirk. "I am Timebreaker, and you'll be lost in the past."

With his new outfit's debut out of the way, he was ready to face Timebreaker, "I ought to thank Marinette for this." He took his pose, "Timebreaker, to fight the evils of Hawkmoth for the sake of tomorrow's smiles, I've been reborn. Do not take my new form lightly."

Grinning wickedly, the villain got ready to dash at him, "I was willing to let you go, but if you're going to stand in my way then I'll take your energy to go back!"

"Your twisted desires, let me turn them into hope for the future for I am Steel Ninja: White Fox..." sliding his left foot forward, Naruto took a standard ninjutsu stance with his left hand forward with the palm open and the right balled into a fist beside his head, "...Burning!"

Blinking behind her lenses, Timebreaker asked, "Wait, Burning? Is that like a new name for that form?"

"It's the best we got." Naruto decided to let the editors cut that out as he rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway..." he returned to the pose and acting, "Looking into the past will be painful, but it's the future we need to look forward to."

"And I'll try not to let you get ahead of me in the future, Fox." Ladybug said as she landed beside him, "As the cat would say, I'd rather we weren't in another sticky situation. Also, it is nice to see you in a wonderful outfit." She gave him a small grin.

"I haven't thanked the girl who made it, yet." He replied with a nod.

"In case you forgot, the Shadow Moon Queen gives us a good army, and she gave me a wonderful gift." For a demonstration, she snapped her fingers, confusion settling on the two heroes at first. In a split second, a gale of wind passed by them and Timebreaker got behind them! "I'm too fast for you, Foxy!"

Before anyone could react, Naruto shook and held his gut, which sported five fist marks. Ladybug doubled over and held her side, which had three shin marks.

"Were we just hit at lightspeed?" Ladybug asked.

"No, there has to be a trick." Her white-clad partner commented, "There's always a trick to these powers."

Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over his new servant's face, "Timebreaker, there's no time to play around! Take Ladybug's Miraculous and capture White Fox!"

"Only after I get back my watch." She growled.

As Hawkmoth ground his teeth, the Shadow Moon Queen asked, "Why do you allow them such freedom to defy you like that?"

Gripping his cane tightly, the man answered as neutrally as he could, "Giving them powers costs me. Every side has to pay their dues, myself included. Just like how our deal where a destiny intertwined our desires. Provide me with an army, and I'll offer you a general to bring down your hero."

"Eventually, someone will have to repay their debt." She agreed, though both knew their alliance would be temporary.

For the moment however, their goals intersected and their objectives were the same. After that, they could part ways without a second's thought. Neither had anything the other wanted nor did they have anything the other needed, thus when their business was concluded. Both decided they could be a little nice, for once, and just leave the other alone.

"I know, which is why I need the Miraculous!" he growled sharply.

She gave an imperceptible nod and whispered herself, "And I need him to grow ever stronger!"

Back to the fight, Timebreaker was clearly in her element. The petite and slim villain easily slid around the battlefield, dodging the duo's attacks before she countered them with a rapid flow of strikes. She paused briefly while her fists came out in a barrage of hits.

"Everything you do, all attempts to stop me are… useless, futile!" With a loud yell, she snapped her fingers, grinning as every one of her blows was multiplied at near light speed.

"Do your worst!" Naruto said, still sounding heroic despite feeling every strike shake his bones.

The two heroes flew about before violently impacting a wall. Timebreaker leaned half to the side, one leg moving elegantly into position in front of her knee while her hand pointed at both with both middle and index fingers. Her other hand covered the back of her head and propped it up while her body was curved.

"Your next choice of words will be… Where's that Cat Noir when you need him!?" Timebreaker taunted them.

Ladybug shouted the next second, "Shoot! Where is he!? We could use some help down here!"

Blinking when she failed to make her prediction, Timebreaker whispered to herself with a slight frown, "Aw man… they make it look so easy in those Japanese shows…" growling at that, she raced at the two, "No matter, it's about to end now!"

Snapping her fingers, she could see it. Time had slowed down for her, moving things to a crawl. Naruto was getting up behind Ladybug, who had readied her yoyo to attack her. Just by skating near her, she went past the slow-mo yoyo and elbowed her, getting right on Naruto's face to strike him in the gut, which she did... and it was then that time flowed again.

Shadow Moon Queen growled, "Child, don't overuse that power! You can only slow down time for five seconds at a time!"

"Now you tell me!" she snapped while getting to dash away from the blond once he recovered.

"Ok, I saw that." Ladybug commented, "She hit you normally, why?"

"Ran out of juice?" Cat Noir asked while arriving on the scene with a drop-kick, "Allow me to-" Timebreaker snapped her fingers again, allowing herself to jump up, spin her body for a midair kick, and ram her heel on his gut, "What the!?" the breathless hero asked while landing near the other two.

"Next time please be sneaky like a cat and use the element of surprise." Ladybug grumbled. "At least you confirmed she needs to snap her fingers."

"We stop that, we stop her, then." The cat started while Naruto helped him up, "Problem is, how?"

"She must have a time limit." Ladybug commented, "Otherwise, she'd have hit all three of us."

Timebreaker frowned angrily, "Knowing that won't help you any!"

Seeing her about to snap her fingers again, the trio got ready for her. Dashing away, they saw Timebreaker inches from Ladybug, her palm extended to try to grab her. Being ever so clever, the red-spandex wearing girl had lassoed a nearby lamp post with her yoyo just as the other girl's fingers were about to make contact. Cat Noir had been quick enough to use his staff while grabbing his white-clad friend, pulling both away.

"Stay still! I won't let you get away from me!" Timebreaker yelled, blasting towards them, refusing to let them get away from her. This prompted a mad cap chase across the streets, Naruto quickly taking to parkour and keeping up with the two superheroes with astonishing ease. "I won't give up! Just stop and give me your Miraculous!"

Timebreaker skated up a building, grinding against the concrete and shooting towards them. Cat Noir whirled around and swung his staff at her, forcing her to pull her body down into a perfect limbo pose. Leaning back until she was nearly flat, her quick thinking allowed for her to dodge at point blank range!

She was shocked when Ladybug whirled above her, kicking her in the face and knocking her back painfully, "We won't do that and we'll never let Hawkmoth have them either! So stop trying to get them!"

"Like heck I'll do that! Besides, two on one isn't fair dang it! Wait. Two on one? Where's-!?" Timebreaker declared, then realized Naruto was missing. She spun about just as he palmed her stomach, his other hand grabbing her shoulder before he threw her over his own shoulder.

"Cat Noir! Now!" The black clad superhero needed no encouragement, and with a single leap shot forward and double kicked Timebreaker in the chest with both feet.

"Milady, you're up!" Miraculous Ladybug flipped over his head, and with a swing of her yo-yo sent Timebreaker slamming into a post.

She landed down next to the two men as both posed next to her. Naruto had his fist clenched and his hand on his sword while Cat Noir had his staff clutched in both hands in front of him. Slowly Timebreaker rose up, groaning softly as her head was aching. Grunting as she did so, she snapped her fingers again.

"Fine, let's even things up! Lunatics!"

At her words, the black suited minions appeared behind her. A blob of the black matter they were made of jumped from her back and landed in front of the trio... Revealing two. No sound was heard as everyone stared at the lonesome minion duo, both of whom had their arms crossed behind their backs while standing straight.

Feeling cocky, Cat Noir spoke up, "Looks like the Shadow Moon Queen needs a refund."

"Wait, aren't they...odder?" Ladybug asked, pointing as the two Lunatics' clothes shuddered and changed slightly.

In an instant, their jackets became white as snow, as well as their hats. And when giving a step forward they pulled one arm from their backs.

The next instant, Ladybug had Timebreaker right in front of her, Cat Noir had his staff out and Naruto's new sword clashed against another. The pigtailed heroine brought up her leg to parry a kick from the skater. The feline hero ground his teeth as he stopped a single-edged, straight, pitch-black blade with a white handle, as did the fox-themed boy.

Before the boys could react, they were kicked right in the stomach by the high-ranked Lunatics, which sheathed their swords in the blink of an eye before putting their arms behind. Ladybug wanted to help them, but her instincts kicked in when Timebreaker tried to grab her. Fearing for her Miraculous, she was quick to grab the girl's arm for a judo throw.

"Urgh, that does it!" Timebreaker shouted as she spun like a top, kicking around her with her legs acting like propellers to get back on her feet. And then, she looked at her shadow, as the sun passed by and made it move, "Dang it, I don't have much time!" she turned to her minions, "Keep them busy!"

"Are you guys okay?" the red-clad girl asked the boys.

"So, stronger Lunatics... I should've expected that." Cat Noir grumbled sarcastically.

"There's usually a captain-level minion on some shows like mine." Naruto commented, "Think of them as mid-bosses." Max had taught him the videogame lingo well.

"Great, so we need to get through them to get to the main event, same as usual." The feline boy commented dryly, "So, what'll it be, Bugaboo?"

"Those two are here to keep us busy, that's for certain now!" she aimed a finger at the retreating Timebreaker, "Something's up and we need to stop her!"

"On it!" Cat Noir said as he used his pole to leapt after the sword-wielding Lunatics, "We'll deal with these two, right Fox!?"

Said hero had jumped forward and started to race like a ninja, arms thrown back and body leaning forward, "Ladybug, make sure Timebreaker harms no one!" he said back in action hero mode before pulling out his new blade.

This time, Cat Noir's staff clashed against the blade of one while he was still midair, and he swiftly kicked it on the face, "That's payback!" he grinned and twirled his staff around his body before taking a stance with his weapon behind him and a hand forward for a taunting come-on motion.

Knowing thin blades were sharp yet quite fragile, Naruto held his in an inverted grip and just when he was close to his target did a somersault. The Lunatic barely had time to retreat as the boy used his move to slash at its legs. Seeing as it didn't connect, he used the motion to jump back to his feet and slash at its side, spinning like a top on his feet. It caused the faceless minion to stumble back as it tried to find an opening until finding it better to dash away.

Ladybug for her part used the opening to swing with her yoyo after Timebreaker, seeing her chasing after, "Oh no, of all the people, why her!?" she grunted in dissatisfaction as well as irritation. Mainly because she didn't want to save who the skater was chasing.

"Ugh, leave me alone you freak!" Chloe yelled as she ran off after being found out.

"It's your fault my watch broke, so it's time to pay up with your own time!" the villainess yelled as she quickly closed in on the blonde.

Standing on a lamp post as Chloe kept running, Ladybug sighed, "I wish I could let her capture Chloe, but I do have a conscience." Clenching her teeth, she lassoed another post and snatched the cause for possibly half of Hawkmoth's first and second season villains away from Timebreaker's reaching out hand.

"Oh Ladybug, you came for me!" the valley girl squealed, taking her phone out in an instant, "I so gotta take a selfie with you!" she posed for the camera along a very irritated, justly so, heroine.

"Perhaps you should wait for later." She said after setting her down and away from the villain.

"That's right, I can't let my hair look this hideous, though if I had it as I wanted it'd make you look bad around me." as usual, she was – kindly put – confident.

"I knew I should've stayed at the bakery." The pigtailed girl groaned under her breath.

Timebreaker growled at her, "Ladybug, not only do you try to stop me from going back, but also steal proper revenge from me!" balling her hands into tight fists, she snapped, "I'm sure your energy should be enough, so get ready to disappear!" she went after the girl, who got into a ready stance.

As for the boys, they were doing their best.

"These guys are fast!" Cat Noir exclaimed as he spun his staff to parry every block he could from the dark blade, grunting as every strike shook his joints.

Noticing the camera crew nearby, Naruto put on his act, "Resourceful and skilled as they may be, these fiends of darkness lack true spirit!" he jumped back in a pose with a hand on the floor and the other holding his blade at his side, "Without a drive to move forward on their own, they're no better than puppets! Do not allow yourself to lose to such devils!"

"You know, I wish you allowed yourself a good joke or two!" Cat Noir shouted when stopping a blow and using it to roll over his enemy, jumping at him with a somersault to get to its other side for a kick that it blocked with an arm, "And it wouldn't hurt if these guys took a time out."

"Laughter shall be saved for our time of victory, Cat Noir!" was Naruto's way of saying he had to keep acting. "Focus on defeating this evil to provide joy for those who these evils of true darkness haunt!" as he did so, the Lunatic he was facing jumped at him with its sword held with both hands over its head.

Rolling out of its way, he watched as its sword sunk into the ground before kicking it in the gut, forcing the Lunatic to stagger back. With his sword ready and a battle cry, he jumped right at it, slashing it across the chest. Black goop spluttered out as it stumbled on weak knees backwards before collapsing and turning into a black puddle.

Cat Noir wasn't easily outdone, as when the Lunatic he was facing got too close, he jumped into the air and slammed his heel against the dull side of its blade. Once the sword went high into the air, he rammed his staff into its face and slammed its head down on the ground. As with its brethren, the Lunatic's body burst like an ink-filled balloon.

Panting slightly, the feline hero asked, "Do you think that was it?"

As if on cue, they heard a scream of terror, "Guys, a little help!" Turning in horror, the two saw Ladybug gripping Timebreaker's wrists with both hands, keeping her hands from reaching her. And when noticing the two boys coming to the bug-themed girl's rescue, the villainess snapped.

"Lunatics, come here!" as if on cue, the two puddles of goo the boys left behind trembled with life.

Turning, Cat Noir felt his jaw go limp, "You gotta be kidding me..." he was tempted to throw a swear word, but remembered the show was watched by kids.

From the two puddles erupted two black geysers. Midair, the two torrents intertwined in a spiral pattern which approached the costume-wearing fighters. From it rose a lone sword using Lunatic. Like the other two, it was clad in a white jacket and hat. Unlike the previous duo, it gripped both their swords with each weapon in one hand.

"Help your lady!" Naruto told Cat Noir as he unsheathed his sword.

"Are you sure!?" the other blond asked concerned.

"Don't you wish to help and get to know her?" Naruto asked softly so only the cat could hear him.

Giving him a confident grin and a thankful nod, the feline went to help Ladybug while Naruto dealt with the new breed of Lunatic. Timebreaker leapt back, making the other girl sigh in relief. Cat Noir's grin flashed as he stood beside her and both got ready for action. Knowing she'd try to grab them, they remained wary of her hands.

For his part, Naruto's approach was more direct, running at the Lunatic, which was what the Shadow Moon Queen wanted, "Yes! Unleash your power, boy! Show me the man that stole my heart so I can break him!" her grin showed nothing but glee as the Lunatic parried Naruto's sword with its blade and forced him back with a swing of its other weapon.

Chuckling through his nose, Hawkmoth gave her a dark smile, "My fair lady, you never fail to entertain me."

She smiled coyly, "Oh, do believe me when I say my desire to see his downfall is only rivaled by your hatred towards Ladybug."

"As we say here, touché." The man gave her a respectful bow.

For the fox-themed boy, things weren't so easy as he was dodging slashes from the new Lunatic. Jumping from one side to the other, rolling away and using his new sword to parry a blade only to duck under the other's swing was starting to tire him. And as soon as his back hit a tree, he had no choice but jump up, grab on to a branch, and stay up.

"Dammit, this one's relentless!" he cursed, maintaining the serious hero tone as he did so.

Looking at the boy, the Lunatic moved both its swords to its side and slashed at the tree. Naruto yelped as it leaned to one side, quickly jumping off only to get chased by it again. A quick look to his side showed him that the other heroes were having trouble with the time-skipping villain. It was a bad choice, for he was promptly kicked on the gut.

Falling back, he grunted as his enemy raced at him for another strike, "Leave him alone!" Ladybug shouted, lassoing both its arms to the Lunatic's sides.

"You're wide open!" Timebreaker shouted, snapping her fingers.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone as she extended her hand to grab her, only for her shock to grow when at the last second Naruto's new sword cut through the air. Letting a loud, girly shriek, Timebreaker glared at the sword that stabbed itself on the ground, stopping her from touching Ladybug.

So, she turned her attention to Naruto, "Oh no." he jumped back to his feet, but did so just as she snapped her fingers again.

And it was his turn to be surprised when he was shoved to the side by Cat Noir, who smiled softly, "Take care of my lady for me."

Naruto watched as the feline boy's body froze in that pose, a warm grin and a wink as his body started to fade and Timebreaker's skates started to glow with energy, "Oh yeah! This is great! With all his energy, I can go back!" she grinned wickedly at Naruto, "Sorry, but I gotta juice!"

Before he could react, she dashed off, whistling. Hearing her, the Lunatic melted into a puddle that quickly followed her and jumped into her back. Naruto was too stunned to think or do anything, but Ladybug was quick to react.

"Come on, we can't let her get away or Cat Noir's sacrifice will be for nothing!" she told him as she wrapped her yoyo around the skater's waist, "Hang on!"

He did as told, but not before the director latched on to his back, "What the-"

"I have the tapes with me, we know what's happening, she's-"

XXXXXX

"This is getting fun!" Naruto told himself as he tried to get past Alix.

Just then, a flash of light passed before him, stopping the boy as he appeared... in his new suit. Along Ladybug and another director.

"-going back in time!" the other director shouted on White Fox Burning's back.

"How do you..." White Fox started, before he and his other self gaped at each other, "Okay... Weird." both Narutos said in unison.

"What just happened!?" the director from that present asked his future self.

"Start filming, I got tapes you'll need to edit, but start filming!" he shouted to the camera crew, all of who shrugged and did as told.

"You heard the man! The me!" the past director screamed, "Time travel like in our favorite movie!?" he asked his other self excitedly.

"You bet, it even had the lightning tracks and-" he started only to get cut off by Future-Ladybug.

"Not now, we have to stop-"

"Chloe, you brat!" Future-Timebreaker yelled as she charged at Chloe, who had the watch in her hand.

That in turn caused the blonde to drop it... in Past-Alix's path.

"Oh boy..." Future-Ladybug grumbled.

"Change now, this'll get weirder later." Future-Naruto told his past self.

"Nothing will top this, but alright..." he started to take a pose, "Hen-"

"Skip it, we recorded the new transformation, so you can use that." Future-Naruto said.

"Oh good. I got tired of practicing that pose so many times." He said and quickly changed with the crew's help.

"And action!" both directors shouted as not one but two Timebreakers appeared.

Something that the Shadow Moon Queen had to question, "Interesting. I sense one of my new projects with that girl."

"Time is too complicated to put into words, my fair lady." Hawkmoth vaguely explained, "It'll be good if you don't question it and watch as it moves towards our future triumph."

"Just in case." She said and sent her new breed to aid Past-Timebreaker.

"Oh, that's not good." Future-Naruto told his past self.

"New Lunatics?" he asked his counterpart while fully dressed as him.

"They're strong enough separated, but as one...be wary."

"I'll find my other self to warn her, can you keep her busy?" Future-Ladybug asked them.

Since they were on a show, the two Narutos posed, "As a hero of justice, I shall never falter!" Future-Naruto replied with one fist clenched to his fist and a palm aimed at the sun.

"For I am the shining beacon of hopes and dreams!" Past-Naruto continued with both arms crossed in front of his face before both he and his other self took their ninja pose.

"I am... the Steel Ninja: White Fox! Burning!"

Watching the two run, Ladybug was quick to meet Marinette and explain quite some things to her... As well as warn her about Manon's mother's cake.

"Be careful, past me! Timebreaker's power can slow down time, making us vulnerable. And if she touches us, it'll be the end of our fight for justice!" Future-White Fox told the past version.

"Then let's make both the past shine so the future can be a bright day!" Past-Naruto said as both got into a stance before the White Lunatics.

"Hey, isn't it unfair?" Cat Noir asked in a timely arrival, "Three on three should do it."

"Cat Noir!" Future Naruto couldn't help himself, he hugged him.

"Oh, what did I miss?" the baffled hero asked.

"Sorry..." the whiskered boy replied, "In the future, you..."

"Future me, let's make sure whatever happened then doesn't repeat itself." The other White Fox reminded him to focus.

"Right. Forgive me, my friend, I was caught up in my emotions." The other Naruto said.

"Hey, nine lives, don't worry about me." The cat turned to the Lunatics, "Do worry about these ones, though."

As one, the three boys charged at the new Lunatics, "Dodge their blades!" Future Naruto warned them, and they ducked under the swords, kicking the new breed of minion on their faces. However, the dual-wielding one was quick to cross his swords to stop Naruto's strike and kick him back, "Dammit... This one's too tough."

Twirling his swords in his fingers, the Lunatic approached him for a swift strike, which Past Naruto parried with his own blade, followed by Cat Noir jumping over him to kick its face. Once the cat's heel dug into its skull, it stumbled back and shook. Every inch of its body trembled, worrying the trio of blond boys.

"I don't think that was it." Cat Noir said.

"Sadly, you're correct." Future Naruto said.

Right when he said so, the Lunatic exploded, turning into black tar that landed on the other two. Thus, the three heroes were facing not one, but two sword master Lunatics. As if it wasn't bad enough, both Timebreakers skidded to a halt before them, grinning.

"Your time's up!" both girls shouted, racing at them and followed by the new Lunatics.

"I won't let you take my friend from me!" Future Naruto shouted, running at them with his sword drawn behind his back.

"You're going down!" both skaters shouted, snapping their fingers.

All three boys fell, sporting fist marks on their sides while both Timebreakers stood before Cat Noir, "Let's use his time, it'll be enough juice to go even further back." The future one told her past self, who grinned wickedly at the idea.

"Do you think I'll let you!?" the two Narutos asked, only to be shocked as with a normal finger snap from the Timebreakers, the Lunatic swordsmen put their blades at the cat hero's neck, keeping him in place.

"Nothing personal, but the Shadow Moon Queen does need you alive, fox." Past-Timebreaker said, reaching for the cat.

"Not so fast!" Ladybug shouted, coming in for a kick to Timebreaker's face and a Lunatic...both past and future versions!

"Two Ladybugs!?" Cat Noir exclaimed, too happy for words as each red-clad heroine slammed their heels on a skater and a Lunatic's face.

"Don't start." The two said in unison as he got up.

"Please, before this gets more confusing, use your Miraculous." Both Narutos asked.

"After all this buildup you want to end it like that!?" the two directors asked in shock.

"They're right." the Ladybugs shouted as they threw their yoyo up, summoning their power, "Lucky Charm!"

Cat Noir and the Narutos couldn't contain their disbelief, "Glue and a super soaker?" they asked at the two recipients in the girls' hands.

"Come up with a plan, we'll delay them!" Cat Noir shouted, followed by the two Narutos.

"Like that'd help you!" the Timebreakers shouted and charged forward once again. "After them, Lunatics!"

Past and future didn't matter to Naruto. Even if he knew what happened or hadn't witnessed, the idea of his friends being in danger of disappearing triggered something inside him. It was the same feeling of despair, utter hopelessness that paralyzed his mind when he saw Cat Noir disappear. And it was that what moved him forward.

"We're not letting anyone disappear in the past!" the two shouted, jumping at the Lunatic before them.

And an idea hit the cat, "Change!" he shouted to them.

Reacting instinctively, they did as told, going for the other's Lunatic to stab the faceless minion in the gut. Cat Noir threw himself to the floor, extending his staff to sweep them off their feet and make them stumble forward into the two ninjas' range. Steel cut through the mooks like they were butter. The two black and white dressed swordsmen stepped back, dropping their blades to the floor while both Narutos turned to the other threat.

"Oh crud, we didn't think this through." Future Naruto grunted as the skaters got too close. "Run!"

However, both Timebreakers brought up their fingers, "You're done for!"

And in that same instant, Future-Ladybug's mind clicked, "That's it! Aim for their hands!" she said as she filled the water gun with the sticky recipient.

"I hope it doesn't get stuck." Her past self pleaded and opened fire.

Just as the skaters were about to slow down time, their hands were coated in super-glue, stopping them from using their powers. Gasping as they tried to move their fingers had the two skaters open for an attack. Twirling his extending staff into a long pole, Cat Noir tripped them while the two Narutos nodded at each other.

With a careful slash, they cut the skate where the akumas resided, setting them free for both Ladybugs.

With another chant of "Miraculous Ladybug!" everything returned to normal, and both past and present selves became a single person.

"Whoa... I feel like my head got bigger." Naruto grunted as he recalled events from both past and future.

"Ah, my future self, I mean, my me was genius!" the director cheered, "With these tapes from the past and present combined, we have our new episode ready!"

"Glad you're happy." The boy said dully.

"I'm actually surprised I didn't get to use my Cataclysm for once." The cat said, "It's kind of a norm for me to use it at least once."

"Be glad you didn't, this was too confusing to keep track of to begin with." Ladybug commented, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"So, was I really gone?" the black-clad blond asked.

"I...may have gotten sentimental hugging you, but it was for a good reason." Naruto explained as he took off his mask and hood.

"Good to know you had my back." Cat Noir said.

"Well, I must be going, but take care you two." She smiled gently at the two boys, "The last thing I need is another scare from you any of you."

"We'll do our best." The two replied in unison, looking at each other baffled at the coincidence before chortling.

XXXXXX

The villains weren't having such a pleasant time.

"GAH! With but a little more time, we'd have won! The Miraculous would've been mine and Naruto would've been lost to all but you! We just needed a few seconds more, just a minute more, another hour! AND WE'D HAVE FROZEN THEM IN THEIR TRACKS! Time itself would've bene conquered and with the Miraculous, we'd have won! CURSE THEM! CURSE THEM TO ENDS OF TIME ITSELF! I will obtain their Miraculous! FOR! I! AM! HAWKMOTH! And time itself will be conquered by me!"

Hawkmoth furiously threw his arms into the air, yelling furiously as Shadow Moon Queen bit her thumb in anger, growling sharply as her perfect ruby red lips twisted in a scowl.

"Oh, he would've been mine and not a moment too soon, we were close indeed my dear Hawkmoth. To think we were bested by not one, but two Miraculous Ladybugs… This was an unfortunate twist to be sure. But time is conquerable, and we will surpass it and then them! I swear it, Naruto will be mine and your prize will become yours! Until we meet again, look to the moon if you wish to call my name."

Her body became as but a shadow, disappearing through the skylight as an image of the moon loomed over head. The window begun closing as Hawkmoth turned around with a whirl, walking out as the light was smothered. Leaving only the fluttering of butterfly wings.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

As you may have figured out, this fic's chapters will be long. Sure, this one was kind of filler-y, but it does have a purpose. Naruto's new suit will allow him to "relearn" about chakra, for starters. It'll be slow, but I'll get there, I promise. Adding Jalil earlier as a researcher for Kaguya to find out more about the past will also serve for later on.

Now I'll leave you with some words and an omake from my best friend and beta.

WARNING: The following omake has spoilers for Danganronpa/Dangan Ronpa. Watch at your discretions.

 **The Lord Of Pages** : _Hey guys, this was one helluva fun chapter for us to write. We spent a lot of time on this one, and had quite a bit of fun. As always, if you really like this story, feel free to check out my own page. My main story, Life is Cosmic is similar to this one and even shares the same universe if you care about that sort of thing. We hope you like this one and the next chapter as well, so without further ado, we'll bid you farewell, so long, goodbye, and until next time this is the Master of Pages off to record another chapter._

 _And now, as my big brother in all but blood The Swordslinger asked me to do this, I'll give you all an Omake to take with you on the road._

-Ultimate Despair's Daily Life: The Monokuma Breakfast-

"CRAWLING IN MY-"

*Bang!*

An alarm clock began ringing. An extremely emotional and depressing song came from it before a gunshot rang out, and the clock dropped off the drawer it was on, smoking with a hole in it. Holding said gun was a harsh looking young woman clad in military gear, a pistol in her hand, and a combat knife strapped to her side.

She sighed, looking around the room and the still sleeping denizen of the room, brushed a lock of blue hair away from her freckled face and walked towards the bed with a frown.

"Sis. Sis, it's time to get up. Ragyo-sama wants us both present ASAP, she wants you to meet her newest male model and the actor, Naruto Uzumaki."

Inside a penthouse apartment located in France within biking distance to the local REVOC's branch, a body quietly slept on a fluffy bed. Said bed was stuffed to eye gouging with cheery stuffed animals. All of them resembled a teddy bear with one side being a bright innocent white with a black eye the other black with a mad red eye and a leering grin.

The room was clearly one where the owner did not care about it. The despair reeking from it was obvious. Deranged posters with the latest boy band scrawled over, and a torn up Jagged Stone poster replaced by some even worse teenage idol rested on a wall. Various unfinished and finished fashion design projects lied cluttered across a table top.

A sense of general lack of consideration for the cleanliness of the room indicated signs of the owner's immense fascination with despair. "Nnno… don'twanna… goawayfatty…" the figure in the bed grumbled, groaning as they stuffed a pillow over their head until on a spontaneous dime, they flipped out of bed. "Ah…! The despair of being forced to wake up when you don't want to… That's so much fun~! It's just too much, isn't it~?"

The figure yawned out, holding one of the teddies behind her quite sizable breasts hiding her face and talking through it in an annoyingly smug and insufferable tone. It made her sister blush as the woman was clad in little more than a pajama top and some underwear.

"Junko, it's time to go." The woman declared, making her companion rub her bright blue eyes slowly, blinking the rime out of them with a grunt.

"Shut the hell up fat ass, I'll go see Ragyo-sama after I get somethin' to eat." Her vulgar and crass response was heralded by her making a very rude hand gesture to the woman, who in response, oddly blushed.

"Y-you called me fat ass…Junko." The woman in response yawned tiredly to her sister's blush and happy smile.

She walked to a large closet and flipped it open, revealing a collection of identical school uniforms tailor made to her body with the sole addition of small pins of the bear's head. "The despair of conformity, oh this one is… getting boring!" She said, moments before she threw out every uniform, and grabbed a fresh outfit.

A white button up blouse, a very expensive looking white jacket, a monochrome miniskirt, and a pair of black stockings, "Are you-" her sister started only to be shut up again.

With no warning, a crown was on her head as she talked in an archaic and elegant form of speech, "Come, incompetent knave! Our royal person doth declare we require supplementation for our appetite! We shall sup at a small place that has caught our royal interest! The despair of not knowing the quality of our meal, isn't it just a most incredible rush of emotions and interest?"

"Of course, Junko!" Mukuro followed along with what her sister declared. As the blonde despair addict walked off, they found themselves soon enough at a small shop catering to pastries of both the sweet and breakfast orientated.

In public, and when forced to put on an air of being the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko was far and away from her true persona. And thus, she acted the perfect ditzy valley girl as she talked with the young girl in front of the counter this morning.

"Like OMG, your dress is so totally bleh! I mean like totally, I could give you so many tips and then some giiiirrl!" Junko told the young Eurasian girl, who gave her an uneasy smile.

"Um…Thank you but I'm fine…"

"Aw, but you'd get that guy you liked and then some if you followed just one of my tips!" her words made the girl stop, her eyes widening.

"R-really then-"

"Too late! I offered my aid and you like, totally said no! Sorry! Not going to offer it again, so sorry, like not!" Junko laughed, the girl's crestfallen expression was the icing on her breakfast that day, a hot bagel with cream cheese, coffee, and a sandwich with bacon and eggs mixed in. "Buh-bye~! Gotta do my Job at REVOCS! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya~!"

She walked off, the silent Mukuro biting into her own breakfast bagel with a look of slight pity at the girl, walking off after her sister.

Marinette sniffed, grumbling to herself as she was hurt by that rudeness, "How mean…"

She rubbed her eyes, just as Naruto walked in, sighing loudly, "Oh! Hey, what's up Naruto?" she asked him after noticing his poor mood.

"Nothing, the girl I'm supposed to meet isn't in yet, so Kiryuiin-san told me to go get some food." He said, making her do a double check.

"Funny, a girl just left saying she had to go to REVOCS."

"Wait, blue eyes, blonde hair, had a sullen looking girl with her in combat wear, fancy clothes, talked like Chloe?" he asked quickly.

Marinette nodded, "Yep! That was her!"

"…crap. Just give me a breakfast bagel, a coffee, and a doughnut to go and make it snappy." he groaned, making Marinette hustle.

"Bye Naruto! Good luck with your meeting!" she called out, and he nodded while he chowed down on his bagel, currently stuffing it into his mouth as he ran out the door.

Marinette looked around carefully, looked outside the door to make sure no one else was coming in on a weekend, then walked back to the counter and opened a paper baggie.

"Time for my breakfast." She declared, pulling out a bagel of her own, Tikki floating by her head with a cookie in her tiny hands. "Good nom nom noming then Marinette!"

Tikki said happily eating her meal and making Marinette blink, "That's a funny thing to say Tikki…where did you hear it?"

Tikki tilted her head cutely, replying innocently, "It was just something I heard on the radio! It was a talk show between Jagged Stone and one of his biggest fans and professional rock band member herself! Ibuki Mioda! She said it in response to Jagged Stone and her being asked about their favorite meals."

Marinette rubbed her chin quietly, "Ibuki Miod-OH! She was someone that mom talked about at dinner! Said she was a new international sensation! Her Japanese friends told her all about her."

As the two talked while eating, Junko and her sister were not idle.

"Surprisingly delicious! Like wow, didn't expect an inky dink little place like that to have such good food, like totally, right sis~?" Junko asked cheerfully, scarfing down her breakfast bagel in short order before downing her extremely hot coffee without a single flinch.

Mukuro swallowed the last remnants of her bagel, "Delicious. Yes. We have to make it to REVOCS HQ, right Junko?"

She was always business, making Junko sigh with her hands in the air, "Like yeah, OMG I know, I know…eh?" She turned about as a blond teen sprinted past her before he came to a screeching halt, jumping off of a lamp post, flipping above them, then landing down behind them.

All with a breakfast bagel in his mouth.

"Junko…Enoshima, right?" he asked them, flipping his spiky blond hair back, and giving her a stare from his blue eyes.

"Yeaaaaaah~? Who like, wants to know~? You're a real hottie, like a ten out of ten, you do modeling or somethin' homeboy~?" she asked him.

He only sighed, "Only as a side gig and as a favor to Kiryūin-san. I had to get breakfast because I was waiting for you to show up. Might as well go back to the building with you while I'm at it, right?"

Junko gave him a cheeky grin that stretched from lip to lip, clapping her hands in excitement, "Like, now that's just a great idea~! Totally, let's go an' shoot the shit homeboy~! C'mon~!" she grabbed his arm and held it between her sizeable breasts, making him raise an eyebrow while Mukuro followed behind them with an embarrassed blush.

"Sorry for her…she's a bit excited to meet you…" Mukuro apologized.

He waved it off, "It's no problem. Truth be told, I really wanted to meet you too. Kiryūin-san was really adamant that I did so, and she said a lot of nice things about you to boot."

As they talked, Junko begun adjusting her already elaborate scheme to include the blond teen talking to her. What would drive him to despair, she wondered? She couldn't wait to see! For Junko Enoshima, hatred and love were two extremes that went alongside each other, all for the sake of her seeing ultimate despair and experiencing it.

If she had to kill a guy she had fallen for to experience the despair of losing them, then she would.

Such was her madness.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

Good thing is that my friend and I are having a blast writing this. Sad thing is that we are doing our best without a clear destination other than having fun.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"So, it's a tie?"

Alix didn't know what else to say after Naruto helped her up without his mask and hood, "Please take it more seriously."

She grinned, "I knew you were hoping I'd forget about it." She winked, "But worry not, since you saved me from being a villain, I can let it slide."

"Thank Ladybug and Cat Noir, you really gave us a hard time." He commented before finding them gone, "Or...wait until you see them next."

"Yeah, but they weren't here right from the start. Actually, aren't you having it too convenient to always get somewhere before a villain arrives?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow to which he replied with both hands held up.

"Frankly, I think I am a magnet for this stuff. Max was trying to make studies about it, too." The intellectual boy in question appeared.

"As I've told you, this has to be the work of a natural force of cosmic origins." He then turned to his friend Kim, "Although, we should put that aside and ask, what about the race? If I may be so bold, the conclusion of this event was rather unlikely to be foretold with such... drama."

"Hey, I get it. I got mad, so that Hawkmoth creep used me." the girl shrugged.

"Point. But I don't feel like doing a rematch." Kim surprised everyone when he said that, "What? I can kinda read the atmosphere. Besides, it was part of my ultimate and smart plan to hook-" he paused when Max made a rapidly repeated motion where he moved his palm horizontally from side to side in front of his neck. "Uh...us into being race buds!"

His smarter friend gave him a thumb up while Alix groaned, rubbing her helmet-covered head, "You know, you make no sense."

"I welcome that, actually." Naruto said with a small smile, "I've never got used to being around others like this, and even if this is odd, it is...nice."

"Yeah, so, Naruto, why don't ya and Alix go ahead and see what to do about that bet between you?" the athlete's words made his best friend slap his face.

"How'd you know that!?" a furious Alix skated to him.

"Uh, you did make another bet?" the red-hoodie wearing boy asked rather baffled, "Did you bet about a date?"

"A free meal for her." Naruto explained, then grumbled, "And I didn't get to decide what to ask of her if I won... Guess I'm glad the race ended this way."

"We could go again." Kim replied with a large smile.

"No." the other two racers and Max shot him down swiftly. The spectacled boy continued, "Kim, we need to study your thought process and how it's linked to your speech as well as discuss it for future reference."

"Max, smaller words." Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"He needs to learn tact." Alix guessed and Max nodded.

The director chose that moment to step in, "Naruto-kun, to the studio! We have to edit this after we call Adrien!"

His grin irked the blond, "Give me a break, I just got kicked around by Alix time-stopping me and a super tough Lunatic with swords."

"And time is gold, and we will make this a golden show!" the director winked, making the four teens before him and those within hearing shot wince.

"I see who taught you the heroic lines." Alix commented.

"Don't remind me..." the blond groaned while rubbing his face, shaking his head into his palm. With a sigh, he moved forward while waving to the others, "See you at school." Then he pulled out his cellphone, making a swift call, "Hey, Adrien, you can guess what will happen since you were at the race."

"Yeah, saw it all from my hiding spot. Yeah, those bushes kept me well-hidden from that Timebreaker... Hehe... yeah..."

"Alright..." Naruto replied slowly to the model's awkward response, "See you at the studio soon."

"Speaking of which, what will we do about Marinette?" the other blond asked, "She won the contest and will be part of the show, right?"

"Only an episode." The blond sighed, "Putting a new actor or actress out of the blue and who may not know how to act can be tricky. Too bad, though. She is cute."

"Hey, if you want me to, I could hook you two up." The model made his action star friend chuckle.

"I like mature women." The model grinned wider at his words.

"Then I'll keep it in mind and dismiss it, you look like you need a girlfriend."

"Please don't." Naruto sighed, but the boy was out of earshot, "Great... I better tell Alya about this when I see her next."

X-X-X-X-X

After editing the episode Dark Star Blade transported Naruto to the park through a portal to fight Timebreaker, everything went smoother. They changed the scene, but it came out well. Naruto was ready to leave, feeling comfortable with Marinette's jacket once again. For a moment he thought of taking Adrien's offer.

"You know, if you like her clothing so much, you could compliment her and use that to get to know her." The model said behind him as both exited the studio.

"Shut it." He replied with a good-natured smile, "As I've said, I have a thing for adult women. It'd be nice to wait for her to grow, though."

"Hey, I'm not judging, everyone has their preferences, but she is cute." The model shrugged and ignored the actor's frown, "Anyway, are you up for a bite?"

"If you stop the idea of pairing me with someone, sure. Where to?"

"You know, Marinette's dad is the best baker in all of Paris, right?" Adrien grinned, and then trembled when Naruto gripped him by his collar, "Hey, we need to give her the news!"

"If you do anything to embarrass me, I'll be mad." he warned him before letting him go.

For her part, Marinette was a girl who'd say talent is what dedication towards something a person loves doing becomes. She loved fashion. Gabriel Agreste was her first inspiration. Famous fashionistas like Junko Enoshima had styles that enraptured her. And Nui Harime herself could be an odd ball, but she loved her work due to its boldness.

However, she had some issues that had her groaning, face down on her desk. Tikki pitied the girl, for it wasn't a personal issue keeping her down. It was something far more realistic and insanely cruel. A budget. Perhaps a pain that many who either had an allowance or a job faced. And Marinette being an enthusiastic amateur designer had a lot of that pain.

"Ugh, I can't believe I blew my allowance already..." she groaned, rubbing her forehead on her desk.

"Wow, I didn't think making Adrien's scarf or Naruto's jacket would've affected you that much." She patted the girl's shoulders.

"I couldn't help myself with that fox design or the faux fur collar..." the girl leant back, her head hanging backwards and looking how everything turned upside down, "Oh well, I can try to tighten my budget. I'll have to cut on the sweets, though. Although, since you run on cookies, maybe I should cut on-"

"Marinette, please, we can try and solve this." The Kwami said gently patting her cheek, "How about finding a job? A simple part-time one."

"That'd be good, but weird. I mean, I go fight villains, so I would need to work my schedule if that doesn't already fire me." closing her eyes as she sunk deeper into a despair that an insane fashionista would've loved to see, she sighed, "I so wish someone would just come and tell me of a simple job."

"Marinette." Her mother called, "Your friend's here, he's asking for you."

"Uh, coming!" she replied and looked at Tikki confused, "Who could it be?"

None other than Naruto and Adrien at the door at the bakery, waving once she came into view, "Hey."

The girl's father chuckled, rubbing his mustache, "You know, if you keep coming so often, I may have to have the talk with you."

"The don't touch your daughter one?" Adrien asked while ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" Marinette exclaimed, beet red.

Marinette's mother replied before her, "Come on, don't embarrass her." She leaned close to her husband, "We'll ask her for details later." She whispered and he nodded before the two left the teenagers alone.

"Hey there!" Alya, as if on cue, had appeared. "Oh, hello handsome." She smiled at Naruto, giving him a brief idea.

Thus, the actor turned to his fellow blond, "Hey Adrien, why not look around and order for me while you're at it? I'm still no good with French cuisine. I need to talk to Alya."

The blogger beamed inwardly, ' _Yes!_ ' she pumped a fist while both boys talked to each other, Marinette palming her face when seeing that.

"Uh, sure." The model said while the stuntman quickly had Alya follow him outside.

A quick explanation later... "He's your wingman!?" the spectacled girl exclaimed outside the door.

Naruto shushed her, "Not so loud, but yeah, that's the gist of it." He moved to get away from onlookers. "Adrien offered to help me hook up with her, but you can see the problem. It's why I waited to tell you."

"And you didn't tell Marinette? Good." The blogger let out a relieved sigh, "She'd have freaked out until the end of time."

"Well, he thinks I'm into her, and she's crushing on him. I'm still indifferent and like girls to be more mature..." he trailed off, "Uh, sorry. I don't understand why I say that so often. I mean no offense to you or any young girl."

Alya grinned, "Worry not, I can show you how mature I can be." she grinned coquettishly.

"Please don't, this is already too big of a pain." He resisted the urge to grunt before getting serious. "Any plans?"

"Well..." she gained a catty grin, "Why not let him help you?"

"Wait, did you miss the part where I want nothing to do with this love triangle?" he asked bluntly.

"Yup, and it's why this is a good chance to get them close enough so they can talk and figure out if there's anything." She kept her grin until he frowned. To which the dusky-skinned beauty shrugged, "Hey, we're following your code. We're not forcing them together, just letting them figure out if they want to be."

"Can this day be any weirder?" the blond asked.

As if on cue, a suited man walked into the bakery. Extremely thin, with more limbs than torso. Picturing a rather owlish appearance with his nose, wide eyes, and feathery hair, he approached a table. Looking around like a pigeon trying to find crumbs to eat, he twisted his head from side to side. Bizarre barely described him.

"Good day, sir. How may I serve you?" Marinette's mother asked politely with a wave of the hand.

He looked around from side to side, before he gave them an awkward smile, "Well, I just want to feed the pigeons. They're, well…So nice to me." He said, holding out his hand, one of the eponymous birds landing on his arm to accentuate his point. He petted the creature on his arm, making the woman smile slightly with some effort.

Alya looked at him curiously as she also walked in, "You are Mr. Pigeon then? I've heard a lot about you, that you're one of the most curious residents of Paris."

"I am? Oh! Of course, I am! I'm Xavier Ramier or... Roo! Roo! ROO!" he made a noise, a large number of the flying birds landing on his arms, allowing for him to extend both long lanky arms out, admiring the friendly birds, "Mr. Pigeon too!"

"What?" Naruto asked, baffled for a couple seconds, "That's going to get Mr. Dupain on the health department's bad side... What am I saying!?" he slapped his face before turning to the man, "Listen, sir, if you haven't noticed, this is a bakery. I don't think they allow pets just like that."

"Oh well." The man said, slumping his shoulders which the birds took as their cue to fly off.

Feeling guilty, Naruto ruffled his hair, "Do you want to wait outside while I get you what you want?" the blond asked politely.

"In that case, can I get some of your best bread?" the odd man said with a smile, a hand extended as if expecting the boy to hand a loaf to him.

"As long as you're paying...wait, I don't work here." Naruto replied rather tiredly, he felt exhausted talking to the strange man.

"Thank you, dear boy." Xavier said with a genuine smile.

After that odd event, everything went smoothly and without any bigger moments. "What was that about?" Naruto asked the resident Parisians, Adrien answering.

"Oh, Mr. Ramier is just a lonely man whose only company seem to be the pigeons of Paris." He was genuinely sad, "A pity. Sure, he's rather unusual, but he cannot be considered a bad person or someone with an unhealthy habit."

Nodding, the whiskered blond replied, "Everyone deals with loneliness however they can. Better to be alone than with bad company, or having people whisper behind your back..." he stared into space, then rubbed the back of his head, "Where did that come from?"

"Are you alright?" Marinette grew concerned.

"Yeah...I just need to gather my thoughts a bit." The blond replied.

"And we have some good news," Adrien added, "which Naruto will tell you."

"Why you..." Naruto grumbled under his breath until forcing himself to regain his composure, "Fine. Marinette, are you interested in making a bit of cash?"

"Am I!" the girl exclaimed.

"Good, we could use a designer like you." Naruto said.

"W-WHAT!?" she exclaimed, stepping back. "You mean...Actually working with...you guys?" she blushed at the possibilities.

"Sure, I'd love to see more of you, as would Naruto." Adrien added with a smile, irking his friend.

' _This will be a pain in the ass._ ' He groaned inwardly before putting on a straight face, "Kaguya-san wants to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, well, can it...wait? It's a bit sudden." The girl said shyly.

"Of course, no rush, just...can we get something to eat? I am hungry." The whiskered boy said, making the others chuckle.

X-X-X-X-X

Another day, and people did their best to move forward.

"Alright, I need to find Adrien, drag Marinette, and get them to talk." Naruto sighed to himself after classes before heading to see the girl, pulling out his cellphone. "Yo, Marinette, I have a couple things I'd like to talk to you about, if you don't mind seeing me."

As for the model, he remained at the school, "Everything to look good in camera, huh?" Adrien asked himself, pulling his fencing helmet out of his locker.

"Come along, boy. Your father is paying for this to help that show, right?" his teacher, Armand D'Argencourt asked.

"Yes sir." The model exited the locker room to see the man waiting for him, holding his own foil.

Adrien pulled out his own, donned his mask, and got into a stance. Both bowed, then readied themselves, and Naruto arrived, pushing a nervous Marinette forward. Both his hands were on the pigtailed girl's shoulders to keep her from leaving. She didn't make it easy, for he had to drag her with her feet skidding on the ground. But it was still easy.

"Why didn't you say we'd see him!?" she asked, uselessly fighting back.

"Because I knew you'd try to run away." He said as the match began.

Holding her in place, they watched the match start with the teacher yelling, "Now, begin!" and from there, some artistic fencing took place.

Adrien stepped forward, starting with a series of thrusts and swings of his foil. The teacher showed why he was the master by parrying and deflecting them before forcing the model back. A series of quick, lightning fast strikes that pushed the blond fencer back until the more experienced fighter extended his arms to his sides, welcoming an attack.

Naively, Adrien took the invitation and attacked, only for the man to put his sword behind his back, spinning around to capture Adrien's foil with it. The defenseless green-eyed boy saw his foil be taken from his hand before he was put on the floor. His opponent's weapon was aimed right at his face to keep him from moving, signaling the victor.

Observing their moves carefully, Naruto grew wide-eyed, "That's rad!" Keeping Marinette in place, he saw himself using those moves in his mind.

Using the sword Kaguya gave him, he'd take a simple stance. Legs spread with the left one forward, body hunched over, and his right hand on the chokuto's handle, keeping it on its sheath. Quickly, he'd take out the blade, slashing twice before stabbing, then a side kick to push his opponent forward, and then spin to them with a rising slash then sheathe it.

"Who are you!?" Mr. D'Argencourt yelled at them.

Naruto replied, "We're friends of Adrien and his co-workers."

"Hi." Marinette waved awkwardly at them.

"Fair enough, I guess Adrien can use his break to talk to you." The teacher said, turning to the boy who nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. So, how did things go on that contract?" Adrien asked.

Marinette blurted the first thing that came to mind, "It'll be done when I feel ready, and I'm not ready, so-" she was saved further embarrassment when being cut off.

"We have to talk." Naruto said, firmly holding the girl in place.

Moments later, everything went rather smoothly outside the school.

"So, you're interested in another guy?" Adrien asked the madly blushing girl.

"Y-yeah, as Naruto just said, I am not into him. Sorry for making you think otherwise."

"No, it was my bad!" Adrien exclaimed, "Ugh, I really wanted to help him for being a good friend and get him a girlfriend. Had I known, I wouldn't have said anything. Back to square one I guess." Naruto immediately pulled him up by his collar.

"Do not." He glared at the model, making him break in a nervous sweat.

"Ok, ok, I won't! I swear I'll only do so if you ask for help!" the Parisian blond felt like he was pleading for his life.

Ruffling his spiky hairdo, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Good enough. Now, how about you two do me a favor and don't involve me in anything crazy. I feel like the world has given me enough reasons to think I attract trouble."

As if on cue, they noted Xavier walking by, looking dejected as he sat on a bench. He still had the paper bag with the loaf of bread he got and a whistle he looked at. None of the kids could help it when they approached the man. Perhaps it was their sense of justice, but they could see something would be wrong. Others had a sense of injustice.

"Hey, it's the creep always feeding those flying rats!" a punk shouted, aiming a finger at the sad Xavier, scaring the pigeons that had approached the man.

"Ah, wait!" Xavier called out to his birds, but the punks surrounded him.

"Hey, you think it's funny that they leave their crap all around the parks?" one of them asked, annoyed.

"Oh, it's you guys again." Naruto noted they were the same punks he dealt with on a regular basis.

"W-What!? Max's bodyguard!?" they cried as Naruto walked past a trash can, pulling out a broken umbrella.

"I know you guys like to fight me, so here's the deal. Leave now, and I won't try my new moves on you." He hefted the parasol, which was basically a cane, on his shoulder. Using his new stance, he waited for a response.

"Joke's on you, we got weapons too!" one shouted, pulling out a baseball bat.

"Naruto, are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"Let's see if they learn now." The blond said.

Dashing forward, he pulled the umbrella from his back, holding it with both hands to stab the punk on the stomach. The thug grunted and didn't get time to reply before a foot sunk in his gut to throw him down. The batter swung his weapon down, which Naruto sidestepped, smacking him on both sides of the torso as if he were slashing him.

To finish the batman up, Naruto jumped up, spinning around to kick him with his heel slamming on the thug's jaw. A third one approached Naruto from behind, holding a lead pipe. Reacting on instinct, Naruto brought up his weapon, stopping and deflecting the blow. Turning around, he kicked the punk to send him back, and spun forward for a rising slash.

"Oh come on! What kind of monster are you!?" the other delinquents asked, backing away.

"One who deals with the kind of monsters attacking anyone who doesn't want a fight." Naruto replied, "Come near the man again, and we'll see if I can use a real sword."

"Ah!" they exclaimed-gasped at the same time, running off, "W-We'll remember this!"

"Ok... that was awesome..." Adrien said, awed.

"Indeed." Marinette agreed, equally surprised.

"I...kinda expected a bigger reaction from you two." Naruto admitted.

Then again, having fought with him already, they figured he'd do something like that. Who was really amazed was the pigeon man, "Thank you! Thank you, kind young boy!" as he said that, Xavier grabbed Naruto's hand in both of his and shook them energetically, nearly undressing Naruto with the speed.

"Y-You're welcome, now give me back my hand!" the blond yelped, finally free and slightly dizzy.

"Ah, I knew you were a kind man when I saw you. My pigeons were at ease around you!" Xavier smiled, reaching into his pocket to hand Naruto something, "Here, take it as a token of my appreciation."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"It's the least I can do." Xavier said as Naruto took a wooden whistle similar to his, "Use it to make friends with pigeons. Every now and again, they may find odd treasure and bring it to you. Aren't they just the friendliest birds?"

"Uh, sure..." the three teens awkwardly replied.

With that, the pigeon man waved goodbye and left, "What a weird guy. But I think my break's over." Adrien said.

"You." Mr. D'Argencourt said, aiming his foil at Naruto, "You go to this school, right? If so, welcome to the fencing team."

"Wait, where's the part when I agreed to that?" Naruto retorted, justified in his confusion.

"Your form's sloppy at best, even if your technique shows talent. Come see me so we can polish you and see if you're a diamond in the rough." With that, the teacher left.

Adrien sighed as he put his helmet back on, "Well, wish me luck guys. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Marinette asked, then panicked, "Oh no, the new episode!"

Naruto was taken back, "You remembered just now!?"

X-X-X-X-X

The next day at the studio, things were interesting.

The subject of today's shoot was one that Marinette had won for her costume design being the one chosen. She got to participate in the episode, being the subject of Dark Star Blade's focus. It meant that she got to be up close and personal to her (not so) secret crush and someone she was rapidly seeing as a truly wonderful friend and comrade.

"DARK STAR BLADE! UNHAND HER! That maiden's Pure Heart is not some object you can steal and play with!" her job as it stood was originally to just act out a bit part and scream. When the director saw how cute she was, and how she unintentionally was a genuinely good actor when not scripted, she could go a bit nuts with her lines.

Rapidly ascending to a more important role than just a mere bit part, she was now the star of the current two-part episode. She had replaced the former actress who hadn't been able to make it to shooting from Japan in the time necessary. Naruto kindly used some of his pay to compensate her, much to Kaguya's surprise and jealousy. Speaking of...

"Hahaha…! And lose the most potent Pure Heart I've discovered up to this point?! Never! I will gain this power for the Shadow Moon Queen! And not even your new gear will stop me, Steel Ninja White Fox!" Naruto dashed right towards him.

Marinette dangled from Dark Star Blade's right arm as he made to extract something from her chest. On the special effect guy's laptop, he was animating the CGI of a glowing pink and white light in the shape of a heart raising from Marinette's unconscious body.

"Then! I'll just surpass you, and keep racing towards that far off horizon where peace can last!" Naruto yelled, flipping skyward, and whirling around like a top! Dark Star Blade dropped Marinette, and held out his hand as he summoned forth the Fallen Sun Sword!

"You will never defeat me, Fox!" Dark Star yelled, blocking a powerful kick from Naruto! The special effects guy was having a field day. He animated a massive Fox's head with nine tails spiraling around it in a drill emerging from Naruto's leg. Fallen Sun emitted a dark beam of energy that was pushed back by the kick!

"I'll save Hikari-san, then bring down Shadow Moon Queen! Take this Dark Star Blade! My ultimate technique! Steel Ninja Secret Art: Nine Tails White Album… KICK!"

He pierced the dark beam, shooting through Adrien, landing on the opposite side. The special effects went off at that exact moment. Timed explosions had Dark Star Blade stumble back, cracks appeared over his armor before Adrien's face could be seen from the confines of his mask!

"My…My Lady Shadow Moon Queen. I have, I have…! GAHHHHHH!" his scream as he exploded into dark energy was the stuff of legends. Naruto slowly got up, panting while he struggled to Marinette's limp form.

" _ **That's quite more than enough, my dear White Fox~!**_ " An ominous voice was heard.

A dark explosion shot up as a rip in time appeared when the Shadow Moon Queen stepped out in full form. Having stepped out from behind a large screen that blended through the background. Marinette weakly got her head up as she saw Naruto facing the Shadow Moon Queen at long last!

"AND CUT! THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE!" The director shouted with a huge grin. "Kaguya-sama, I really appreciate you doing this role on short notice! I mean, whew, it's been hard getting our female actresses back home over here!"

Naruto sighed as he pulled down his mask and Adrien relaxed on a chair with a water bottle in hand. Kaguya took off her own mask, she and her charge were more alike than they thought as they sighed in synchronization. Naruto sat on an armchair, Kaguya sat near him with her hand on his arm, gently holding it while he rubbed the back of his blond hair.

"We should be filming the next few episodes in rapid sequence, Kaguya-san. Sorry for this…" he apologized to his adoptive mother figure and boss.

She in response merely gave him a genuine smile, "It is of no great trouble, my dear boy. I'm glad to aid you, and I'm interested in acting for the show, it makes me feel like a young woman again! Ohohoho…" she gave off a cultured laugh, making Naruto grin up at her.

' _She's a lot prettier than I thought._ ' Marinette thought with a blush and slight envy of her figure.

"You're barely a day over twenty in my eyes Kaguya-san, you're as pretty as I remember you being when I was just a kid and living with you…that came off wrong..." he blushed beet red while she gave off another cultured laugh.

"Ohohoho! Naruto-kun, you know I'm happy to be complimented by a man as young and handsome as you! I stand by my previous offer; my door and my home are your home. I miss having you live with me, and I'm worried you're not eating right." Her voice was as soft and kind as ever.

Naruto smiled slightly, "I'm…I'm fine Kaguya-san, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Now..." she turned to Marinette, who was drinking from her own bottle, slightly fidgeting on a corner, "My dear, why don't you come over here?"

"I'm good, thank you!" the girl blurted out.

"I insist, after all, you agreed to that contract." Kaguya wouldn't take no for an answer, she patted a nearby seat.

"Ah... Alright." The girl said finally and stood before them, still nervous.

"Such a talented young lady." Kaguya said, getting the poor Eurasian maiden to blush harder than usual, "Made my charge's favorite jacket, won admiration from my associates, and you even possess true beauty." Her hand caressed the girl's cheek, getting her heartbeat to sky-rocket.

Immediately, Marinette pulled away, "N-No need for the praises! I'm t-trying my best! It's a wonder I haven't messed up yet!" she blurted out, feeling an odd electric shock from the touch. Almost as if her body and the woman before her repelled each other.

"You're also in good enough shape to endure this." Kaguya started, "My dear child really finds the most extraordinary people."

"Take the compliments or she'll keep going until you accept them." Naruto said with a small smile, not a mocking one but a good-spirited one.

"Well, thanks, although I still have a long way to go..." Marinette was the good artist that always saw room for improvement.

"And modest too." She stood up, towering over the girl. Kaguya smiled softly while caressing the petite Parisian heroine's head, getting her to blush. And yet, that odd electric shock remained, and the woman felt it. "I will keep my eye on you, Marinette-chan. You're welcome here with my arms open."

"Thank you..." the girl squeaked.

"I am glad I could talk to you, but sadly I must leave." Kaguya sighed sadly and moved forward, "Take care, all of you."

Adrien, who had been silently watching, spoke up, "She certainly tries to leave an impression...I still have to decide if it's good or bad."

"She tries." Naruto offered as if it were a consolation.

"At least I can see she got where she is by being herself." Marinette said. "Odd...I kind of envy her now. That confidence of hers is terrifying and aweing."

"Well, I know of someone who didn't have such confidence but helped us a lot." Adrien commented, "We owe you one, Marinette."

"Thanks!" she squeaked instantly, blushing again.

Patting her shoulder to calm her down, Naruto spoke up, "Just try to loosen up. Everyone here isn't too much of a diva like other TV stations."

"Not too much?" both his friends asked.

Naruto aimed at the director, the small pudgy man was enough of an answer, getting an understanding "Oh" from the two Parisians.

X-X-X-X-X

Another day at school, and Naruto groaned as he slammed his head on his locker.

"Bad day?" a classmate, a red-haired boy with a gray jacket, a dark orange shirt and purple pants called Nathaniel, asked.

"We have to make a hat." Naruto grumbled, "I don't know the first thing about knitting."

"I know a thing or two about drawing, so maybe I can give you a hand." The boy offered.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, turning to the artist.

He knew something was up when Nathaniel seemed to jolt slightly, "Yeah, I just, uh-"

"Need some help?" he interrupted him, "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that."

"Not so loud!" the boy whisper-shouted, trying to shush him with the finger-on-lips sign.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Naruto asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Can you come over?" the blond did as told, and both ended at an alley outside school, "So, uh, you know people, right?"

"If you're going to ask for me to vouch for you, I don't even know what to say." The blond grumbled, holding his head, "Listen, I get it that you want your designs to be seen by every person under the sun, but-"

"No, not that!" Nathaniel snapped, ruffling his hair, "I...I don't want to make this awkward, but..."

He opened a sketchbook, filled to the brim with drawings of, "Marinette?" to say Naruto was baffled was an understatement, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the revelation. No thought crossed his mind, his brain just stopped for a bit.

"I...I have never seen such a great girl, and you know her well..." Nathaniel blushed, "See, I find her not only beautiful, but virtuous, kind, generous, a bit clumsy but always meaning well. She's a great girl. But I, um, well, I'm me."

Something snapped in Naruto, whose finger was aimed at the redhead's face, "First off, lose the defeatist attitude!"

"Y-Yes!" he yelped.

"Secondly, explain loud and clear. I hate it when people already moan and whine how they can't do a thing without even trying!"

"Alright...?" the artist questioned slightly perplexed by the change in attitude. "Uh, Marinette is amazing, we can agree on that, right? Which is why, since you seem to talk to her, I, well, I..." he gulped, but finally came out clean, "I would like to know how to approach such a girl without fear!"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Ok, what makes me – a random punk for all you know – the best option?"

"Please, you're capable of talking to people so bluntly, it's no wonder a few girls at our class are interested in you!" Nathaniel's burst gave the blond pause.

"Wait, hold up, what girls?" his question made the redhead grin.

"Help me and I'll tell you." The artist said with a large grin.

Glaring, Naruto aimed a finger to his face, "You know that if you're lying I can and will break your bones." The nervous glance the boy in love gave him said it all, "Oh come on, at the very least make it convincing!" shaking his head angrily, he replied with, "But, fine, I'll help you. If you're idiotic enough to lie to me, you'd put yourself in danger for that girl."

Nathaniel was ecstatic, "Really!? I owe you big time!"

"However!" Naruto cut the joy short with another finger up and aimed at the Parisian artist's face, "Let me make this clear, if you think this is a freebie, you're sorely mistaken. Your ass is mine for that little stunt trying to pull a fast one on me."

"I... Alright..." Nathaniel nodded. "I'll think of something for the design and you can add your thoughts. We can make this hat together." Then he rubbed his hands nervously, "But I, uh, would appreciate ideas on how to talk to her."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at the time and sighed, "Well, if you wanna talk to her, I guess I'm not breaking my code. I hope she's not too busy with that project." And as he said that, he noticed Sabrina giggling as she followed Marinette closely. "Ok, that's odd."

"So, when do we start?" Nathaniel asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

Later that day, at the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette was having some trouble.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" She was rushing from drawer to drawer, panicking as no matter where she looked, she couldn't find her sketchbook, the one that she kept as a frame of reference towards her fashion designing, specifically the ones that related to Naruto and Adrien's costume designs.

She had been busy sketching up a 'power-up' form for Dark Star. The script that she had been given stated that Adrien would become a redeemed hero, following his defeat and the character revelation towards his past. As she had unknowingly become the principal designer for their clothes and costumes, much to her shock.

She was also being paid! Her mother and father were accepting checks and placing them into an account that she could access when she came of age. She had a spare copy, which she always made sure to back up and hid very carefully, but that note book was still hers!

"Tiki, have you seen it?" She asked her companion, the little Ladybug Kwami frowning as she looked around her companion's room.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I haven't! It's so confusing, wherever could it be though?"

"Argh, did someone take it? Mom and dad don't throw any of my stuff since it could be used for later." She was about to bite her nails when, suddenly, she got a call.

"Alya here with some rat in my hands." Her friend said after Marinette answered, "I was just about to go check on you for tips on how to make a hat, but guess who I found not too far off with something yours? Here's a hint, she's slaving herself to the nastiest bee in Paris."

Marinette was in shock, "Sabrina would steal? I never thought Chloe would make her sink so low."

"I did, so, I've followed them to the hotel." The spectacled blogger said, "Seeing as it's a matter of time before they try to make your stuff Chloe's, I've had a plan of my own."

"Alya, you're the best, I'll be right there." The Eurasian girl grinned with determination, "Tikki, I know it'll be selfish, but a theft is something Ladybug would stop."

"Agreed." The Kwami nodded, cheeks puffed in anger, "Time for some payback." Quickly transforming into Ladybug, the two made their way to Alya, who was in front of Paris' best hotel. Owned by the mayor, Chloe's father. After dropping in a random alleyway without drawing attention, Marinette walked out as herself to meet her best friend.

"Good to see you, they're at her suite." Alya told the pigtailed girl.

Marinette nodded and cracked her knuckles, "Right, we'll sneak in and-"

"No need for that, I called for reinforcements." The spectacled blogger beamed.

"Who...?" as if in a theatrical play, Naruto and Nathaniel appeared, the redhead tagging close behind the blond.

Alya stared at them, tilting her head to the side, "Um, I called for one knight with shining hair, not two."

"What're you..." Naruto started until noticing a presence, then turned to Nathaniel, "...doing here?"

"I heard the phone call about how Marinette needed help, so I wanted to lend a hand." The redhead blushed slightly.

"That's sweet, Nathaniel, but I think I see Alya's plan now." Marinette started, nodding to her friend with a smile, "Chloe's not interested in Naruto as much as she's interested in Adrien, but she's got a weakness: her pride."

Alya held up her palm, "Meaning Naruto telling her he's thinking of adding her to his show, let her see Adrien, and such simple things would get him to her suite easy." Marinette's hand met hers in a high-five while Naruto and Nathaniel were surprised at the plan.

Until one of them thought some more, "Wait, won't it be suspicious if it's only Naruto?" Nathaniel commented, "Chloe could overlook it, but Sabrina could point out how unofficial it'd be without a manager or that tall lady producer of his."

"Shoot..." Marinette bit her bottom lip, "If only we had..." an idea hit her as she then looked at Nathaniel, "Say, what size are you?"

"Beg pardon?" the redhead had the wheels turning in his head, "Wait, you mean you want me to pose as..."

"I'd need a reference to make you look like a producer or manager." Marinette added as she turned to the only blond in the group.

"I see..." Naruto commented as he smirked. "I got the perfect producer/manager look for Nathaniel, then. You'll look like a male Chloe, though."

The redhead winced, but ended up nodding, "Ugh, well, if it helps Marinette..."

"Thank you." The girl said with a sweet smile.

X-X-X-X-X

As Naruto and the girls prepared Nathaniel, Hawkmoth felt a dark aura from Paris. Xavier Ramier, the Pigeon Man, was looking down at his whistle after none other than the face of Paris' police force, officer Roger, had banned him from another park. And as he held his whistle with a miserable look on his face, the Shadow Moon Queen appeared.

"Did you call for me, Hawkmoth?" she asked casually with a hand on her hip.

The dark masked man let out a deep, humored chuckle through his nose, "Indeed. Making villains is quite a thrill when I can grant them desires. Blame the inner child in me who loved old-fashioned cartoons of those whose silly wishes drove them forward. Ah, but I am rambling."

"I find your company entertaining, so don't mind me." she said politely, ' _After all, it gives me material for the show... I'll have to tweak this conversation._ '

"And this one man enjoys the company of his precious birds yet is deprived of being around them." The villain held up his hand for one of his butterflies to land on his opened palm, "For that, I shall grant him control over them. A veritable army. What would you be pleased to gift him with?"

"A perfect way of protecting his soldiers and fight alongside them." She cackled and snapped her fingers, a dark blob flying into the butterfly's body.

Our heroes were on their own little adventure after exiting a small shop.

"I feel like a pretentious golf player." Nathaniel commented as he checked the pink sweater tied around his shoulders like a cape over a blue shirt and a pair of red slacks. For more pretentiousness, he was given a white trilby hat, aviator sunglasses, and a fake set of gold rings.

"Yeah, that's the look." Naruto replied and ruffled his hair, "Sorry for putting you through this."

"Hey, we're helping Marinette." The redhead retorted energetically.

"And I couldn't thank you enough." She said with a grateful smile.

"You're more than welcome, but, uh, what do I do?" Nathaniel was already starting to feel nervous.

"Fluff job's what." Naruto replied, "Producers don't really do much but prance around and look important. Anyone can do their job. Kaguya-san being my manager gives her more to do than kill time... Don't tell her I said that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"My lips are sealed, champ." Alya told him and pointed up to the hotel, "Suite's at the top, make sure to look important."

"Alright." Nathaniel gulped but did as told, straightening his back unnaturally.

"Let's get this over with..." Naruto sighed.

Once inside, after meeting Chloe's butler, there was a few minutes of waiting, "Finally, you see talent!" Sure enough, just as predicted, Chloe exited the elevator with Sabrina close behind. Nathaniel tried to hide his face by tilting down his trilby hat and gulped. Naruto put on a fake, charming smile Kaguya helped him to practice for promotions.

"It'll be something simple." Naruto lied, "See, we could use someone like you with your connections for a shoot, so this friend of Kaguya-san's is here to help."

"Nice to meet you..." Nathaniel said with a forcefully deeper voice.

"Wait, you don't sound Japanese, like, at all." Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Aren't all your producers from that little island?"

Nathaniel then blurted out his words, surprising Naruto, "Um, you see, I'm a new guy from here, France. I've been a fan of superheroes and wanted to join in. Sadly, I travel a lot to aid in other studios, so you've probably not heard of me since this is my first big gig!"

Chloe beamed, "Are you for real!? Oh, we so gotta talk about putting this face on that show of yours! Sabrina's told me it's gaining popularity around our countries! We shouldn't do them injustice and deprive them of...all this!" she dramatically motioned to her body and face.

"Gag me." Alya grunted from her hiding spot.

"We'd like to talk more in private. You know, avoid spoilers and all that." Naruto continued, nodding to Nathaniel.

"Sure, Sabrina, please clear the suite as fast as you can." Chloe told her lackey, who quickly nodded and ran off.

' _Shoot!_ ' Naruto and Nathaniel thought, fearing the book would be lost.

Until Nathaniel had an idea, "A-actually, I could talk about some details here while Naruto goes to...get some air?" he grinned awkwardly at the blond, who nodded back.

"Yeah, I am a bit under the weather, just tell me where the restrooms are, and you can talk stardom." He looked at Sabrina get into the elevator.

Worry was barely kept at bay on the two boy's faces until Chloe agreed, "Sure, freshen up. Mr. Big Shot and I have a lot to talk about my shining future."

"I feel so bad for Nathaniel right now." Marinette winced as she saw the poor artist get dragged by Chloe for a good talk of her perfection.

"Sacrifices are needed." Alya told her, rubbing her shoulder with a hand.

Of course, Naruto wasn't in need to take a leak, "Just a couple dozen floors, right?" he said as he looked at the elevator go up and then at the stairs. Deciding that'd take too much of the precious time he couldn't lose, he jumped out through one of the bathroom's windows. Once on the streets, he looked up and started to climb like a human spider.

"Not how I expected to spend this evening." Naruto groaned as he leapt from alley wall to wall, gaining enough height and momentum to reach one of the drain pipes. Climbing and ignoring how dangerous everything was, he hurried to the last floor and got to the balcony while some Parisians had gathered to watch him.

"What's that noise?" Chloe asked and was about to exit the lobby, but Nathaniel stepped in front of her hurriedly.

"Wait, we still need to discuss, um, what part would you like to play?" he chuckled sheepishly, "We, uh, want you to be yourself, but we could do more..."

"Like making me a hero or a new start?" Chloe's eyes sparkled.

Alya and Marinette for their part were on metaphorical pins and needles from the tension of seeing Naruto climb, "I know he's a pro, but I'm starting to feel vertigo." The blogger's hands shook as she filmed the whiskered actor while Marinette bit her thumb.

"Made it." The blond grunted as he arrived to the penthouse's balcony, opened it, and found Sabrina.

"Are you here to check on something? If it's Chloe's good side, I've got a collection of perfect selfies for-" she went to grab her phone from her back, but accidentally dropped what he had been looking for. Judging by the design and catching a glimpse of the name, he recognized it as Marinette's sketchbook.

"I'll be taking that." He told her and moved forward, but Sabrina grabbed the sketchbook before he could get it.

"No way, you'll have to pry it off my dead hands!" she exclaimed, hugging it to her chest.

"Listen, why do you even follow Chloe?" the blond asked, ruffling his spiky hairdo, "All that abuse? Geesh, my first and last ex wasn't as bad, and I don't even recall her name." as he tried to, memories got foggier and he'd chalk it to the relationship being that rotten. Truly a woman obsessed was terrifyingly manipulative, which described Kaguya perfectly.

"Oh, but I am her only friend and she even lets me have cool stuff and accompany her to great places." Sabrina smiled either obliviously or devotedly.

"For crying out... What are you, gay for her?" he had to ask that. The result surprised him when Sabrina blushed a bright red and averted her eyes from his. Naruto's mouth hung limp at that. Everything made too much sense afterwards. Either Sabrina was really obsessed or she was a masochist, which just baffled him more.

"Um, no..." she lied awfully.

Rubbing his face with a hand, the blond waved the other, "Listen, I couldn't care less what someone likes or dislikes unless they do something to harm others. Right now, you're taking something from Marinette. Whatever your reasons are, robbing someone who has done nothing to you is nothing I stay idle for."

"But Chloe is the only one who'd associate with me." Sabrina argued.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto came up with a simple idea: blackmail, "Okay, how does this sound? I've already climbed up to get this sketchbook, so I will keep your secret if you hand it over and Chloe will only know we took it back without you even knowing. That way, she won't blame you and Marinette's happy."

"Ugh, you've driven a hard bargain..." she extended her arms and he calmly took the book.

"Alright, now I'll..." he was about to leave, but saw the redhead tear up, lower lip trembling, ' _Oh for the love of... I'll hate myself for this._ ' He turned to her and sighed, "Do you want to please her that badly?"

"I know my place since I was little, I'm not attractive, or social savvy, or normal." Sabrina listed with a hand's fingers, "Serving Chloe is the only way I've been useful without people telling me to stay away. And even when she does, she calls me back."

' _Dammit, woman, you're getting yourself in an abusive relationship!_ ' he cursed and then took a deep breath, "Alright...I'll just...see if I can give you a hand with this." He used both hands to rub his face as he said that, "Again, I don't care about what you do with your life so long as you don't harm anyone, including yourself."

"Y-you mean it...?" she asked, lips quivering.

"I'll kick my own ass if I don't." he grumbled out, "Better that than letting you be a puppet."

"Oh, thank you!" she was about to hug him, but he placed a hand on her forehead to keep her at bay.

"Just so you know, this isn't free. You'll have to realize by yourself if you truly want this, because if you end alone, I'm out." He told her firmly, to which she stepped back to salute him, making the blond regret his life choices even more. ' _Why did Kaguya-san force me to be nice to all girls?_ ' he asked himself before going down the same way he ascended.

"You made it!" Marinette cheered, hugging him.

"It was a pain, but yeah, here it is." He told her and then winced, "Now comes the hard part, taking out Nathaniel."

"Um, no need, he saw us." Alya pointed to the running redhead.

"Freedom!" he chanted as he stopped in front of them, bending over with his hands holding Naruto's shoulders, shaking him, "Tell me you got the book, I can't take another second of Chloe's plans to first be a disciple of yours only to then take the spotlight and be better than Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"W-we did, now let me go before I puke!" the blond exclaimed.

"Thank goodness, I convinced Chloe I needed fresh air, now let's get out of here!" Nathaniel was basically begging.

"Over here." Naruto hurried them.

As they ran, they stopped at the local park, panting weakly, the group looked around in mutual confusion. The pigeons were flying about, scattering when they saw an overweight but ultimately well-meaning police officer blowing a whistle and running about. Marinette gave a cute little gasp, picking up a small feather with an awestruck expression.

"This is just what I needed to complete my design! Naruto, you chose the right place to come to!"

He turned to face her, looking surprised at her happy little smile, she was stupidly cute as she stuffed the feather into her book, nodding happily, "Glad to help you." He did his level best to keep a blush off his face. When the Eurasian girl wanted, she could be a perfect girlfriend in terms of personality and appearance.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here? The park will close in an hour! I'm just getting rid of these dratted pigeons, they're all over the place thanks to him!" The police officer pointed at Xavier Ramier, the man lowered his head with a sad expression, preparing to get up and leave.

"Mr. Ramier, you alright?" Naruto hated when people he knew were upset, and the man had been nothing but polite to him when they had met prior to this.

The pigeon-loving man looked up and gave Naruto a sad little wave and a smile that looked to be forced, "Oh, I've been better. I could always be better. But you look like you've got your hands busy, so I don't want to trouble you…" His shoulders were slumped and his expression downcast as he slowly walked out of the park.

The police officer huffed in anger, "Don't let me catch you feeding those sky-rats again! You'll attract them to the park and then they'll become a nuisance!"

Marinette's smile turned to a frown as Ayla rubbed the back of her arm with a grimace, "C'mon, officer Roger. Give Mr. Ramier a break! He's not a bad guy, what's him feeding the pigeons going to do anyway?"

"Attract more, increase the budget for cleaning parks and monuments and also-" the officer started to rant, not noticing a butterfly passing by.

X-X-X-X-X

Far and away, a window opened up and shone down light on a room full of butterflies. Rising up from his platform, Hawkmoth had his eyes closed just as an eclipse formed. Shadow Moon Queen stepped out elegantly with the two giving their respective comrade a nod. Their conversation from before had been the set up they needed to get the creative juices flowing. Even though she had been present before, something had needed her attention. Thus, the Shadow Moon Queen had left his company for half a second.

"At last! A poor innocent man, simply wishing to spend time with his beloved friends, outcast once more from the sanctum and company he so desires! Enough to put a tear to my eye!" He wiped said tear from his eyehole with a sigh, before he gripped his cane once the butterfly landed on Mr. Ramier's shoulder.

A butterfly mask appeared in front of his face, as Mr. Ramier's face became cast in a disturbing light, "Ah, the desire for those you love, how I sympathize." Shadow Moon Queen let a genuine smile show on her face, which turned wicked as her partner continued.

"Mr. Pigeon! I am Hawkmoth! Your humble ally in this battle for your friends! Together with my comrade Shadow Moon Queen we will make your deepest wish come true! A home all your own for your peaceful flying friends! In return for our blessing, you will take the Miraculous of Cat Noir and Ladybug!"

The Shadow Moon Queen placed an elegant hand on his shoulder as he let her speak next, "I will enhance you and your pigeons beyond their initial state! In return however, you will test Naruto Uzumaki personally! His growth is paramount to my plan's success!"

"Is that clear, Mr. Pigeon?" Hawkmoth asked him dramatically.

The man made an absurd cooing noise, "Roo-roo! It is crystal clear! Hawkmoth, Shadow Moon Queen!"

His body was being akumatized, Hawkmoth throwing out his arm as the Shadow Moon Queen danced in the air around him, "Then go! And take their Miraculous for me!"

Naruto's foxy-senses tingled. Really more the back of his neck than some kind of super power. But he liked the idea of being like his favorite obscure Tokusatsu hero. He had gotten into American comic books thanks to watching replays of that show on Kaguya's television. She owned an extensive library of obscure tokusatsu, many of which had influenced his desire to become an actor.

So, he knew that when something bad was about to happen, the back of his neck prickled. He flipped back, extending both arms and yanking Ayla and Nathaniel with him in the middle of his flip. Marinette had been quick to react and stepped to the side, for she wasn't the main target. She let out a gasp when javelins struck the ground in front of her.

Finishing his flip, Naruto let go of Nathaniel and Ayla, who crashed safely on nearby bushes. Upon landing, he turned to the source of the attack, "Oh crud!" He didn't have time, he had to dodge more javelins from the sky. Each spear nailed the floor his body until he had put enough distance to breathe. He was naturally acrobatic, but not in the superhero way he had seen Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir move.

Unknown to him, his body glowed a faint blue and his birthmarks had extended a few inches, "Finally, a reaction." Shadow Moon Queen grinned.

The akumatized Mr. Ramier spoke up, "Roo-roo! Most impressive! You've managed to dodge every bit of my divine spears! They wouldn't have hurt you though, just kept you there long enough to be considered out of the fight!" A voice declared from up high, naturally it made everyone look up to the sky in confusion.

The skies had grown dark strangely, "Is that a plane...?" Nathaniel asked.

Ayla responded with horror, "No, it's a super villain up in the sky!"

Marinette gaped when she saw him, "You're right but it's also a bird! It's one of Hawkmoth's Akumatized victims!" she didn't want to play along with the cliché reference, but when it fit, it fit. A flock of birds as far as the eye could see were clouding the skies, and atop a flying platform of them, was none other than the akumatized Mr. Pigeon!

"ROO-ROO!" Mr. Pigeon when transformed fully, his call heralded a storm of pigeons that flew out and blanketed the skies! Flocking in a great number before he blew his whistle, sending them down in great spear like shapes! "My javelins will pierce all who have insulted me and the love of my pigeons!"

A dark aura flowed out from a portal, making him whirl about before it took the form of a rabbit, from which the Shadow Moon Queen appeared in front of him with her arm outstretched, "Mr. Pigeon, I grant upon you the armor of a guardian as the wings to be with your beloved pets! Take them and soar to battle! Turn all faces into ones of despair!"

The Shadow Moon Queen intoned, before the darkness shot into him! Solidifying into dark purple armor that covered his body, black tar merged into a pair of wings which spread behind him! The armor gained a helmet that covered his head like that of a Roman gladiator's!

"That's my cue!" Naruto told the group, "Everyone, get to safety!"

"And cut!" exclaimed a voice he expected to hear.

Naruto sighed and let his head hang low, "Why am I even surprised?"

The director beamed and turned to the villain, waving, "Excuse us, Mr. Villain, sir, a few questions while our hero gets dressed!"

And the villain didn't waste time to place a hand on his chest and bow politely to the energetic Japanese man, "Sure, so long as you allow the Parisians understand the needs of our feathered wonders, the pigeons!" he demanded with respect and a beaming smile.

Naruto couldn't take it, "Okay, do I really need to keep the hero persona when I fight this guy!?" he angrily asked behind the changing screen with his head popping out.

The director nearly cried as he got offended, "Naruto-kun, it's part of the character, so please don't let the children lose the love for classic heroism!"

"I think we better go now." Marinette told the two normal humans.

Her best friend didn't budge, "Are you kidding? Ladybug will come here, and..." Ayla giggled to herself as she zoomed in to try to see if she could catch glimpses of Naruto changing.

Nathaniel gulped as he pulled out his sketchbook, "As an artist, I feel compelled to sketch the moves of these fighters with firsthand experience, not just what I see on TV."

"Alright, I'll go get help." Marinette said and ran off, finding an empty alley, "Alright Tikki, we can't let Naruto down after all he did for us."

"You got it!" the Kwami chirped with a nod.

"Tikki, spots on!"

X-X-X-X-X

As that happened, Adrien had already finished taking a shower with Plagg pondering what cheese to eat first.

"Hmm, twelve years, ten years, or this exquisitely made one aged for eleven..." the black Kwami groaned as Adrien got him some expensive samples with his allowance as a present.

"Being French, I really have to question how fermented cheese became such a priced meal... Then again, Naruto told me that in Japan they eat sea urchins raw." He commented as he finally dried off his hair and prepared himself for his fencing classes. "Make your meal quick, we have lessons in-"

Knocking at the door halted his train of thought, "Adrien, I came to inform you of a change of schedule." His father's assistant, Natalie, told him from the other side of the door. "As of now, there seems to be a pigeon infestation which has interrupted any possible chances for fencing. Please remain in your room until later notice."

"Pigeon infestation?" he echoed in disbelief. "Surely, it can't be that-" and that was when a massive flock of hundreds of pigeons passed by his window. "Alright, you're not pulling my leg." He turned to Plagg who started to panic.

"Wait, at least let me take one!" the Kwami begged with his hands clasped.

"Sorry, but Ladybug must be out and birds of a feather fly together." He said as he locked the door and opened the window, "Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait for me, cheese!" the Kwami cried as he got sucked into the ring.

Back with Naruto, he was done changing and facing Mr. Pigeon, "Everybody to your posts! And action!" the director's shout was followed by the blond leaping at the villain with his right fist ready for a powerful hook...and immediately regretted it.

"Kh..." he grunted and forced himself not to curse when his knuckles cracked from hitting the wings.

Mr. Pigeon chuckled, "Do you like the Shadow Moon Queen's armor!?" he then flapped the new appendages, creating powerful gusts of wind which blasted him backwards! "This is the power to protect my beloved pigeons! This is a truly ultimate defense!"

As the villain continued flapping his wings to further push back the blond, Ladybug already appeared, "Fox, grab on!" she threw her yoyo which he caught. "And now hang on tight!" she exclaimed and pulled him to her with her deceivingly strong arms. He landed right next to the masked heroine with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ladybug." The blond forced himself to use the hero voice. "That villain's armor will be a challenge to get through."

"Any armor has its blind spot." Her retort was accompanied with a determined face. "Cat Noir's Cataclysm should be more than enough to get past it."

"Roo-roo, do you think you can play the waiting game!?" Mr. Pigeon crowed as he used his wings to fly with a veritable armada of pigeons around him. "Don't think that escape is possible! I shall teach Paris to not let my pigeons starve!"

Once again, Naruto had enough and palmed his face, "Are we seriously doing this?"

"Fox, cover me, I will try to get his wings." Ladybug ignored him as she took it seriously.

"What am I doing with my life...?" he mumbled to himself before taking his standard fighting pose, "Alright, Ladybug, lead the way!"

"Not so fast, Fox and Ladybug!" the villain chortled and pulled out a whistle. "Come, my pretties, and go after them!" blowing the akumatized item, he sent thousands of birds after the duo. It'd be worrisome enough, but the pigeons merged to form a gigantic boxing glove.

"Dodge!" Ladybug exclaimed as she swung upwards with her yoyo. For his part, Naruto took a more direct approach.

"Hyper Jump!" he declared as he got on the birds, using them as steps to try to get to Mr. Pigeon, "Hyper Kick!" he went in for a kung-fu kick to the villain, who only smirked.

"Did you not learn!?" Mr. Pigeon folded his wings around his body, letting Naruto's foot crash against it painfully. "You can't break through the Shadow Moon Queen's present, one which she granted me to protect my beloved pigeons!" he snarled angrily and spread his wings, sending Naruto directly to the floor as if swatting a fly. "Pigeons you stepped on!"

"Crud!" Naruto cursed as he neared the floor.

"Hey, missed me?" Cat Noir asked as he caught his fellow blond bridal style. "Um...let's never talk about this."

"So long as you put me down." Naruto replied as himself.

"Hmm...keep it, for bloopers." The director told his cameramen.

Cat Noir twirled his staff once Naruto was down, the two bringing up their weapons as they stared at the villain, "Is it me or does Hawkmoth need a hobby?" Cat Noir asked out loud to his friend. Naruto knew he had to keep the act of a heroic persona, but Mr. Pigeon made him question the need of that.

"He's certainly not short on crazy ideas." He retorted, though using the heroic voice. "Anyway, I saw where the akuma is, that whistle of his."

Ladybug landed beside them, "Good to know. Cat Noir, we need your Cataclysm to get rid of that armor. Go, White Fox and I will back you up."

"You got it, milady! Cataclysm!"

Hawkmoth fretted as he called the villain, "Mr. Pigeon, be careful, that attack is sure to ruin your armor and leave you defenseless!" he turned to the Shadow Moon Queen. "My fair lady, it's time to send in your Lunatics and-"

To his shock, she was amused, "Ahahaha... Hawkmoth, my dear friend, did you think I made that armor without that cat's power in mind? Observe, please."

All three heroes rushed at the villain, who laughed and flew straight at them, "Try as you might, my queen's armor is for my pigeons' safety!" he flapped his wings, sending at least a dozen javelins forward. Naruto was quick to swing his blade and swat aside three. Ladybug's yoyo deflected others as she spun it around like a deadly saw blade. Cat Noir's skills and agility were still top notch, letting him get close to the flying villain and deliver a solid palm-strike on his chest.

"Sorry to clip your wings!" he snickered as Mr. Pigeon fell, rolling on the floor. Rust corroded his armor in a flash, overtaking it in the blink of an eye...just as new armor sprouted out of his body and replaced it! "What!?" Cat Noir asked in shock as his Cataclysm's power, a one-hit-destruction move, was useless against instant regeneration.

"As I've said..." Mr. Pigeon growled as he got up, "This armor shall protect my pigeons from all harm! This living organism can regenerate instantly! Even if you were to rip it off me, it can get easily reattached! I am the pigeons' shield!"

"Gah, such passion!" the director was taken back, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Such determination for his friends... this man...is a true tragic villain!"

Naruto finally had enough as he didn't know whether to feel awkward about his director's attitude or shocked at the villain's power, so he settled for groaning, "Is this a joke...?" he would've used some profanity but remembered his show was rated T.

Hawkmoth was ecstatic, "My fair lady, I shall never doubt you again!"

The Shadow Moon Queen giggled maliciously, "Thank you, but it is time to bring out the boy's potential, for my heart remains in his clutches." She then bared her teeth in a mirthful smile, "But I must warn you. That armor is a modified Lunatic. Not very bright, but it gets the work done."

"Ah yes, why deny you of a proper show when you've made my joy soar through the skies." It was said the Agreste family had a natural love for puns.

Mr. Pigeon grinned maniacally as he extended an arm forward, "Go now, my pretties, after them!" he blew his whistle and his army of birds went after the trip.

"Oh, s-s-shoot! I'm…I'm!" Cat Noir panicked, his nose twitching as he landed down near Naruto, he held his nose before he sneezed loudly, "ACHOO! Allergic to feathers!"

"You're telling me this now!?" The suit-actor asked him with a shocked tone, before he realized that things would getting dire. Unconsciously, his whiskers grew another few inches, holding back the uncertainty and focusing his desire to win and fight, Naruto felt weirdly calm.

"S-sorry Naruto! I'm running low on energy! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Cat Noir's constant sneezing and the ringing of his Miraculous only brought with it a sense of worry.

"We'll win this together, don't give up now Cat Noir, White Fox! Lucky Charm!" her announcement of her own super power only made Naruto look concerned.

"What do I do!?" the whiskered actor asked in worry.

"Stand back!" Ladybug's words stung him...

Cat Noir turned to the blond, speaking seriously as he calmed down on his sneezing, "These power modes aren't constant use, you know! We only get one pop and that's it!"

Meanwhile, what came out of the Lucky Charm was nothing other than a basket net! "How do I use this?! There's too many of them to catch in one net!" Ladybug swallowed, realizing that the situation was dire.

Hawkmoth had his fists in an eager pose, "At last! We finally have them at our mercy my fair lady! We can win! Go Mr. Pigeon! Take their miraculous while they are still struggling!"

The Shadow Moon Queen smiled with her hand in front of her face, "Perfect timing! We have at last become victorious, my dear Hawkmoth!" she had been monitoring Naruto, and despite him being close, his chakra was still far from his control. They were about to win, and the moment was perfect!

"GAHH! Ooowocohoo…!" Capitalizing on the fact that Cat Noir was sneezing uncontrollably, Mr. Pigeon held out his hands, seeming to power up something or another, right before a bunch of pigeons formed into a ball on his hands. "PIGEON ME…HA ME HA…" The ball kept growing with each announcement, dark energy surrounding it.

Ladybug shouted in terror, "CAT NOIR! LOOK OUT!"

"What, milady!?" Shaking his head much like a real cat, he turned around just as he saw what Mr. Pigeon was doing, "Ah…!"

"GOOOOO!" the villain sent a gigantic wave of pigeons out like a beam with both hands clenching their fingers in front of him. The beam smashed into Cat Noir, piledriving him into a brick wall that surrounded the park. When it was over, the abused cat-boy fell onto his butt, groaning and sneezing weakly.

With Ladybug panicking, Cat Noir needing a few moments, and himself feeling powerless, Naruto felt like everything was going bad. "What can I do?! What can I do…? I don't have any power of my own…" it broke his heart to say that to himself. Especially on camera. The feeling of hopelessness threatened to bring him into the pits of despair.

"Naruto…" The director said sympathetically, tears running down his face at the thought that for once, the villains might win.

Out of nowhere, a soft voice appeared as faint and distant as the wind itself, " _Do you desire power? The power to save those you love and respect more than anything?"_

"W-what?" Naruto clutched his head, almost close to curling into a ball from the dark despair he was falling into.

The voice asked again, growing more forceful and determined as it talked to him. " _You have something that they do not. The rogue strugglers will. When the hand of fate threatens to crush you, you defy her control and go your own way. When destiny tells you to give in, you fight back and refuse to allow despair to take your hope away. Do you desire power?"_

"What kind of power?" he asked it warily, looking up hesitantly to see his friends struggling to fight back.

" _Walk forward with your head held high. The power has always been yours to command were you to truly need it. And now, the strings of fate and your bonds that have brought you here have given you the right to decide that for yourself. Stand up. Walk towards your true self."_ With faltering steps, Naruto got to his feet, feeling a strange calm enter his heart.

"Naruto!? Stay back! We're not sure if we can beat him, but you'd get hurt!" Naruto gave Miraculous Ladybug a slight grin as he kept going.

"How can I help you guys if I don't keep going? If I want to beat him, I have to keep stepping forward. One foot at a time." He explained with a voice that was his own and someone else's, not just his hero persona but a deeper presence in him.

Cat Noir struggled to his feet and braced himself with his staff, "Fox, buddy… What is he doing?" he asked himself and Ladybug, wondering what just came over their human friend.

Walking forward, Naruto wondered where this confidence was coming from, was it just this state of calm? Was it his natural ability as a stuntman? Or… Was it the power that flowed through him? He didn't know, so he just ran forward. Straight towards Mr. Pigeon!

"Roo-rrroo! You approach me?! You dare to approach me!?" A cliché and stock villain line if an old classic, Naruto responded in kind.

"Yeah! If I don't, then I won't be able to strike you down!"

"Then fall into the pit of darkness that is called despair!" Holding out both hands, a flock of pigeons rotated around his limbs before he sent them forward like Gatling missiles!

"Oh man, of all the cheesy stuff I've seen and done today…!" Naruto cursed to himself, running forward none the less, "Still…This is getting fun!" He jumped into the air, surprising himself when he went far beyond his normal height range, going skywards with his hands pulling out the chokuto at his side!

"YES! THAT SHOT IS PERFECT NARUTO! KEEP IT GOING! SLOW MOTION CAMERA! EVERY SHOT COUUUUNTS!" The director shouted, pointing frantically as the cameramen filmed every single frame of Naruto swinging his blade down!

Blue energy covered his entire body and made the blade extend far past its normal range, "LET'S GO! SECRET ART: BRILLIANT BLUE BLADE!" He swung it down, cleaving the armor apart, flying past Mr. Pigeon, he sheathed the sword with a dramatic spin of his wrist. Clicking into the scabbard and bowing his head.

Suddenly, the armor cracked, then shattered into pieces! "Nnngh...NOOO!" Mr. Pigeon's face twisted in shock before he let out a wide-mouthed, blank-eyed shriek of horror as his armor fell into a puddle on the floor, "No, come back to me, my precious gift!" he grabbed it, trying hard to put it in place, but Ladybug was quicker.

"Keep going, Fox!" the heroine had seen the world in black and red dots, first Naruto's sword, then Cat Noir's extendable staff, the pigeons, and finally Mr. Pigeon's head. "Cat Noir, send me towards those birds!" she shouted, shocking the green-eyed boy.

"What!?" he exclaimed, but she jumped to him. It suddenly clicked to him, "Alright, got it!" he planted his feet firmly on the ground, "Hey, birdy, birdy! Swing!" he chanted as if in a true game once Ladybug's feet connected to the pole. Once sent flying forward, she threw her yoyo.

"Grr, annoying little...STOP CUTTING MY ARMOR!" Mr. Pigeon exclaimed while using his arms to grab all the pieces of armor that were falling off and reattaching them. Unlike with Cat Noir's Cataclysm, the armor couldn't keep up with losing large chunks of itself at a time.

Naruto grinned as he saw the armor's flaw, "I see, it can regenerate quickly, but when I cut out big chunks then it needs more time to put those back together, like a lizard losing its tail!" he smirked and flipped in the air, spinning like a top to deliver three simultaneous slashes which left the man exposed once again!

"Got you!" Ladybug exclaimed as she landed on Mr. Pigeon's head with the net over her head! A flock of pigeons was trying to furiously get out of the net and started to peck each other and the unfortunate villain.

"GYAAAHH!" cried Mr. Pigeon as he tried to get them off, "N-no, my friends! I am your protector, your defender, your guard- Ah! Ow! Please, stop it!" his armor moved erratically in an attempt to help its wearer but halted by his mission and love for the birds.

Cat Noir approached the villain once Naruto took the akumatized whistle, "Wow, he loves those birds so much he can't do anything to stop them from mauling here. That's messed up." he commented honestly with an eyebrow raised.

"At least it's over." Naruto said before crushing the item and turning to the heroine.

Once the de-evilizing was done, the heroes relaxed.

"Thank you, Fox. I guess you're more dependable than we first thought." She admitted with a soft smile.

"I'm starting to believe something's at play now..." he retorted.

"You tell me, that stuff with your sword wasn't normal." Cat told him. "Anyway, time to look good for the cameras." He grinned and held up his fist.

All three smiled and bumped knuckles, "Pound it."

X-X-X-X-X

"Oooooh~! Finally! FINALLY! He is ascending past the mortal frame that he has been cursed with!" Shadow Moon Queen held both hands to the sky, an eery grin enveloped her face as tears ran down her eyes and forehead, three streams of water that brought with them a joyous outcry.

Hawkmoth looked more thoughtful, his eyes closed as he contemplated this situation, "Hm… We might lose then, if he becomes even stronger. Was that part of your calculations then, my fair lady?"

"Of course! But he will be controlled, focused, I will not let him ascend to a point that he threatens me! Only…becomes worthy of my desired outcome with him!" She faced him, her elegant black fingernails reached to her lips, the light of evil glittering in all three of her eyes.

Smiling himself, Hawkmoth clapped his hands, "I welcome this current loss then! The more we know of our opponents, the closer we both will come to our goals!" he turned to the sun with a triumphant smile, feeling his victory closer in defeat. "Fly higher and higher, Ladybug. Like Icarus, your closeness to the sun shall be your downfall."

Both villains laughed maniacally while Mr. Ramier shook his head.

"Ugh, what just happened...?" he asked, then yelped when seeing the whiskered actor without his mask, "Ah, you, the kind boy."

"Sorry about you not being able to help your pigeons, but would you feel better off if I lent you a hand?" he chortled as he pulled the whistle he was gifted. "I think I enjoy helping others more than I thought I did."

"Oh, that'd be splendid." The lanky man beamed and he was soon given a hand to get up.

"And CUT!" The director ruined the moment, "Good job everyone, now, Ladybug, Cat Noir, regarding a closing scene, you... YOU'RE GONE!?"

Naruto sighed, "He'll never change."

"Ugh, I wanted to have them aid us in closing an episode at least once!" the director fretted, then turned to Mr. Ramier, "You! Come here, reformed villain! Tell us what important if not inspirational reason moved you to turn to villainy!"

"Me?" Mr. Ramier asked surprised with a finger aimed at his face.

"Yes, tell us why you love those birds and share it with the public! Please!" the small Japanese man begged on his knees, hands clasped.

Naruto chortled, "Well, I guess this is useful." He turned to the suited Parisian, "What say you? Do you want others to watch over pigeons?"

Mr. Ramier beamed, he really liked the boy.

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, in the Louvre, Alix's father and brother were bonding in their own way.

"Hm! Such a strange weapon, isn't it, father? Once used by ancient people, supposedly related to the Japanese but not quite among their number, but I can't figure out how it was meant to be used. As a kunai goes, it's hardly aerodynamic with these prongs, and it looks too unfocused to be used well as a stabbing tool…or even a cutting one."

Looking over the strange weapon that he had been given, Jalil talked to his father, the two of them looking over it in their personal workshop. It had everything the two curators needed, from specialized microscopes, acid-proof tubes for bathing bones and getting rid of the minerals that clung to them, and various mechanical tools for repair work.

In a corner of the shop, Alix was inspecting her rollerblades, repairing them herself was one of the first major responsibilities she had been given as a young girl. Her father told her, when she broke that pair years ago, that maintaining them herself would lead to her being able to keep anything she had. It'd save money rather than spend it on new things.

She had taken that message to heart, and over the years, she had been able to continuously upgrade and maintain her roller skates. The level of commitment she had was worth applause. At her side, was the watch he had given her, shielded in a protective hard plastic case with a snap lock. She learned her lesson in keeping it safe from harm.

Their father walked over to his son's call, inspecting the strange weapon with an extra attachment upon his glasses, giving them more of a scope like ability, "You are right, my boy; it is most unusual. I've never seen anything quite like it. As you know, traditional ninja were mere peasant farmers who rebelled against the tyranny of the samurai and the daimyo to fight them with spy-work, subterfuge, and infiltrative business. Every weapon they had was makeshift, from kunai and shuriken to the kusarigama, built from farming tools."

When their father shifted into lecture mode, Alix shut her brain off normally, but this time she couldn't help but overhear this. Thinking it useful information to hold over Naruto or at the very least understand him better. Also, after what he did to stop her and her brother's theory, she really wanted to know if he had a secret.

Jalil nodded with a large, enthusiastic grin, "Ninjutsu itself is less of a martial art discipline and more a way of philosophy mixed with trickery to beguile the traditionalist samurai. But this weapon, and those ancient people, suggest that at one point in time they were far more efficient than the ones used by the Japanese."

His father took the strange weapon from his son to turn it over in his hands, staring at it with an intrigued look before talking to her, "Well Alix, it's about time for lunch, I'll treat you and Jalil out today as thanks for helping me with this interesting if bizarre tool."

Alix got up, grinning widely, "Sounds great, dad!" She pulled her case with her, the man setting down the three-pronged kunai into a containment case and closing the door after his children exited with him, it locked silently.

In the darkness, the kunai laid still, before it begun to glow ever so slightly. The dented and dinged appearance of the metal begun to correct itself with agonizing slowness, each soft twinkle of the metal bending into shape heralded the kunai regaining its luster and deadly sharpness. When it was done, it laid in its box, having regained some of its old glory and wonder. A soft blue figure looked at the kunai, before they silently walked out of the room, the fading of their form was all that could be seen as they left.

"Say, dad, do you think we could give Alix's classroom a tour?" Jalil suddenly asked once they left the room.

"I suppose they...wait, you're not talking about this new item, are you?" his father knew the young curator too well.

"If I may be so bold, that boy we saw in the scrolls has such an uncanny resemblance to-"

And that was as far as Jalil got before Alix stopped him, "Please, leave Naruto out of your crazy magical theories."

"Come on, we've seen Ladybug fix Paris with her powers, and he not only looks like the hero of legend but can hold his own against akumatized villains?" Jalil turned to his father, a hopeful and determined look in his eyes, "Father, even you can't deny the possibility that he may have a connection and-"

"If you're going to say the boy will awaken to his past life, you need to remain in the real world, this one." Alix stepped away, her father could be intimidating when serious, "Jalil, I'd lie if I said the coincidence isn't too on the nose, but what do you expect will happen if the boy sees this?"

"Just think about it, there's no reason to not try and-" Jalil was once again cut off.

"Enough, you're talking about living people, and this isn't a game or fantasy. You can't play around with these items based on some farfetched idea without grounded ideas." Alix let out a sigh of pity when her brother slumped his shoulders at their father's harsh words. "Now come along, we...we should eat as a family more often. No talk about work."

"I've...lost my appetite." Jalil whispered and turned away, leaving his father to sigh and rub his face.

"Hey, I know he's a bit out of touch with reality, but I can't help but think Naruto IS special." His daughter tried to argue.

Rather than argue, her father turned and kept walking, "Not now, Alix, he is messing with things that could get him in trouble."

The girl stood where she was, unsure of where to go.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

My deepest apologies for not making this chapter as long as the others, but I guessed you guys really wanted to see it rather than wait more months for an update. I may cut down, if not round up the length of each chapter to 15k-20k words, but we shall see. The first four chapters are obviously my babies made out of passion and love for the show. Now that I sadly got into my perfectionist mindset, I keep banging my head against a wall trying to think if something works or not. Anyhow...

Again, this fic's chapters will be a bit out of order since Ladybug has some odd regional differences when it comes to airing episodes. I hope you're glad that Naruto get his chakra slowly back. Some of you pushed for the idea of him having a Miraculous, and at first I said now. Now... I think it can work, but I make no promises. It'd have to be for a much later time, which my friend and I are still debating. Anyway, here's a long omake I did because I was just too damn inspired by Yakuza 0.

 _ **Beta's notes, The Lord Of Pages:**_ Hello everyone! This is The Lord Of Pages here, as always helping out my big bro with his project. This chapter took a lot out of us to do, mainly to get inspired on, me and him butting heads in regards to getting the writing out, and our arguments regarding the how's, when's, and why's of this fic. We were also distracted with real life drama and constant barrages of work, but at long last, we got this chapter out and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so much. This note is getting a bit long, so I'll leave it at that! So please be patient with us and for now, this is The Lord Of Pages, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

 **Naruto's Maid Café Quest.**

"So, want a bite to eat?" Adrien asked Naruto after they finished their latest shoot.

"Sure, know a good place?" his fellow blond asked.

"I promise nothing, but I saw a café I passed by on a patrol- I mean, a documentary on patrols." He chuckled nervously, hoping his little lie worked.

"Sounds good. Odd, but good." The whiskered boy could see his friend was weird and decided to leave it at that.

A few moments of sitting in a limousine later, Naruto and Adrien got out of the vehicle and walked around Paris' streets in search for a good café. Despite his father being stinking rich, Adrien had simple tastes who didn't need a lot to be happy. On the other hand, Naruto was more straightforward and would settle with anything that looked good enough.

In the end, they passed by a new if small place Adrien guided them to, "Huh? How do you pronounce this word?" Naruto asked as he looked at a sign.

"Miraculeux, meaning something that is peculiarly fortunate." Adrien answered as he pointed to the sign.

"Seems good enough." Naruto responded and got in, followed by Adrien who was calling Nino.

The two took a seat at a small round table. The place wasn't too bad. It had simple enough wooden chairs, six tables, a counter with pastries, and coffee machines behind it. It did lack one crucial thing: people. Not a single soul could be seen, and neither the staff or any other costumer had appeared.

"Uh, was the sign wrong?" the model asked, "Did they forget to flip it to say it's closed?"

"If it's open, I've been to livelier cemeteries..." Naruto commented.

"Don't be mean, I'm sure-" Adrien started until a nervous wreck of a man walked in.

"Ah, clients!" he panicked with a Cockney accent.

And he really stood out. He had a lanky body, dark skin, chin-length curly black hair, and a round nose. His outfit consisted of a black polo shirt, a red blazer, black dress pants, a pair of brown shoes, and a white fedora. With a square if youthful face, he looked more like a pop idol than someone who'd work or even own a café.

"Hi..." Adrien waved awkwardly, "So, uh, can we get a menu?"

"S-Sure!" the man panicked and raced back into the kitchen, immediately running out with two menus, "Take your time."

Even if he said that, reading the menus with his intense gaze at the back of their heads made the teens feel uneasy, "I'll have the spicy chicken sandwich and a coffee." Naruto told the man as he handed him back the menu.

"I'd like the meatball special and a soda, please." Adrien said calmly.

Immediately, the man raced back into the kitchen, and Naruto didn't hide his thoughts, "We shouldn't have come."

"Wait, we just ordered our food." his friend exclaimed. "At least let us taste it before judging."

"You've seen the guy, he's so nervous I don't think the food will be any good." The actor sighed tiredly, "Seriously, the lack of people and everything says we'd be better at a hotdog stand. Admit it, you don't even feel that hungry anymore."

"You don't have to word it that way..." Adrien told him sheepishly, "But, come on, let's just try it."

"Mark my words, make sure to eat it quick so the taste doesn't stick to your tongue." Was Naruto's warning.

After a short time, their meals had arrived, the odd man staring intently at them for their reactions, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Okay... I'll take your advice..." Adrien whispered nervously, looking away from the man.

"I hope hunger really is the best spice." Naruto said as he bit into his sandwich... and his eyes went wide, "What the!? This is good!"

He started devouring his meal almost furiously, Adrien taking a bite out of his half-foot long sandwich and being as shocked, "W-Wow, the bread's toasted to perfection, the meat is so tender, the sauce has enough spice to make my taste buds dance, but not enough to overwhelm!"

"Y-Yes, thank you!" the man cheered, pumping his fists shyly.

"Why is your food so amazing and this place so empty?" Naruto finally asked, still wide-eyed.

The man sighed, hanging his head low, "I fear I don't impact people enough... I've tried dressing more confidently, but anyone I tried hiring walks away. I gave my restaurant a name to make people remember it, but they think it's pretentious... All I'm doing is a big mistake..."

"Wow, you sure could use more confidence!" Adrien exclaimed.

Sighing again, the man stood straight, adjusting his hat, "Sorry. I shouldn't depress my clients. Oh, I'm Michelangelo Jacobson, owner of café Miraculeux."

"Food like this could make any man rise to the top with enough passion." Naruto firmly said, "So, why is your place so empty? Come on, looks can't be the only reason."

Rubbing his chin, the lanky owner responded tiredly, "I fear I can't compete with the other cafés. Such fine establishments have atmosphere, looks, and fine waiters... All the people I had as staff left me already after I tried changing my image..." the man hung his head low again.

"I never thought I'd feel so sorry for a grown man..." Adrien whispered to his friend, "Naruto, what do we do? This is... sad."

"How should I know!?" the whiskered boy whisper-shouted at him.

"Hmm..." looking intently at them, Michelangelo stared at Naruto in particular, "Young man, I feel there's an aura around you..."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked, uncomfortable.

"After you set foot here and spoke your mind of what you thought about my place and myself, I couldn't help but wonder what made you so blunt." Michelangelo answered, "To be so young but so direct... Such a direct approach to things, an honest voice, and confident mannerisms are what I desperately lack. Young man..."

The staring became even more intense, "Yeah...?" Naruto was really uncomfortable.

"Please..." Michelangelo took a step forward, "Work as my manager!"

"Huh..." was all Naruto's brain could muster as it rebooted itself, and when it finally worked again, it went with, "Hold it! What're you even saying!?"

"Please, young man, you've the style of a smooth criminal: dangerous but confident without being overconfident!" Michelangelo cheered, "I could use your advice to turn this café around, perhaps even make it one of the best in Paris!"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" Adrien exclaimed, a hand up, "What makes you think it'd work!? We're still kids!"

"Attitude can get anyone forward!" Michelangelo firmly stated, "That's why I beg of you, lend me a hand with my business!"

Naruto closed his eyes, inwardly regretting his life choices, ' _He's desperate enough to ask me for help, not even thinking twice..._ ' taking a deep breath, he gave his answer, "Fine. I'll try to say what's on my mind."

"Excellent!" Michelangelo cheered, "What's your name, young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond politely bowed his head.

"Good, so, Naruto, what can we do?" the café owner asked eagerly.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Adrien took a thinking pose, "You know, with all that talk about maid cafés I think we know a guy who could tell us what to do."

And then, Naruto turned seriously to Michelangelo, "Ah, that's the look of a truly determined man!" the owner cheered.

"It won't be easy, since you don't have any staff, but..." Naruto turned to an increasingly worried Adrien, "Do we have anyone else for ideas?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea? We know how...uh, eccentric he is." the secret superhero was afraid, very afraid.

"Yeah. And I had another. Since maids cater to men, what would be good to cater to women?" Naruto's cryptic question confused the model.

Which Michelangelo easily solved, "Butlers! If we're talking appeal from romanticized servants, a butler would be ideal for ladies."

Nodding with a large grin, Naruto elaborated his idea to Adrien, "So, we'd have to get you a butler outfit and some cute girl as a maid."

"Wait, why me!?" Adrien yelled, panicking.

Michelangelo was quick to get on his knees before the model, "Please young man, for the sake of this business for my daughter's future in college."

When Adrien groaned in defeat, Naruto mumbled to himself, "I can't tell if he's honest or really cunning..."

"Are we really doing this?" the other blond asked.

"Of course." Naruto fished out his phone, and quickly made a call, "Yo... No... We're planning to make a maid café? ...Yes... How long will you take to get here?"

"I've just arrived." Answered the director right behind Naruto, holding his own phone and getting Adrien and Michelangelo to jump in shock.

"That's actually faster than usual." Was the whiskered teen's only observation as he and the man put away their cellphones, "Since you're the only guy to know this kind of business like the palm of his hand, we need your help."

"I see, I see, but what of the staff?" the man asked, frowning, "You have not got enough maids. You need a solace in this place, a river in the desert!" A pair of determined flames burst in the man's eyes at his furious declaration.

To which Adrien replied, "Um, so far, it'd be just me as the only butler, and even that's unofficial."

Less than a millisecond passed before the director turned for his reply, "That's one too many!"

Passion erupted from the man's words, surprising the owner of the café, but also worrying him, "That's the thing. All the other establishments and cafés have taken my staff. At this point I'm desperate enough to hire anyone."

"Do you have money for the outfits?" the short Japanese man demanded, getting a nod, "Good enough! Naruto-kun, go scout us some girls!"

That took the action star off guard, "What!? Why me!?"

Fire could be seen engulfing the director with passion, "Because you've an aura unlike that of normal men, a mystical cosmic energy drawing people to you! If anyone can convince young ladies to work here, it's you! Go out there and get us smiles to melt away any man's worries!"

Before he could reply, Naruto was shoved out of the café so fast he nearly tripped, "Alright, alright! Sheesh, I'm never taking that guy out for lunch again!"

"I'll see if I can get Nino to help us." Adrien told him while waiting for their other friend.

X-X-X-X-X

"I got to find girls willing to be maids. Yeah, am I really going to have an easy time?" scratching the back of his head, he made a mental note, "Although, I have a good idea who to go to for the outfits. I hope she's willing."

As he asked that, he came across a certain girl he worked with, "Oh my, Naruto?" Aurore asked with a pleased if small grin and her parasol in one hand, "It's lovely to see you."

"Huh, Aurore, right?" he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I can forgive that, but did you really had trouble remembering me?" she asked, slightly hurt as she lowered her umbrella.

"My bad, I'm still getting used to this place." He tried to sound honest, but truth be told he was just confused due to not getting why she looked hurt.

"Perhaps a little tour could help you." She gained her smile back almost instantly, confusing him further, ' _So innocent too! Lucky me! I'll keep the soft-spoken, eloquent classy girl act as long as needed to bag myself this hunk. And when he's mine..._ ' she giggled at the idea, ' _A perfect wedding, four healthy kids, and a house by the beach._ '

"Actually, I'm scouting." He told her, ending her quite dark thoughts, "Uh, you wouldn't know any girls looking for a decent job?"

Frowning in disappointment, she asked, "Why would you need to know that instead of asking someone like me? After all, you've seen some of my skills as an actress."

Pausing to think her words, he rubbed his chin, "Saying it like that... Yeah, you'd be perfect for the job, but I don't know..."

She felt hurt, was she not good enough? Placing a hand on her chest, she asked that, "Am I really that bad?" she looked down, her negativity almost reaching Hawkmoth.

Almost, "No, I'd say you're too good for this kind of job. Unless you really need the extra cash."

Beaming, she walked to him, "I assure you I do everything I can to leave lasting impressions. Sure, I may have lost to Mireille, but this look of mine took a lot of effort."

"Yeah, I can see that." He crossed his arms, thinking it through, "Would you be willing to dress as a maid for this job?"

Giggling, she tilted her head with her best smile, "I'd say you have good taste choosing to see me in such an attire."

Nodding, he smiled at her, "Good. Meet me at Café Miraculeux, we can get you measured to work there."

All joy Aurore had was sandblasted off her, "Wait, a café?" she was at a loss, truly and utterly dumbfounded.

"Believe it or not, I'm the manager." That made her mind turn, even more when he bowed respectfully, "I'll try to be a good boss and take care of you."

Looking away briefly, she thought it over, ' _A risky relationship with someone who'd be my boss out of a set...? Oh, this is gold for a novel! I should totally try being a writer!_ ' she gave him her brightest grin, "I'd be delighted, Naruto."

AURORE HAS JOINED YOUR CAFÉ!

Stamina – 200

Skills – 2/5

Talk – 4/5

Charm – 4/5

"Good. I'll see you there, then."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Before you ask, yes, this omake will be canon to this story. I'll show more girls joining in and working there, but since it's not really relevant to the main plot, it'll be a juicy and quite lengthy set of events or a short amount.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
